


Lost in You

by Ginger_Pop, jlcamp09



Series: A Light in the Darkness [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 99,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Pop/pseuds/Ginger_Pop, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlcamp09/pseuds/jlcamp09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning the truth about Solas and his past, the Inquisitor joins him in his efforts to free the elves of his past mistakes and to stop a plot to release the elven pantheon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been two days since she last slept, yet Evelyn Trevelyan found that she wasn’t nearly as tired as she should have been. The Draak problem in Kirkwall had been taken care of, and she’d managed to find Solas after sending him away. She didn’t know what she was doing, walking hand in hand with an elven god through the trees. All she knew was he was there and that was all that mattered to her.

Her face split in a wide yawn and she clapped her free hand over her mouth. “Excuse me,” she said tiredly. “Too much excitement in one day.” A smile crossed her lips and she lightly leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked. 

He chuckled, “Perhaps we should settle down for the night. There appears to be a clearing not too far ahead.” They had been following a mountain stream deeper into the woods and he had been taking his time. Cherishing the moments with her as he thought for sure that he would not have ever again.

“That sounds good,” she said, giving his hand a squeeze. “Maybe I’ll actually get some decent sleep tonight, laying down with you. I didn’t sleep so well the other night. Varric’s floor is uncomfortable.” She frowned slightly and mentally kicked herself. She didn’t want to dwell on the past or bring up what had happened between them. But she was so tired, she’d spoke without thinking. She cleared her throat as they stepped through the trees. “This will work. It’s beautiful,” she breathed and looked up at the stars overhead. 

He smiled at her and shrugged off his pack, taking off his cup and bedroll before setting them to the side. “If you like, you may rest while I gather wood for a fire and find something for us to eat,” he said as he turned to her, drawing her into his arms before he placed a kiss on her lips, sighing against her, “Whatever you would like to do.”

She slid her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly and relishing in the feel of his body against hers. “Only if you promise not to sneak off,” she teased. She laid her cheek against his chest, not letting go of him just yet. “I feel like you’re going to slip away if I let go,” she admitted softly, chewing her lip. “I don’t ever want to lose you again.”

He laid his head down on hers, kissing her hair. “I swear to you that I will come back, ma vhenan. Rest now. I will set a ward for you while I gather the wood and our food,” he promised as he moved to open his bedroll, spreading it out on the cool mossy ground for her. “I will be back before you know it,” he said as he stood, taking his staff with him as he drew a small rune beside her before he vanished into the woods.

Evelyn watched him go before she settled herself on his bedroll, sighing tiredly. The air was warm as it curled around her. The night sounds and the gentle sound of the stream quickly lulled her to sleep.

When she awoke again, a brilliant fire met her eyes. It took her a moment to remember where she was. The scent of roasting fish met her nose and made her stomach growl. She sat up, spying Solas sitting there, cooking two large fish over the fire. “That smells amazing,” she murmured as she drew her knees up and rested her chin on them. “Smart, handsome, sexy, and you cook? Now I know I’m being spoiled.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” he teased her, before he reached next to him, picking up his wooden cup and offered it to her. He had filled it not moments ago with the cold water from the stream. “Come, it is almost ready,” he said as he turned the fish around once more, revealing the crispy skin, glistening in the moonlight.

She gulped down the clear water, smacking her lips. “Who knew water could taste so good,” she said and scooted to sit closer to him. “It’s not flattery if it’s true,” she purred into his ear, leaning over to nibble on it. A smirk crossed her lips as she saw him shiver ever so slightly. “Thank you for letting me rest. I should be able to stay awake for a while now,” she said suggestively, but pulled back the next moment, not wanting to come on too strong just yet.

He closed his eyes as a wave of pleasure sent a shiver through him, going down his spine, a hot heat pooling in his gut pleasantly. “You had better eat then, I am looking forward to testing out how much energy you have later,” he said in a husky voice as he plucked the still smoking fish from its place over the fire and handed her the stick while he picked up his own, blowing on it slightly before he bit into the flaky white flesh, peering over at Evie as he did so. She looked much more refreshed than she had an hour ago and he was tempted to just put down his food and ravage her right then and there.

“Promises, promises,” she purred at him before she bit into her own fish. It practically melted on her tongue, seasoned perfectly with the herbs he’d added to it. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was, but now she was ravenous. She took several more big bites before she swallowed and gave him a look. “Yet more secrets you’ve been keeping from me. I didn’t know you could cook this well. It’s delicious.”

He swallowed his own bite of food, reaching for the cup of water between them. “One does not live as long as I have without picking up a few tricks here and there.” He smiled into the cup as he took a long drink before setting it down. “Though I must admit, it is more meaningful now that I have someone to share with,” he said as he reached over and gave her knee a firm squeeze.

The touch of his hand send a shiver up her spine. “Well now you’re never getting rid of me,” she grinned playfully and tore into her fish again. She wondered where their path would lead them, what he planned to do next, but decided she didn’t want to bring down the mood at the moment. At least for tonight, they could just be, could just lose themselves in each other. She worked the fish over to the side of her mouth, looking down at the rest she held in her hand. “You’ll have to teach me.”

He smiled at her. “I would like that,” he said and a moment later after a brief hesitation, he stuck the end of the stick in the ground, near enough to the fire so it would stay warm and gently took hers from her as well. He couldn’t wait and he moved over her, urging her to lay back as he straddled her hips. “Forgive me, but I have missed you, ma vhenan,” he breathed before he leaned over her and sealed their lips together, his hands running up and down her sides. He sighed at her soft skin as he rocked his hips into hers. “Ar lath ma,” he whispered.

She gasped and kissed back at him, lifting her hips to meet his. Her whole being seemed to awaken to his body against hers, and she moaned as she felt him start to harden. She’d never heard him speak those words before. “Wh-what does that mean?” she stammered, kissing hotly at his throat as she slid her hands up into his hair.

He leaned back, observing her swollen lips, glistening in the firelight and he felt the tug of a smile on his lips as his fingers made short work of her armor, undoing the laces to her breeches and began to peel the offending articles of clothing away, tossing them towards the bedroll. He leaned down and pushed her shirt up, kissing each expanse of skin as it was revealed to him. “I should teach you elvish,” he murmured against her, smiling between the valley between her breasts. He paused only to pull the shirt up and over her head, exposing herself to him completely. He leaned up and buried his face into her neck, nibbling on her ear a moment before he spoke so quietly into her ear, his lips ghosting over the delicate flesh, “I love you.”

Evelyn’s heart skipped a beat when she heard him breathe the words into her ear and she couldn’t stop the silly, happy smile that split her lips. She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him fiercely, dipping her tongue into his mouth as she pressed her body up against his. She pulled back, still cradling his face in her hands as she searched his blue eyes, seeing the sincerity and passion there. “Ar lath ma,” she whispered back to him, trying out the foreign words on her lips. 

Her fingers moved quickly over his clothing, stripping it away layer by layer until he was bare. She licked at his collarbone, running her hands over his lean muscles before she laid back again. She met his gaze with hooded eyes as she curled her fingers around the back of his neck, gently pulling him towards her again. “Take me, Dread Wolf,” she breathed.

He felt something in him curl around his heart at the words she said so carefully, not spoken in anger but a loving caress. His body throbbed at the delicious sound of her voice and it was like a soothing balm for his soul. He leaned down, biting her neck hard as he moaned against her. He pulled back and lapped at the quickly forming bruise and he nuzzled at her jaw, groaning against her as he cupped her breasts with his hands, his thumbs circling over her pert nipples. 

She cried out at the heat that seared through her neck and sent chills over her skin. Her breasts swelled and tingled at his touch and she pressed her chest up into his hands, searching for more. She slid her hand down his side, over the line of his hip, to cup his hard length. It was hot and heavy in her hand as she stroked him slow, firmly, revelling in the moan from his throat. It had only been a few days, but it felt like a lifetime. “I missed you,” she whispered as she kissed at his jaw.

He moaned against her, pulling back. “Forgive me, I cannot wait. Later we will take our time, but now. I have to have you,” he breathed as he reached down, curling his hand around hers as he stroked his length a moment before he parted her legs, drawing his thumb up and down the slick line between her legs, his mouth watering at the sight and he almost leaned down and buried his face in her instead.  ‘Later,’ he thought and rubbed the head of his cock between her swollen lips before he pushed inside, throwing his head back as he let out a low moan.

Evelyn gave a cry of pleasure as he filled her completely. “Oh Maker, Solas!” she shouted into the night. His body was perfection, his weight on top of her, his hard length so deep inside her body. She wrapped her arms around him, her nails digging into his back. A delicious ache settled into her as he began to thrust into her, spearing her again and again. She bit at his shoulder, grazing her teeth over his smooth skin. “Harder,” she begged, trembling in his embrace. 

Every pinprick of pain dissolved into a heated pleasure, making him throb so deeply within her as he began to thrust into her with earnest as he gathered her up against him. The sound of their skin slapping together filled the area, filled with their gasps and moans of pleasure. It was a music that was so beautiful to his ears. “Ma sa’lath,” he breathed against her as he nipped at her throat, her jaw before he settled over her lips again and sucked her lower lip between his teeth. He pulled back, leaning his forehead against hers. “Da’assan. Come for me,” he said breathlessly, “I cannot wait much longer. I need you. I am so close. So close.”

She bucked up into his thrusts, taking him to the hilt with every movement. Little stars burst in her vision as her body clenched around him. Hot jolts of pleasure shot through her body as she came, her essence drenching them both as she screamed out his name, “Fen’harel!” She threw her head back, clutching at his hard length within her, screaming out her pleasure.

His eyes widened as she called his name and he was coming inside of her before he could even register what was happening. White hot bliss surrounded him and clouded his vision as she clamped down around him. To hear his name said so gently, in the throws of passion as she came. He had never heard it spoken so lovingly before. He shouted her name as he spilled himself deeply within her, lowering his face to her neck as he pumped his hips against her as he spent.

She gasped as his hot cum filled her, her body drinking it greedily from him as she rocked her hips against his, letting him ride out his orgasm on her. “Oh wow,” she breathed heavily as she relaxed into the soft moss beneath her and wrapped her arms around him. She pulled him down to rest on her, tucking his head under her chin as they lay there, panting and sweaty. “I know I’ve said it a million times before, but you’re incredible.”

He let his lips curl into a smile against her skin as he kissed her collarbone beneath him. “As are you,” he purred against her, turning his head to lick at the darkened patch of skin on her neck. He felt content for the moment, boneless and complete. “Thank you for giving me another chance, ma vhenan. I could not bear it if you hated me. You still might; I would not hold it against you. I am used to a great many people hating me.”

She frowned as she listened to him speak, running her fingers over the dreadlocks of his hair. It hurt her to know he was so hated by so many, especially his own people. “I know you are,” she said softly. “You need at least one person on your side. I want to be that person, Solas. Please let me. I love you.” She squeezed her eyes shut and hugged him tightly to her. “I could never hate you.”

He hugged her tightly a moment more before he pulled back and smiled at her, leaning down to catch another kiss from her. “You have no idea the joy that it brings me to hear you say that, da’assan,” he said affectionately against her before he pushed himself with a groan as he slipped from her body and sighed contentedly. He fetched their still hot food from the fire and handed her a stick before he curled up on his side next to her protectively as he continued eating.

“Mmmmm, food and sex,” she groaned and bit into her fish again, still as delicious to her as the first bite had been. She let her head fall back against the ground as she chewed and stared up at the millions of stars overhead. “I think I could die happy,” she said. She turned and pressed her face into his hair. “You make me so happy.”

He smiled against her, kissing her temple before he took another bite. “It has been a long time since I was this happy. I had begun to think that it would always be empty and alone,” he said as he looked up at the stars, watching as a shooting star crossed above them and he pulled her closer against his side as they ate together in companionable silence, “Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Solas awoke the next morning to the smell of wood smoke, fresh earth, and the sweet scent of Evelyn’s skin. He almost had thought it had been a dream. That his desperate mind had imagined her coming back. As he blinked his eyes open, he smiled softly as he saw his wish was a reality. She was curled in on herself and he around her protectively. The sun was blocked mostly by the trees, but a few spots were dappled with its light. He would have to get up soon, have to hunt for their breakfast before they set out on their journey. His mind already mapping out a path around Sundermount towards the Southern forests of Ferelden before they would have to adjust their path northward. There were rumors of elven clans all around in villages. Those that were not to be found in the waking world were all too easily discovered in the Fade. 

He pushed himself up, smiling down at Evelyn as she slept, still nude from last night. He had never seen a more beautiful vision before. She had forgiven him or at least said she had. He was too blessed to have her by his side, but he longed for companionship. He was so alone in the world with no one to trust his deepest secrets to. He leaned over and kissed her bare shoulder, savoring the sweet, salty texture of it before he carefully extracted himself from her so he could roam over her body unhindered. He kissed her cheek, her jaw, her neck. Traveling downwards to place a gentle kiss on each breast before traveling lower. Yes, he would give her a treat this morning, a reward of sorts. For the Dread Wolf had caught her scent and he was not going to let her go. 

He flicked his eyes up to hers as he carefully parted her legs before he dipped between them, drawing out his tongue to taste her folds, so sweet, so moist. He kept his eyes locked on her face as he tasted her so deeply.

Evelyn groaned as she began to stir. She sleepily opened her eyes, blinking at the canopy of leaves overhead for only an instant before she felt Solas’ hot, wet tongue lap at her body again. She gave a start and sat up on her elbows, blinking in surprise at him. She threw her head back with a hiss as his tongue twirled around her clit, her body fully awake in that moment. “G-Good morning to you too,” she stammered and fell back flat, spreading her legs a little wider for him. 

What a magnificent way to wake up in the morning. Part of her still couldn’t believe that she’d done this, that she’d come after him, left everything else behind. Yet in her heart, she knew that she was where she was meant to be - at his side, no matter what they came up against. 

She writhed on the bedroll as he teased her clit with his lips, rapidly flicking his tongue over it, then sealing his lips around it to suck. It left her sex throbbing with need, a blush spreading across her body as she panted and moaned wantonly. “Ohhhh, you are wicked with that tongue,” she crooned.

He smirked against her as he raised his slender fingers up and slid two inside of her impossibly tight heat, curling them as if he were beckoning her over. He smiled as he felt her hips jerk under him as he felt that soft, spongy area inside of her and he firmly pressed up against that spot as he continued to drink down her sweet nectar. He was going to make sure that it was a  very good morning for her.

Evelyn’s back went rigid and her hips lifted off the mossy ground as she gave a cry. “Ah! Solas!” she cried out, clawing at the ground beneath her. She sucked air through clenched teeth as her body began to tremble, sharp shocks of pleasure shooting through her with every stroke of his fingers. “Oh Maker!” she whimpered, then dropped her voice to a near breathless whisper, “I’m so close…”

Solas hummed against her contentedly as her muscles squeezed around his fingers and tongue. He licked the connection where his fingers entered her body before he pulled back and sealed his lips around her clit, nibbling and suckling in an unpredictable and unrelenting assault. He continued to drink her down as he lifted his free hand and pressed down gently on her lower belly, feeling his fingers pressing up against himself through her body. 

Evelyn’s breath was completely stolen away, so much so that she couldn’t even cry out as she came. Her toes curled and her vision darkened, the orgasm so intense it teetered on the verge of pain. Over and over the powerful waves of bliss slammed her senses until she thought she might lose her mind to it. “Solas!” she sobbed, pulling at her own hair, her legs writhing beyond her control. She keened with a scream as she felt her essence spill from her body.

He greedily drank down her sweetness that spilled onto his tongue, withdrawing his fingers from her as he slipped his tongue deeply inside of her and licked her clean as she came down from her high. He pulled back, licking his lips, his nose and chin still glistening with her moisture. He sighed contentedly and crawled up her body, kissing her deeply, letting her taste herself on his tongue. 

She kissed him back swiftly, then let her head fall back against the ground again. “Oh Maker,” she whispered as she wiped the tears of pleasure from her eyes, her body shivering from head to toe. She could barely form a coherent thought as she looked up at him. “You…. are nothing… but trouble,” she panted, her tone accusing as she gave him a sharp smack on the rear. 

He only smiled at her slyly. “That did not sound like a complaint to me,” he said as he pulled back, looking over her body in the golden morning light. She had a rosy blush that had crept over her body, accentuating her freckles perfectly. Her skin was sweat slicked and caught the light as her chest moved as she struggled to catch her breath. “How are you feeling this morning? Well rested?”

“Well I was,” she answered with a slight laugh. “I might have to sleep more after that.” She cocked an eyebrow at the proud, smug tone of his voice, the tiniest of smirks on his lips. She pressed her lips to a flat line and shook her head at him. “Look at you, like the cat that caught the canary,” she teased and quickly leaned up again to capture his lips. A soft moan escaped her throat as she slid her tongue along his, then nibbled at his bottom lip as she pulled back. “Best sleep I’ve had in days, thanks to you,” she said softly as she pushed a piece of his hair back over his shoulder, trailing her fingertips along the line of his jaw.

He leaned into her touch, smiling and unable to stop. “You seem to have that effect on me,” he purred against her, “Now, would you like to sleep some more, bathe? Or I can go find us some breakfast, though if you would like to hunt with me, it would be welcome. I believe I can find some bird eggs nearby.”

“I would go hunting with you, but I believe you have rendered me incapable of walking,” she teased. She stretched and finally moved to sit up, grabbing her clothes to pull them on. “I’d love to go hunting with you this morning,” she smiled. “Just don’t ask me to cook whatever we find. There was a reason I never did the cooking when we were out on missions from Skyhold.”

Solas chuckled as he moved to pull on his clothes as well, pausing to smack her on the ass as well, before he pulled her to him, cupping the firm round globes as he held her to him while he claimed her lips. She was like a drug that he could not have enough of. He rubbed himself against her as he squeezed her tightly. “I will be happy to do all of the cooking. You are certainly going to need your energy, ma vhenan.”

She buried her face into his chest, whining softly at the feel of his hands on her, the way he pressed up against her. He was insatiable, and she loved it. She peeked up at him, playfully batting her eyes before she nipped at his chest. “I know I’ll need it if you keep up at this rate,” she purred. “But if I have my way, you’ll need your energy too.”

He smiled down at her, nipping at her chin. “I certainly look forward to it,” he said huskily at her as he gave her another squeeze before he stepped away from her and moved around for his shirt, tugging it on over his head. He reached for his staff before he looked back at Evie, “Are you coming, ma da’assan?”

She smiled at the pet name he’d given her as she gathered up her bow and arrows. “Coming,” she answered and trotted after him into the woods. She sighed happily as she walked beside him. “It’s so peaceful out here,” she said softly. “I feel like we could hide away forever if we wanted to. It’d be so easy to forget the rest of the world.”

“If only that were an option,” he said as he looked over at her. “If only the problems of the world didn’t exist and we could all live peacefully without war or conflict. An eternity here with you, exploring the world would be a wonderful life,” he said as he caught her hand with his before he kissed her cheek, “Perhaps, in time, we will be able to live without responsibilities.”

“We can always dream,” she murmured as they resumed walking, their fingers lightly entwined between them. She chewed her bottom lip, hesitating for only a moment. He’d always been so secretive of his plans, of what work he’d done while he was gone the past five years. She wondered if he’d share any of that with her now. “So, might I ask where we will be going? What work you are planning?”

“We are going to be traveling to some other Dalish clans, some villages. Also, I have received word of some ancient elven ruins, like the Temple of Mythal, that may have more ancient elves like myself there. Any slaves that we encounter we are going to free them. Not many elves are willing to listen to me regarding their vallaslin. They are slave markings from ancient times of the ones that I have locked away. They would see the entire elven race as slaves to them. They are not unlike the ‘evil’ magisters of Tevinter.” 

“The ones you locked away?” she asked, trying to keep up with everything he was telling her. She really needed to learn more about the elves. She was quickly finding herself painfully ignorant. “So the tattoos on their faces actually mark them as slaves. I thought that was supposed to be some way to show what elven gods they worshiped? What about the elves at the Temple of Mythal? Were they slaves, too?” She quickly looked down at her feet as they walked. “Sorry. I don’t mean to be so… uneducated. I’m trying.”

He chuckled. “It is quite alright. It is far better to ask me than to obtain false knowledge from some Chantry library. Even the Dalish are but children acting out stories muddled through the ages. I told you about the pantheon that I locked away after they betrayed Mythal and myself,” he said as he tilted his head back as he thought, “Dalish believe that their tattoos honor the gods. That is true, but only slaves were marked by their owners. Their owners favored a god and made their slaves reflect that. The elves that were at the Temple of Mythal, they marked themselves of their own choices. They are sentinels, priests, they serviced Mythal of their own choice. It was a great honor for them.”

“But isn’t that the same as what the Dalish do now? They mark themselves, don’t they?” she asked, tipping her head at him. She suddenly felt very stupid and almost like she’d said something wrong at the frown on his face. Obviously he felt differently about the Dalish. She looked down at her boots again. 

He stopped walking and tugged her to face him. “Relax. I understand your knowledge on elven culture is limited. There is no harm in asking questions to uncover the truth. It is true, the Dalish do this now, but the people that they represent are not worth the markings on their skin. They do not deserve to be worshiped any more than I. For me, when I see Dalish with their markings, I imagine it would be something akin to someone wearing the symbol of Corypheus on their face because they thought he was a good man, back when he was alive.”

She wrinkled her nose at that. She was half-tempted to tease him that he deserved to be worshiped, but the seriousness of their conversation made her think twice about it. “So we’re going to free any slaves we encounter and…. what? Try to convince the Dalish that their markings are wrong? I feel as though there is a bigger goal here that you haven’t shared with me,” she said, curling her fingers more securely around his. She frowned slightly. “And if you’re going to be talking with the other elves, what good can I do? I doubt many of them will be willing to listen to a human.”

“There is a bigger goal. While I alone might not be able to convince them of the truth, if we find more elves like me to help back up my claims, we may yet be able to accomplish the task that lay ahead.” He smiled at her, “And you are the Inquisitor. You have been to the Temple of Mythal. Walked the Petitioner’s path. You have shown respect to my culture and my people. You can retell your story to those who would listen. With some luck, we may be able to uncover a temple that has been lost to time. If we could find one, make it a place for all elves to find a new home… it would be a start. Does this make sense?” 

“A new home for all the elves? Are you trying to rebuild the elven empire?” she asked, blinking at him in wonder. She admired his ambition, the passion she could hear in his voice as he spoke. “Righting the wrongs done to the elves and giving them a place to call their own would be wonderful. But how long will that take? It could take a lifetime…” She trailed off, remembering a previous conversation. “But you’re immortal,” she finished quietly. What was time to him anyway?

“It may take several lifetimes to undo the damage that I have done, ma vhenan,” he said as he pulled her to him, kissing her forehead softly. “I wish that I could give you a fraction of my life, so that I would never have to be alone for the rest of my days. The thought of losing you…” He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. 

“Don’t think about that,” she said sternly, cupping his cheek to get him to look at her. She gave him a smile. “I have a lot of years left, if I have anything to say about it. And we’re going to enjoy them together. Let’s not dwell on things we can’t change and focus on the things we can. Live in the moment, remember?”

“Yes,” he said, giving her a smile as he gazed at her, leaning into her touch. “I do not deserve you,” he breathed as he kissed her sweetly again, “But you make me so happy.” He pulled her into his arms, resting his head on top of hers. 

“Stop it,” she scolded and lightly slapped at his arm. “You deserve to be happy, Solas. And if I’m what makes you happy, then so be it. You know you make me happy, too.” She snuggled into his chest a moment, sighing contentedly. “Now let’s find some breakfast. Something tells me we have a long day ahead of us.”

He smiled. “As you wish,” he said as he gave her a parting squeeze before he let go of her, his stomach growling in hunger. “We are certainly going to need the energy. There is an elven temple ruin to the south of us. We should be able to reach it in about a day or two. Less if you would like to ride me again,” he said with a lustful look over his shoulder at her and a grin spreading across his face.

Evelyn felt her stomach swoop and her knees tremble. She had to swallow before she spoke again. “I’d love to ride you,” she said with just as much lust in her own voice. “And then maybe we can head out for that elven temple.” She couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped from her and she bit her bottom lip as she slowly looked him up and down as if undressing him with her eyes.

His body throbbed as he caught her looking at him and before he could think better of it, he whirled around and dropped his staff as he pushed her up against a nearby tree, lifting her legs to circle his waist as he ground his hardness into her while he plundered her lips with his own, biting and nipping. Tugging on the succulent flesh while he slipped his tongue into her mouth, twirling it around her own. He moaned against her, a deep, reverberating sound that echoed and thrummed against her. His hands were not idle as he cupped her breasts, teasing her sides and fumbling at the laces on her breeches.

She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, moaning at the feel of his hardness rubbing against her core. Although he’d totally satisfied her already that morning, she felt that fire for him burning all over again. She grabbed at his shirt, pulling it up and over his head so she could kiss and lick at his shoulder, his collarbone, his throat. “I want you,” she breathed heavily in his ear before she licked it, trailing her tongue up to the long, pointed tip. 

He shivered as she nibbled at his ear, his eyes rolling back in his head as she did so. The things she did to him set his blood on fire and made him feel like a much younger elf. He briefly set her on the ground again, only to yank down her breeches before he could toss them away. He immediately picked her back up and pressed against her, rubbing his still clothed hardness against her hot center. He couldn’t have enough of her.

“Not fair,” she whined as he rubbed against her, teasing her body. Her fingers fumbled with the laces on his breeches, desperate to get him out of them. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” she breathed hotly in his ear as she finally shoved them down past his hips. She sucked at the side of his neck, running her hands over his back as she wiggled in his grasp, the bark of the tree scratching at her skin, awakening her senses all the more.

He suckled at her neck, just beneath her jaw as he pressed his hips forward, rubbing against her. “I may have an idea,” he said huskily against her before he pulled back and gripped his cock, rubbing it against her center, slicking himself up before he thrust forward with a deep groan as her body gripped at his. He leaned his forehead against hers for a moment while he caught his breath and experimentally rocked into her while holding her steady against the tree. They were not going to get much accomplished that day at all.

Evelyn let her eyes fall closed, shivering as he pressed himself into her. “Yesss,” she breathed, loving the feel of their bodies connected so intimately. She squeezed her legs tighter around his waist, pulling him deeper into her body. She felt trapped between him and the tree, which only fueled her lust all the more. She bit her lip as visions danced in her mind of him taking complete control, pinning her down or tying her up. A sharp hiss escaped her as he rocked into her, drawing her attention back to the moment at hand. 

He bit down on her shoulder, he could smell the faint scent of blood in the air from the scratches on her back. He would take care of that later, for the moment, she seemed to be lost in the sensations and the little sounds she made, the moans, the hisses, the gasps of pleasure only fueled him on as he set a harsh rhythm as he pounded into her sweet body. He was close to coming, he had never really softened from earlier when he had feasted upon her.

She could feel her pleasure reaching a breaking point, winding tighter and tighter. He was so hard inside her body, inescapable. “Solas,” she breathed, cupping his face in her hands to kiss his mouth before she locked eyes with him, panting as he drove himself into her. “Come with me?” she asked softly as her body clenched around him.

“Yes,” he breathed against her, locking eyes with hers. “Ma vhenan!” he cried out as her body clenched down on him and he saw stars as he swelled within her as he came. He gave a roar and leaned over to bite into her shoulder, shuddering against her as he kept thrusting into her through his orgasm, determined to drive her over the edge with him.

The feel of his release within her triggered her own orgasm, her body rapidly contracting around him as she cried out. She clung to him, lost in the pleasure, in his embrace. She kissed at his shoulder as his thrusts slowed and she began to come down from the high. She turned her face into his neck, whispering, “Ar lath ma.” A small smile split her lips when she didn’t stumble over the words of his language.

He smiled against her as he carefully withdrew from her before he set her back on the ground. It still amazed him to hear those words, spoken to him from her. He never would have ever dreamed of connecting with a human like this on so many levels. She continued to surprise him. “Ar lath ma,” he echoed her lovingly as he kissed her sweetly before he tucked her head under his chin while he held her. “I can see it will be dangerous for us to stay together. We will never get anything done at this rate.”

A soft laugh escaped her. “I blame you,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, enjoying being held. She loved how he could be so forceful and yet so affectionate at the same time. “You’re so damn irresistible, I can’t help it. Mmmm, I just want you naked all the time,” she teased, turning her head slightly to nibble at his throat.

He chuckled against her. “Such a wonderful imagination you have,” he said as he gave her a squeeze before he pulled back and looked around for his shirt as he pulled his pants back up and fastened them. “Breakfast may be harder to find now. I believe we may have scared away the majority of it,” He said giving her a look, “Your fault.” 

She felt a blush touch her nose, but she stood up straight, giving him a defiant look. “How is it my fault?  You’re  the one making me scream,” she said as she gathered up her clothing and began to dress. “Don’t know why I’m bothering,” she muttered, trying to hide the smirk on her face, pretending to talk to herself, “He’s just gonna have me naked in the next five minutes.” She shook her head, tsking her tongue at him, but giggled the next moment, ruining the effect. 

He laughed at that, his voice echoing off of the trees. “Depends on how quickly you catch us something to eat, da’assan. Then you can relax by the fire in all of your glory while I cook for you,” he said as he walked past her, giving her rump a quick squeeze as his eyes surveyed the branches of the trees. He leaned his staff against the base of one before he pulled himself up into it, heading for a small bird’s nest a little ways up. He smiled as he peered in and saw the little gathering of eggs, likely unfertilized as the mother was no where to be seen. He carefully plucked them up and climbed down. 

“Aww, you should’ve stayed up there a little longer. I was enjoying the view,” she said as she picked up his staff for him. “You know that’s why I always came to see you in the rotunda when you were painting,” she grinned, waggling her eyebrows at him. Her stomach growled loudly as they walked. “I may have to force you to cook more fish for me,” she said. “I don’t know if those eggs are going to be enough if we keep up at this rate.”

“Yes, it seems your hunting skills are not what I thought they would be,” he teased as he gave a look at the bow slung over her back. “And now I know the real reason you kept coming into my rotunda,” he chuckled, “I do rather miss painting. Perhaps later you will permit me to do so again. I happen to have my brushes with me.” He gave her a sly look as they headed back to their little camp. 

Evelyn raised an eyebrow at him. “That sounds like fun,” she said. “And don’t give me that about hunting. You said it yourself. We probably scared off any game in the area.” A smile pulled at her lips as she thought about their days back at Skyhold. “I always did enjoy looking at your paintings, watching you work on them. I spent so much time there, just staring at them after you left. Like you’d left me a clue where you had gone and I just couldn’t figure it out.”

“I wish things had turned out differently,” he said as they arrived back in camp and he set the eggs down near the fire, “Though, if they had, we might have never had this chance for us.” He shook his head. “To think that a thousand events had to happen to give us this chance, to be together and not alone,” he said as he picked up his cup and turned towards the stream, “Come, let us catch some fish. Or rather, I will catch the fish and you may sit on the bank and look beautiful.”

She shook her head at him and pulled her bow from her back. “I’m not going to make you do all the work, waiting on me hand and foot,” she said as she notched an arrow on the bowstring. It was nice to be doted upon, but he’d already done most of the work since they’d set out on this new mission and it hadn’t even really started yet. 

She turned her attention to the water, her bow drawn, watching the shapes moving beneath the shimmering surface. A slow exhale slipped from her lips as she chose her target and loosed the arrow, pinning the fish to the rock bottom of the stream the next instant. She shot him a cocky look. “See? I can help too,” she said as she waded out into the water to retrieve her kill. “But you’re still cooking. Otherwise, it might end up inedible.”

He chuckled and nodded at her. “Very impressive,” he said as he caught the arrowed fish when she tossed it at him before she shot another one. “Certainly easier than what I had to do to catch the fish yesterday. Though, splashing around in the water is more fun than I would care to admit,” he said as he laid the fish out on a rock, pausing for a moment to dip his cup into the cool stream and took a long drink before he offered it to Evie. He drew his knife out of his belt and knelt down on the bank and began to gut and clean the fish.

“Thanks,” she said softly and accepted the cup, taking a long drink of cool water as she sat herself next to him on the bank of the stream. “I hope the others aren’t too upset with us for running off like this,” she said as she looked out over the water, tracing her finger around the brim of the cup. “I should have said goodbye or something, but I just ran out of the Hanged Man, yelling that I was going to find you. Of course they were all half drunk by then, I don’t know if they’ll even remember I left,” she said with a slight laugh.

“Cole will remind them. You can always write them letters as well,” he said as the worked, cutting the fish up more than he had done yesterday. “There is a wooden bowl in my pack, would you might bringing it to me?” he asked as he started cutting the fish meat into succulent chunks of flesh.

She nodded and rummaged in his pack until she found the bowl and handed it to him. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of the raw fish. “I never did understand how something that smells so bad ends up tasting so good,” she commented as she watched him expertly work his knife over the fish, filleting it perfectly. “Show off,” she grumbled and pretended to pout.

He laughed as he placed the chunks of fish into the bowl, pausing to take a drink of water. He felt extremely content, it was good to have company after so long. “Were you not showing off when you expertly shot the fish? I could do no such feat,” he said as he finished up with the two fish, tossing what little remains there were onto the bank for the birds or whatever creatures came by. “Come, I will show you some herbs we can use to flavor them.”

She brushed herself off as she stood to follow him. “You could learn to shoot a bow if you wanted,” she said. “It’s not that hard, really. Not like wielding a staff, I imagine. That looks complicated. And besides,” she said, giving him a little smirk, “I have to show off every now and then just to try to keep up with you.”

“I do enjoy you keeping up with me,” he said suggestively as they headed back to the camp and he stopped to point out a wild herb that caught his eye. “This is wild lemongrass. It will go well with our breakfast,” he said as he cut a few stalks and led her back to camp where he rekindled the fire and started work on chopping up the herb and mixing it into the bowl. He looked around and picked up a flat rock he had set aside last night and set it near the fire to heat up before he used a stick to dig several holes in the hot ashes and buried the eggs in it.

She watched him curiously as he worked, trying to memorize everything he was doing. A laugh bubbled up from her throat as a memory came to her. “Sera talked me into making cookies with her once. Trying to replace some bad childhood memory. She thought if she could make cookies with a friend, she might like them again,” she recalled. She pulled a face the next minute. “They turned out awful. Neither of us knew what we were doing. I think we both decided we didn’t like cookies after that.”

He chuckled as he watched the rock heat up. “I seem to recall the affair. I much prefer the tiny cakes,” he said, looking up at her with a knowing look as he lifted the bowl and began placing chunks of the fish onto the rock which sizzled immediately. “This will not take long,” he said as he used his knife, that he had cleaned, to flip over the pieces.

“I hope not. Now that I smell it cooking, I’m starving,” she said. She felt her face get a little hot at the mention of the cakes. “Yes, the cakes are much better. Especially when shared,” she said, giving him a look. But she laughed again the next moment. “Even though the cookies were awful, Sera still tried to give some to Cullen. He was smart enough not to trust her, though. Fed them to Leliana’s birds instead.” She snickered and covered her mouth with her hand. 

“Ah, that explains why so many fell ill,” he said, remembering the poor things passed out in the bottom of their cages. “Sera has surprised me. I would have not thought her to be so selfless, but in some small way, it seems she has matured. Though, I do not think she will stop with her pranks any time this century.”

“She wouldn’t be Sera anymore if she stopped her pranks,” Evie said, watching as he turned the fish, her mouth watering at the sight and smell. “But you’re right. I never would have thought of her as so selfless. She went into that pit with every intention of sacrificing herself. Thank the Maker that Cole was able to save her. But still, she didn’t know that at the time. She may be silly, and downright obnoxious at times, but I’ve always felt her heart was in the right place.”

He nodded and finally used his knife to pull the stone away from the heat before he reached for the two sticks they had used last night for the fish and he handed her one before he dug into the ashes and extracted the now smoking eggs and divided them up between them. “Breakfast is served,” he said with a flourish of his hand and poked his stick into one of the pieces of fish, blowing on it carefully before he popped the morsel into his mouth.

“Finally,” she breathed, but shot him a wink to show she was teasing. Her jaw seemed to seize up as she bit into the fish and a moan escaped her throat. “Soooo good,” she purred as she ate. The lemongrass he’d added worked perfectly with the fish, giving it just a little zing and she let her eyes close as she chewed slowly, savoring every bite. She leaned her head on his shoulder, happily sighing. “I think I could live off of fish if you keep making it like this.”

He laughed at that as he reached for an egg, tapping it against the flat stone to crack the shell before he began peeling it. “Hmm, to live out in the woods with an apostate hobo, living off of the land and all it has to offer? With his beautiful maiden he kidnapped from the clutches of society? Yes, I can see the appeal. Perhaps when this is all finished, we can disappear together. Though, I will miss courtly intrigue, but I think that was more of the problem and not the solution.”

“You had me until courtly intrigue,” she deadpanned. She mimicked him, peeling an egg, and popped it in her mouth. “That Winter Palace thing was a nightmare. It might not be so bad if it wasn’t for ‘the game’ and all that bullshit. Honestly, what’s wrong with just a dance and food? Do people really have to die for it to be entertainment?” She gave a snort. “It’s madness, I tell you.” 

“Indeed. To think that people must make a game of their lives. It is sickening as it is,” he ate the egg, giving her a smile, “For an immortal, courtly intrigue is what most immortals can hope for. It is difficult for most to find things to keep them interested in life.”

“Hmmm,” she hummed thoughtfully, “I suppose I could see how that might happen. I imagine after a while you must feel as though you’ve seen it all.” She chewed her fish for a moment, already starting to feel full, but it was so good she couldn’t stop. “It seems sort of sad, in a way. Living forever, things always changing, people you once knew no longer here. I don’t think I envy you.”

His smile faded as she spoke and the food tasted like ash in his mouth, “I have lost many friends to the ages of time. Spirits have been my only constant in the world. My parents, childhood friends, other whom I would consider my friends, all gone because of the war that the elven gods had created.”

She frowned at that. “Sorry,” she said softly, looking down at the food in her hands. “I didn’t mean to…” She scooted closer until her hip touched his and she slid her arm around his waist, trying to comfort him. “I shouldn’t have said that. Forgive me. I spoke without thinking. That was insensitive of me.”

He let her pull him close and he leaned his head against hers. “Do not be sorry, you speak only the truth. The past is a reminder to me to be thankful for what I have now. For what we have. I look forward to a future in which we make new memories. Better, happier that what I have experienced before.” He looked down at the fire, at the sizzling pieces of fish on the still hot rock and a yearning struck him to live every day like this. To be happy for the simple things in life. Good food and even better companionship that he did not deserve, “I am a selfish man. I would even ask you to give up your mortality for me.”

Evelyn felt herself tense at that. She didn’t have the best history of making plans for the future and the thought of doing so now made her nervous. She squeezed him a little tighter and gave a slight laugh as she pulled away, reaching over for more of the fish. “Oh, if only there were a way to do that,” she said, popping a bite in her mouth and not meeting his eyes. “Let’s not worry about that right now. Like I said, I’m not going anywhere for a long time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a bit of a delay, everyone. My laptop completely crapped out on me. Damn thing won't even turn on. So now I'm stuck with the kids' computer (when they feel like sharing.) We'll continue to update as often as possible, so bear with us! - Ginger


	3. Chapter 3

They finished up breakfast and Solas packed up his belongings with practiced ease. He only had the bare essentials, all one needed to live on the road. He looked to Evie, smiling at her. “Are you ready to go? I hope you do not mind, but we have some time to make up. We need to reach that temple I was telling you about before tomorrow evening.”

She chuckled. “Yeah, we wasted quite a bit of time this morning,” she said, feeling a little guilty, but not too much. She made sure she had everything, although really all she’d grabbed was her bow and arrows and the clothes on her back. “Well, ready when you are,” she said with a slight shrug as she turned to him again. Her eyes went wide when she saw not Solas, but the big six-eyed white wolf instead. “Oh,” she said. “Okay.” She stepped closer and threaded her fingers into the soft fur, then carefully pulled herself onto his back. “I hope you know, out of all the weird shit we’ve seen and done, this is definitely in the top five.”

Solas turned his head and gave her bare hand a long lick, then gave her a wolfish grin before he turned and started off through the trees. He could not speak in this form, a fact he would point out to her later that would make this “shit” weirder than it already was. Once he was certain she would not fall off of him, he picked up the pace until he was bounding through the trees, jumping over fallen logs and trickling streams of water. They would make good time at this pace. 

Evelyn felt as though they should be having some sort of conversation as they traveled, but knew it would be decidedly one-sided. Instead she concentrated on not falling off, only commenting occasionally on their surroundings. But keeping her balance consumed most of her concentration, his gait and the slope of his back so different than what she was used to. 

How he managed to maintain such a speed the entire day was beyond her. He never slowed, never faltered even as the sun rose high in the sky, then began to descend again. It was late afternoon before she decided to voice her concern for him. “Solas, you shouldn’t push yourself so hard. You haven’t even stopped for a drink. I’m starting to worry.”

He slowed to a stop, a cold stream nearby and he paused to lap at it before he looked over his shoulder at her and sat down, giving her a grin as she slid down to the ground. He changed back with barely a thought. “How inconsiderate of me. You should have mentioned you needed a break. I would have stopped sooner.”

She scowled at him as she rubbed her backside. “I said YOU needed a break. I was concerned for you,” she insisted as she got to her feet, her rear and thighs aching from riding for so long. She tried not to wince as she stiffly walked forward and dipped her hands into the cool water for a drink. 

She looked around, marveling at the vibrant green of the forest. There was a peacefulness, a serenity to this place that seemed to seep into her bones, her very soul. “It’s beautiful here,” she commented softly. Moss covered the trees and thick vines draped from the branches. The foliage was so thick, she almost didn’t notice the stone archway and stairs, they blended so seamlessly with their surroundings. She stood up slowly, staring in wonder. “Is this it?” she asked. 

He smiled as he turned from the water and looked up at the majestic ruins. It was a temple that could easily have been a small city. “Yes. This is the place,” he said as his eyes drifted over the ruins, drinking in the sights. He could almost imagine how it might have looked back in his time. “He was correct in his missive to me. If we could restore this temple to its former state, it would be a most acceptable start. Granted we clear out any demons, giant spiders, or anything else that might be lurking inside,” he said as he remembered the temple of Dirthamen. “And any traps that might still be lurking about. Can you feel it? The Veil is thin here.”

“Clearing out demons and giant spiders is what we do best,” she joked, still looking around. She never did understand how he felt the veil or whatever it was that he did, but aside from that there was something in the air that spoke to the ancientness of the place, like it commanded reverence. She turned to Solas again, narrowing her eyes slightly. “He? Who are you talking about?” she asked. “Are we supposed to be meeting someone here?”

Solas chuckled and nodded up towards the moss covered steps, towards a crumbling archway. “Yes, he has been standing there for the past couple of minutes. Have you not noticed him? Granted, he and the others have not tried to kill us yet,” he said with a slight smirk and he inclined his head in greeting at the elf he could see who was now unfolding his arms and walking towards them.  

Evelyn gave a start and reached over to smack Solas’ arm. She hadn’t seen the other elf and now she felt like a complete fool. “You didn’t tell me we were meeting anyone,” she hissed in a whisper at him. She watched as the figure drew closer and something about his face nagged at the back of her mind as if she should know him. She strained to remember, tilting her head slightly, when it finally struck her. “Abelas?”

The elf inclined his head. “Andaran atish’an, Inquisitor. It seems we both were not told that the other would be here. Surprisingly enough, it is good to see you again. I cannot sense Mythal’s influence upon you, does this mean that witch drank from the Vir Abelasan?” 

Evelyn nodded, remembering Mythal’s temple. “She did. She threw such a fuss over it, it was easier to just give in. Sometimes you just have to appease the children,” she said, trying to joke. At the time, it had been anything but a joke and she suspected Morrigan would’ve done just about anything to have her way. “And just to be fair, no one really expected me to be here. I sort of… tagged along at the last minute.”

“Then, Fen’harel has told you the truth of things,” he said as he studied her for a moment, remembering she was a shemlen who had walked the Petitioner’s Path. A rare spirit for a human to have. “Somehow, I am not surprised,” he said before he gave Solas a look, “It is just the sort of thing one would expect from the Dread Wolf.” 

Solas just chuckled. “Much about me has changed, though, at heart one is always who they are, if you take a few variations on the meaning of who I am at the core.” He shared a looked with Evie before he reached out and caught her hand with his, entwining their fingers together. “She wishes to help us in our efforts.”

Evelyn felt a slight blush touch her nose and she curled her fingers around his. “I’ll do what I can,” she said softly, feeling a bit out of place in this conversation. She still didn’t know what role she might play, how she could be of any use to them, but she was going to do her best. “I just want to help.”

“Among other things, one would imagine,” Abelas said in a deadpan, but inclined his head at Solas. “So be it. Someone such as her could be useful in reaching out to those who would not listen otherwise,” he said, but it was mostly to himself. He could feel a connection between them. Spirits hanging in the Veil around them. He had not seen such a look in Fen’harel’s eyes in a long time. Almost as if the burden of what he had done had been lessened. “She might, in fact, be exactly what you need. I have spoken to you about this before. Perhaps she will make you see where I could not.”

“Abelas,” Solas warned, he didn’t want to get into that again. Another person telling him that the downfall of the Elvhen was not his doing but those that had betrayed himself and Mythal. His hands were just as bloody as theirs, if not more.

The elf inclined his head in apology before he turned and gestured to the ruins. “My fellow sentinels are still working on a sweep of the temple. It is… larger than we anticipated, nor have we found any other elvhen in uthenara as of yet. It is not surprising, giving the size. They are most likely in a lower chamber, much like the one where we slept in the temple of Mythal.”

“I thought just our presence at the temple of Mythal woke you,” Evelyn pondered aloud. “Wouldn’t you being here do the same for them if they are here?” She suddenly wondered if her ignorance of the elves was showing again and she went quiet, mentally scolding herself that maybe she should just shut up and listen instead. She looked down at her boots, holding Solas’ hand a little tighter. “Unless it’s different for each place. Sorry, I wish I knew more,” she muttered.

He studied her for a moment. “We are awoken when the intent of someone is to harm, to damage what has been laying dormant for centuries. This temple has fallen far more into ruin than I would care to see. We have meant no harm and the wards upon this place see us as one of their own. Though, with your presence, perhaps they will awaken. Perhaps not. Perhaps the way is blocked to them and they are trapped.”

“Well I hope they don’t see me as a threat,” she commented lightheartedly. She turned serious again as Abelas didn’t seem amused. By the Maker, he was stoic. She suspected he didn’t appreciate her smart mouth the way Solas did. “Is there a way to get to them? Being trapped, I don’t like the sound of that.”

“We care currently working on locating the areas where they are most likely to be. Once we determine a suitable place, we have mages who will be able to lift the stones or whatever else might be in the way. Our warriors are most suited to take down anything else that might be preventing their escape.”

“Granted that they are all still in uthenara,” Solas said, “I am not certain if giant spiders would be cause for them to wake.” He shook his head. “Whatever the reason, we will find them,” he said, sincerely hoping that not more of his people had died in uthenara. They were so few as it was. 

“Well, sounds like that part is under control,” Evelyn said and chewed the inside corner of her mouth for a moment. “So what can we do to help?” she asked, stepping a little closer to Solas’ side. It made her feel better, calmer, like maybe she wasn’t so out of place here as long as she was next to him. 

“You are a skilled fighter, we could use the aid in clearing the rest of the temple of whatever else may be lurking in the shadows,” Abelas said, looking her over. He could see the protective way Fen’harel stood, as if he would come to her defense in a moment’s notice if he thought her in danger. Ever the rebel, the elf thought, to choose a human to have at his side. Mythal always had a soft spot for him, they were close friends and he could not find it within himself to blame him. “After the dangers are cleared, we will need to find a central location for Fen’harel to work. With Mythal’s essence and magic, it should be able to work.” 

Solas glanced at Evelyn. He had not been entirely honest with her about what he would be doing here. It was a punishment for himself, but when it was complete, hopefully it would be the start of a new home for all elves. It was going to take a lot out of him though and he realized to an outsider, it was not going to be easy to watch. “I have yet to tell Evie all that we are planning on doing here. I would prefer to do so alone. Have you set up camp inside the temple?”

“Of course,” Abelas said as he inclined his head, “As I said, it will take us a few days more to clear the temple. And then a few more to set up everything as you have requested it. Any changes you would like to make would best be done now so we have time to prepare.”

Evelyn’s eyes flicked back and forth between the two elves as they spoke. More things he hadn’t told her? She carefully extracted her hand from his and crossed her arms over her chest instead. She drew a deep breath through her nose, trying to keep her frustration down, to keep herself calm and let him explain. Though part of her really wanted to kick him for keeping things from her again. “I look forward to hearing this,” she said, her voice a bit more frosty than she would’ve liked for it to be.

Abelas took note of that tone of voice and gave Fen’harel a knowing look. “Camp is just inside, to the left. I will wait for you both there,” he said before he turned on his heel and made a quick exit. Thousands of years and he knew better than to get on a woman’s bad side.

Solas watched as Abelas left them alone and he turned to look at Evie’s narrowed, accusing gaze. “I have not lied to you,” he said, “I told you that we would be working towards restoring this temple, did I not?” He sighed and rubbed a hand over his hair and he moved to sit down on the moss covered steps. “To restore the temple is going to take an extraordinary amount of magic. It is what I was going to use my orb to do. More or less. After finding it destroyed after our fight with Corypheus, I had to seek other means to gain my powers back. You recall meeting Mythal. Flemeth?”

“I do,” she answered, still unsure as to where he was going with this. She shifted her weight to one leg, looking at him expectantly as she waited for him to continue explaining. “Go on.” She almost cringed at herself for the way she spoke, yet at the same time she couldn’t seem to let her guard down. After the things he’d kept from her in the past, how fresh that all was in her mind, she just couldn’t help it even if she wanted to.

“After Corypheus, I met with her in the Crossroads. She gave me all that she was so that I could continue my work. I had thought her dead for so long, murdered by the Pantheon. She was, of course, but all it takes is such a small piece for her to survive. She gave everything to me, so that I may make this new home. To rebuild and prepare. For anything, I am not sure what at this moment. I am going to use this power, her power, to build this home for the elves.” He looked up at her, he was still so torn of what he had to do to his oldest friend so that this was possible. “I am to cast a spell with her magic. It is not going to be easy or quick. It could take several days, months. Or even years to complete. When it is finished, the hope is that the temple will be as it was all those years ago. The sentinels are here to protect me while I cast and rest.”

She blinked at him and lowered her arms. “Years?” she asked. She moved closer to sit next to him on the steps and placed her hand on his knee. “How does that even work? How do you cast a spell that takes years to complete? You’ll need food and rest. You can’t just sit down and do nothing but work magick for the next however many years it takes. That’s crazy!”

“It is atonement for the crimes I have committed against the elvhen people,” he said numbly, reaching out and curling his fingers around her hand. “A price I will gladly pay to end their suffering,” he said as he looked at her. “Abelas and the others will have food prepared. The spell is such in nature that I may rest at the end of each day until it is complete, it will linger in the air for some time after I finish. I…” He looked away, “I can understand if you wish to go back to Skyhold. This will not be an easy process to witness, but.” He stopped and looked at her, reaching up to cup her cheek, “There is no one else I would rather have to watch my back.” 

She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes and gave a long sigh through her nose. “First of all, I’m not going anywhere. I told you I want to help you if I can. So stop thinking I’m going to run out on you,” she said firmly. “And second, you do realize that torturing yourself isn’t going to actually undo what you did in the past? I understand that you regret it, that you’re sorry for what happened. But you can’t expect anyone else to forgive you until you forgive yourself.”

Solas had to chuckle at that. “Abelas told me the same thing. More or less,” he said as he looked at her, studying her face, wanting to spend an entire day just counting the multitude of freckles on her cheeks. “I have not had such a person that I could trust in so long. Forgive me, Evie. I did not mean to keep information from you. If luck is with us, this will only take a few days. Given the extent of the temple, however, a few weeks, perhaps even a year is most likely.” He licked his lips, wondering if he should tell her his other suspicion, but knew she would hate him if he kept that from her as well. “It is a known fact that this will be hard on me. Draining to the point of sheer exhaustion.” He lowered his eyes from hers, “Perhaps even death.”

“No!” she gasped, jumping slightly at that. “Solas… you can’t do that! You can’t risk yourself, your life, like that. What would that accomplish?” She pressed her lips to a thin line, her heart screaming in protest at the thought of losing him. She shook her head fiercely. “No. I can’t let you do this. I can’t let you give up your life like that!” Angry, frightened tears burned the corners of her eyes, but she blinked them away. “This is ridiculous. I don’t know what you think you stand to gain by hurting or even killing yourself, but there has to be another way.”

“I did not say it was inevitable, just a possibility. I will be able to judge the outcome better after the first day of casting,” he said as he reached up with his thumb to brush away the tears gathering in her eyes. He swallowed thickly at the thought of death ripping her away from him and he had only just found her. “The thought of losing you…” He leaned forward then, pressing his lips against hers desperately. He drank down her sweetness, revealing in her scent, her solidness as he tugged her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. “I swear to you that I will not let death take me.”

She felt calmer as he held her, kissed her. “You better not,” she said in a warning tone, resting her forehead against his as she traced the edge of his ear with a fingertip. “I expect you to keep that promise. Or I swear, I will find a way to get to you in the afterlife. And you’re not going to like me if that happens.” She let her eyes close as she kissed him again, feeling that calm radiate through her all over again. “And just because you’re a fantastic kisser doesn’t mean you can use it to get out of trouble all the time,” she scolded.

He chuckled at her, leaning his forehead against hers as he held her. “I certainly wouldn’t put it past you. Perhaps Dorian may be able to help draw me back from the other side so you can throttle me,” he said with a smile. He wasn’t sure how he had been so lucky to end up with the woman in his arms. That he had waited so long for someone like her to come into his life. Fate would be so cruel as to bring her to him now, though, if she were here with him and the worst should happen, he wouldn’t be dying alone. He would be surrounded by her. He would not be lonely in his final moments.

“It’s not funny,” she said disapprovingly. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him again. “I mean it, Dread Wolf. You die on me now and I’ll… I’ll… well, I don’t know what I will do, but I’ll think of something,” she threatened. A frown crossed her lips and her voice softened. “I can’t bear to think of living without you now. I love you too much.”

He looked into her eyes, seeing the sincerity there, the love just beneath the surface for him. He felt his chest fill until it was almost bursting. He never thought it would be possible to feel this way for a human, but he did and he wouldn’t trade that for anything. This woman who understood him better than most of the Dalish, who accepted him for who he was. “Ar lath ma,” he said quietly to her.

She kissed him softly, then moved out of his lap, taking his hand to encourage him to stand. “Come on, let’s go see where they’ve set up camp,” she said. “You’ve ran all day long, carrying me no less. You need your rest.” She could see a tiredness in his eyes, yet she could still see a determination to push himself if need be, to keep working. “It’s okay to not torture yourself all day every day,” she gently teased. 

He smiled at her, letting her pull him up so he stood next to her as they entered the stone archways of the temple that Abelas had entered not long ago. There was a community set up inside. Tents upon tents were up along the pillared archways. There were long tables set up with all kinds of foods in between them. Magic was tangible in the air as they walked towards their tent. An empty one Abelas had pointed out in the flurry of activity. It would not be easy, but with so many on their side, Solas knew they could accomplish their task.


	4. Chapter 4

Evie gave a sleepy whine and curled tighter around Solas as she felt him starting to wake the next morning. She knew it was going to be a long day and she didn’t look forward to watching him cast this spell if it was going to be as hard on him as he had said it would be. “Nooo,” she griped, wrapping her arms around him. “It’s too early. Can’t we just hide here for a little while longer?”

Solas couldn’t help but let his lips curl into a faint smile as he felt her curl around him. The warmth of her embrace and that of the blankets surrounding them was a very convincing argument to just stay in the tent, but he knew he could not. “Come now, vhenan. I know the day will be long, but it would be that much quicker if I knew you were there watching over me while I cast. It will not be easy. Your presence will soothe me greatly,” he said as he turned in her arms, slipping his own around her waist as he looked at her, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

She heaved a sigh and snuggled under his chin for just a moment. “Must we always do the right thing? It’d be so much easier to just lay here with you all day,” she murmured, a frown crossing her lips. But she knew better. If there was work to be done, he would do it and there would be no convincing him otherwise. “Fine,” she huffed and kissed his throat before she pulled away to sit up. “You win. I’ll sit and watch you torture yourself,” she grumbled.

He reluctantly pushed himself up as well, running his hand over his hair as he watched her for a moment. “It is not torture, but it will be exhausting. Aside from that, I am not certain. It has been many years since I have had the power to cast a spell as large as this. After today, we will be able to judge just how long the spell will take. Tomorrow morning, we will be able to see what changes, if any, have taken place around the temple,” he said as he looked around for his clothing, pulling his breeches to him before he grasped her shirt by his foot and playfully tossed it at her head. “No doubt you will have to nurse me back to health tonight,” he said in a teasing voice. 

She gave him a look from under her shirt before she started to pull it on. “Oh, I suppose I could do that,” she sighed, rolling her eyes dramatically, but she couldn’t hold it for long and snickered. A yawn escaped her as she pulled on her boots and forced herself to her feet. “Let’s get this over with,” she said, turning to him. “But first, you need breakfast. Can’t have you casting all day on an empty stomach.”

He let his lips curl into a smile and he gave her a slight bow of his head. “As you wish, vhenan,” he said as he moved to the tent flap and held it aside for her, following her out into the morning light. There was still the slight chill lingering in the air from the night, yet to be chased away by the warm beams from the sun. He took a deep breath of the refreshing air and offered Evie his hand, their fingers entwining before he led her towards the tables that were set up with some food. He spied Abelas already sitting at one of them and headed in that direction, giving a nod to the other elf as he and Evelyn sat down. 

“Fen’harel,” Abelas said in greeting, “Evie. I trust you both slept well?” He could see the strain in their postures, the worry. It was in everyone that morning, knowing what was to come now that the wolf had returned to them. “It is to be a long day ahead of us.”

“So I’ve been told,” Evie answered as she scooted her chair closer to the table. She felt a bit awkward, the only human among so many elves, and the looks some of the others gave her didn’t help matters. Instead, she looked down at her plate, reminding herself that protesting this wasn’t going to change anyone’s mind. “I wish there was something more useful I could do than to just sit and watch all day,” she said softly.

Solas reached under the table, giving her knee a firm squeeze in his fingers. “Your presence is more help than you could possibly know, vhenan. I will need your positive energy before the day is out, I am certain. Not only that, but you do still carry a piece of my power within you from so long ago. It is... invigorating, to say the least.”

Abelas gave them both a steady look. “Quite.” He finished off his own breakfast, wiping the crumbs from his cheek as he did so. “We have found the center of the temple. It is about a five minute walk from this location. I assume that is where you will be wanting to cast the spell? The Veil is considerably thinner there, the magic should come easily.” He watched as Solas nodded.

“Yes,” he answered, “I am not certain what sort of attention that this manner of spell will attract. In the past, nothing of note, but in today’s world, I am not certain what this type of ancient magic will have. With some luck, nothing of danger will come of it. I would be foolish to hope for any major changes with this first session, but it would be relieving to find that it did.” 

Evelyn reached for his hand under the table and twined her fingers with his, giving his hand a comforting squeeze. “Maybe we’ll get lucky for once and it will only take a few days,” she said softly, daring to hope that perhaps they could catch a break for just once. She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles as she ate her breakfast, chewing slowly as if trying to slow down time before he had to start casting. But all too soon, their breakfast was done and she knew there was no more putting it off. She rose to her feet with a sigh, but didn’t let go of his hand, and looked to Abelas. “Lead the way.”

Abelas inclined his head as he turned to lead them to the location. The Inquisitor had impressed him, all those years ago when he had first met her in Mythal’s temple. A shemlen performing ancient rites as if she were one of the People. It was no surprise that the Dread Wolf had taken an interest in her. She was a rare creature, he could tell. There was an aura about her that resonated with the world about her and it had more to do than just the addition of Fen’harel’s magic embedded into her palm. If only he could convince the wolf that his actions were the lesser of two evils, that he did not have to punish himself further to atone for what anyone with sense would have done in the same situation.  

Solas walked behind Abelas, taking in their surroundings of the moss covered stones, the ruined archways, and cascading waterfalls all about. Looking up, he could almost imagine the crystal spires that must have been scattered about. It reminded him of Arlathan. Though, to hold onto that memory of their greatest city was surely a mistake. It was time to move on, to create something better than was before. To not repeat the mistakes of the past. It would be interesting to see what the spell would reveal of this temple as it was restored. He hoped that for all of their sakes, it would not take too long to complete. He was so very weary of it all and he wanted to complete his work and start on a new dream, he thought as he glanced beside him at Evie.

Evelyn gave him a small, awkward smile before she looked around at their surroundings again. She could see that look in his eyes, the one he got when he was talking about his people, their history, but there was something more behind it now and she couldn’t quite place it. It was all very surreal to her, being in this place with him and the other elves, the sentinels. She tried to envision what it would look like once it was restored, once other elves came to live there, but she couldn’t quite picture it. Although she imagined it would be breathtaking; it already was, in its own right. 

Abelas stopped walking and she turned to Solas, reaching up to cup his cheek. “I’m right here,” she promised softly and kissed him fiercely, not caring who saw her in that moment. All she wanted was to comfort him as best she could while he did his work.

Solas was pleasantly surprised by her boldness and wrapped his arms around her tightly as he kissed her back with an equal amount of passion, bending her back slightly from the force of it, before he pulled back, resting their foreheads together for a moment as he breathed in her calming scent. “Ma seranas, vhenan,” he said gently against her before he pulled away from her and moved the central area. A place marked by mosaics, glinting in the sunlight like gold beacons in a circle. He sat in the middle, folding his legs beneath him as he made himself as comfortable as possible. It had been so long since he had attempted a spell like this. He closed his eyes, feeling Mythal’s power surging within him, “It is time, my old friend.” 

Abelas watched as the Dread Wolf summoned up a brilliant magic around him, a blue orb of energy expanding outwards from him and growing larger with each passing moment. It started to seep and spread into the area around them and felt as like a welcome friend as it washed over Evelyn and himself and continued to spread out. He knew the goal was to cover the temple with the rejuvenating magic and then sustain it long enough for the magic to restore what had been. He closed his eyes as he felt the magic in the air. If he tried hard enough, he could almost imagine it was a thousand years ago, when magic was everywhere.   

Evie shivered as she felt something powerful sweep over her. It had to be Solas’ magic, it felt like him. Familiar and safe, but powerful. She looked around and finally settled herself on a mossy stone, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched him. He looked peaceful enough, but then again he had only just begun. It was going to be a long day indeed. She knew this was important to him, but she wished he was doing it because he wanted to, not because he felt like he deserved to be punished. She doubted that he would hear her if she spoke to him now, he was so deep in concentration, but she muttered under her breath anyway, “I wish you’d forgive yourself.”

Abelas stood above her, his arms crossed as he watched the other cast his spell. At her soft words, he looked down at her, his eyebrow raising in surprise. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised, of course Fen’harel would have told her the truth. What he had done to get to where they were now. “You continue to surprise, Inquisitor,” he said as he let his eyes flicker back up to the other elf, “He continues to blame himself because he was the one to act on what was already a doomed path. I have told him before, he should blame the ones who started the war. They are responsible for the fall of Elvhenan. He simply punished the ones who deserved it and rightfully so. Yet, since he was the only one who acted, he thinks himself the reason for why the elves are as they are today.”

“I know,” she sighed as she pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them. “He won’t listen. I’ve tried to tell him that he doesn’t deserve to be punished, that it’s okay to be happy. None of it seems to sink in. He’s determined to put himself through hell. Stubborn wolf,” she muttered. She looked at Abelas out of the corner of her eye. “So do all the elves feel the same about him as you do? I thought all of you cursed his name, used it as a way to curse others? May the Dread Wolf take you or something like that?”

Abelas pressed his lips thin and closed his eyes as he lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, his jaw ticking for a moment as he reigned in his surge of anger. She was not elven, she did not know of their kind. “True Elvhen do not curse the Dread Wolf’s name. It is blasphemous and disrespectful for someone who has done so much for the People. The shadows that we see walking the forests know nothing but fragments of what once was. Whispers upon whispers told over and over, becoming more twisted than what they were before.”

He spared a glance at Solas once more before he looked back at Evie, “What do you know of the Dread Wolf? What sort of stories have they told you of him?” 

Evie felt her spine go stiff and her face a little hot. “Ah, I, well… not much,” she stammered. “Just that, you know, he tricked the old gods? I’m sorry,” she said quickly and ducked her head. “At the risk of sounding like a complete arse, I don’t know much about elven history at all. Solas has tried to teach me some things, but really, we haven’t been together for very long.” Had it really been only a couple of weeks since she had left Skyhold? Now that she thought about it, it seemed a lifetime ago. “But I am interested, I want to learn,” she added quickly. “I don’t want to seem ignorant to everyone I meet here.”

Abelas held back a laugh and huffed instead. The strange new world he had awoken in was stranger and stranger each time. “A shemlen that wishes to learn the truth of the Elvhenan empire when so many of the People would sooner fight tooth and nail against it. I appreciate your honesty in the matter,” he said carefully as he looked to Fen’harel, “The elves to today curse his name after so much history has been lost. Translations of words twisted to mean something else entirely. The root word of his name, harel, comes from our word, harillen or hellathen. Meaning both opposition and noble struggle respectively. Thus, in ancient times as you know it, he was a god of rebellion. A god for those who wished to rise up against a foe they would not be favored to win. Which, for when the war of the gods started to involve the People, it was he who rallied them together to give them hope. That they would not be forgotten in the struggle. Someone the nobles would come to dread. Thus the name, Dread Wolf.”

He sighed, “Many of the elves today have forgotten that meaning and confuse the meaning of his name with the word harellan. A word that means trickster or traitor to one’s kin. Shortening that further to take the meaning of harel as one of fear. The meaning of the word twisted over the centuries after the empire fell. Stories of the sacrifice Fen’harel made twisted by the very ones he had tried to save. Over the centuries, he became a legend and the Keepers of the Dalish clans have turned him into a so called nightmare. It is an insult to one who has sacrificed so much.”

A dark look crossed Evie’s face. “It is an insult,” she growled, wondering how in the world it had gotten so twisted around. “He was trying to help them, to make things better for them. I know it didn’t turn out that way, but it’s not his fault.” It made her livid to think that his own people would turn against him, curse his name when they didn’t even know half of the truth. “How do we fix this, Abelas?” she asked, looking at him again. “The elves don’t seem like they want to hear the truth, much less believe it. Okay, so maybe he’s made some mistakes. We all have. But he shouldn’t be punished and hated for it the rest of his life. It breaks my heart to see him like this, blaming himself so much. He’s trying to make it right. And they won’t even give him a chance.”

“It will not be easy. Damage that has been in the making for over a thousand years cannot be undone in a single night, Inquisitor,” he said as he watched her carefully, surprised at her anger on Solas’ behalf. “There are those who will be willing to listen to the truth. Though they are few and far between. We have been searching the past five years for such elves that would listen if nothing else. Freeing slaves when we can, telling who will listen the truth. It will take time, but it is time we have, a new purpose for those of us who have lost our own. When we have enough elves, more will follow suit. Or they will not. It matters little. What matters is the truth is spread to those who will choose to live here. It will become a sanctuary to those who seek it.”

“Time,” Evelyn said bitterly, once again painfully reminded that in the grand scheme of things, her time with Solas was short. “I suppose for you and him, it does matter little. I just wish…” She trailed off and sighed. She didn’t want to be negative, she was supposed to be here to help Solas any way she could, to be a positive force for him. “Never mind. I just hope that the time I do have with him can help him, bring him a little bit of happiness. Maybe convince him to stop being so hard on himself. I don’t know if I can do that, but I’m going to try. He deserves to be happy, too.”

Abelas lifted his eyebrow at her. “You are not what I have come to expect from the shemlens. I can see why he was drawn to you. So much thought and care put into your words and actions. He is lucky to have found you, for you to have been bestowed with his power. A mere hundred years is but a blink in the life of Elvhen, but there are moments, pieces of that life that stay with us forever. Make your time with him one to remember. He needs all of the solace he can get.”

She nodded. “Whatever I can give him, I will. Like I said before, he needs at least one person on his side.” She paused and looked at Abelas again. “And now he has two. I’m glad that I’m not the only one who knows the truth about him. Now we just have to try to convince as many others as we can. Who knows? Maybe if he sees others forgiving him, he’ll eventually forgive himself.” Her eyes were drawn to Solas again, watching him as he worked his spell. She could see the strain starting to show in his features, the way his brow furrowed, his concentrated breathing. “I just hope this isn’t too hard on him,” she murmured as she set her chin on her knees again. “He said there’s a possibility it could kill him. I pray to the Maker that doesn’t happen. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost him now.”

“It depends on a few factors whether or not he survives this. Such as how much power Mythal was able to bestow upon him, how quickly he uses it up and if it will be enough to finish the task at hand. If he runs out of Mythal’s influence, he will dip into his own reserves to the point of exhaustion, and then? Well, I mean it when I say that I hope we do not have to witness that. I would not want to bury another friend so soon. We have lost enough as it is. I hope that once this is all over, he will be able to find peace once more.”

Despite the graveness of the conversation, Evelyn smiled. It was good to hear Abelas refer to Solas as a friend. It wasn’t something she heard often. In fact, she couldn’t remember any of the inner circle ever referring to Solas as such. “He will be fine,” she said confidently, though whether she was trying to convince him or herself, she wasn’t sure. “He’s strong. He knows what he’s doing. And frankly, he’s too damn stubborn to give in to something like death. You watch. He’ll be just fine.”

Abelas couldn’t stop himself, laughter pulled from him at her words and a smirk stayed on his lips as he looked out at Solas. “In that, I will agree with you, Inquisitor. He is indeed stubborn,” he said as he observed the elf in front of him. The amount of power radiating from him was incredible and he could practically taste the magic in the air. As he looked around he could tell that it was covering the entirety of the temple grounds. “He is certainly persistent to get this done with as quickly as possible. Look,” he said as he pointed to a stone archway that was starting to look less and less like some moss covered ruin that had been destroyed centuries ago and more like a recent event. His eyes narrowed in concern. “I hope that he is not trying to do too much too soon,” he said observing the way sweat had beaded on Fen’harel’s forehead, sliding down to drip onto his leggings. The pale shade his skin had turned was slightly unsettling. “Do not do more than you are able. You will need to rest between sessions.”

Concern wrapped around Evelyn’s heart as she saw Solas’ state. She didn’t want to disrupt his concentration, but he didn’t need to push himself so hard either. She carefully got up and walked towards him, being as quiet as possible as she sat down behind him. “Don’t push yourself so hard, vhenan,” she whispered in his ear as she slid her arms around his waist, trying to comfort him in some small way. “You have all the time in the world to do this. Breathe. It won’t do to push yourself so hard that you can’t finish your spell.”

Solas was shaken from his trance at the sound of her voice in his ear and her arms around his waist. Her body was warm, pressed against his back and he opened his eyes as he drew the magic back into himself with a small groan of exhaustion. He hadn’t been sure what had come over him as he had been casting the spell. He was uncertain how much time had passed, be it a few minutes or a few hours. “Evie?” he breathed, his voice but a whisper as though he couldn’t bare the strain of speaking louder. His world tunneled down into a point in front of him, the sun splashed rocks on the ground that were now devoid of the moss and age that had been there when he first started. He let himself slump backwards against her, turning his face towards her cheek. “Is it working?”

“It is,” she answered softly, holding him tightly and letting him rest his weight against her. “It’s already making a difference. Abelas and I can see it.” She ran her fingers over his fevered forehead, wiping away the sweat there. “You need to rest now. You’ve done enough for one day. I’m worried about what will happen to you if you try to do any more.” She hadn’t realized how late in the day it was already, she’d lost track of time while talking with Abelas. She looked to the other elf, “I think that’s enough. I don’t want him to push himself any more today.”

Abelas nodded. “I would have to agree with you,” he said as he walked over to them. He could still feel the magic from the spell lingering in the air as if the Veil itself did not wish to let it go just yet. That was a good sign. Changes would continue to take place even if Solas retired for the day. “It is more than what we were expecting to happen,” he appraised before he knelt down next to Evie and picked up one of Fen’harel’s arms to pull over his shoulder, “Come. Let us get him back to the tents.”

Solas wasn’t sure what was happening, other than he was leaning against two people, his arms stretching as they were pulled over shoulders. He didn’t feel like he was in his own body, as if he were watching from afar as his feet somehow lifted up and set down again in an attempt to make up the illusion of walking if nothing else. He blinked, lifting his head up as he saw they were already back at the tents. When had that happened? Hadn’t he just been sitting on the ground, casting his spell? He watched as Evie let go of him and opened the tent flap, his tent flap so Abelas could help him inside. He was carefully lowered to the bedroll in the middle of the tent. It was certainly more comfortable than he could remember it being before and he turned his head into the soft pillow, “Ma seranas, Abelas. Evie.”

Evie carefully stepped around Abelas and knelt down next to Solas. “Thank you, Abelas,” she said softly. A smile crossed her lips as she reached out and brushed the hair away from Solas’ face. “I’ll watch over him. He just needs some rest.” She laid on her side, watching Solas with a critical eye to make sure he was alright. “Sleep,” she whispered to him. “I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Abelas watched for a moment as the elf turned into her touch and he inclined his head. “I will have some food brought to you in a few hours. He will need his strength. Should you need anything, I will be just outside the door. I need to arrange some patrols to see the extent of the spell and how much was accomplished.” He said, bowing his head slightly before he turned and exited.

Solas breathed in deeply Evie’s scent next to him, a calm falling over him as he did so. He wanted to open his eyes, to look at her, but sleep was claiming him quickly. He was not certain he would have the strength to even explore the Fade right at that moment. Perhaps later. The only thing he could think of was Evie’s warmth against him and the pull of sleep’s embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

So it became a routine over the next couple of days that turned into a week. Every morning, Evie and Solas would emerge from their tent and have breakfast with Abelas while the sentinel appraised them of the spell’s progress on the temple from the previous day. It was incredible how quickly the changes were taking place. A five percent improvement from just the first session and after a week it was just under forty-five.

After breakfast, Evie and Solas would go back to the center of the temple and the Inquisitor would sit with the mage as he cast his spell. She made certain that he didn’t over exert himself. Abelas was impressed with her tenacity as she sat behind Fen’harel, her arms wrapped around him as he worked diligently. As Solas cast his spell, the sentinel would stand watch, ready at a moment’s notice to aid them, should it be required.

After Evie determined that Solas had exhausted himself for the day, they would head back and have an evening meal before the couple retired and Abelas went to inform his men to document the progress of that day’s success. Of course, Abelas noticed, he could occasionally hear noises other than sleeping coming from the tent. Gentle sighs and quiet moans. He couldn’t help but faintly smile as he continued his own patrol. Fen’harel was on his way to the road of forgiveness, especially with himself.

It was the eighth day now. Abelas stood steadily as he watched Solas casting his spell. They were a few hours into that day’s session when a messenger from one of his patrols ran up to him. He spoke quickly in elvish, informing him of an incoming scouting group that was returning from Tevinter. They had been searching for anything that might have been left of their peoples there. Fruitless, but they had come across a group of slavers as they were returning and they had freed a group of elves, some Dalish, some city. All fearful and seemingly broken shadows of their former selves.

Abelas thought for a moment before he inclined his head to the messenger, “See to it they are taken care of. Medical attention, food, whatever they need.” He looked back to Evie and Solas as the elf departed and he glanced around. It seemed the first of the People had arrived. He looked to Evie and Solas, perhaps he would signal for them to end the session early that day. They might be interested to learn of the new development. He raised a hand and waved towards Evie, catching her eye.

Evelyn tipped her head at Abelas, curiosity immediately springing up inside her. He’d never stopped one of their sessions before, so she knew it had to be important. She gave him a nod, then turned her attention to Solas. “Time to stop, love,” she said softly to him, giving him a gentle shake as she always did at the end of the day. “I believe we are needed elsewhere.” It made her worry, if there was a problem, Solas was already worn out and wouldn’t be able to fight.

Solas carefully ended the spell, feeling more than hearing Evie’s words. The magic lingered in the air, a subtle growth of the energy gathered around them. He closed his eyes at the feel of it, the way it lingered. The way it still tingled against his skin. He didn’t feel as exhausted as with the previous sessions and realized that it was still early in the afternoon. He turned his head, his face against Evelyn’s. “What has happened, vhenan?” His voice was still tired from the exhaustion of that day.

Abelas walked over as the spell ended and he inclined his head. “My apologies, Fen’harel. I was just informed that we are about to have… guests. A group of my scouts that I had sent out are returning with a group of slaves that they have just freed. I thought perhaps it would be best if you were not otherwise distracted while we attend to them. Fearful creatures that may strike out if cornered or if they feel threatened. I am not certain the extent of damage their spirits have taken.”

Solas nodded and let Evie help him up. “Ma seranas, Abelas,” he said as he wrapped an arm around his love’s shoulders. “I should eat something before they arrive,” he said, an excitement growing in him despite himself. The first elves to come to the new city, the temple. Former slaves, possibly afraid and unsure of what all of this meant, but hopefully they would listen to what they offered to them.

Evelyn helped Solas to stand and though he leaned on her a little, he wasn’t as exhausted as he normally was. “I wonder what they will think of this place,” she commented as they walked towards the tables where they usually ate. She could already smell food cooking and she assumed it would be shared with the now-freed slaves. Part of her was excited to see the reaction, hopefully it would go well. She knew how much this meant to Solas.

She helped him to sit in a chair at the table as plates of food were brought over to them and as she turned to go to her own chair, she saw them. It was only a small group, six or seven elves, and they were all in a pitiful state. Although elves were always rather slender, this group looked nearly emaciated. Their clothing was too loose, their cheeks sunken and hollow. There was an exhausted look in their eyes and a couple of them swayed on their feet. “Maker,” she breathed, frozen in place as she stared at them.

Solas’ eyes widened as he saw the slaves being led over to the tables. They looked indeed, much like shadows. They had haunted looks in their eyes and some looked fearful of what their new surroundings meant. “I see now why Abelas has stopped my session early. We do not need them thinking that they were going to be part of a blood ritual,” he said quietly. He watched the elves as they shuffled forward towards the tables. A few wouldn’t lift their eyes from the ground while others would glance around nervously. “It will take some work to undo the damage that has been done to them.” He let out a tired sigh, seeing a few with vallaslin on their faces, marking them as Dalish, were among some of the ones who would not look up from the ground. “Patience will be key.”

Evelyn squeezed Solas’ shoulder as she looked at the elves. She felt like she should say something to them, to try to ease their worry, but then remembered that she wasn’t one of their kind and thought perhaps it would be better if she kept her mouth shut and let Abelas handle it. She tried to give one of them a kind smile, but the elf simply ducked her head and refused to meet Evelyn’s eyes. With a sigh, she sat down next to Solas, grasping his hand in her own. “It will take time,” she agreed quietly. “But we won’t give up. We won’t stop until we’ve done everything we can to help your people.”

When offered a place at the table, the newly arrived elves hesitated, but finally gave in and sat down. “Ma seranas,” whispered the elf Evie had tried to smile at. She sat at the table with her head bowed, her long, pale blonde hair falling down in stringy tangles to hide her face. Her hands trembled, whether from fear or exhaustion was uncertain, and she set them in her lap to try to hide it.

Abelas watched with his sharp gaze as the elves began to sit down and accept the food presented to them. He could see a few broken chains lingering on wrists and ankles. He turned and said a short word to another, requesting that a smith come to the area so that they could free the elves of their irons. Another word and he sent for new clothes. He turned then to the Dalish elf that had sat down at the table with Evie and Solas. “Ar lasa mala revas,” he said quietly in a gentle tone. Others were moving around the tables, tending to the other freed slaves, speaking in calm tones. They were all timid and fearful. It broke something in him to see the elves like this. He did not count them among his people, but perhaps with time, they could become as such.

She didn’t know how to respond to that. Free? It was a thought she’d given up on long ago. She could barely remember a life before slavery. A plate of food was set before her and she eagerly dug into it, her whole body aching with hunger. In that moment, she cared little what the future held. All she wanted was for the hunger and the exhaustion to leave her, if only for a short time.

Evie watched with concern as the elf ate so fast, she nearly choked herself a couple times. “There is plenty here,” she said in a gentle tone, frowning when the elf flinched. She hesitated a moment, debating whether she should keep speaking or not. “You’re safe here.” Her heart ached to see her and the other elves in such a state, to see them so fearful and broken. She wanted to make them feel welcome, to let them know that they didn’t have to suffer anymore. “What’s your name?”

The elf paused and swallowed. “Amarie,” she answered without looking up and quickly returned to her meal.

Solas nodded at the elf. He knew better than to introduce himself as Fen’harel to a Dalish elf. That would be just asking for trouble. “My name is Solas,” he said calmly, gesturing to Evie, “Her name is Evelyn.” Her eyes darted around at all of them landing on the Sentinel.

“My name is Abelas,” he said quietly, “You have nothing to fear here. Once you have eaten your fill, we have smiths coming to free you from your chains. There will be clothes provided to you as well as a safe place for you to sleep. If there is anything you require, you have but to ask.”

Amarie automatically shook her head, not used to asking for anything for herself. She’d learned long ago to just quietly deal with her own issues, to not burden others with them. And especially not to ask her masters for favors. It was more likely she’d receive a beating instead. Though it would be good to have the shackles removed from her wrists and ankles; they’d rubbed her skin raw after days of being chained inside that wagon. “I don’t need much,” she answered in a timid voice. “B-but sleep would be nice.”

Abelas inclined his head and turned to accept clothes from a runner as they were being passed around to the group of new arrivals. He paused when he saw her shy away from him as he tried to offer the clothing to her and he drew back. “You have nothing to fear from me. I will not harm you. It is my duty to protect the people here. You are now counted among them.” He did not want to intimidate anyone. He had spoken at length with Fen’harel in the years before that led up to this. They had figured that there would be many former slaves to join them and the first thing to do would be to earn their trust before they began teaching them about the truth of their past.

Amarie licked her lips nervously and her eyes flicked up to meet Abelas’. She was not used to such generosity and kindness and she couldn’t help but to wonder what he expected in return for such. “I have no way to repay you for them,” she said quietly without accepting them from him. An unpleasant squirming settled into her stomach and she shrank back into her chair. “If we could just rest for the night, we will be on our way in the morning,” she said, looking down at the heavy cuffs around her wrists. “We do not wish to be a burden on anyone.”

“It is not a burden. If you and your companions wish it, this could be a new home to you. Free to do as you wish. There is no need for repayment,” he said as he set the clothes in front of her. He looked at the smithy that approached, bowing his head at Amarie before he knelt in front of her and carefully lifted her leg and began work to remove the heavy irons from her. Abelas watched her for a moment more. “We can show you where you may bathe and sleep after your chains are removed. If it would make you more comfortable, I am certain that Evelyn would not mind to show you around.”

Amarie couldn’t express her relief at having her shackles removed. She wanted to rub at her wrists, but the skin was so raw, she didn’t dare. She gave Evelyn a distrustful look; she’d never experienced anything but harshness at the hands of a human. If this place was truly for elves, what was the human doing here anyway? But she didn’t dare voice it. “I would appreciate it if you could show me where to get cleaned up,” she said to Abelas as if she hadn’t heard him mention Evie. “And somewhere to sleep. Anywhere is fine.”

Evelyn caught the way the elf disregarded the offer for her help, but let it go. She’d heard of the way the elves were treated in Tevinter and couldn’t blame her for being wary. She wanted to protest that she wouldn’t hurt her, wouldn’t treat her that way, but reminded herself to be patient. It would take time with any of the slaves who came to live here. None would be used to freedom or being treated with kindness, viewed as equals.

Abelas had offered because he wasn’t sure how comfortable she would be around a male, but he was pleased to know that she wasn’t overly terrified about him and he nodded. “Come then. There will be healers in the bathing area, they will attend to your wounds,” he said as he gestured towards the back of the dining area, a small stone pathway leading away and towards an area where waterfalls converged into a spring. Some former slaves had already been shown the way there and were being tended to by more of his people.

* * *

 

Amarie couldn’t remember ever feeling so clean in all her life. The new clothes she’d been given felt wonderful and her hair had been washed and combed, leaving it silky and gleaming in the low evening light. But best of all was the healers who had tended to her wrists and ankles, healing her wounds so that only faint scars remained. They would probably never vanish completely, but it was better than the stinging rawness that had been there before.

She saw Abelas as she returned to the tents; he was directing others she’d been with as to where they could sleep. She cautiously approached him, afraid to ask for anything more, but after being fed, cleaned, and healed, all she could think of was sleep. She nearly swayed on her feet as she came to a stop near him, automatically keeping a step or so out of his arm’s reach. “Ma seranas,” she said to him again, her eyes lowered as she spoke, not looking directly at him. “I don’t want to be a bother,” she said in a timid voice, “but is there somewhere I can sleep? If… if not, I can sleep out here. It’s no bother.”

Abelas turned towards the familiar timid voice that addressed him and he gave a small smile at the elf. She looked volumes better than she had when she had arrived earlier. “Amarie. Of course we have a place for you,” he said as he gestured for her to follow him when she glanced up at him. He led her towards a tent at the end of the row, one that was still vacant. “Your companions are around you in these tents previous,” he said pointing and he lifted the tent flap, revealing the spacious interior for her, filled with pillows and blankets. “This is yours. For as long as you wish it to be. You may sleep as long as you wish. There is a fresh stream just ahead should you need any water and you remember where you can go relieve yourself.”

Amarie took a step back, shaking her head at the sight of the tent. It looked positively luxurious compared to what she was used to. “It is too much,” she breathed as tears brimmed in her eyes. She pressed her hands to her mouth, overwhelmed by the generosity she was offered. She swallowed harshly and lowered her hands, daring to look at him. “I cannot accept this,” she breathed. “Surely there are others here of more importance who it would suit better.”

“No,” Abelas said calmly. “Everyone has the same. We are all equals here, Amarie. We are working to restore Elvhenan. Better than it was before in ancient times,” he said as he lifted the tent flap higher. “This space is now yours. Once you have rested and come to peace with this new freedom, then you may be free to explore how to better help us as we grow and expand. Others will come. Some like you, some from the cities or other Dalish clans. We will need to teach them.”

She bowed her head and nodded again. “You have my utmost gratitude for your hospitality, Abelas,” she said quietly. “Never have I been shown such kindness. I do not know how I will ever repay you.” She stepped around him and into the tent, the tiniest of smiles pulling at her lips. When she’d been sold in Tevinter, she had expected the worst, to be taken to slavers even worse than where she’d come from. She never in a million years would’ve believed fate would be so kind as to lead her here. 

* * *

 

Amarie didn’t think she’d ever had such a comfortable bed in all her life. If this was truly hers for as long as she wanted, she thought she might not ever leave this place. She lay curled up on her side, smiling to herself as she watched the shadowy figures moving outside of her tent. For the first time in as long as she could remember, she felt safe.

Until she heard someone scream.

She sat bolt upright, her heart racing and her breath catching in her chest as the shadows outside became more pronounced, an orange flickering light flaring up behind them. She could hear people running and screaming, hear angry shouts and the sounds of fighting. She scrambled back into the corner of the tent as the smell of smoke began to permeate the air. What was happening?

The flap to her tent was ripped back and it suddenly all came clear as she found herself face-to-face with one of the men who’d been transporting her and the others to their new owners. He leered at her with a malicious grin as he stepped into the tent, his muddy boots leaving tracks over her beautiful new bedding, a laugh issuing from his throat.

“Found you,” he snarled as he reached for her, grabbing her by the wrist to drag her out of the tent.

Amarie screamed and thrashed in his grip, tears beginning to slide down her face as she begged him to release her. “Ir abelas! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” she cried out as he struck her for escaping, for disobeying. “No! Stop! Please!”

Abelas had been patrolling through the tents, as he did most nights. He did not sleep much anymore since the Well of Sorrows had been despoiled. Finding a new purpose was not easy. His new purpose of protecting others instead of just waking up, killing intruders and then going back to sleep, was a full time job instead. He was about to go and patrol the perimeter again when a terrified scream sounded to his left and he bolted for the noise. His eyes went wide as he realized it was coming from inside the last tent on the end of the row and he rushed to it, a ball of fire in his hand. He would kill anyone who dared threaten those under his protection.

Ripping the tent flap back, he saw Amarie, huddling back against the far end of the tent. Her eyes were unseeing and filled with terror. He canceled the flame immediately, realizing she was dreaming and he held up his hands, carefully walking towards her, speaking softly in elvish to her. Nothing seemed to be working though. “Amarie, you are safe. It is just me. Shh,” he said as he reached out and caught her wrist carefully. His hand glowed blue as he sent a wave of cooling energy over her as he bade her to wake. “It is just a nightmare.”  

Amarie jumped with a gasp as her captor suddenly vanished and was replaced by Abelas. She ripped her arm from his grasp as she scooted back even farther, panting and frightened. Her eyes were wide as she looked around, seeing no fire, hearing no screams or shouts of anger. She cursed under her breath in elven as she grabbed at her hair, drawing her knees up to make herself as small as possible. “Forgive me,” she breathed, her shoulders shaking from the fear that still coursed through her. “It was so real. I did not mean to disturb you.”

“Be at peace, Amarie. You have done no harm,” he said quietly, “I was patrolling and I heard you scream out. You are safe here. No harm will come to you here.” He studied her shaking form for a moment with calculating eyes. “Come, do you need to talk about it? I can do what I can to lay your fears to rest.”

She regarded him with wary eyes, lowering her hands just a bit. “It was just… I dreamed the men who were transporting us came to take me back. This camp was on fire, I could hear others screaming and fighting. One of them found me, was dragging me out of this tent…” She trailed off and pressed her lips thin, looking down at the tangled blankets she must’ve kicked off in her sleep. “I don’t mean to trouble you with my dreams. Thank you for waking me before I awoke the entire camp.”

“Of course,” he said. “Do you think you will be able to sleep now? Or would you like to get some air first? Perhaps some wine to help you relax or more food?” he offered, “I can assure you, those who were transporting you are long dead. Were they not treating you well? Did your previous masters do this to you? Or was it the slavers?”

“I know they are dead. I watched your people kill them,” she said quietly, though it did little to ease her mind. “My masters treat me fine,” she lied without thinking, something she’d been taught to say if ever questioned. It was pure habit to protect their name, to never speak ill against the humans who had owned her. It was so strange to think of being free now. She paused and swallowed, feeling her face go a bit hot. “Treated,” she corrected herself. She rubbed at her face before she got to her feet, stepping carefully around Abelas. “Maybe some fresh air would be good.”

Abelas raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing and nodded at her before he stood and walked out of the tent, holding the flap back for Amarie. He let it fall back down as she exited and he gestured down the pathway that he had been following on his patrols. He doubted that her masters had treated her fine. One did not become like this during just one transport. “Tell me. Where were you before you were forced into slavery? You wear vallaslin, suggesting you are from one of the Dalish clans that now inhabit this world.”

She nodded. “I was with my clan, but we were attacked when I was very young. Some of us were taken, sold into slavery, but many of my clan were killed in the fight. They tried to stop them, to protect the rest of us who were too young to fight. A few may have escaped, but I do not know. It seems so long ago now,” she said quietly, wrapping her arms around herself as she walked. “The others who were captured like me were sold. I do not know where they may be now, if they are even still alive.”

He listened quietly as she talked, taking slow, deliberate steps. “For what it is worth, I am sorry to hear of your loss. It seems as though the struggle that my people and I have been fighting for a thousand of years. Every time I would wake from uthenara, more and more of my brethren would be cut away. Leaving us less and less with each passing century. There were days when I sometimes wondered what the point of it all was. Duty is sometimes hard to remember.”

“Duty is all I know,” she muttered without thinking. She gave a surprised little gasp at her words and clapped a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide. She’d nearly spoken poorly of her former masters. But it was true; it was her duty to serve their every whim, to clean their home, to babysit their spoiled children, to run errands and make sure that everything in their lives appeared perfect. And woe upon her if one thing was done wrong or poorly. A frown crossed her lips as she realized that she no longer had that to do. “What will I do now?” she wondered quietly to herself as she lowered her hand and wrapped her arm around herself again.

Abelas stopped as they past the dining tables scattered about in the eating area. He went to a basket on one and pulled two apples from it, offering one over to Amarie. “I found myself asking the same question a few years ago. At first, I thought nothing but the peaceful sleep of uthenara would be my only purpose. To sleep until the world withered away. However, with the continued encouragement and help from those closest to me, I and my people have found a new purpose. You will find one as well. Something you enjoy doing, perhaps? A skill you have honed over the years? It depends on you. A frightening task, I know.”

Amarie accepted the apple from him and turned it over in her fingers as she resumed walking, thinking on his words. “Cooking and cleaning, caring for children, running errands,” she answered, listing off the things she’d done for her former owners. “That is all I know. I have no magical ability, no training in anything other than that. I don’t know how any of that would be useful, save for working as a slave for another household.” She bit into the apple, savoring the tart sweetness of it. “It is a bit frightening, suddenly having the ability to choose for yourself where your life will go. I never thought I would see such a day.”

He managed a smile for her as he bit into his own apple. How odd it was to have his own thoughts echoed in someone such as her. A shadow of the greatness that the Elvhen people had been. “Living a life of your own choosing is an adventure all of its own. There is no rush. One of our own is currently restoring the state of this temple. When he is finished, our hope is that it will be a place where all elves may call home, free from slavery and oppression. You have time to discover yourself here. To try new things that you may enjoy. Things that you may enjoy and that will benefit us all. For now, it is important that you rest and learn what it means to be free.”

She paused in her steps and dared to look at him, her eyes questioning. “Is it really okay for us to stay here?” she asked. “I do not know what use I could be. I feel as though I will only be a burden upon you, on what you and your people are trying to accomplish. There is always the chance that some of my clan still survive, I could go to find them instead.” She looked down at the apple in her hands again. “I do not mean to be ungrateful for what you have done, what you’ve offered me. I just do not want to wear out my welcome.”

He chewed on his apple, eating even the core before he lifted his hand and spat out the seeds. He tossed them aside and looked at her with his eyes curious. “It is impossible to wear out one’s welcome from home. This will one day be a city, filled with the People from all walks of life. It is our hope that magic will fill the air and we will begin to liberate those from alienages and slavery.”

“Home,” she echoed, tracing her nails across the skin of the uneaten portion of her apple, an almost dreamy quality to her voice. “I don’t remember what having a home is like,” she admitted. “But what you speak of sounds amazing. If you are certain I will not be in the way, I would like to stay to see it.”

He gave her a smile as they reached her tent, having circled his patrol once. “Good,” he said as he lifted the flap again and held it open for her, “Should you require anything else, I am on patrol until morning. I hope that your dreams will come to you peacefully.”

She didn’t realize they’d circled around already and was almost sad to see him go. It was nice to speak with someone who didn’t seem to judge, who genuinely seemed to care. She gave him a small nod as she ducked into her tent. “Goodnight, Abelas.”

“Goodnight, Amarie.”


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the night was uneventful and the next morning found Abelas standing in his usual spot as he watched Solas and Evie. The progress was proceeding well and he could see the excitement in their eyes, as well as exhaustion, but that was to be expected. He was concerned that Fen’harel was over exerting himself in an attempt to finish the temple for the People and/or so he could spend more time with Evie. He was not certain. He himself was getting reports from his scouting parties that a few were having some success in talking with Dalish clans over Thedas. It would only take a few groups to come and see for their own eyes before more would make the attempt to come and see the new home they were building. He tapped his finger over his lips, perhaps he would have to send out a few more parties to search for slavers, to free the elven slave that they dared to claim ownership over.

Amarie managed to slip away from the others she’d arrived with, curious to see more of the temple that would become a new home for the elves. It didn’t take long for her to stumble upon Abelas, watching over Solas and Evie as they seemed to work some sort of spell together. “What are they doing?” she asked as she peered over Abelas’ shoulder. She took a quick step back when he turned towards her and she looked away from him, her face burning. “Sorry,” she murmured quietly, “I was just curious.”

Abelas regarded her for a moment before he turned back towards the couple. “Solas,” he said carefully, remembering whom he had introduced himself as, “Is the one casting the spell that is restoring this temple. It is extensive, taking weeks to complete. It will not be much longer now. A few more days, perhaps a week.” He glanced at her sidelong, “He is a bit overzealous in his casting and Evelyn is keeping him grounded in the matter.”

She tipped her head slightly, the look in her eyes distrustful as she looked at the human. There was something almost intimate about the way Evie’s arms wrapped around Solas, the way she held him tight and rested her forehead on the back of his shoulder, and Amarie felt awkward looking at them for long. “What interest does a human have here?” she asked, surprised herself at the skeptical tone in her own voice. “I… I mean… No human I have ever met would want to see the elves have their own city. Or would encourage an elf to practice such strong magic.”

Abelas felt his lips quirk upwards. “Nor would I, but this human is far from the normal ones that I have had the displeasure of meeting. She is a rare spirit. Our first meeting was a few years ago, in the temple where I served Mythal. She observed the rites of the temple and showed great respect to Mythal and my fellow people. She is the Inquisitor, if you have heard of her. She is the one who defeated Corypheus.” He looked back at the two in front of him.

“The Inquisitor?” she asked, blinking and taking another step back from the two sitting in the middle of the temple. “I have heard things, bits of conversation held by the master or mistress of the house. None of them good and certainly nothing I would repeat.” Of course, if the Inquisitor did favor elves for some reason, that would explain why her masters had disapproved of the Inquisition so much. She didn’t know what to think now. “She is… somewhat disliked in Tevinter, from what I know of it.”

Abelas looked back at Amarie. “I would expect so. She freed slaves belonging to them, stopped an ancient Tevinter Magister from bringing about the end of the world, helped an elf reconcile her relationship with the Empress of Orlais and thus put her in a position of power, improving the lives of all elves in that empire.” He pressed his lips thin. “It pains me to think of how much hearsay ruins the truth. It has all but destroyed the elves of today. Another purpose of this place. To teach all of the People the truth of the elves of ancient times.”

She looked at him, realizing for the first time how handsome he was, and she felt her face blush again. “Don’t most of the Dalish clans here know their own history? I remember our keeper telling us stories when I was young. Though I don’t actually remember the stories very well. In Tevinter, they don’t like for the slaves to talk much, they monitor us too closely, keep us busy so we don’t have time to talk. They fear uprising and all that. So any history I might have been taught by my clan is mostly lost to me. Not entirely, but I imagine there is a lot I haven’t heard.”

“Elven history is wrong, it is fortunate that you do not remember all of it. I would be interested to hear of the lore that you do remember. Then perhaps if you are interested, I will tell you of the truth. The war that tore our empire apart, that gave Tevinter the opportunity it needed to swoop in and claim what was left of us. The clans are like children, acting out stories they have heard told over a thousand times, muddled by superstitions and falsities. How they curse the names of the ones who tried to end the war to save the People. The Dread Wolf, for example. He is no nightmare to be feared, but a protector.”

Amarie shook her head at that. “No, it is his fault that our people became slaves in the first place,” she said, her voice bolder than she meant for it to be. But this was a truth she knew for certain, one of the things she’d been taught that had always stuck with her. “He tricked our gods, locked them away forever. It was after that that our people were enslaved. He caused the fall of Arlathan. The Dread Wolf is to be feared.”

Abelas felt his jaw twitch in annoyance and he let his gaze drift back to Fen’harel and Evie. “Ah, yes of course. That would be one of the things that you remember from the tales your Keeper told you. Why should you believe someone who was actually there over the stories that must be true? I am sure that those are the accounts that tell things correctly. The Elvhen empire, we warred amongst ourselves. The gods did not care who got caught in the middle, they did not care of the blood on their hands. The two who did care were shunned. One murdered and Fen’harel did what he thought was necessary to try and save the People. He sealed away the gods in hopes that the war would stop and Elvhenan would recover. In his grief after the battle was over, he drifted into uthenara. The fall of the elves was not his fault, but the gods that warred and brought death to us. The Dread Wolf only tried to stop the bleeding.”

Amarie took a step back at the bite in his voice and wrapped her arms around herself, looking away from him again. “I didn’t mean to anger you,” she said softly, a knot forming in her throat as it always did when she was being scolded by her master. But the things Abelas said didn’t make sense to her. It was completely different than what she’d been taught. Even amongst the slaves, they knew to fear Fen’Harel. Her face grew hotter and she felt stupid for being corrected in such a way for simply recalling what she did remember from her clan’s stories. She bit her lip and let her hair fall across her face, shrinking in on herself as she always did. “Forgive me,” she pleaded, her voice a whisper. “Twas not my place to speak of it.”

Abelas let out a heavy sigh and turned towards her. “My apologies. I did not mean to frighten you. I forgot myself. It was not my intention to scold you or belittle you in any way. Merely correcting the lie that you have been told. I know the truth is not always easy to hear, witness, or experience. You have barely been free a day and I have erred in speaking with you in such a manner. It is just difficult for me to hear the truth mangled in such a way. Perhaps when you are more comfortable around here, we may speak of this topic again, but for now, I do not wish to make you nervous or overwhelm you.”

It was a little late for that, but she nodded anyway. That was not what she’d expected to hear from him after being corrected and she found herself more confused. “It is fine,” she said in a tiny voice as she rubbed at her bony arm, frowning at herself to feel it. Part of her wanted to retreat, yet at the same time part of her wanted to stay near him. He was kinder to her than most others she’d met, and even though he’d made her nervous, she felt safe around him, too. None of it made any sense in her head. She licked her lips and peered at him through the stringy strands of her long hair. “You were truly there?” she asked. “So you are one of the immortals of our kind from long ago?”

“Yes,” he said, quieter than he had been speaking. He took a breath to calm his nerves and he looked at her. He carefully reached out and slid a finger under her chin, lifting her head up so the strands of her hair parted and swept off of her face. “I am. Do not hide what you are. There is no reason to. We were a proud race, it is our hope that we will rise to be one again. There is much we can share with you, if you are willing to listen with an open mind and an open heart.”

She nearly shivered at his touch, the warmth of his fingers, the kindness and gentleness of the gesture. The look in his eyes made her heart skip a beat and for the first time, she didn’t feel the knee-jerk reaction to retreat from him. “I can try,” she said, though she still didn’t quite believe what he had said about Fen’Harel. It wasn’t easy to give up something she’d believed all her life, especially at the words of someone she’d just met. “If I can, I would like to be part of this. I’m willing to listen.”

He smiled at her and withdrew his hand from her, moving to cross his arms once again. “Thank you. It is all that we can ask. Undoubtedly, we will need all the aid we can get. It is not an easy task that lies ahead of us, but anything worth working towards is never easily obtained. For now, relax and enjoy yourself. Aid those around you.” 

She liked the sound of that, but realized she didn’t quite know what to do. “Ah, enjoy myself?” she asked sheepishly. “I don’t really know how to do that. I’ve never had free time to do as I pleased, save for sleeping or grabbing a quick meal. Slacking off or shirking my work was… frowned upon,” she finished quietly, though that was a gross understatement. “But if there’s work you need done, I can do it,” she offered, almost a little too eagerly.

He chuckled, “Well, there are hot springs just past the waterfalls where you bathed yesterday. It is most relaxing. As for helping, cooking is often a full time task around here. Gathering food, fruits and such. I am informed that we are amassing quite the collection of ancient tomes and books from other temples I have sent scouting parties to in search of more Elvhen people. They need to be documented and stored.”

Amarie quickly shook her head. “I… I can’t read,” she admitted, feeling rather embarrassed. Yet another thing her master had denied her, keeping her illiterate so she couldn’t exchange messages with other slaves and so he could send her to deliver messages without fear of her reading them. “But I can cook,” she said quickly, hoping to redeem herself a bit in his eyes. “If they need my help with that, I’ll do it.”

He inclined his head. “I am certain they would welcome the help,” he said as he lifted a hand, tapping his fingers on his lips as he observed her. “Do you wish to learn to read? We are short on historians, but perhaps I could spare some time at the end of the day after the evening meal to help you learn. I am not as proficient, but I have patience. If you are willing.” He was surprising himself. Without his duty to Mythal, he had discovered other duties. As Fen’harel had once told him. He knew he was a guardian, a sentinel. That was him at the very core, guiding and directing others. Teaching someone to read would not be much different. He supposed.

She didn’t know if she was smart enough for that. “Maybe,” she said, chewing her lip. “I should probably go. I should see if they need my help preparing the meals or if the others need my help cleaning up anything.” She managed a small, shy smile for him. “Thank you for talking with me. You’re… very kind, Abelas.” She rubbed at the back of her neck, taking a step back towards the camp that had been set up in the temple.

He inclined his head towards her. “I was not always, but times are changing. Do not work too hard until you regain your strength back,” he said, his eyes drifting over her thin, bony frame. She didn’t look entirely healthy. “We will speak more later, if you wish it,” he said, “Enjoy your day.”

* * *

 

Amarie spent the rest of her morning helping to prepare lunch for the other elves there at the temple, serving them their meal and cleaning up afterwards. But then she found she had nothing more to do. After debating for awhile, she decided to investigate the hot spring Abelas had mentioned. Perhaps with it being midday, no one else would be there and she really could take a moment to enjoy herself. Such a thought was exciting and frightening at the same time. She half expected someone to berate her for being lazy and worthless if she was caught.

The spring was easy enough to find, surrounded by thick foliage. She couldn’t stop the smile on her face as she knelt next to it and touched the warm water with her fingers. How amazing would it be to spend just a little bit of time there, soaking in the relaxing heat, the sun warm upon her skin? 

She bit her lip and looked around, but there was no one nearby. Making up her mind, she quickly stripped away her clothing and sank into the hot water, a long moan of appreciation escaping her lips as she settled herself on a large, smooth stone beneath the surface of the water. Oh, she could spend all day here.

Abelas sighed as he walked back to the tents, heading for his own, barely used one. He had to call the session to an early end that day when he saw Fen’harel waver, causing Evie to catch him before the spell broke. He was working himself to exhaustion and when the spell had nearly broken the Veil because of it, Abelas had to step in and reinforce it with his own magic. For a brief moment, he had felt the weight of the spell and he was awed by the control and power that Solas was holding. After helping Evie and Solas back to the tents, his mind wandered over the thought that he hadn’t really taken much of a break in quite a while. Perhaps he should take the advice he had given Amarie earlier and slip to the hot springs for a quick wash and then a slightly longer soak. 

The idea was more than appealing and he found his feet carrying him to the springs after he grabbed a few things from his tent, grabbing soap and a change of robes to change into after he finished. Perhaps he would leave the patrols to someone else that night. He would need to sleep and recharge before the next days session. He rounded the edge of the path that lead to the springs and stopped short, his eyes catching on the naked form of Amarie lounging in the water. Her eyes were closed and she looked as though she was sleeping. She probably was. He had heard of her helping in the kitchens that afternoon. He debated on joining her. Nudity was not something elves were modest about, but a slave? He didn’t want her to think that he had any untowards thoughts or intentions towards her. She was mostly covered by the water and he averted his eyes, before he coughed to get her attention. “Forgive me, Amarie. Might I join you?”

Amarie sat up with a gasp and covered her chest with her arms as she heard his voice. “Abelas!” she said, feeling flustered at being caught lounging in the water. She stammered a bit, thinking to apologize for not working, but remembered that he had been the one to suggest her relaxing in the spring in the first place. She moved in the spring to sink down lower in the water so that it hit her just below her shoulders. She tore her eyes away from him and nodded, her arms still over her chest. She didn’t know what to say. Was this considered appropriate amongst other elves? She supposed it must be, for him to ask her so casually. “It’s fine,” she said quietly.

He inclined his head and moved to the opposite side of the spring, setting his things down on the ground before he stripped out of his armor before stepping carefully into the hot water. He let out a sigh of pleasure as the heat seeped into his muscles. “I hear you were a whirlwind in the cooking area today. They were impressed with the passion that you worked.”  

The corner of her mouth gave a tiny twitch towards a smile. “They were?” she asked, looking over at him and giving a small sigh of relief to see he was in the water and covered by it. He looked much different out of his armor, less intimidating. And without his hood, she was able to see his long, pale blonde hair as it fell down his back. She was struck by the sight of him, the smoothness of his skin, the way his muscles moved beneath it and the sun fell across it. It looked unblemished, whole, and she had to remind herself that the elves here were not all once slaves. 

“It was nothing,” she said humbly. Though she knew her cooking was good, she wasn’t used to receiving praise for it. She wasn’t used to receiving praise for anything, truth be told. “I was simply doing what needed to be done.”

“Be that as it may, they were wondering if you would like to work early tomorrow with them. They are more than excited to find someone new to pass on some of the recipes that they have kept with them for more than a thousand years. If you, of course, wish to learn it,” he said, his eyes picking up the details of her. He could see bruises on her arms that were starting to fade and he knew that if she turned around, he would see more marks on her back. Anger flared in him to think that the People had been treated so poorly over the years and he cursed the Elvhen gods that were locked away. Their greed had doomed Elvhenan. 

“I would be happy to learn a new recipe,” she answered. She saw the anger flare in his eyes and she wondered what was wrong. His tone didn’t hint at him being angry with her and she knew that she hadn’t done anything wrong. “Abelas, is something wrong?” she asked carefully, watching his eyes to see if it happened again. “You look as though something has angered you.”

He looked to her, surprised. She was more observant than he had given her credit for. “It is nothing you need concern yourself with. It just angers me so to see how the people have fallen over the years. You do not speak ill of your former masters, but I can see their marks upon you. I would see the shemlen who would harm elves punished.” He almost snorted at that. He remembered in the temple of Mythal that he didn’t care. He hadn’t known the extent of the damage that the Elvhen people had suffered. It was not his duty to care, so he did not. Now...now things were different and with his new duty to protect the people, it angered him. “Your marks are a testiment to your resilience, to your strength.”

“No, they are a reminder of my mistakes, of every error I have made. Every single misstep of my life. They are not something to be proud of,” she said quietly and shrank back against the smooth rock a little more. She knew the scars she bore weren’t nearly as bad as some that others had, but she still didn’t want them to be seen. They were a source of embarrassment for her and she was glad most of them where were she could not see them. 

Abelas watched her for a moment with his sharp eyes before he leaned back, dipping his hair in the water and he reached for his soap and began to scrub it into his hair as he thought. “I do not believe in ‘mistakes’, errors in judgement perhaps, but ‘mistakes’? People make choices, because the end result of those choices does not meet up with expectations is not grounds to punish that person. The fact that you have survived your ordeals is something to be proud of. The marks themselves tell a story and remind you of the hardships that you have overcome in your life. They only bring you shame because you allow them to do so.” 

She felt her cheekbones burn and wanted to retort that it must be easy for him to say so because he didn’t have marks to remind him of every time he did something wrong. But she thought better of it and pressed her lips closed instead. “Surviving? More like simply existing,” she muttered, picking at the long leaf of a fern that overhung the edge of the spring. Suddenly the hot water of the spring didn’t seem so relaxing anymore, her back stiff again. “How do you suddenly stop feeling the way you do about something? I cannot just become proud of something that shames me.”

He paused in his scrubbing, her words hitting something deep inside of him and he looked over at her. It sounded like the argument he had been having with Fen’harel over the past five years. He slicked his hair back, letting the soap sit in it for a moment as he regarded her. “You have a fair point, Amarie. I apologize. I suppose you cannot stop feeling the way you do about something until someone shows you a new way to look at it. Until you can make it your own in some way and take back what piece of you was lost when you were given those marks.”

“What is left of me?” she countered. “I do not know that there is anything to reclaim at this point. I am what I have been made to be. I have no interests, no talents, no dreams. Those were things reserved for the humans, or the very rare slave who showed a potential an owner wanted to hone for some specific purpose. Me? I… I am property, nothing more. What pieces are there to take back from that?”

“There is more left than you know. There is still fire, passion. You lack only the courage to come forth and claim what is left of yourself before you can move forward and grow past the expectations that have been set upon yourself by the shemlen who owned you. You are property no longer and slave to no one but yourself,” the sentinel said as he dipped his head back and scrubbed the suds from his hair, feeling her eyes following his movements. He sighed as he stood back up straight and moved to sit back down in the water, closer to her this time. “I apologize for speaking so vehemently about this. I should remember my place and that you will need more time to come to terms with this. My hope is that in time, you and all of the freed slaves will be able to walk with your heads held high, rather than ducked in shame. To feel free to do as you wish without fear of punishment around every turn.”

Amarie’s heart fluttered again as he stood to move closer to her, the waterline dangerously low on his hips. Without thinking, she licked her lips, but glanced away in an attempt to look as if she wasn’t staring at him. “You don’t need to apologize,” she said softly. “I don’t mean to offend you with the way I am. I just… don’t know how else to be?” She didn’t mean for it to end in a question, but she wasn’t certain how else to word it. “I’m still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I’m free.  Free.  Do you know how strange that is for me to say? I am free.” She gave a shudder as the words slipped from her mouth. “I don’t know if I will ever fully grasp the concept.”

“No doubt the world is a frightful place to be without someone to dictate what you will do next. I felt the same way when my duty to Mythal ended and I had to find my own way in the world. I had to discover my own duty. I know that in time, you will be able to find yourself. To be unafraid to take what you want when you want it just because the whim strikes you. Within reason, of course,” he said as he offered over the soap to her. 

“Do you really believe so?” she asked as she glanced at the soap in his hand before she carefully reached over to take it from him. She had been rather dirty after cooking over the fire and cleaning up the dishes after the meal. She washed her face and set the soap aside to scoop up the water and rinse it away. “I wonder what it’s like to live without fear,” she commented, more wondering aloud to herself than speaking to him as she began to wash the long strands of her hair. “I’ve been a slave for so long, fear is my life.”

He moved and leaned back against the side of the stones, letting his eyes fall closed as he listened to the gentle sounds of the water and Amarie around him. “Then, it is time for you to start a new life. One free from fear. The people here as well as I, will help you in this endeavor. You are not alone in this. Do not forget that.”

She managed a small smile for him again. “It’s nice to think I’m not alone,” she said. “I wasn’t certain what to expect when your group rescued us from the slavers. My first thought was to run at the first opportunity, take my chances on trying to find any members of my old clan, if any of them still live. But now… I really would like to see what becomes of this place. To see if I could play some small part in it. I’ve never had the chance to make a real difference, especially one of my own choosing.”

A smile tugged at his lips and he opened his eyes to look at her, tilting his head in agreement. “Now that sounds like something worthwhile,” he said, “And, of course, should you require any aid, you have but to ask. Something I am certain will become easier over time spent in freedom. We would welcome your help, whatever you are willing to give us.” He had no idea if this was helping her. Consoling people, former slaves, it was not his forte. He could see the ease that was working its way into her eyes. He had to be doing something right.

She inclined her head towards him in return. “Anything I can do, all I have to give,  I will,” she promised sincerely. “It may not be much, but it will be my best.”


	7. Chapter 7

Evie sat at the table with Solas and Abelas as she always did, letting Solas rest his head on her shoulder. It had been a long day for him. The temple was more beautiful than ever, so much of it restored already, and it was as if the finish line was within sight and he was bound and determined to reach it. She turned and kissed his forehead affectionately, brushing her thumb over his shoulder. She caught Abelas’ look and returned it. “I know,” she said, “He pushed himself too hard again today. Stubborn, stubborn, stubborn.”

Solas could barely lift his head from where he rested it on Evie’s shoulder. Never before had anything felt so comfortable to him in his life. His entire body ached, muscles sore, his head throbbing as he waited for their evening meal to be brought to them. He felt utterly drained, but as he looked around the almost restored temple, a smile tugged at his lips. “Completely worth it,” he muttered softly as he turned his face into Evelyn’s neck.

Abelas refrained from rolling his eyes and steepled his fingers together as he leaned against the table. “It would be wise to remind you that while the progress on the temple is nearly complete, it would not do well to trip at the finish line or hurry and end up with sloppy results. You must remember to pace yourself, Fen’harel.”

Solas opened his eye to peer over at the other elf sleepily and he halfheartedly waved a hand at him. “A wise point. One I heeded in the beginning. If I am correct, it will take only one or two more sessions before the spell is completed. The Veil has done well retaining the magic. I can still feel it in the air, Mythal’s presence is a comforting one.” 

Evie shot Abelas a warning look. “Yes,  _ Solas _ must pace himself,” she said, emphasizing his name. Until the spell was complete and he was recovered, they’d thought it best to keep the truth from the other elves since so many of them still feared his name. She thanked the elves who brought them their dinner, then quickly rubbed at Solas’ back, encouraging him to sit up so he could eat. “Unless you need me to spoon-feed you,” she teased, leaning over to playfully nip at his ear.

Tired as he was, he couldn’t stop the shiver that ran down his spine at the sharp, but teasing pain in his ear. “Mmm, the idea has merit. Perhaps you would like to help me bathe as well?” he asked, only half joking as he pushed himself to sit up before he looked down at his plate and picked up his fork and began to eat.

Abelas snorted despite himself. It was odd to him to see them together. He had never taken a lover of his own. His duty to Mythal kept him busy and he wouldn’t let himself become distracted. “Perhaps,  _ Solas _ , if you are having trouble eating and bathing on your own, we should postpone the next session. Surely the magic in the air will last one day without you to reinforce it?”

The elf shook his head. “I would prefer not to risk it. I will be fine after a night of rest.” He turned and leaned his head against Evie’s shoulder. “But I was serious about the bath later,” he said. He had been so busy and he felt bad that every night after they called it a day, he just dropped off to sleep. Evelyn deserved better and he wished he could give her more. 

Evelyn perked up at that. She knew how exhausted he was and hadn’t pressed the issue with him, though she was starting to miss the physical intimacy with him. “We can do that,” she said softly to him and tore her bread roll in half, feeding him a bite of it. She looked at Abelas as he snorted again and she had to stop herself from snickering in amusement. Sometimes she flirted with Solas just to see if she could annoy Abelas. “You know,” she said without looking at him, “maybe if you found someone special you might not be so cynical about my relationship with Solas. There’s plenty of pretty elf-ladies around here,” she teased, wagging her eyebrows at him.

Abelas closed his eyes, trying to be respectful. He still was not used to public displays of affection. With the other sentinels at Mythal’s temple, no one really focused on affections. There was only their duty. They would wake when called to protect the temple, bathe together after the fight, enjoy a meal together before they all went back to sleep in uthenara. “I do not have time to dally in… frivolities. Protecting our new home is far more important than some meaningless tumble in the bedroll.”

“Meaningless?” she asked, slightly offended for the first time by the elf. “It’s not meaningless to share yourself with someone you care about. And don’t talk to me about time. You have all the time in the damn world to do as you please. Especially once this spell is done and you don’t have to stand watch over us all day. Don’t tell me you don’t have time for a relationship if you wanted one.” She cut harshly into her meat and shoved Solas with her elbow as he began to snore on her shoulder. “Don’t have time,” she snorted and popped a bite of meat into her mouth. “Bullshit.”

Abelas winced as he realized he spoke without thinking. Human lives were so short. Mortal lives were short, he corrected himself. Elves were just as mortal as the dwarves and humans of this world now as well. “My apologies, Inquisitor, I did not mean to offend.”

Solas reached under the table and gave Evie’s knee a firm squeeze. They both were distraught by the notion that he would outlive her. The thought hurt. It hurt him more than he thought it would and he leaned against her. “Do not think of it, vhenan. Our time together will be cherished, every second of it.”

Evie sat back with a huff and chewed her meat harshly before she swallowed and crossed her arms over her chest, almost looking like a child pouting. “Forget I said anything, Abelas. Maybe it’s better the way it is for you,” she said, feeling a pang in her heart at the knowledge of the pain her eventual death would bring Solas. She pushed the thought from her mind. As he said, they would cherish what they had while it lasted. “I was only teasing you. You need to learn to take a joke. You don’t have to be so stone-faced all the time, you know.”

Abelas finished his plate and pushed it aside before he stood up. “Someone must be,” he said and gave a stiff bow to the both of them. “If you will excuse me, I am going to go get the evening patrols going. Have a good evening,” he said, then turned and walked away.

Solas watched him leave as he leaned against Evie, sighing out as he ate the last few bites of his meal. “I hope he didn’t dampen your spirits too much, ma sa’lath,” he said quietly to her before he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

“No, he’s fine. He just… I think he has a hard time seeing the world from anyone else’s point of view. I really was just teasing him,” she said as she pushed her plate away and pulled Solas closer to rest his head on her shoulder again. She rested her cheek on the top of his head, trying to snap herself out of her mood. “You still interested in taking that bath?” she asked, a smile pulling at her lips. 

Solas turned his face into her shoulder, breathing in deeply her flowery scent that seemed to permeate her. “Nothing could make me happier in this moment I think. It has been a moment since we both have washed up. There is some lavender soap I have in my pack that I think you will enjoy,” he said as he sat up and pushed himself to stand, swaying only slightly as he got his feet under him, “Come, vhenan. Let us stop by our tent and get our things before I fall asleep.”

She nodded and took his hand, leading him towards their tent. She felt an excited flutter in her stomach at the promise of spending time with him when he wasn’t sleeping or working his spell. She smiled at him as she pulled back the flap to the tent, but jerked upright as she heard a frightened scream. “Who was that?” she asked, looking around as others ran either away from the commotion or towards it, angry voices rising up in the air. She grabbed her bow and ran towards the cooking area where a scuffle seemed to be going on. 

Amarie knew who the men were the instant she saw them. They were the ones hired to hunt down runaway and escaped slaves. She’d seen them bringing others back to Tevinter when someone made an attempt to get away from their masters. It was her nightmare come true. 

She stumbled backwards as a fight broke out around her, the sentinels fighting to protect the slaves and the temple, the slavers trying to capture the ones who had escaped so they could earn a nice little payday for themselves. She turned as another woman cried out, one of the ones who’d been in the wagon with her; a slaver had her by the wrist, trying to drag her away. “Let her go!” Amarie shouted and grabbed up a heavy iron skillet from the fire and swung it at him, cracking him across the face with the hot metal.

Abelas rounded the corner of one of the tents, flames encasing his hands as he grabbed one of the attackers and set him on fire before he clasped his hands above his head and smashed them down over the man’s head. He watched him crumble to the ground when he heard more screaming. The smell of blood was in the air, blood magic. He narrowed his eyes and dashed towards the screaming, his eyes widening as he saw Amarie being cornered, a steaming frying pan in her hands as if it were a weapon. One of the men lay at her feet and she stood protectively in front of another elf who was holding an arm that was bent at an odd angle. With a roar he rushed at them, summoning down a bolt of lightning to strike at the slavers in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye, there was another flash of light and suddenly another attacker was encased in ice. 

Solas bared his teeth as he held his staff at the ready, frost still clinging to the tip, a growl working past his lips before he nodded at Abelas and turned to rush after another group, the screaming guiding his path. His anger at the humans that would dare send assassins after them made him dangerous. He felt the pull of the wolf tugging at him, he wanted to change into the beast and tear them apart limb from limb, but he refrained. He gathered up what strength and magic he had left and attacked back with all that he had, keeping an eye on Evie as well.

“Run! RUN!” Amarie encouraged the other elf, pushing at her as she got to her feet. She turned to look at Abelas again, the way he’d jumped in front of her to protect her and the other elf. With trembling hands, she gripped the handle of the frying pan, prepared to strike anyone who came too close to her again. It was a surprisingly effective weapon. The man she’d hit lay unconscious on the ground, the side of his face an angry red.

Evie kept close to Solas, firing arrows at any who tried to attack him. “The hell do they want?” she demanded, not realizing who the men were or why they had come to this place. “Die, fucker,” she hissed as one ran at Solas’ back and she loosed her arrow, striking him in the eye and he fell before he ever reached the elf. She lowered her bow with a smirk as the fight died down, only a couple of the men who attacked turned and ran, the rest lay dead or unconscious. “Is everyone alright?” she asked loudly, looking around.

Amarie dropped her pan with a horrified sob and stepped back, shaking all over. “I knew it,” she whispered, hugging herself and shaking her head. “I knew they would come for me. I cannot stay here. We cannot stay here.”

Abelas stood at the ready, surveying the area to make certain that the enemy had been defeated. He could see the assassins laying dead on the ground, but sorrow wrapped around him as he saw a few of the freed slaves laying dead as well. For the most part, they had survived. He stood up and drew his magic back inside of him before he looked over his shoulder at Amarie before he went to her. “Are you hurt?” he asked as he stepped in front of her, reaching out and catching her shoulder. “Do not worry. We should have anticipated that this would have happened. At least with you here, we were able to protect most of you.” He looked over his shoulder at the ones that had died. “They died free. We will be more prepared next time.”

“Next time?” she asked, her voice cracking. “They really will come for us again, won’t they? It won’t stop. I’ll never be free. It was foolish to think so,” she said in a rushed whisper, grabbing at her hair. Her bottom lip trembled and another sob escaped her. She quickly clapped a hand over her mouth to silence herself, fighting to keep the tears from slipping from her eyes. Although she didn’t know them well, her heart ached for the slaves who had been killed. Three of them dead, and only seven had arrived here total from the slaver’s wagon. She realized then they didn’t care whether they were captured or killed, it was punishment for being freed. “We are putting you in danger by staying here. We could ruin everything you’re working for.”

“Hush,” he said as he pulled her to him, holding her shaking body close. “You are not putting us in a danger that we did not already expect. I told you we are planning on freeing slaves. Any that we bring here will have that risk. If it brings you freedom, then it is worth the cost. Now that we know what will come, we will be more prepared.” He pulled back and looked at her, “Stay. If you leave, we will not be able to protect you from them.”

The moment of comfort he offered her was too short. She knew he spoke the truth, but she felt guilty that the slavers had come after her and the others, putting everyone at risk. If they had been alone in the wilderness, they surely all would be dead or back in those damned wagons. She found herself nodding and she stepped closer to him, daring to wrap her shaking arms around his waist, seeking the comfort of his embrace again. “Okay,” she said in a tiny voice. “I will stay.”

His eyes widened slightly as she stepped back to him. He was shocked at how tiny she was compared to him. Thin from poor meals, no exercise and not enough sleep. He wrapped his arms back around her and cupped the back of her head, stroking the strands of hair that rested under his fingers. “Be at ease,” he said softly. 

Solas leaned heavily against his staff as he watched the last of the slavers run away. They would be dealt with, one way or another. He blinked as he realized he was shaking in exhaustion and he couldn’t stop himself as his knees gave out and he sank down to the ground. He looked over at Evie as she eased the bowstring on her weapon, putting the arrow back in its quiver. They were safe. For the most part. 

Evelyn hurried over to Solas’ side and pulled his arm around her shoulders to stand him up. “Are you alright? Maker’s breath,” she cursed. Already the other elves were moving to clear away the dead, the healers tending to any who had been injured in the skirmish. She snorted at the dead men who’d attacked them. “Bastards,” she grumbled under her breath as she started to lead Solas towards the hot spring. She drew up short when she saw Abelas with one of the elven slaves in his arms, seemingly comforting her. She raised an eyebrow at him, a little smirk on her lips, but managed to keep her voice even. “Are you hurt?” she asked Abelas, looking him and Amarie over, but not seeing any marks on them. 

Abelas turned his head to look at Solas and Evie. “We are uninjured. Just a bit shaken up at the sudden attack. Are you both well?” he asked with slight alarm at Solas’ state. He looked an unhealthy pale shade as he had been forced to use up the last stores of his magic and energy. “We are going to have to postpone the casting tomorrow. Perhaps you should rest until the afternoon and then work until dinner. It would not do well to cast the spell when you are as drained as you are.”

Solas nodded. “Agreed,” he said, not even feeling like putting up an argument, “Will you see that the elves that perished are tended to? We will prepare a proper burial for them in the morning.” He relaxed further against Evie as he watched Abelas nod and he let the Inquisitor pull him towards the hot springs again.

Evie frowned as she felt how heavily Solas leaned against her now and she helped him to the hot spring. “They were after the freed slaves, weren’t they?” she muttered in a harsh, disapproving tone as she began to undress him, setting his clothing carefully aside. It was then that she realized she’d left their stuff back in the tent. “Piss,” she hissed and stomped her foot. “Here, just relax and try not to drown before I get back,” she said and helped him into the spring before she trotted back to the tent, grabbed up their stuff, and returned to find him lounging in the water, nearly asleep. She shook her head and undressed, then slipped into the water next to him. “You have to stop pushing yourself so hard,” she scolded as she grabbed up a cloth and the soap, scrubbing at his shoulder. 

He managed a small smile for her, cracking an eye open as she started scrubbing at his skin. He tried to not moan at how divine it felt. “And miss out on the rewards that come with exhausting myself to the point where ma vhenan must bathe me in my stead? Perish the thought,” he said as he lifted a hand to cup her cheek, coaxing her closer so he could press a tired kiss against her lips, sighing against her. “I would be fine if it were not for those slavers. How dare they step foot here.”

“I know,” she said with a frown. She scrubbed at his chest, taking her time to rub at his muscles as she went. “But perhaps this was good, in its own way. Now we will know our weak points, be able to prepare for the next time someone tries to attack. We will be better equipped to deal with our enemies.” She kissed him again, running the cloth over his collarbones. “They used up the last of your energy, didn’t they?” she asked with a slight pout on her lips.

Solas felt his lips tug upwards at the pout on her lips and he let his thumb gently pass over them. “Oh, I might have a little bit of energy left. These springs seem to be having a some kind of rejuvenating effect on me,” he said as he tugged her to him. “Save the washing for later, I think we need to get a bit more  dirty before we clean up for the night,” he said as he breathed against her water kissed skin. His body was making an effort as she settled over him and sat in his lap. “I will try not to disappoint you, ma lath.”

She smiled as she straddled his thighs, cupping his face in her hands. “You never disappoint me, Fen’Harel,” she breathed quietly. She kissed his lips, licking lightly at his mouth until he allowed her to slip her tongue inside, drinking in the sweet taste of him. She had missed this the past couple of weeks as he’d worked himself to sheer exhaustion every night. She pulled back, nipping at his bottom lip. “I’m sorry I’m so selfish,” she breathed against his lips, “I just want you so much right now.”

He stared into her eyes, leaning his forehead against hers as he found the strength to lift his hands, cupping her shoulders before he let them slide down the slick skin. He pulled back and watched as he cupped her breasts in his hands. He smiled as he watched her nipples pebble beneath his touch. “You are no more selfish than I. I have missed you, ma vhenan. I would be lying if I said that I did not dream of you each night.” He leaned in, pressing a kiss to her neck, lapping up the drops of water there. 

She gave a soft moan as his hot tongue trailed over her skin, her breasts seeming to swell at his touch. “Solas,” she breathed into his ear, nibbling lightly at the tip of it before she trailed her hands down his chest, teasing his nipples with her fingernails. Her heart began to race, her body aching to feel him within her. She writhed in his lap, feeling him beginning to harden beneath her. She slid one hand lower, grasping his length and stroking it in the hot water. 

He hissed out, bucking up into her grasp as her long fingers curled around his hardening flesh. The things she did to him set his blood on fire and he tilted his head in a way so she had better access to his neck and ear. He nuzzled under her own jaw, suckling a bruise to life as he let his hands sink under the water and he caressed her curves down to rest on her hips as he ground up against her. His length throbbed at the feeling of her against him and he let out a low moan. “Yes, Evie?” he breathed against her, moving up to nip at her ear as he rocked against her.

She whined as she felt him against her and she couldn’t wait any longer. She lifted herself up and impaled herself on his cock, letting out a cry as he filled her so perfectly. “Oh Maker!” she cried as she threw her head back, her face screwing up with bliss as she took him to the hilt. She rocked in his lap a bit, feeling him shift within her, then met his eyes, breathing heavily as she spoke. “Just relax. Enjoy it. Let me do the work,” she said as she began to bounce on him, hissing through her teeth with pleasure.

Solas couldn’t stop himself as he threw his head back, a moan of pleasure escaping his throat as Evie’s hot, slick body wrapped around his hardness. “Evie,” he purred in a low tone. He wished he had more energy, she deserved more than this. She deserved to be worshiped and made love to slowly, savoring the sensations. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him as she bounced on his cock. “You are so perfect.”

She smiled at his words, the blood racing even faster through her veins. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face to her breasts. She didn’t even have to ask and cried out as his mouth sealed around her nipple, tugging and licking at it. “Fuck!” she gasped, feeling her body starting to tighten around him already. She bounced harder on his length, taking him even deeper into his body. “Solas!” she nearly sobbed as her pleasure wound up and up, nearing that breaking point. 

He twirled his tongue around the hardened nub in his mouth. She was decadent and he couldn’t get enough of her. He gasped out at her as she ground herself down on him. The way her muscles clenched around his fevered flesh drew him closer and closer to that sweet release. He hadn’t felt it in ages, since they had first come to the temple. “Ma vhenan,” he sighed against her before he switched to the other breast, his hands coming up to cup her. They were perfect, fitting into his palms as if she was made for him.

Another cry escaped her as he feasted on her flesh, her pleasure reaching a boiling point. “I’m going to come,” she whimpered, her entire body tensing as the waves of pleasure crashed over her, making her cry out and stars burst before her eyes. “Fen’Harel!” she cried out, a wanton scream on her lips as she clamped down on him like a vice, riding out her orgasm, relishing in the sensations of it all.

His eyes went wide as she clenched down on him. “Evelyn!” he cried, biting down on her shoulder as his length throbbed. He only needed a bit more. He summoned up the strength he needed and curled his fingers around her hips, lifting her up and bounced her on his cock a few times more before his pleasure overwhelmed him and he pulled her tightly to him as he exploded inside of her, his cock jerking within her sweet heat. “Ma sa’lath. My heart, my love,” he murmured against her as he rode out his orgasm with her.

Evie collapsed in his arms, shivering as she came down from the pleasure high, and a tear slid down her cheek as she rested her forehead against his. “Ar lath ma,” she choked out, feeling more emotional than she usually did. She sniffled and smiled widely, cupping his cheek in her hand. “I missed this. Sorry, I don’t mean to be a silly blubbering girl,” she laughed and drew the heel of her hand across her eye to wipe away the tear. “I love you, Solas. Fen’Harel.”

He pulled back, still leaning his cheek into her hand as he gave her a tired smile as he studied her face. “You need not apologize to me, ma lath,” he said quietly as he lifted his own hand and wiped away the tears that managed to slip down her cheek. “Ar lath ma, vhenan,” he whispered as he kissed her sweetly again, slipping his tongue past her lips. “You have been my rock during the past week and then some. I do not think I could have made it this far without you at my side, making sure that I take breaks, reminding me to eat, to sleep. I owe you so much, my love.”

“You would do the same for me,” she answered simply. “I’m just glad I’m able to be here with you. I never thought you would accomplish so much in such a short amount of time. When you first told me about it, I thought we would be here forever. Well, I suppose we will, but you know what I mean.” She gave him another smile and kissed him as she lifted herself off of him, letting him slip from her body. “Now, let’s get cleaned up and get you to bed. You need your rest. And the best part is we get to sleep in tomorrow morning.” 

He smiled against her, his eyes drifting downward to watch as the evidence of their joining swirled away in the water and he sighed as he leaned back against the hot stones in the water. “We should just sleep in here,” he murmured as sleep hovered around the edge of his consciousness, but he knew that deep down, he would regret it come morning. “Sleep has never sounded so tempting before today,” he said, his eyelids drooping as he struggled to keep himself awake, “If you could just pinch me, that should wake me up enough to finish washing.”

She laughed softly at him. “No falling asleep in here. You’ll wake up all pruny,” she said and wrinkled her nose as she grabbed the soap once again, beginning to scrub at his body. “Nobody wants a pruny elf.” She had to bite her lips to keep herself from laughing and nearly snorted at the tired way he shook his head at her. 

Once she was satisfied he was properly cleaned, she scrubbed herself down and rinsed off in the hot water, sighing contentedly. “So much better,” she grinned and hauled herself out of the water, toweling off before she reached for his hand and helped him out of the water. She dried him off and helped him to dress, then pulled on her own clothing. She slid her arm around his waist, letting him lean on her. “Let’s go to bed, vhenan. You look dead on your feet.”

“Ah,” he said as they started back towards the tents, “That is an accurate description. I feel as death warmed over, though I imagine the company I have is better than one could hope than if were I actually dead.” He blinked at her, giving her a warm smile. He felt a warmth curl around his heart and he leaned into her, nuzzling against her jaw, “You are so perfect. What did I do to deserve you? Maybe I have died.”

“Deserve me?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. “Nothing, really. You’re just awesome in bed. That’s why I stick around. I’m just using you for sex,” she teased, snickering to herself as she slid her hand down to pinch his ass. “Mmmm, my very own elven god sex-slave. What more could a girl want?” She pulled open the flap to their tent and eased him down onto the soft bedroll, then flopped down next to him with a cheeky smile on her face.

“Of course, I should have known you were just using me,” he said as he gave her a look, pulling her into his arms before he curled around her. He smiled against her skin as she pulled the covers up over them. The sheets were deliciously cool against their fevered skin. “Hmm, in that case, I think I have been slacking in my duties. I will have to rectify that once we are finished casting the spell,” he said sleepily as he looked into her eyes, “I feel selfish for stealing you away from the Inquisition.”

Evelyn’s eyes went wide at the mention of the Inquisition. She’d been so wrapped up in what Solas was doing, she had almost completely forgotten them. “Ughhhh,” she groaned, pulling at her face with her fingers. “I forgot to write to everyone and let them know I’m alive. I better do that first thing in the morning. Cullen’s probably having a damned conniption fit by now. And Josephine… fuck me. Just… fuuuuuck meeeee.” She dramatically fell against his chest, thinking of all the friends they’d left behind. “They’re all going to kill me.”

He chuckled at her. “If it is any consolation, I am certain I will fight every noble who would ask for your hand. They will have to go through me first,” he said as he nipped playfully at her ear. 

“Josie and her damn suitors. You know what? I’m just going to tell her I’m with you. She can’t kill me from here, can she? Hard to set me up with someone when I’m already in a relationship,” she smiled, snuggling into his side. “You know, I do miss them. I miss the banter. They always made me laugh. You think maybe someday we can invite them to visit?”

“I think that would be acceptable. If you could also extend the invitation to any elves that are living there to come join us here. Though, I know how important the Inquisition is still,” he murmured against her before kissing her cheek. He felt whole with her at his side, her solid warmth in his arms. She was real and perfect. “My heart,” he purred against her, “Do not let me sleep in too late tomorrow morning. I wish to enjoy your company then as well. I would worship you until the end of time itself if I were able.”

A shiver ran down her spine at his words and she gave him a nod. “Okay. I won’t let you sleep too long,” she promised and kissed him before she settled herself at his side, letting out a contented sigh. “Goodnight, my love.”

“Sleep well, ma vhenan.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew a sketch of Amarie! http://ladyravenhawk.deviantart.com/art/Amarie-546164449


	8. Chapter 8

Amarie sighed as she dried her hands, the last of the dishes cleaned from that morning’s breakfast. She was still shaken by the attack from the day before, but keeping herself busy helped. She was starting to feel better, three full meals a day was something she wasn’t used to, and she was grateful for it. The guilt of the slavers attacking still gnawed at her, even though Abelas had insisted that she stay.

She saw him sitting alone at the table he usually shared with Solas and Evie. There was something about him that made her want to stare, to drink in the details of his face, the somberness of his expression, the way he moved. The gentle breeze rustled his silky pale hair, catching on the wind and gleaming in the early morning light. She was mesmerized and didn’t realize she’d been standing stock still, staring at him, until he turned and caught her eye. With a jump, she turned quickly away, her face burning at being caught watching him. 

Abelas raised an eyebrow at Amarie who had quickly turned from him. He often caught her staring at him, mostly when she thought he was not watching at her. He stood up then, picking up his plate and carried it over to the bin where the other dirtied dishes were. He looked at her. “Amarie, how are you faring this morning?”

She jumped at the sound of his voice and spun around to look at him. “I, ah, I’m fine,” she answered. “H-how are you?” She winced slightly, mentally kicking herself. Couldn’t she have a single conversation with someone without stuttering and questioning herself so badly? Though to be fair, he had just caught her staring at him and she felt exceptionally flustered.

“I am well, thank you for asking,” he said, inclining his head, “This evening we will be holding a vigil for those we lost yesterday.” He studied her face for a moment, seeing the sadness there. He wished he could provide her with a distraction, give her a reason to stay other than the sense of duty. “Solas will not be casting his spell until this afternoon, I find myself with some free time this morning. Would you be interested in starting your lessons?”

She blinked her eyes at him, confused. “My lessons?” she asked. She thought back, trying to remember a mention of something he’d offered to teach her. Her eyes went wide as it suddenly came back to her. “You mean teaching me to read?” she asked, suddenly feeling nervous. “A-Alright,” she stammered. “Just… be patient with me?”

He inclined his head again. “When one is immortal, you learn to master patience. I am certain you will catch on more quickly than you believe. You are sharper than you know and there is a passion hidden within you. I am sure you will do fine,” he said as he gestured towards his tent, “If you have free time now, we can take a moment to start.” He had already picked out an easy book, written both in Elven and Common. He wasn’t sure which she would be more comfortable with. 

Amarie nodded and followed him into his tent, standing there awkwardly for a moment before she sat crosslegged on the floor, looking around curiously. She could feel frustration already bubbling up within her and she hadn’t even touched a book yet. This wasn’t going to work, she wasn’t smart enough for such things and she knew it. “I hope I don’t disappoint you,” she said quietly as she folded her hands in her lap. “I’m not very smart, but I’ll try.”

Abelas ducked down and made himself comfortable amongst the pillows on top of his bedroll. He carefully lit a lamp and turned up the flame before he plucked up the book next to it. “You give yourself too little credit, Amarie,” he said as he gestured for her to come closer to him, “Sit next to me so you can see the words on the page. I will read out loud and you can follow along with your finger.”

She crawled over to him, moving aside one of the warm-toned silk pillows that covered his bed, and sat next to him. She peered down at the markings on the page, recognizing them from the letters she used to deliver, though they made no sense to her at all. “It’s so strange to me,” she said softly, tipping her head to the side. “You can really understand it?” she asked, looking at him again. He was so close to her and she felt her heart skip again.

He smiled faintly at her wonder. “Yes, and soon you will be able to understand it as well. If you need me to go slower or if you need me to repeat a word, let me know and we can go over it again.” He took her hand and rested it on the page, pointing at the first word, “Are you ready?”

A brief smile crossed her lips at the feel of his warm hand on hers, but her expression quickly turned serious as she looked at the page and gave a nod. 

He began reading, slow and deliberate, guiding her hand through the first couple of words before he let go of her and let her move her hand on her own. It was surprisingly calming and he found himself shifting on his bedroll, getting more comfortable and relaxing as he read to her. Her warmth next to him and the warm light, he would have to take care to not fall asleep.

Her brow furrowed as she tried to decipher the words on the page, listening more to just the words he spoke than to the story they told. The longer ones were too hard, but after a while, she realized that she could recognize a couple of the two and three letter words. She gave a jump of excitement and pointed to a simple word. “That’s says ‘the’ doesn’t it?” she asked, her voice eager as she looked at him with bright eyes, a smile on her lips.

Abelas paused in his reading, several words ahead and he leaned over to see the word she pointed at past her finger. A smile pulled at his lips as he saw the excitement in her eyes at her recognition of such a simple word. It was heartwarming. “Yes, that is what it says,” he said as he turned his head towards her, watching her eyes skim the page trying to pick up more words that she was starting to become familiar with. “You are bright, being able to catch on so quickly.”

She blushed at his compliment. “Thank you,” she said shyly. She settled herself a little more comfortably amongst the many pillows, her side nearly touching his. She scanned the page, trying to make sense of more of the words. Another one stood out to her, and her brow furrowed again as she tried to remember which it was. She moved her finger to point at it. “What is this one?” she asked, turning her face to look at him again.

Abelas froze, his eyes widening only slightly as she turned so suddenly he didn’t have the time to pull away and they both found each other staring into their eyes. Their lips pressed lightly together, breath mingling together. He had faced many foes over the years and not one of them froze him up like this. She was so… soft. He let his eyes fall closed and he tried to steady his heart that was hammering away in his chest. “Amarie,” he said quietly.

Oh, she hadn’t meant to do that. She was frozen in place for a moment, rapidly blinking her eyes before she pulled back with a gasp. Her pulse raced, her lips tingling from touching his. Something in her wanted to lean back in, to do it on purpose, but she didn’t dare. She scooted away from him, her face on fire, and she bowed her head again. “Forgive me, Abelas,” she said, “It was an accident. I didn’t mean to.”

The sentinel pulled back as well feeling his face heating up. “My apologies. I should not have been leaning in so closely,” he said, ignoring the way his words slightly stuttered and he coughed, trying to gain back his focus. “I ah…” He stopped and shook his head, “There is nothing to forgive, Amarie. It was an accident,” he said as he sat up straighter, “Just an accident.”

There was something endearing about seeing him so rattled, his normally stoic nature shaken. She noted the blush on his face. “Can we… can we still keep reading?” she asked hopefully. “Or, you know, I could always get back to work. I’m sure there’s plenty to do. They will be starting preparations for lunch soon,” she said, although it was entirely too early for the next meal. They’d only finished breakfast. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, her shoulders hunching slightly in shyness. She didn’t know what to do now, what to say.

Abelas shook himself from his shock and he shook his head. “No, stay,” he insisted as he held the book between them. “It would be a waste to stop now when we have just started. We should not let such an incident interrupt us. It was an honest mistake, no harm was done,” he said, not sure whom he was trying to convince and he coughed again,  “Where did we leave off?”

The rest of the lesson was still somewhat awkward as they both made it a point to stay apart as they continued on. Both made certain to not lean in or find some way to end up in a compromising position again. It made for an uncomfortable lesson and Abelas almost wished they could undo the close encounter so they could have the companionable moment back. 

Amarie was so shaken by what had happened, she could barely pay attention to what Abelas was trying to teach her. Her thoughts kept drifting back to the “kiss” and the way his lips felt against hers. She supposed it wasn’t really a kiss. A kiss had to be intentional, didn’t it? Regardless, she kept pressing her lips together, feeling them still tingle even now. Without realizing it, she shifted a little closer to him again, staring hard at the page, trying to concentrate and failing miserably.

Abelas faltered in his words when he felt her arm press against his and he almost stopped, but managed to keep going. He was not certain what to make of their current situation. Several times he had to pause until her finger caught up with where he actually was on the page.”Are you certain you are alright, Amarie? You seem rather distracted. Did the incident bother you that much?” he asked. He wasn’t entirely sure what to make of it himself and it bothered him to think that it disturbed him so. 

She lowered her finger from the page and didn’t look at him. Yes, it had distracted her, but it didn’t exactly bother her. She chewed her bottom lip, trying to figure out how to answer him. “It didn’t… bother me,” she finally answered. In truth, she had rather liked the way it felt, but she was afraid to admit that to him. “Did… did it bother you?” she asked, peeking over at him without turning her face.

He sighed out, perhaps more so than he had intended. “No, I just have not…” He trailed off, “I have not taken part in such things. Once I gave myself over to the service of Mythal, there was nothing except my duty,” he explained, “It merely took me by surprise.” What he didn’t say was that the accidental kiss had gotten him thinking. The kiss, however unintended or brief, had him thinking and he recalled Evie’s words to him the night before. He didn’t think he could partake in that. He didn’t want to commit to things that had no meaning. “I will not dabble in minor distractions.”

“I understand,” she said, though something in her heart sank. It was foolish to even think about. They were too different and she had no experience with such matters anyway. She cleared her throat uncomfortably and sat up straighter. A short, bitter laugh slipped from her lips. “You’re right, of course. With so much to be done, there is no time for such things. N-not that I was implying that, you know, this was such a thing. It… it was an accident, that’s all,” she babbled, becoming more flustered by the minute. “I should go. I don’t want to distract you. I’m sure you have more important things to do than this.”

He raised an eyebrow at her, stopping her chatter by placing a hand over the one that hovered over the pages of the book. “Be still, Amarie. You mistake my meaning. I have no experience in such matters either. I gave myself to Mythal’s cause a thousand years ago. I believed that I would be in service to her until the end of time. Now that I find myself free of her, I am not certain exactly what my purpose is, my duty.  It is odd to be able to have the freedom to explore matters of the heart. I have a mind though, that if I were to dip into those matters, I would want to do so with all that I am. I have no interest in momentary diversions. However wonderful they might be.”

She licked her lips nervously, wondering how forward she could be without offending him or making it even more awkward. She’d never really discussed anything like this with anyone, and certainly not with a man. “Do you think that, now that you’re free to do so, that you will?” she asked curiously. “I have never been free to do so, either. My master wouldn’t allow it. He kept very tight reins on all of his slaves.” Her heart seemed to race again as his hand rested over hers, pinning it lightly against the page of the book. It was warm, comforting, and she liked it more than she thought she should have.

“Perhaps,” he said carefully. He didn’t want to make her feel uncomfortable. He couldn’t help but suddenly think of how alike that they were. It disturbed him more than he thought it would. Though his service to Mythal had been of his own choosing and her slavery had been forced upon her, they both had had little choice over their own freedoms. “There are few who enjoy my company as it is. I am too ‘cold’ or ‘aloof’ for many people’s tastes,” he said dryly. “What of you? Will you try to find someone? Reclaim back one of your freedoms that has been denied to you?”

“I don’t think you’re cold,” she said before she had time to think on her words. She blushed slightly as they slipped out, but she didn’t correct herself. “I hadn’t thought about it. I assumed I would never have the chance. But now…” She trailed off and shrugged. “It was easier to think I would never be able to find someone of my own. Now, the idea frightens me. If I did want to, what if there would be no one who would have me? It is a hurtful thought.”

He allowed himself a slight smirk at her words. “You would be among the few who thought so,” he said quietly at her first comment to him before he sat back and looked at her appraisingly. He had never looked at another elf, male or female, in that way before. It brought a healthy blush to his cheeks. She was not unattractive with her wide, gentle eyes, the soft shine of her hair, the slight wrinkles at the corners of her eyes. “And I doubt that there would not be a single elf out there who could not see what a treasure you are. Not only in beauty, but the fire, the passion with which you commit to someone. I saw it in you immediately, no doubt others will see it as well.”

“It is so strange that you see these things in me when I cannot see them myself,” she said quietly, though a small smile crossed her lips. She’d never been called beautiful before and she wasn’t sure what to make of it. She felt as though she should pay him a compliment in return, though she wasn’t as well-spoken as he was. “Has no one truly shown an admiration of you as well? I find that hard to believe, with as kind and generous as you are. Surely there must be someone here deserving of your attention who would return the same to you.”

“Many of the Elvhen here I have served with in Mythal’s temple, they are like brothers and sisters to me now after a thousand years of service. I think it would be awkward at best to say if we expressed affections towards each other. Those who are not, I am not certain. It has not been on my mind, though with Solas and Evie so freely expressing their affections towards each other it makes it difficult to not imagine what it would be like if I had someone. As I said, many think me too stoic or incapable of such affections.”

“And are you?” she asked, uncertain of where her boldness came from, other than the fact that they both seemed to be on the same page here. “You don’t seem that way to me.” She lowered her hand from the book, their hands still touching, his resting over hers between them. She turned her wrist over so that their palms touched and she ever so carefully drew her thumb down the side of his hand. “What happened earlier… while it distracted me, it didn’t bother me,” she said, feeling breathless and lightheaded as she spoke, feeling vulnerable. “I… I liked it,” she whispered, staring down at their hands.

Abelas wasn’t certain how to react to such a bold statement. It was something of a milestone for her, he imagined. Stating that she liked something, taking a step out into the unknown and expecting to be punished for it. He watched their hands for a moment as she let her thumb trace over his skin. It sent unfamiliar tingles down his arm that were not entirely unpleasant. Briefly, he brushed his thumb over her knuckles before he found himself pulling his hand from hers the next moment, carefully as though he was trying to not startle a wild animal. “I think, perhaps, it would be best if I went and got started assigning patrols for the day,” he said as he stood up, “Please, continue practicing if you like.” He turned on his heel and left, pulling his hood up over his head in the process.

Amarie was left with her face hot, feeling foolish and hurt. Oh, she never should have spoken so forwardly like that. It had felt so nice to touch his hand, his thumb brushing over hers, and then he was suddenly gone. She frowned at the book and picked it up, scanning over the page again, but now it was as if she couldn’t recognize any of the words. Her eyes burned with frustration and she tossed the book away with a huff before she got to her feet and stormed out of the tent, thinking of throwing herself into her work in an attempt to forget everything that had happened that morning.


	9. Chapter 9

The atmosphere that evening was somber as Amarie helped to prepare dinner. The temple was nearly restored, which was cause for excitement, but there would be none that night. After dinner, they were to hold a memorial service as they laid to rest the elves who had been slain the previous night.

But Amarie’s thoughts were not of the vigil to be held, but her encounter with Abelas that morning. She kept replaying it over and over in her head, cringing and hating herself worse and worse every time. She was humiliated for sharing her thoughts with him, furious with herself for admitting she had enjoyed it when he obviously had not. It was like her face and ears were perpetually on fire, her embarrassment the only thing she could think of. Why had she said such a foolish thing? If only she had kept her thoughts to herself, had held her tongue, she would not be in such an awkward situation. 

She had not seen Abelas at lunch, though Solas and Evie had eaten at their usual table. She didn’t ask them where he was, but served them their plates wordlessly and hurried away from the table before they could speak to her. She wondered if he had shared with them what had happened and her embarrassment increased ten fold.

“Watch what you’re doing!” 

“Sorry!” Amarie said with a flinch as she fumbled to pick up the knife she had nearly dropped. She wiped at her eye with her wrist and continued to chop the vegetables in front of her.

“What troubles you?” asked the elf who had shot the warning at her. Her name was Brilanna and she was one of the sentinels who had served alongside Abelas through the centuries. She drew a long breath and reminded herself that she shouldn’t snap at the younger elf like that. She could see the way she cringed, as if expecting to be beaten. 

“Nothing,” Amarie said with a quick shake of her head, focusing on her task. 

“Hmm,” Brilanna hummed skeptically. “You’ve been working all day long with a faraway look in your eyes as if reliving some horrible memory. You are a good worker, you’ve proven that already, but today you are unusually distracted. If there is something on your mind, I am willing to be a listening ear.”

“Just foolish thoughts from a foolish heart,” Amarie answered softly as she carefully slid the vegetables into a pan where they sizzled loudly. She still didn’t look up as she stirred them, expecting Brilanna to press the issue further, and was grateful when the sentinel did not. 

It was only a short time later when the food was plated and ready to be served. Amarie balanced several plates on her arm with practiced ease and made her way out to the dining area, serving the others who had gathered after a long day of work. She came to a halt when she turned and saw Abelas at his usual place with Solas and Evie. Butterflies erupted in her stomach and she wished she could turn invisible as she made her way over to them. 

As quietly as she could, she set the plates in front of each of them, then turned to scurry back to the kitchen, but Evelyn’s voice stopped her.

“Amarie, aren’t you going to eat with us?” the Inquisitor asked, tipping her head curiously. Usually Amarie served them last and brought a plate of her own to sit with them. It struck her as odd that the elf wouldn’t do the same now. 

Amarie turned slowly, one arm crossed over her middle to grab her other elbow as she looked uncertainly at them. “I… I don’t think so,” she stammered, her eyes flicking quickly to Abelas and away again. “I’m n-not hungry t-tonight.”

Abelas winced as he saw the way she was behaving and guilt swept over him at the thought that he had hurt her so. “Amarie,” he said, feeling Evie and Fen’harel’s eyes fall upon him, but he pushed it out of his mind as best as he could, “It would please me to no end if you joined us for dinner tonight. Today has been a busy day for us all.” He gestured to the empty spot next to him. 

Solas watched the exchanged and shared a glance with Evie. A faint smile tugged at his lips despite how exhausted he was. He was better than he had been though. The morning sleeping in and then his time spent with Evelyn did wonders for him. He was surprised and pleased to see that Abelas was branching out, making an effort to include an elf that he had previously claimed were not his people.

Amarie didn’t know how to react to that. She didn’t want to make a scene and she gave a quick inclination of her head and hurried back to the kitchen to make herself a plate.  ‘What am I doing?’  she vaguely wondered in her head as she slowly, hesitantly made her way back to their table. She nearly spilled her drink as she set it on the table, but managed to right it and sat herself down in a chair. “Excuse my clumsiness,” she said quietly as she picked up her fork. “You are right. It has been a very long day.”

“I hope not an entirely unpleasant one,” Abelas said quietly as he cut into his food, sparing her a glance to meet her eyes briefly before he continued to eat. He had been unable to think of little else all day long save for their session that morning. It wasn’t that he hadn’t enjoyed the unexpected kiss, he was just inexperienced as to how to deal with the situation. She was just now exploring her freedom, he didn’t want to be a distraction while she struggled to get her bearings. He wasn’t sure what he thought of the whole thing himself. More time to mull things over would be good. “Dinner is very good, Amarie.”

A slight blush touched her cheeks at his compliment. “Thank you, but it is mostly Brilanna’s doing. She has been teaching me new things in the kitchen. I like her. She’s very kind to me,” she said as she poked her food around with her fork. 

“Well she can keep teaching you stuff because this is amazing,” Evie praised. She chewed for a moment and reached for her drink. “If we’d had food this good at Skyhold, I might not’ve run out of there like I did,” she said with a light laugh. She turned to Solas with a playful gleam in her eye. “If we ever go back to Skyhold, we can bring her with us, right?” she teased.

Amarie wanted to protest that she had no desire to leave the temple, but after a moment she realized that the Inquisitor spoke in jest, a strange form of a compliment. She wasn’t sure what to make of it. “H-How was your day?” she cautiously asked Abelas, since he had asked her about hers. Although she wasn’t certain she wanted to hear the answer if it had any reflection upon what had happened that morning.

“It had a relaxing start, but I am afraid that was the highlight of my day. I have had the arrangements made for tonight's service for the departed. It is my hope that it will honor your friends well,” he said sincerely, sparing her a look as he ate. “Then after we have laid them to rest, the restoration of the temple should be complete in one or two days. Then we can begin making this a proper home for all Elvhen and elves alike,” he said, his lips curling upwards in a smile, hoping it came off as reassuring, rather than his usual cold indifference.

“I can’t help but wonder what it will look like when it’s done,” she said softly, pausing to look around at the temple. Already it had changed so much in just the short time she had been there. “It is already beautiful. I think anyone would be happy to call this place home.” The smile on his face, however small, was heartwarming to see. She carefully tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and let the corner of her mouth pull in a small smile in return.

Abelas nearly scolded himself for the small glimmer of warmth that spread through him at the smile on her face. The way she shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her long ear was more pleasing to him than he would care to admit. “It has nothing on the crystal spires from Arlathan, but I think we can make something new, something better that all can enjoy and call home one day,” he said as he finished his plate of food and pushed it away, “I will speak with my fellow sentinels and discuss how best we proceed to fortify this location. I have no doubt we will have more angry slavers headed our way once we begin liberating elves from their grasp.”

That thought frightened Amarie, but not as much as she expected it to. Something in the back of her mind told her that as long as Abelas was there, she would be safe. “You will,” she agreed quietly. “They are ruthless, doing anything they can to catch runaway slaves. I’ve seen them before, I’ve heard others talk.” She trailed off and shuddered violently. “They do it to make an example of what happens to any slave who gets the notion to escape. The ones who ran off after the attack last night? They will be back.”

The sentinel reached out to her then, placing a gentle hand on her arm, giving it a squeeze. “And we will be ready for them. There are spells that we can place around the area that will prevent unwanted or ill meaning company from entering into this sanctuary,” he said, looking over at Evie and Solas, seeing the looks on their faces and he carefully lifted his hand from Amarie. “I assume you both remember the statues from the temple of Mythal?”

Evie couldn’t stop the little smirk on her lips as she watched Abelas, but she refrained from goading him, if only for Amarie’s sake. The poor thing looked like a frightened halla, ready to bolt at any given moment. She gave him a nod. “I remember them,” she said as she finally pushed away her plate and leaned back in her chair, reaching for Solas’ hand. “What about them?” she asked curiously.

Solas chuckled as he glanced at Abelas and turned his head to Evelyn, “He is thinking about having a few place strategically around the temple. You remember how powerful they are, what they did to Corypheus when he tried to enter into the temple. It destroyed him.” He frowned, “If we do have those put up, we will have to make certain that no one accidentally is harmed from them.”

“Ohhhhh,” Evie said as a look of recognition crossed her face. “I get it. Well, I think I do,” she said. “Aren’t there already statues here that would protect the temple? You know, statues of the god this place was supposed to honor?” She felt her face flush a bit as she tried to recall the name of the elven god. “Dirth… Dirth-a-men?” she asked slowly, screwing her face up a bit as if prepared for the eye-rolls from Solas and Abelas.

Abelas nodded. “The keeper of secrets. Twin brother to Falon’din. Children for all the bickering and fighting that they have done. They are no less guilty for the fall of our people. Many of the ‘gods’ had the chance to stand up for what was right, but only two dared to risk all that they were in an attempt to save the People. The healer's hands are the bloodiest,” he said quietly, sparing a glance at Solas, “And too often it is a thankless job.”

Amarie seemed to snap out of a trance; she’d barely been paying attention to their conversation. Instead she had been distracted by the way Abelas’ touch had scorched her arm, making her feel all fluttery inside again. She was confused by what they spoke of. It certainly didn’t match what little elven history she knew. “What do you mean, only two of the gods stood up for what was right?” she asked, tipping her head slightly.

“Mythal and Fen’harel were the only ones who stood up for the people and for their efforts, they were betrayed. Mythal was murdered and Fen’harel left to grieve her loss alone, the act spurring him into action to lock away the gods that had plotted it. Too late, I fear, as the damage the elven gods inflicted upon the People had already been done. But no one realized that Fen’harel stopped the bloodshed of the People by their pantheon. They were all too eager to blame him for the fall of Elvhenan because his action was the last remembered before it was over.”

Amarie remembered a previous conversation with Abelas about Fen’Harel and how that didn’t match up with what she’d been taught. “I thought he locked Mythal away with the other gods?” she asked, more confused than ever. “She… she was murdered? By who?” Something in her screamed not to ask the question, even after it had left her lips. Her whole world was already turned upside down, but now to have her beliefs questioned almost felt like too much.

“It was orchestrated by the Elvhen gods. Falon’din, if I had to venture a guess,” Solas said, “Though there were many in the pantheon who did not care for her or Fen’harel. They were old friends that watched out for each other when times got hard. I am certain he felt that he failed her in her time of need and acted out in anger for the loss of his friend.”

“Falon’din?” she asked, her heart sinking even more. “But she was his mother, wasn’t she? How could he do such a thing?” A sad frown pulled at her lips as everything she thought she knew was twisted, torn apart. Did she know nothing? “But why did he lock away all the gods? Were they all in on it? Sylaise…” She trailed off, her hand going to her face to touch the vallaslin of the goddess she held dearest to her heart. She pressed her lips to a hard line and shook her head, her hand falling back to her lap. No, she didn’t believe it. She couldn’t. She got to her feet quickly and began to gather up their plates. “Excuse me,” she said quietly. “I must return to my duties.”

Evelyn felt herself tense up, a defensiveness in her rising to the surface as she saw the disbelief in Amarie’s eyes. She watched the elf go, then sank back in her chair with a dark look on her face. “She doesn’t think you’re telling the truth,” she muttered. “That’s bullshit.” Her hand immediately sought out Solas’ hand and she tangled their fingers together, giving him a reassuring squeeze. “Undoing a thousand years of lies isn’t going to be easy.”

Solas leaned against her, resting his forehead against hers. “The scar on my head is a testament to that truth,” he said as he remembered when he had first woken up from his slumber and tried to tell the truth to any Dalish clan that would listen. It had never ended well. “Hundreds of years to put all of their beliefs into lies will do that. No one will give up on the ideals that they have put so much effort into believing.”

“The ideals were never the problem. It was the people behind those ideals,” Abelas said bitterly, “People so high off of their own power that they could only see what they could gain for themselves and not those who are in need. It sickens me to think that their memory is held higher than yours or Mythal’s. They are nothing more than spoiled brats pining for attention that they do not deserve.”

“We will find a way to make them see the truth,” Evie said as she scooted closer to Solas, leaning her shoulder against his. “But first things first. The temple needs to be finished and more people brought in. And before that, we have to lay to rest the ones we lost. I imagine they’ll be starting soon,” she said with a slight frown on her lips. “I wish we didn’t have to do this tonight. This isn’t the way I pictured starting off here.”

“Endings are beginnings,” Solas said quietly, “It will be alright. From death comes new life, a richer soil from which to build upon. Their memories will not be forgotten as every life is precious.” He closed his eyes, feeling tears stinging at them. “A lesson I wished my fellow brethren would have learned. It is why I did what I did. I sacrificed the few to save many. Many more who deserved life than the ones who squandered it.”

“I know,” she said softly and took his hand as she stood, tugging him to stand with her. “Let’s go. We will pay our respects and then get you to bed. If you get enough rest tonight, you might be able to finish casting the spell tomorrow. Then we can focus on other matters that need our attention.” She looked at the sentinel and gestured for him to join them. “Walk with us, Abelas.”

Abelas smiled at the pair and moved to walk with them, falling into step easily at their side. It had been a long while since he could call another person a friend and now he had two of them. He was comrades with the other sentinels, but they were just that. Friends were something more than that. Something he cherished deeply because they accepted him not because they had to, but because they wanted to. “Once you complete the spell, I will instruct the other mages to begin enchanting things. We may not have a floating city, but crystals and other such items. Whatever we make of the world, it will be ours. Perhaps we should wait until more elves join us. We could use their input. They do have such vivid imaginations.”

“Surely there must be a way to put up protective enchantments without driving away anyone who would be our allies,” Evie reasoned. Her hushed her tone as they came to a stop, joining the others who had gathered to pay respect to those who had lost their lives. “We can talk about it later,” she whispered and squeezed Solas’ hand, turning her attention to the vigil instead.

Amarie saw Abelas across the way and for a moment she thought to go stand near him, but decided against it so as not to interrupt. A solemn expression crossed her face as she listened to the songs being sung. She didn’t recognize them, but she understood most of the elven language. She realized just how close she had become to being one of the ones buried that day. It wasn’t fair, they’d done nothing to deserve such an end after such horrid lives lived in Tevinter. She brushed a single tear from her cheek, feeling the weight of it all on her heart. 

The service didn’t last long and everyone began to depart, most heading for their tents for the night, but Amarie lingered for a moment. She grasped a few flowers she’d found in her hand, intending to place one on each of the graves once the others were gone. When she felt as though no one was paying attention to her, she moved to lay down the flowers, whispering a soft goodbye to the people she’d once known, paying respect to their memories in the best way she knew how.

Abelas had stayed behind. Force of habit, he reasoned. He was a watcher. A sentinel dedicated to his duty. He was always the last one after an attack on the temple of Mythal  to drift off into uthenara. Making sure his brethren slept peacefully before he joined them. He felt that he owed these former slaves no less. Even if they were not Elvhen. That was a thought he couldn’t hold onto. These were his people now, like it or not. He would give them the honor due. What surprised him was that Amarie had stayed behind until she thought no one else was watching as she paid respect to her fellow ex-slaves. Something tugged at his heart at that. The thought that she would stay long after the service just for a moment of privacy so she could say goodbye properly. 

He let himself smile a little; perhaps they were not so different after all. She had seen loss, not as much as he had, but she had seen enough. Once was enough, a voice in the back of his mind reminded him. He let himself slip from the shadows and made sure to make his movements towards her loud enough so that she could pick up on them and not be startled.

Amarie turned as she heard footsteps behind her, and she relaxed as she saw that it was Abelas. She stood upright and stepped back from the last grave. “I know it isn’t much,” she said, gesturing to the flowers she’d laid on the graves, “but I wanted to do something. I wish it was more.” She wrapped her arms around herself and walked a little closer to him. “It was nice of your people to give them such a nice service. Their deaths never would’ve received such attention in Tevinter. Slaves are lucky to even be buried when they die there.”

“Slaves should not exist in the first place,” Abelas said bitterly. “You do your friends great honor by meeting them here, like this,” he said as he admired the flowers. He knew that most Dalish preferred to plant a tree on top of the corpse of the departed. Life from death. It was a noble sentiment for mortal races. Though, Elvhen would consider it an insult. Elvhen should not die at all and to require a funeral was insulting at best. Though, now that he had seen the other side of things. To know why they do what they do. Planting a tree was as close to immortality as they could get. The essence of what was feeding that which was to come. It made sense to him. “Do you wish to plant a tree upon their corpses?” 

She winced at the casual use of the word “corpses,” but she nodded her head. “That would be nice,” she said as the memory suddenly returned to her. She’d forgotten that tradition from her clan when they laid someone to rest. Her heart ached at that; how much else had she forgotten over the years? “Do you… do you think that perhaps we could do that tomorrow?” she asked, meeting his eyes. “Would you help me? I mean, I know you are busy. I… I shouldn’t have asked. I can do it myself. It was rude of me to put you on the spot like that. I can find some time in the morning after cleaning up from breakfast,” she said, looking away from him again. She felt stupid again now that she looked at the pitiful flowers placed upon each grave. Of course she should’ve planted trees. She mentally scolded herself for forgetting something so important.

“Amarie,” He said, tilting his head at her before he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her back was warm, her hair soft beneath his fingers, “I would be honored if you allowed me to assist you with such an important task.” He sighed as he looked her over, remembering a time when he would not have even spared them a second glance. He remembered when he first found the Dalish, the mere children in the woods, wearing vallaslin without knowing its purpose. How they foolishly honored gods who did not deserve to be honored. How they remembered nothing of the once great empire that they once were. He had been a fool to dismiss them with such ease. They needed their help, now more than ever, “You need not second guess yourself so much.”

“I would appreciate your help with the trees,” she said. Her knees felt weak at his touch, but she was proud of herself for not pulling away. A small sigh escaped her as she looked over at the graves. “I feel as though I am lost,” she admitted. “Before, in Tevinter, I knew what I was allowed to say and what I wasn’t. I knew what each day held, my place in the world. And now? Now it is all changed. What I say, what I do, is up to me. And I am afraid of, well, all of it.” She shook her head before she looked at him, meeting his eyes. “I don’t want to mess up. I don’t want to ruin this.”

“We will help you,” He said, letting his hand drop away from her back, “In time, you will find that speaking what is on your mind is not punished, but encouraged. If everyone thought the same, there would be no advancement. No challenges. Where would we find the drive to better ourselves if we did not listen to the ideas of the People?” He looked at her, studying her with his sharp eyes, “Be respectful, that is all we ask. Treat others as you would wish to be treated and they shall return in kind.”

She nodded and lowered her eyes from his piercing gaze. “I will try to remember that, Abelas,” she said. Her shoulder felt cold now that his hand was no longer touching her and she wondered at how a simple touch could affect her so. She hugged her arms around herself and turned away from the graves, slowly heading back towards the tents. “We should probably say goodnight,” she said quietly, though part of her didn’t want to part from him. “I will have to get up early to prepare breakfast. And I’m sure you will have another busy day tomorrow.”

He let himself chuckle at that, “Yes, but one of my own making. It is worthwhile. Tomorrow will be busy, but I will enjoy it. Perhaps we can plant the trees before or after the reading lesson in the evening. Other sentinels will be preparing to enchant crystals and other things around the temple tomorrow. You will not want to miss that, especially at night. It is truly a sight to behold.”

Amarie’s eyebrows lifted in surprise and she whipped her head around to look at him, stumbling in the process. She managed not to fall completely over, though her face went tent different shades of red. “Reading lesson?” she asked, blinking her big eyes at him. “I… I thought that, w-well, after this morning, that you might not... That our lessons would be over.” 

He chuckled at her obvious surprise. “You thought that I would push you away, shun you for something as innocent as the kiss we shared?” He could see the fear flicker across her face and he let his features soften, “Never. I expect to see you at my tent for your lesson. Perhaps before we plant the trees for your people. I imagine it will be an emotional experience, perhaps for us both. I cannot remember the last time, my people took the time to honor those departed.”

She honestly hadn’t expected him to continue their lessons after what had happened that morning. Especially after she foolishly admitted to him that she’d enjoyed it. And although she still felt embarrassed, she was excited to try reading again. “Okay,” she said quickly, “I, ah, suppose I’ll see you tomorrow then.” She paused outside her tent and pulled back the flap, feeling more flustered than ever. “I… I’ll just… yeah, see you,” she stammered.

He smiled at her, carefully taking her hand that hung freely at her side. He raised her knuckles to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to them before he looked back up at her. He was screaming at himself that this was a mistake, but he couldn’t help himself. There was something so pure about her spirit that drew him in and made him crave more from her. “Goodnight, Amarie.”

She was left with her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open as she watched him go, her hand tingling pleasantly from where his warm lips had touched it. She felt like flying, falling, her heart racing in her chest and her mind dizzy. “Goodnight, Abelas,” she whispered, though he was already too far away to hear her. She ducked quickly into her tent and threw herself down upon the pillows, where she stared in awe at her hand for a very long time before she managed to fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Amarie was so excited about her next lesson with Abelas that she could barely concentrate the next day. The hours seemed to drag on and on until finally dinner was served and the dishes cleaned up afterwards. She dried her hands hurriedly and gave a quick goodbye to Brilanna before she ran off, heading to Abelas’ tent. Pleasant butterflies filled her stomach, her face split in a smile as she saw him walking towards the tent as well, and she slowed to a walk, feeling breathless. “I’m done with my work,” she said eagerly as she approached him. “Can we read now?”

Abelas turned towards the excited voice, barely recognizing it as Amarie’s. He let a smile tug at his lips at her enthusiasm. “Barely a moment’s rest. Are you certain you are ready?” he lightheartedly teased at her before he lifted the corner of his tent flap and gestured for her to go in ahead of himself. He followed and went about lighting the lamps until the entire area was filled with a soft glow. “I am glad that you came by tonight. I was looking forward to continuing your lesson more than I should admit.”

She tipped her head and blinked at him. “You were?” she asked, surprised by his admission. Something about that made her happy and nervous at the same time. She wasn’t quite sure what to say, so she sat down amongst the pillows, tucking her legs beneath her as she watched him pick up the book they’d worked on the day before. She tucked her hands between her knees, her shoulders drawing up as she debated on telling him that she’d been excited about this all day. She decided against it. The last time she’d admitted something to him, she’d made a fool of herself. “I hope I do better today.”

“You did well yesterday. I am impressed by how quickly you picked up on the different words,” he said as he opened up the page and leaned in closer to her. “Tell me, which words are familiar to you? Can you pronounce them outloud?” he asked, fully expecting her to point out some of the shorter words, like ‘the’ and ‘that’. It was expected of someone at her reading level. She was a bright spirit though, he knew she would impress.

She bit her lip and leaned in to look at the page, her eyes narrowing in concentration. It was strange to her how the previously before unknown markings now stood out to her in ways she could understand, if only slightly. She pointed to the first words on the page, working them out in her head, trying to piece together the right sounds that matched the symbols on the paper from what she remembered. “Sun s-sets,” she spoke slowly, questioning herself greatly, but determined to live up to his expectations, “L-l-lit-” She huffed, stuck on the word.

“Da’len, little one,” Abelas helped her, correcting her or aiding her when she needed the help. 

“Little one,” she repeated before she flipped her long pale hair over her shoulder and leaned in again to study the words on the page. “T-t-tiiime to d-dr-dream…?” 

After repeating the words a few times, she caught on and only needed help with the larger, more confusing words. He smiled at her conviction. “You are doing so well. Just a bit more and we will stop for the night.”

She worked her way through half of the poem before she finally sat back with a frustrated huff. Abelas had had to help her with most of the words. “I wish this came easier to me,” she said, a slight pout on her lips. Yet at the same time, she did feel a bit proud of herself for what she had accomplished. They had been at it for quite some time and the light from outside was nearly gone. 

He chuckled at her. “This is your second night reading and you have made it through half the poem as it is. You are picking up the words at an amazing rate. You are a natural born learner,” he said, as he looked at her, feeling playful, he bumped her shoulder while he was at it. “Relax, Amarie,” he said. For some reason, he enjoyed saying her name, the way it rolled off of his tongue like silk. “You need not be so worried around me. I will not judge you for trying. You are doing well with your lessons.”

A giggle escaped her at his playfulness and she clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle it. After seeing him so stoic, it amused her now to see him like this. She briefly wondered if anyone else had ever seen this side of him. Oh, there was that fluttery feeling in her stomach again. She composed her face and lowered her hand, though a smile still tried to pull at her lips. “Thank you, Abelas,” she answered. “Though I think it is more your teaching than anything. You are more patient than anyone I have ever met.”

“A quality one learns over the years, I am certain. Live a thousand years more and we shall see how patient you become,” he said with a smile. He didn’t know what it was about this woman that intrigued him so. She made him want to be playful, to remember what it was to enjoy life before duty. To enhance his duty to be more than that. “You are such a rare spirit, Amarie. I am glad that I have acquired the chance to know you.”

A small smile really did cross her face then. “I’m glad you invited me to stay,” she said softly as she shifted a little closer to him. It was strange, how being so close to him made it hard to breathe. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from his handsome face, the way his long hair fell down to frame it. It felt intimate, almost, the way he hid it from everyone else, but would take his hood off when they were here alone. And the way he softened when he spoke to her in private, teaching her to read. “I look forward to my next lesson,” she said. “Do we still have time to plant the trees this evening?”

“Of course,” he said, feeling… he wasn’t sure how he felt in that moment. Whole? He wanted to lean his forehead against hers. So he did. He sighed out as their skin touched and he breathed carefully for a moment. “I would be lying if I said that I had not thought about you all day. You are so strange to me, yet familiar at the same time. I cannot find it within myself to apologize for this. For being so forward with you. Perhaps it is because I am lonely, perhaps because I have not been with anyone for more than a thousand years. I hope that you will be able to show me patience as well.” 

Amarie thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest at the gesture. Her mouth went dry and she had to swallow several times before she could speak. “Of course,” she whispered, not entirely sure where he was going with this, but more than willing to find out. She peered into his eyes, feeling as though they were searching her soul. The way their lips had met the day before replayed in her mind and all she wanted in that moment was to feel it again. “Abelas,” she breathed and tipped her face, closing the space between them slowly. She could feel the warmth from him, their lips a hair’s width apart…

“Abelas!” Evie cried as she ripped open the flap to his tent. “The other sentinels! They’re awake! And they’re here, wanting to know what the hell’s going on!”

The elf winced as his name was called and he jerked back from Amarie, his mind trying to process the new information that had been thrown at him. 

Amarie cursed under her breath as she, too, pulled back at the sudden intrusion. Anger flooded through her unexpectedly at Evelyn’s interruption, but vanished the next moment. It surprised her to feel anger like that. Fear, guilt, sadness, exhaustion were all things she was used to feeling. But anger? That was something she wasn’t used to. 

She busied herself with closing the book and went to put it back on the small bookcase she’d seen Abelas pick it up from. Of all times for the Inquisitor to interrupt. She sighed and turned, briefly giving him an apologetic look before she ducked out of the tent. She moved off to the side, lingering to see if she could follow and see the new sentinels.

Abelas cursed the world then, wishing he had a moment to pull her back into the tent and kiss her senseless like he wanted to do. Instead, he sighed as he pulled his hood back up over his head before he followed her out of the tent, “You said there were sentinels? Were they in the temple? We have been looking for them for a while. Perhaps the completion of the temple freed them.”

Evie nodded and began to lead the way back to the dining area where Solas was already speaking with the sentinels. “They said they woke up when those slavers attacked the other night,” she explained as they walked, Amarie slowly trailing along behind as if she wasn’t sure whether she was welcome or not. “But their way was blocked. They weren’t able to get out until Solas completed his spell this afternoon. Their… leader? I don’t know what you’d call her exactly, but she seems to be the one speaking for them. Anyway, she demanded to know who was in charge, so we thought you and Solas should speak to her. She said her name was Nenna.”

Amarie had the sinking feeling that she and Abelas would not be planting trees that night as they reached the dining area. She immediately noticed the sentinel Evelyn had spoken about. The elf was tall and strikingly beautiful, with high cheekbones and long hair the color of polished copper. She was speaking with Solas and she looked less than pleased.

Amarie quickly realized that she was more than out of her element and had no place to eavesdrop on the conversation about to be held. Without a word, she stopped in her tracks and turned to hurry to her tent, wishing with all her might that these sentinels had not shown up just now.

Abelas did not miss Amarie’s quick retreat back to her tent. It hurt to watch her go. They had been on the precipice of something wonderful, he was sure. He would have to go to her later. For now, he turned his attention to the new sentinels in front of him. He bowed his head, “Lethallan, we welcome you. You no doubt have a lot of questions regarding the current situation of things. Solas and I will be happy to answer any that you might have.”

Nenna bowed her head respectfully, if not a bit curtly. “Andaran atish’an,” she said to him as she stood up straight again, her shoulders squared as she summed him up in a glance. “We have slept for centuries in peace, and now we awaken to find this?” she asked, gesturing around at the dining area and the tents beyond. “Shemlens in our sacred temple. What is the meaning of all this? What has befallen our people?”

“The war brought about the fall of the Elvhenan,” Abelas said as he gestured to the nearby table. “We should sit down and talk while we inform you of what has happened,” he said as he took her by the elbow to lead her to an empty chair.

Nenna allowed him to guide her to a table and pull out a chair for her, then gave him a nod of thanks. She watched as Solas ushered Evelyn into a chair at the table and she arched an eyebrow. Her spine was straight as she sat at the table, her hands folded in her lap as she fixed Abelas with a stern gaze. “Now tell me, lethallin, of how much the world has changed while we slept.”

Evelyn watched Nenna’s expression as Abelas and Solas filled her in. Lengthy parts of it were spoken in elven and she felt her mind wandering whenever this occurred. But she was keenly aware of the way the sentinel’s eyes flicked at her every so often, and always with a disapproving sort of gleam in them. She tried not to let it bother her, she’d expected as much. Her hand moved beneath the table to rest on Solas’ knee, reminding herself that it didn’t matter what any of them thought, so long as he approved of her being there.

Nenna pressed her lips to a hard line as they finished speaking, an anger boiling in her chest to see the elves fallen so far. She tapped her nails on the table as she thought about it, only one thought coming to her mind. “Since Fen’Harel locked away the pantheon, nothing but ruin has come upon our people,” she stated, staring at her fingers as they drummed on the smooth wood. “There must be a way to free them. Perhaps they can right the wrongs that have been done. What you are trying to accomplish here is noble, but without the gods, it seems an impossible task. They would be better suited to freeing our people from the slavery the shemlens have forced upon them,” she said, shooting a pointed look at Evelyn. “They could rebuild Arlathan.”

“Or they could destroy everything that we have been working towards,” Solas said as he let his own hand slip beneath the table and locked his fingers with Evelyn’s. “They were ruthless when they were free, thinking of no ones health but their own. They would hinder us, not help. They would enslave those who did not agree with them and demand tribute from the ones who do. If we are to move forward as a society, we must do so without the aid of the pantheon. They would only bring about another war.”

“Yes, because without them, our society has done so well for itself,” Nenna replied dryly as she sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. “What you hope to accomplish cannot be done without them. It must have taken Fen’Harel a great deal of power to seal them away as he did. I do not know if there is a way for us to undo it. Perhaps if we awakened the sentinels of other temples, our power combined might be enough to do it.”

Abelas shared a look with Solas before he looked to Nenna, “If Fen’harel had not acted, there would have been no one left of the empire save the pantheon itself. He did the thankless job of what had to be done. Reviving the pantheon now would only cause the destruction of everything we know. They would purge the world of the elves that now reside in it and not think twice of the losses. We must move forward with the People as they are now. We can show them the truth, instruct them on the history that they have lost. It will be hard work, but it must be done. It is the only way.” 

“You really think the gods so callous?” she asked. She pursed her lips for a moment, considering his words. “This is a lot to take in. There is much to consider. I will discuss it with my fellow sentinels. I do not know if your plan is the best course of action, but we will consider it. That is the best I can offer you now.”

“We have all met them,” Solas said in a sober tone, “We know what the gods are like and what they are capable of. The way they murdered Mythal without a second thought just because her ideas did not match their own. They would see the whole of Elvhenan bowing down before them for no greater reason than some ill-conceived belief that they deserve more than the poor of our society.”

Nenna ever-so-slightly tipped her head in curiosity at Solas. There was something vaguely familiar about him now that she gave him consideration, but she couldn’t quite place her finger on it. The way he spoke of meeting the gods… No, it was best not to comment on it. Not yet, anyway. She looked to Abelas as she got to her feet, standing tall again. “We will consider it,” she said with a note of finality that clearly conveyed she was done discussing the matter with them for the evening. She bade them goodnight and turned to leave, gesturing for her fellow sentinels to join her as she went.

“Well,” Evie drawled, leaning back in her chair as she watched the sentinel go. “Isn’t she just a peach?”

Solas watched the sentinels take their leave, his eyebrow going up at Evie’s words. “That is one way of putting it, vhenan.” He pressed his lips thin and looked back at Abelas who was watching them as well, “I have a feeling that this matter will cause us some trouble down the road, should they decide that they want to awaken the pantheon. They would need another powerful mage to undo what I have done. Or a foci of one of the others. I would not know where to find one. I thought most of them to be sealed away with the pantheon.”

Abelas nodded. “I will have my people keep a careful eye on them. I would hope that they will see reason. So few of us remain who hold onto immortality. Our focus would be better served trying to restore that, rather than the ones who have caused our downfall.” He shook his head and stood up. “We will discuss this further tomorrow. Goodnight,” he said with a slight bow before he turned, looking around for a moment before he went towards Amarie’s tent. He still had to make good on a promise.

Amarie was curled around a pillow, trying to go to sleep, but couldn’t quite manage it. All she could think about was how close she had been to intentionally kissing Abelas, and the Inquisitor’s interruption. It amazed her how quickly and easily her emotions switched back and forth between swooning and being frustrated. “Stupid,” she muttered to herself. Surely it was a lapse in Abelas’ judgment when he’d laid his forehead against hers. What would someone like him see in her? She shook her head at herself again and shifted around, hugging the pillow tighter. “You’re so stupid, Amarie,” she scolded herself.

Abelas paused outside of the elf’s tent, hearing her mumbling to herself. “Amarie?” he called out quietly, “Are you still awake?” He let his lips curl upwards. “Or are you sleep talking?” he asked and after a moment, he lifted the corner of her tent flap so he could peer inside, “I am sorry that took so long. Are you still interested in planting the trees?”

Amarie sat bolt upright, surprised that he had come to find her. And now she felt even dumber for having been caught talking to, or more to the point scolding, herself. “Y-Yes,” she stuttered, moving to grab her shoes to pull them on. “I thought, well, with your meeting with the sentinels, I thought you wouldn’t have time tonight.” She stood and smoothed down her skirt and pushed her hair out of her face, her heart racing again just to see him. “Are you certain it’s not too late?”

He smiled at her, chuckling at her state of excitement. “For a worthy cause, it is never too late. Come. Let us not keep them waiting any longer,” he said as he extended a hand to her, “I know where there are some saplings that are perfect for our cause. That is, if you do not mind getting your hands dirty.”

Her hand shook as she reached out and clasped his, letting him lead her out of the tent. “I spent most of my life as a slave,” she said. “My hands are always dirty.” She wanted to scold herself again for being so giddy about holding his hand, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. His hand was warm around hers, which always felt cold, and there was a strength she could sense there that made her feel protected and safe. “It really means a lot to me that you’re helping me with this,” she said as they walked.

He gave her a small smile as he led them out towards the graves, leading them towards a little grove where young trees sat among the larger ones. “I am still learning to accept a great many new truths of this world. I feel foolish for having taken so long to see the elves of today’s world as my own. I feel that this is a step towards mending that.” He enjoyed seeing that smile spread across her face, “Your enthusiasm is rather addictive.”

“Is it?” she asked, blinking at him. She’d never really thought of herself as being enthusiastic. Although, to be fair, she’d never really felt excited about anything in her life until she met him. She looked to the small saplings, touching her free hand to her chin for a moment as she looked them over, trying to pick the best ones. She finally found one she liked and reluctantly let go of Abelas’ hand so she could kneel down and dig into the soft dirt with her fingers. “This one looks strong,” she commented as she worked on gently removing the roots from the ground.

Abelas studied her for a moment. “That it does,” he said softly before he shook himself from his thoughts and looked over the trees for a moment before he chose another one and began to dig it up. It didn’t take them long to uncover enough trees for each grave that they had dug.  He couldn’t remember the last time he had honored the dead in this way, but seeing the look on Amarie’s face made it all worthwhile. They carefully dug into the fresh earth of the graves, taking care to plant the trees. He spoke in elven, a small prayer for the departed that he remembered, for each one.

Listening to his voice was beautiful, the way the elven words rolled off his tongue with such ease. She thought that she could stand there and listen to him all night. It meant so much to her to honor the memories of the ones they’d lost, and even more that she got to share this experience with him. Nervous butterflies filled her stomach again, but she forced her arm to move and slipped her dirty hand into his. “They didn’t deserve this,” she said softly, staring at the trees they’d just planted. “But at least they died free. Even if it was short, they got to feel what it’s like. And that’s all thanks to you, for what your people did for them. For us.” 

He stood up straighter at that, letting his fingers curl around hers. He could feel the earth between them and he didn’t resist the urge to pull her closer to his side. He hesitated only a moment before he wrapped an arm around her slender frame as they stood in front of the graves, a peaceful quiet settling over the area. “I am glad for that. That we were able to help them in some part before life was cruelly ended for them. I only wish that they had a longer reprieve before their journey’s were ended. You and them. You deserve better.”

It took every ounce of strength she had to keep her knees from giving out as he wrapped his arm around her. His body was warm and strong at her side and she found she loved how utterly safe she felt next to him. As if no one could ever hurt her again. “I don’t know that I deserve anything,” she said, “but I am grateful for it. For everything that I’ve found here.” She turned her head to look up at him, her heart hammering against her ribs as their eyes met, and she added in a very soft, tiny voice, “For you.”

He tilted his head at her as he studied her face. He nearly snorted at himself, he wasn’t exactly sure what he thought he was doing. There was just something about her that called out to his soul, his spirit. He figured it was the long years of solitude that was driving him to this point, yet in that moment, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He turned her to face him as he reached up to catch her chin between his fingers, tilting it upwards so he could better see her. “You are a rare individual. I am glad that I have met you, Amarie,” he said quietly.

It was as if the interruption earlier hadn’t happened at all as she found herself here with him, his fingers ever so softly holding her chin, her face mere inches from his. She knew what she wanted, to feel his lips against hers, to really kiss him, but she didn’t know if she was brave enough to do it. She warred with herself, part of her screaming to just do it, just kiss him, to feel his lips with her own so she could finally know what it was like. And the other part of her screamed not to, that she was risking too much, that she would make a fool of herself. 

She half-committed to it, her brain still screaming incoherently at her, and she raised up on her toes, hesitated a fraction of a second, then leaned in to kiss him. And missed. Her lips landed on his cheek instead of his lips and she immediately pulled back, feeling utterly foolish. Her face burned anew as she realized she’d totally ruined a perfectly romantic moment with him. She pulled back, out of his reach, her brain now screaming only one thing at her. _‘_ _ IDIOT.’  _

“G-Goodnight, Ableas,” she stammered and without wasting another second, she turned and bolted for her tent, longing for nothing more than to crawl in a hole and die of embarrassment.

Abelas blinked, his hand still in the air as if he were still holding onto her, but he had nothing but air. His cheek burned where she had kissed him and it took him a moment longer to regain his bearings. A smile tugged at his lips and he shook his head lightly. “Goodnight, Amarie,” he said to no one in particular before he sighed out and turned on his heel. He needed a walk.


	11. Chapter 11

Evelyn still couldn’t express her relief at the temple being completed. She’d worried over Solas for so long, sitting beside him for hours on end as he pushed himself to exhaustion. Now that stage was over and her mind felt much more at ease.

They still sat at the table together, discussing everything in hushed tones when she saw Amarie run past and all but dive into her tent. 

“Well,” Evie laughed, raising an eyebrow. “Looks like someone’s eager to go to bed.” She snickered and shook her head, then looked to Solas again. “You know, you don’t have to work any major spells tomorrow,” she said, leaning over to trail her nails down the back of his neck. “Think we can go to bed, too?” she asked suggestively.

Try as he might, he couldn’t stop the shiver that worked its way down his spine at her touch and her suggestion, the heat of it pooling in his gut and simmered away as his body responded in kind to her. He turned his head, moving quickly to capture her lips.  He sighed against her a moment before he turned to her and tugged her into his lap as he pulled back from her. He gazed up at her, running his hands up and over her arms. “And what would you suggest we fill our time with? I hardly feel tired as I have the nights previous.”

She bit her lip and waggled her eyebrows at him as she wiggled her hips in his lap, feeling him harden against her. “Oh, I’m sure something will pop up,” she said with an overly sultry look before she threw her head back and laughed loudly at her own bad joke. She clapped a hand over her mouth, realizing that it was late and many had already gone to bed. She snickered and moved to lay her forehead against his. “I don’t know why you put up with me and my stupid sense of humor,” she giggled, cupping his face and kissing him sweetly. “You know, it would be nice if we didn’t have to try to be so quiet. I try, but there’s been a couple mornings that Abelas has given me  the look.  Should we go somewhere we won’t be heard?”

He chuckled against her, nipping playfully at her jaw before he lifted her up off of his lap and stood up. “As I have more magic tonight and I am not entirely drained of it, I believe I can manage a spell that would soundproof our tent,” he said as he slipped an arm around her waist, letting his palm rest over the gentle swell of her buttocks. “Then you may be as loud as you wish to be,” he purred into her ear as he gave her a firm squeeze. His length throbbed in anticipation and he hurried them along to their tent, lifting the flap for her to go inside.

His hand on her made goosebumps erupt over her skin and she gave his ass a playful smack before she ducked into the tent with a giggle. She didn’t even wait for him to close it before she began to strip, her body tingling as she thought about being with him and not having to hold back. She knelt on the bedroll and gave him another seductive look, trailing a hand up to tease her own breast as she locked eyes with him. “Wanna see how loud I really can be?” she asked, biting her lip. She had an idea, something she’d been thinking about for quite awhile, but she’d never asked him before. She wondered if he would be open to the idea, or if he would think she was weird. Well, to be fair, she figured he already thought she was weird, but she didn’t want to push it too far.

He gave a soft groan as he watched her strip down to nothing and began teasing herself in front of him. He grit his teeth before he turned back and drew a complex rune onto the tent flap. He watched with satisfaction as it glowed for a moment before disappearing altogether. He smirked and turned back to her, setting his staff aside and began to slowly remove his tunic. “Insatiable little minx,” he said to her as he tossed his shirt to the side and stood their looking at her as he palmed himself through his trousers. He was already so hard for her and his pants seemed to be getting tighter and tighter.

Evie shivered as she watched him run his hand over the bulge in his pants. She walked forward on her knees to pull at the laces, pressing hot kisses to his abs. She traced the lines with her tongue as she finally pulled his breeches down over his hips. She kissed lower and lower until she finally laved her tongue up the length of his shaft, pausing to suck at the head for just a moment. Her center throbbed with excitement, and she moved up to nibble at the line of his hip as she cupped her own breasts and pressed his length between them.

His eyes widened at her initiative and he threw his head back a moment later at the feel of her soft, supple flesh cradling his hardness. His knees shook at the feeling and he forced himself to look down at her, watching as she suckled on the head of his cock while she massaged his shaft with her breasts. “Evie,” he moaned out, his long fingers reaching out and tangling in her hair as he pulled her over his cock. He felt a bit of precum slip out, slicking her flesh. “You are so beautiful like this,” he breathed out.

She looked up at him, letting him pull her mouth over his cock, working her tongue over the head of it. He tasted divine and she wiggled her hips, feeling herself becoming wetter by the second. She sucked harder, coaxing a bit more from his length and eagerly swallowed it down. She tipped her head to nibble ever so lightly at his hot, hard flesh. “Solas,” she breathed, shivering at the firm grip he had on her hair, “I want… I… I want-” She paused and swallowed harshly, licking at him again before she finally gasped out, “I want you to tie me up.”

His cock throbbed at her hurried words, his mind catching up with what he heard and he looked at her, studying her face for a moment before he pulled her back from his length and he knelt before her. “Are you certain, vhenan?” he asked as he combed his fingers through her hair before he leaned in, sealing his lips around her own, moaning at the taste of himself upon her tongue.

She kissed back at him furiously, sliding her arms around his shoulders as she pressed her body against his. Her pulse pounded in her ears as she slid her tongue along his, sucking it, pulling back and carefully biting his lower lip. “Yes,” she whispered hotly as she dipped her head to suck at his throat, moaning at the taste of his skin. “I trust you, Fen’Harel,” she breathed. “Please… I want you to.”

He shivered at her breath upon him, hearing his name said with such lust set his blood on fire and he pulled back to pin her with a burning gaze as he looked around for a moment before he grabbed his pants and tossed them next to their bedroll. He raked his gaze over her, not unlike a predator stalking his prey before he caught her wrists in one hand and raised them over her head as he urged her to lay back. He straddled her hips, keeping her arms raised as he grabbed the leg of his breeches and wound it around her wrists, tying them tightly together. 

Evelyn’s heart raced and her breath caught in her chest as she tested her bindings, finding she couldn’t pull free. She met his eyes with excitement in her own, her core aching for him already. By the Maker, this was hot. She writhed on the bedroll, her arms above her head as she looked up at him. His weight on her hips only added to the sensations as she squirmed beneath him. “Oh Maker, yessss,” she purred up at him, obscenely running her tongue across her lips.

Solas smirked at her, taking the other end of his breeches and pressed them tightly to the ground. A muttered word of a paralysis spell and the binding was secured, preventing her from moving her arms at all. His cock throbbed at the delicious vision that she was before him. He ran his hands down her body, cupping her breasts and squeezing them a moment before he pinched her nipples, rolling them into hard little nubs. “Now. Where were we?” he asked as he scooted up on her chest, resting his cock in the soft valley between her breasts before he pushed them together to encase his hot flesh. He thrust into them, the precum dripping from the tip slicking his way. “Say my name,” he breathed out.

She trembled beneath him, her breasts swelling and burning at his touch. She loved how forceful he was, how he used her body to pleasure himself, the sound of his command. “Fen’Harel,” she breathed out as he thrust between her breasts, smearing his essence across her skin. She drew her knees up, her toes curling, whining loudly. “Fen’Harel!” she cried as she threw her head back, lifting her chest against his thrusts.

He eagerly drank down her cries, greedily wanting to hear his name like that over and over because every time it was not said in pure ecstasy, it was a crime. He shifted the angle of his hips and pulled back. “Lift your head up. Open your mouth,” he said in a commanding tone. He saw the flash of pleasure in her eyes when he told her what to do. “You really love this don’t you? The great Inquisitor at my mercy. All control and power stripped away and you are nothing more than a creature of desire.”

Oh how his words set her blood on fire. “Yes,” she answered all too eagerly. She did as he commanded, letting him slip his cock into her mouth again. She stared up at him with big, innocent eyes as he began to fuck her mouth. She moved to grasp at his hips, then felt a thrill shoot through her as she remembered she couldn’t move her arms. She was truly at his mercy and she whimpered as she sucked at his cock. She bucked her hips, seeking some sort of contact that she so desperately desired, and found nothing. And somehow that made it all the more exciting to her. 

He watched her with sharp eyes as he held her breasts up and around his cock. The way the head of his cock disappeared into that perfect mouth made him groan, his cock twitching as he thought about it, as he gazed upon her. He could feel her writhing beneath him, desperate for some sort of contact. He would reward her later, for now, she was his. “I should have tied your legs wide open so that you could not even rub them together in an attempt to relieve yourself,” he bit out as he thrust faster, “Not yet, ma sa’lath. First, I am going to come in your mouth. Then perhaps I will give you the release you seek.” He panted as his thrusts became shorter and faster. He groaned and tilted his head back as he felt himself swelling and he cracked his eyes open so he could watch her as he came. With a roar, he spent himself, his essence splashing into her mouth, onto her face, her breasts. It was glorious.

Evelyn drank down his cum like a woman dying of thirst. She licked her lips as he finished, feeling the warm liquid drip down her skin. She supposed part of her should’ve felt humiliated, letting him come all over her face like that, to tie her down and use her for his every whim. But it only fueled her lust. She rubbed her thighs together again as if challenging him to tie her down more. Her breasts felt tender from his rough handling, her core aching and dripping wet for him. “Please,” she begged, wiggling beneath him, “I want you… I don’t know how much longer I can stand it.” She gave him a doe-eyed look again and whimpered.

Solas groaned out at the look she gave him and he leaned over her, scooting back so he could lay his body against hers. He licked her face, moaning softly at the taste of himself on her skin as he cleaned her. He held himself on his tongue and shared with her as he kissed her deeply, moaning against her before he backed up, smirking down at her body. “Look at you, just quivering with want. With need,” he said as he slipped off of her body and reached down to grasp her legs, pushing them apart to reveal her glistening center. He smiled and reached down, pressing long fingers into her. So easily he slipped them in right up to his knuckles. He twisted his fingers carefully, searching for that spot within her.

She gave a shout of pleasure as he finally touched her, those long fingers sliding into her wet slit. She panted and moaned as his fingers searched her body, making slick sounds as he stroked her. “Solas,” she gasped, her voice breathy, light, her face screwing up as her legs writhed in pleasure. “Ngh! Fen’Harel,” she corrected herself, lifting her hips, bucking against his hand. His fingertips finally brushed that spot within her and for one blissful instant, her whole world shattered. “That’s it,” she panted, twisting her hips to try to guide his fingers back to the right place. She screamed out as he found it again and began to mercilessly assault her body, making her shake from head to toe. “Oh fuck,” she breathed, letting her legs open further as she bucked her hips, trying to fuck herself on his fingers.

He chuckled at her and withdrew his hand, using her essence to slick his rapidly hardening cock. He was wild with lust for the woman as he palmed himself, watching her writhe and scream his name. He lifted his hand to his lips and licked away her juices before he moved between her legs, his hands sliding along her thighs as he lifted her up. He teased the head of his cock against her opening and he regarded her with almost infuriating calmness. “Scream my name, vhenan,” he said huskily.

“Solas!” she nearly sobbed, tears at the corners of her eyes. She’d never felt so sexually frustrated in all her life. To be wound up so tight, coming so close to her orgasm, and then to have it ripped away again. She loved it and hated it at the same time. She tried to move, to impale herself on his cock, which she could feel resting at the entrance to her body. But the Dread Wolf’s grip on her hips was too strong, and he restrained her from doing so. A desperate whine escaped her as he held her so firmly, restricting her movement, and it turned to a scream. “FEN’HAREL!”

He slammed himself into her as she cried out his name and it took every ounce of self restraint to keep from spending himself at the cry of his name on her lips. He bit his lip so hard, he tasted blood as he sank deeply into her molten heat. He could feel himself throbbing inside of her and he couldn’t stop the shudder that worked its way through him before he pulled out and thrust in again, setting an unrelenting pace. Soon their moans filled the air, a sensual song to the backdrop of their skin slapping together. 

Evelyn’s eyes rolled in her head as he finally,  finally  filled her body with his hard, thick length. Her body stretched, aching deliciously as he pounded into her, making her entire being scream with pleasure that bordered on pain. Her fingers curled into her palms, her nails biting into her skin. “Yes… YES!” she screamed, clenching around him as tightly as her muscles would allow. Oh, that only made him feel bigger, harder within her. The insides of her thighs would surely be bruised from this by morning. And she didn’t care. Her every nerve was electrified, sparks of pleasure shooting through her with every brutal thrust of his hips. She didn’t even have time to voice it as her orgasm slammed through her body, ripping another scream from her throat, and she felt her essence splash around him as she came, screaming his name at the top of her lungs.

Solas leaned over her, pressing their bodies tightly together as he continued thrusting into her as she rode out her orgasm. Her body was so hot, so tight around his own, he thought surely he would lose his mind. He kissed hotly at her throat, sucking a hickey to life as she screamed out her pleasure. His own was not far behind and he couldn’t get over how perfectly her body fit his, the way it cradled him. He was going to have to cast that spell more often as he was quickly becoming addicted to the way she screamed his name. He roared his pleasure as he orgasmed, spilling deeply into her silken heat. He curled around her, pressing into her for a long moment while his length twitched inside of her.

She was left panting and sweaty beneath him, a soft groan escaping her throat. “You… are… amazing,” she gasped and slid her legs over the backs of his thighs, letting him rest his weight on top of her. “Maker’s breath,” she whispered, staring up at the ceiling of their tent in awe. She kissed his forehead, feeling closer to him than ever. “Thank you,” she said softly, happy that he had embraced her request instead of judging her for it. “I love you.”

He smiled against her skin, kissing at it lovingly before he pulled back so he could look at her eyes. She was perfection to him. He kissed her nose and groaned as he pulled back from her. He ended the spell that was holding the pants to the ground and he moved her arms, carefully bringing them down over her head and deftly undid the knot holding her wrists together. He tossed his trousers aside and placed kisses on the soft flesh of her wrists, soothing away the aches with his fingers as he massaged them. “Ar lath ma, vhenan,” he said reverently, “Are you alright?”

She gave him a contented smile, letting him ease the pain in her wrists. “Absolutely,” she purred at him. She pushed herself up on her elbows and kissed him again, the smile still on her lips. “I’ve wanted to ask you to do that for awhile now,” she confessed before she laid back down, her eyes feeling heavy, her whole body completely satisfied. She tried to stifle a yawn and failed. “Just don’t be surprised if I sleep for the next week,” she teased.

He chuckled at her as he moved to massage her shoulders, rotating them carefully before he worked out the strain in her muscles. “A while now? Why did you not say something sooner? I would have gladly complied,” he said as he tended to her, turning briefly to grab up his water skin and offered her the cool water. “Drink, it will help with the stiffness.”

She eagerly drank down the water before she laid back with a smack of her lips. “Well I realize that now,” she laughed lightly, then shrugged. “I guess I was afraid you’d think I was weird. Well, weirder than you already think I am,” she giggled and winked at him. “I wasn’t sure if you’d, you know, be into that. I suppose I was feeling a bit self-conscious about sharing it with you.”

He chuckled. “We are all weird in some way. Besides,” he said as he took the skin from her and drank deeply himself, “after living for as long as I have, it is always good to have something fresh in the bedroom,” he teased her before he set the drink aside and moved to lay down next to her. He laid on his side, not ready to go to the Fade just yet. He watched his hands as he trailed them over her soft skin in nonsensical patterns. “I am not certain what I have done to deserve your attentions, but I am glad.” He leaned over to nuzzle at her neck, “I would gladly spend eternity at your side.”

She smiled as she slid her arm around his shoulders, pulling him tighter to her side. “And I would do the same with you, if I could,” she answered softly and turned her face into his hair. She let her fingers play over the smooth skin of his shoulder as a small smile pulled at her lips. “But since we can’t, I’m going to make sure that I love you enough to last an eternity while I’m here now.”

He smiled at that, unable to help himself feel slightly saddened by the admission. He blinked away the sudden tears in his eyes at the thought of having to say goodbye to her. The thought that he would be forced to watch her grow old while he stayed young… it was a cruelty that could not be measured. “Vhenan,” he breathed, wincing when his voice cracked and he buried his face in her hair in an attempt to hide his tears.

“Shhh,” she soothed, her heart breaking at the sorrowful sound of his voice. “Solas,” she said gently, rubbing at his back, “Don’t be sad. We have a lot of years together ahead of us, if you want to spend them together. That’s a lot of time that we can be happy. Let’s not spend it worrying about the end. Okay?” She turned to cup his face, dragging her thumb over his cheekbone to wipe the tears away. Her own lip trembled, but she managed a smile for him. “What we have is more than a lot of people get. And I want to spend every minute I get of this life at your side.”

He managed a smile for her, leaning his forehead against hers as he gathered her into his arms. As if he could protect her from aging and time itself, “I would cherish every moment, even if we did have eternity together. I have spent more than enough time alone to know that loneliness is a bitter pill I would not swallow willingly. Especially now that I have you. I will remember our time together, however long we have. You will be immortal if only in my heart.”


	12. Chapter 12

Nenna watched Abelas as he made his rounds, walking slowly around the perimeter of the temple, keeping watch as others slept. She’d had time to bathe and to eat, speaking with the other sentinels of Dirthamen’s temple. She was in a better mood now to be sure, but she still didn’t know what to make of him or the others that were staying there. 

There was a faraway look in Abelas’ eyes that she could see even from where she stood. It intrigued her to see a sentinel look so… dreamy. She walked forward, her steps nearly silent as she moved. “You seem distracted this night, Lethallin,” she said, tipping her head ever so slightly as she looked at him. “It is not often I see a sentinel seem lost in a daydream.”

Abelas did well to hide his surprise at Nenna’s sudden appearance. He stood up straighter as she approached. “Lethallan, I was merely thinking of the future,” he said as he continued his path as if he hadn’t been interrupted. His thoughts were on Amarie and the kiss she placed upon his cheek. He could still feel her lips there as if she had placed it not moments ago. “May I assist you with something? Are your lodgings not adequate?”

“No, they are more than adequate,” she answered with amusement in her voice. “I merely thought to join you in your patrol. I thought perhaps we might continue our discussion from earlier. I’ve had time to speak with my fellow sentinels, to think about what you said. And to wake up,” she said with a laugh. “I confess, I never was gracious upon first waking.”

He had to chuckle at that. “Neither was I. Add to that the fact that our temple was being invaded as what woke us, I was never in the best of moods,” he said, thinking over the last time he had woken from uthenara. To find a Magister trying to become a god. It was an insult that he would even think to defile the Well of Sorrows to achieve such an effect. “The world has changed greatly over the years, lethallan.”

“Mmm,” she hummed with a nod of her head as she fell into step beside him. “It would seem so. I do not know what to make of it.” She looked up at the sky, drinking in the light of the stars that she had not seen in so many centuries. “At least they do not change,” she said softly as a smile played across her lips. “It is troubling to hear what has become of the People. They have lost so much of what they were. It pains my heart.”

“It pains all of us. What has happened is in the past now. We must look to the future. When I woke and realized what had happened to the People, I was furious, angry for no reason. I thought as you once did, that the Dread Wolf was to blame for the fall of Arlathan, but I see the error in my ways now. Fen’harel was doing what he could to save our dying race. We lost much of what we were, but the People still exist. They are so diverse now, with so many beliefs. We need to teach them the truth. How things really happened. That their gods were merely children who demanded more from life.”

She bristled a bit at that. “I still believe the gods command more respect than that,” she said, “But I do remember how they quarreled amongst themselves. At the time, I thought it not our place to question them. How could we? We devoted our lives to protecting them and their temples. You know this, of course.” She gave a quiet sigh through her nose. “My comrades think perhaps I was too hasty in dismissing your ideas, your plans to help the People. While I do not know if this course of action will truly succeed, I have been persuaded to assist you. If it can be done without freeing the pantheon, if the People could better benefit from this approach, then we will join your cause. It is worth the attempt. And if it does not succeed, then we can take other measures.”

Abelas nodded, inclining his head to her. “It is good that you can still see things this way. We may have served the gods, but respect begets respect. They squandered our loyalty on the matter. Mythal would rebel against them, she always will. She is the protector of the People. Through trials and tribulation. I cannot go against her will, even in death. Just as you hold so dearly to secrets and death. We have pledged ourselves to their ideals. It is the ideals that must persevere. Not the individual. An individual can be greedy, self centered. An idea… that lives forever.”

Nenna looked at him out of the corner of her eye and a slight smile crossed her lips. “You speak with wisdom,” she complimented, “Exceedingly so, even for a sentinel.” Even though she questioned his goals and the way he planned to execute them, she couldn’t deny the sudden admiration she felt for him. “I am glad I decided to speak with you this evening,” she said, looking ahead again as they walked. “It is refreshing to meet someone of my own kind with whom I have not served for thousands of years.”

“You would be surprised. There are many here, sentinel or not, that have broad ideas worthy of consideration. I myself would not have my current outlook on the situation, were it not for the convincing of Solas,” he said. He didn't  know why, but he kept Fen’harel’s secret. It was not his to give out freely.

“Mmm, yes. Solas. He strikes me as familiar, yet I cannot place him,” she said thoughtfully. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she walked, thinking back on their previous conversation. “The shemlen who is with him. Tell me, who is she? Why is she here in this temple? I cannot imagine one of their kind taking an interest in our cause or in the People. He seems… rather fond of her.”

“Evelyn,” Abelas said as he thought of the human. A smile tugged at his lips. “Yes, it does seem rather odd that a human would take such an interest in an elf.” He looked over at Nenna. “She is the Inquisitor. The chantry reopened the effort in a successful attempt to thwart a darkspawn Magister’s attempt to conquer the world. As for the affection between them, what does it matter? Solas deserves what happiness he can find.”

Her eyebrows raised at the defensiveness she heard in his voice. “I meant no offense,” she said smoothly. “I was merely curious. Theirs is an unusual pairing. I have not had dealings with the shemlens since the gods were sealed away. I did not know what to make of it.” She paused, an almost ashamed sort of smile crossing her lips. “I do sound rather judgmental, don’t I? Forgive me, Abelas. So much of this world has changed, it is all new to me. My mind and my heart are still in the past.”

“Each year we awoke to find the world more stranger than the last. It has taken time to accept our new roles, but we have found new duties. New friends. There are places that the shemlen have not touched that still exist. I have many patrols out to find what remains of our people, to spread word that this temple will become a safe haven for all of our kind. Perhaps, given time, they will become something of what we remember. Perhaps they will regain their immortality. Who can say?” he said as he looked at her, “I would hope that you give this world a chance. We have an opportunity to do right by our People in a way the gods never could.”

“I am giving it a chance,” she said lightly. “But there may be a period of adjustment, a few years to truly understand the changes in the world. Surely you understand that? A decade or so is nothing in the life of a sentinel. Though one would hope that if our attempts were to be successful, it would not take that long. Ten years is quite a bit to our People now, isn’t it? Their lives so short, just like the humans. It is sad to see such a thing.”

“It is. Though, perhaps they have learned to make the most out of life. I have often wondered what mortality would be like. Perhaps they cherish it more, knowing that it is fleeting. Knowing that there is an end coming for them,” he said, thinking about it. It was almost saddening to think about it as such. “I cannot claim to know that which I have no experience in. Who knows what lies in the beyond.”

Nenna’s eyebrows furrowed, a slight frown on her lips. She had never wondered about mortality. “I would never wish to know such a thing,” she said. It was almost absurd to her to hear a sentinel speak of their life like that. The corner of her mouth twitched in amusement the next moment. “I believe you may have spent too much time among them, lethallin, if you are thinking about such things. Perhaps finding a way to restore their immortality would be a better focus for your attention, rather than wondering what it would be like to be mortal yourself.”

“And what if that is not what they desire?” he asked as he crossed his arms, lifting a hand to tap a finger against his lips. “They have been through much over the years, perhaps it is time that they decide their fate instead of having someone else choose it for them.” 

She laughed at that. “Who wouldn’t want immortality?” she countered. “They have been enslaved by the humans for centuries. Surely they want justice for that. What better revenge would there be than to outlive their captors? And to ensure that those lives are well-lived at that.” 

“Their fate cannot be ours alone to decide. Not all have been enslaved. After we have been silent for so long, bound to our duty rather than the people. Serving gods who did not value the ones beneath them when they should have been their first priority. We gave up our right to decide for them when we abandoned them,” he said, knowing that they had little choice to do anything but serve. They could have done more though. They always could have done more.

“We didn’t abandon them. We upheld our duty to our gods and their temples we swore to protect,” she said. “I am not so certain that allowing the People to make their own decisions at this point is the wisest course of action. They don’t seem to have done very well for themselves over the years. Perhaps, once they’ve been properly educated, then we can allow them to choose. But until then, I’m not certain they could make the right decisions for their own best interests.”

He frowned at that and turned to her. “So, you would keep them as slaves. Thinking them undeserving of the freedom that they desperately need. They deserve to make their own choices now. They are more than capable of that. I have seen it with my own eyes. Some may choose immortality. Others? They may not wish it. Who are we to tell them that it is wrong?”

She turned to face him as well, drinking in the intensity of his expression, the passion in his voice as he spoke. It thrilled something in her and she couldn’t stop the smile that crossed her lips. “I only meant to say that I want what is best for the People. Perhaps those who would choose mortality really would be better suited for it.” She seemed to consider his words for a moment before she gave a nod. “I believe you have convinced me. Assuming there is a way to offer them immortality, we shall let them choose. The wise shall see the benefit of such a gift. And the others? Well, the problem will sort itself out.”

He couldn’t stop himself as his eyes narrowed slightly at the way she worded her answer. “Perhaps the wisest are the ones who refuse such a gift.” He shook his head and waved a hand in the air. “The topic is rather moot when we have yet to discover a way for the elves to become immortal once more. Perhaps it is unattainable, something that can only be obtained when steeped in magic. I suppose we will find out eventually.”

“Perhaps,” she agreed, her tone still pleasant. “Either way, I have enjoyed our discussion this evening. It is a breath of fresh air to speak with someone new. Especially someone such as yourself with an entirely different view on the world. This has truly been an interesting night.” She inclined her head towards him. “But I should let you return to your duties. Have a good night, Abelas.”

He gave a stiff bow to her. “Goodnight, Nenna,” he said carefully and watched as she turned to head off towards her tent. Her words unsettled him more than he cared to admit. Would the elves want to reclaim their immortality? 

He felt his feet moving of their own accord and he surprised himself when he found himself standing in front of Amarie’s tent. He shouldn’t disturb her sleep. She worked hard during the day, but the questions were burning in his mind and he lifted the tent flap a little bit. “Amarie? Are you awake?”

Amarie yawned and rubbed at her eyes as she heard his voice. “Abelas?” she asked as she pushed herself up, scrubbing at her eye with the heel of her hand. “Is it morning already? I didn’t mean to oversleep,” she said, moving to grab her shoes, feeling exhausted. “Brilanna is going to kill me for not starting breakfast already…”

“No, it is not morning. My apologies. It is still late but I…” He shook his head, committing to his actions, “Might I come in? There is something I wished to discuss with you. I understand if you wish to wait until a proper hour.”

She blinked in surprise at him and set her shoes back down. “No, that’s fine,” she said and shifted over a bit on the bedroll to make room for him. She wondered what could be on his mind that would cause him to wake her in the middle of the night. “Is something wrong?” she asked, tipping her head. “You look like something is bothering you.”

He let himself inside, letting the flap fall down behind him and he moved to sit on the empty space of her bedroll. He sighed out and pushed his hood off of his head, ruffling his hair before he looked at her. “Just a talk I had with one of the other sentinels that awoke. Tell me. Would you accept immortality if it were offered to you?”

Her eyes widened at his unexpected question. “I, ah, I don’t know,” she stammered. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and drew her knees up, thinking about it. Would she want to live forever? She chewed her lip for a moment. “If I was still a slave, I would say no,” she answered carefully, not knowing what answer he wanted from her. “Now? I don’t know.” She shrugged her shoulders and leaned forward to wrap her arms around her shins. “Is there anything worth living that long for?”

He smiled at her, gazing at her form, she was still so insecure when giving her opinion on things. He rubbed at his head, scratching at his scalp. “Consider that time was no choice. If that makes sense. Would you want to live forever? What if you had someone to care for. Or if you just wanted to see the end of days.” He winced, “I apologize. I am not good at this. One of the sentinels thought to make it mandatory for you to become immortal again. As we once were. I objected, saying that it should be your own choice. If we even had a spell that could do such a thing.”

Her eyes widened at the idea of being given such a choice. “I’m… not used to being given choices,” she admitted shyly. “But I don’t think I would want something like that decided for me. And if…” she blushed as she thought about it, “...if I had someone I cared for, I guess it would depend on what he wanted. If he was mortal, or if he wanted to live forever. There’s a lot to think about.”

Abelas nodded. “I thought as much,” he said as he rubbed at his head, “I told her that you have been through enough as it is. Having everything decided for you without your consent. I thought that at least, you could have your choice in this. She thinks to make the choice for you. To educate you on why it would be to your advantage to take immortality.” He looked up at her, “But you do not need to be educated. She suggests brainwashing when you need none.”

Amarie was confused, trying to understand everything he said. “But there isn’t a way to do that, is there? So what difference does it make?” she asked. She didn’t like seeing him like this, as if whatever conversation he’d had with the other sentinel had really bothered him. “Maybe we’re not supposed to live forever. If the elves lost our immortality a long time ago, there has to be a reason for it, right? So changing that might make things even worse. But really, if there’s no way to do it, I don’t understand why anyone would even talk about it.”

“There might be a way to do it. Given the time. One could uncover the spell to unlock eternal life for those who have lost it.” He shook his head again. “I was presented with the conversation that immortality should be forced upon those, the elven who do not know their place, but I objected. I was wondering if I was wrong. If you would accept such a gift if it were presented to you. The sentinel I spoke with thought the matter black and white, but I can see it is not as such.”

She thought about it carefully for a moment, chewing her bottom lip. “I don’t think I’m giving you the answer you want,” she said softly. “I don’t know what I would choose. It’s… something I would have to think about for a long time. I don’t think you’re wrong. I don’t think it should be forced on someone who doesn’t want it. But, well, what do I know? Maybe she knows better than I do.”

“No one knows better than one’s own heart. I suppose it depends on the individual,” he said before he pressed his lips thin together, thinking a moment about his next words. Perhaps Nenna was right, perhaps he had spent too much time around mortals, and yet, he couldn’t find it within himself to care. “I would gladly give up my immortality for such an opportunity.”

Amarie jumped at his admission. “Wh-what?” she stammered, feeling very much awake at that moment, her heart racing in her chest again. Damn him for being able to do this to her so easily. “Abelas… you… but that’s crazy!” she protested. She didn’t know what to say or think in that moment. She swallowed harshly and looked at him, searching his eyes as if trying to detect if he was telling the truth or not. “You really mean that?” she asked in a tiny voice.

He looked at her, studying her for a moment before he smiled. “You are a fresh breath of air, Amarie,” he said as he studied her for a moment, “I do mean that. You deserve whatever I can give you.”

She shook her head at that. It was such a foreign concept to her. “Abelas, I don’t deserve anything,” she said, staring at the far corner of the tent, chewing her lip and shaking her head adamantly. “I have done nothing to deserve the kindness you have already shown me. I cannot ask you for more.” Why was she saying these things? She mentally kicked herself. Here he was, possibly the greatest thing that had ever happened to her in her whole life, and she was too afraid to accept.

He let a small smile tug at his lips. “As of now, there seems to be no way to make things reality. The conversation is academic. Though I suppose it is rather a selfish question to bring to bear.” He inclined his head towards her. “Please forgive me, I should not have disturbed your sleep.”

She shook her head, but turned her face away from him and into her shoulder to hide a yawn. “It’s okay,” she said gently. “I don’t mind sitting up to talk with you. I know it’s late, but I’ve had better rest here than, well, any I could remember before. I can stay awake for you.” She offered him a sleepy smile, but yawned again the next moment.

He chuckled at that. “And Brilanna will have my head for keeping you up so late. She’s certainly taken to you. Not unlike a mother hen,” he mused as he watched her yawn and he reached around her to peel back the covers. “Come, let’s get you to bed. We can speak more about this later. I just… I had to have your opinion on the matter. Something to settle my mind after my conversation with Nenna. I didn’t want to be wrong, giving you all a choice in the matter.” He shook his head, still holding the covers up for her.

“You’re not wrong,” she said, looking at the blankets he held up for her before she moved to lay back down on her side. It felt so good to have him cover her up as she snuggled down into the soft pillow. But she wasn’t ready to see him go, even though sleep pulled at her. She reached out and caught his wrist, a slight blush burning her cheekbones, but she spoke anyway. “Will you stay?” she asked in a tiny voice.

He blinked at her as he tucked her in, surprised by her question. It had been ages… if ever that he had spent the night in someone’s bed. He felt his lips curling upward, a warmth wrapping around his heart and he inclined his head. “If that is your wish,” he said before he moved to the other side of her bedroll. His hands went to his belts and he unbuckled his cloak letting it slip from his shoulders before he started removing his armor to reveal a simple tunic and trousers underneath. “Would you be more comfortable with me on top of the covers?” 

She slowly shook her head, admiring the way he looked without his armor or cloak. He looked so much warmer, approachable, and she loved it. “No,” she answered quietly and tugged at the blanket to pull it back, inviting him into her bed. She felt her heart skip a beat; she’d never done such a thing before. She suddenly wondered what it would be like to be held, to fall asleep secure in his arms. “I don’t want you to get cold.”

He gave her a smile and slipped beneath the covers, pulling them back around himself. “I imagine that would be a sight. Head of the sentinels with a cold. Barely able to get a sentence out because he sneezes so much,” he said as he turned towards her, laying on his side. He studied her for a moment before he reached out and placed a hand on her arm, getting used to the fact that he was sharing a bed. He rather liked it. He laid his head on a soft pillow, not breaking his gaze away from her. “Would it be alright if I held you, Amarie?” 

She nodded before she had a chance to think about it and scooted closer to him, ever so carefully resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes fluttered for a moment as he wrapped her up in the warm strength of his arms and a dreamy sigh escaped her. She hadn’t felt so safe and protected since she was a child. She timidly rested her hand on his chest, and breathed in the comforting scent of him. “L-like this?” she whispered.

Abelas smiled, breathing in her scent. She smelled of pine and earth. “Yes, like this,” he said quietly as he held her against him. He had worried that she would think him too forward, but this was pleasant. He couldn’t remember the last time he had held someone like this, if at all. He closed his eyes and buried his face into her hair, “Ma serannas.”

She gave a small nod as a smile crossed her lips. It felt wonderful to be held like this and she thought that she could truly be happy for the rest of her life if only she could fall asleep in his arms every night. She snuggled into him as a contented sigh escaped her. Her eyes drooped, sleep pulling at her stronger than ever, and she murmured, “Goodnight, Abelas.”

He only tugged her closer and let his eyes fall closed as he relaxed. It was easier than he thought it would have been. It had been a long while since he had slept like this with someone. “Goodnight, Amarie,” he said as he felt the pull of slumber tug at him. He could do this every night and it would be hard to go back to being alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Amarie sleepily blinked her eyes awake, taking a moment to realize where she was. She’d had the most wonderful dream of Abelas coming to her bed the night before. Her eyes suddenly widened when the reality struck her that it hadn’t been a dream and she was actually curled up at his side, her arm around his waist, his face in her hair. She gave a little squeak and pulled back from him, studying him.

His long, silky hair was slightly ruffled, his lips barely parted as he slept. A shiver ran through her as she admired how handsome she was. She carefully reached out and brushed a few strands of hair from his face, smiling at his sleeping form.

She jumped when she heard Brilanna’s voice outside her tent, calling her name.

“Coming!” she answered and moved quickly to get herself ready for the day, pulling on her shoes and tying her hair back.

“Make it quick! You’re already late!” the sentinel snapped.

Amarie cursed under her breath as she slipped a heavy apron over her head, wrapping the string around her waist. She wished that she could’ve just laid next to Abelas all day, watching him sleep. Of course that wasn’t possible, though. They both had jobs to do. She turned to leave the tent and gave a slight jump when she saw him looking at her. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” she apologized.

He chuckled at her, despite himself. “I am glad that you did. I would have slept the day away otherwise,” he said as he pushed himself up, giving his armor a glare before he looked back at Amarie. “I will have a word with Brilanna and make certain that you will not be scolded for your lateness. Everyone deserves a day to sleep in.”

Amarie’s eyes widened and she shook her head. “No, that’s not necessary,” she said quickly. “I like Brilanna. She might be a little cross, but she means well. She’s nothing like…” She stopped and bit her lips, thinking of the harsh consequences being late would’ve earned her as a slave. She shook her head again. “It’s okay. I’m not a slave here,” she said, a little more confidence showing in her voice. “I help because I want to, not because I have to. But she’s expecting me since I’ve said I’ll do it. That’s all.”

Abelas smiled at her then as he stood up and walked over to her. He looked down at her, her expression confident and sure. “I am glad that you think so,” he said as he lifted a hand and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear before he leaned in. ‘Do it,’ he thought, ‘do it before you lose your nerve.’ He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before he pulled back and looked in her eyes, “Have a good day, Amarie.”

She was left absolutely breathless, her lips burning and tingling from contact with his. “Y-You too,” she stuttered before she ducked out of the tent, touching her lips with her fingers, a huge smile on her face as she hurried off to help prepare breakfast. Oh, she would be thinking about this all day long.

Nenna stood near the dining area, watching with interest as everyone began to rise for the day, moving about to complete their duties. Her eyebrow quirked when she saw the young elf with a silly grin on her face going around the outdoor kitchen, and she couldn’t help but to wonder what had made her morning so happy. Until she saw Abelas exit the same tent. She pressed her lips thin as she watched him join Solas and Evelyn at their usual table.

She strode over to them and arranged her features in a pleasant expression. “May I join you for breakfast?” she asked politely, gesturing to the one empty chair at the table.

Solas glanced up from his discussion with Evelyn and Abelas. He still wasn’t sure what to make of the sentinels that they had found in the temple. Dirthamen was not a god to be trusted, then again, he could say the same for himself. “Of course. I trust you had a good night?”

Abelas spared Nenna a glance, inclining his head at her in greeting while he sipped at his cup of water. She had an odd look about her that morning. Almost as if she couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

“I did,” she said to Solas as she sat herself at the table. She returned the nod to Abelas, a small smile on her lips. She didn’t acknowledge the elf who brought her a cup of tea, but looked to Solas again. “I don’t know if Abelas has had the chance to inform you yet, but my fellow sentinels and I have agreed to help you in your cause. I am interested to see if your plan will work.”

Solas exchanged a look with Abelas. He hadn’t been aware that the matter had been up for debate. A thought that disturbed him to think about. “We are pleased to have your assistance in the matter. It will take all of us working together to achieve our goals. It is my hope that with this temple restored that we might bring the People much needed hope.”

Evelyn was barely listening to their conversation as a messenger brought her a stack of envelopes. The blood drained from her face as she recognized the handwriting on the first one. “Ahhhhhhh shite,” she hissed and sat up straighter. At the questioning looks she got, she held up the letters. “Looks like my friends got my messages about my, ah, sudden disappearance.” She shook her head as she began to flip through them. “Varric… Dorian… Cullen…” She paused and sucked air through her teeth. “Josephine. Maker, help me. I’ll save that one for last.”

Cullen’s letter was reassuring, telling her that Cole had already paid him an unexpected visit, but that he had matters well in hand and for her to take as much time as she needed. Dorian’s letter wished her well, though he was a little disappointed that she’d run out in such a fashion without saying goodbye, and he finished with a threat that if she showed up dressed as an “apostate hobo” that he would be forced to drag her to Val Royeaux and teach her how to dress properly again. Varric told her to be safe, to keep in contact, and said that he expected to hear the full story the next time they met so he would have new material for his trashy romance novels. There was a p.s. from Cassandra at the bottom: _I disapprove._

Evelyn snickered at that and handed the letter off to Solas, just as she had the others, then let out a long exhale through pursed lips as she tapped Josephine’s letter on the table. Before she could lose her nerve, she ripped it open.

_Dear Inquisitor Trevelyan,_   
_I hope that this letter finds you well. Though I must express my shock and dismay at your sudden departure from Skyhold, and your even more unexpected leave of Kirkwall. I assume you remember your duties as leader of the Inquisition? I cannot help but to feel that this is all a ruse to avoid meeting the suitors I arranged to visit Skyhold. I assure you such drastic measures were not necessary. To run off with Solas seems nothing more than poorly disguised rebellion. (With no disrespect to Master Solas, of course.) It is my sincere hope that you will realize I did not intend to drive you to such measures. To know that you could not discuss this with me in person is deeply disappointing. If you have truly found happiness, I wish you the best. But there are still responsibilities and obligations you have left unattended in your absence. Arrangements must be made to ensure the best interest of the Inquisition and its members. I eagerly await your return to Skyhold so that we may discuss the matter further._   
_Yours truly,_   
_Lady Ambassador Josephine Montilyet_

“That woman wields guilt like a knife,” Evelyn said with a huff and slapped the letter on the table. She knew she would have to return to Skyhold at some point, to tie up loose ends, but she couldn’t see herself returning there permanently now. Her place was here, with Solas, helping him with his goals of creating a safe harbor for the elves.  

“A fact I learned early on when we first met the good ambassador,” Solas said as he peered at the letter, an eyebrow going up as he read it over. “It appears as though we will have to arrange for a visit and assure her that this is, in fact, not a ruse.” He looked at Evelyn. “Unless you are just using me to avoid meeting any more suitors,” he teased her.

Abelas looked at them as they spoke. “Who is this woman that has the Inquisitor so spooked?” he asked, his curiosity piqued, though the next moment he forgot about it as he spotted Amarie headed their way with plates of food. He realized with a start that Nenna had taken what he had come to associate as Amarie’s chair and he stood up. “Excuse me a moment,” he said as he looked around for an empty chair, bringing it over from another table for the elf.

Amarie gave him a smile and a nod as she set plates of food on the table for each of them, then sat down in the chair he’d pulled over for her. It felt weird not to be in her usual spot, and then she felt even weirder as she realized that she thought of the other chair as her “usual spot.” Oh well. It didn’t matter. She was still ridiculously happy about the little kiss Abelas had given her that morning. And he’d gone out of his way to make a place for her at the table. “Good morning,” she said brightly.

Nenna felt her eyebrow quirk ever so slightly, but quickly arranged her features again. So the little slave wasn’t going away so easily. She felt competitiveness rise up in her chest, but a smile pulled at her lips at the same time. She could play this game. She would have to be careful; Abelas didn’t seem the type to let much slip past him. “Morning, dear,” she said to Amarie as she turned her attention to her breakfast.

“Josephine Montilyet, the ambassador for the Inquisition,” Evie answered Abelas’ previous question. “She was determined to see me married. She kept bringing in all these suitors from all over Thedas. It was a nightmare. They were so full of themselves, trying to impress me that they weren’t even taking the time to get to know me. Ridiculous. I ran for Kirkwall the minute I got Varric’s letter.”

Nenna found it hard to believe that men would be lining up for this woman. She wasn’t overly pretty, with her freckled skin, mousy brown hair, and the thin scars on her forehead and beneath her eye. It was even more surprising to her still that she had caught the attention of Solas. “You did not wish to marry one of your own kind?” she asked, making sure to keep her voice polite. She had not forgotten her conversation with Abelas the night before.

Evie gave a laugh. “I didn’t wish to marry anyone,” she answered. “Solas and I didn’t expect to… well, end up here, I guess.” She smiled at him and reached for his hand, sliding her fingers between his. “But I know I’m where I’m supposed to be. He makes me happy. And I think he keeps me around just because I entertain him,” she teased and gave Solas a wink.

He had to chuckle at that. “You are not incorrect on that account, vhenan,” he said as he reached under the table to give her knee a firm squeeze. “It has always been my belief that love should not be bound by limitations of age, race, or gender. It is what it is,” he said as he gave a look at Nenna before he let his gaze flicker between Abelas and Amarie. Nenna had the look of a predator about her. He knew as much because he had had the same look whilst stalking prey. It was rather unsettling. He would have to speak to Abelas about it later.

Amarie listened intently to Solas’ words. They warmed something in her heart and gave her hope. Even though she and Abelas were quite different, perhaps they could find happiness just as Solas and Evie had. Although she didn’t know if she could ever have something like they had. It seemed to warm the air around them, radiating from them. She felt the slightest twinge of envy, but pushed it away. It was not her place to be jealous of someone else’s happiness.

“So much has changed in this world,” Nenna sighed wistfully as she finished off her breakfast. “I meant no offense. Forgive me for being old-fashioned. As I said to Abelas last night, it will take some time to get used to this new world.”

“No offense taken,” Evelyn assured her. “Even people raised in this time aren’t always approving. We don’t let it bother us.” She sat back with a grin. “Breakfast was delicious, Amarie. Thank you.”

The elf bowed her head humbly, her face heating up again. She still wasn’t used to compliments. “I’m glad you liked it,” she said before she moved to stand up, gathering up the empty plates to take back to the outdoor kitchen. She picked up Nenna’s last, balancing them on her arm, but her foot caught and she tripped, landing chest-first on the ground with a cry of surprise.

“Amarie!” Abelas said with surprise, standing up immediately to go to her side. He carefully helped her sit up as his eyes scanned over her for injuries. “Are you alright?” he asked as he picked up the plates for her and set them on the table. He noticed one had ended up smashed, but he paid it no mind.

Aside from the food on her dress and a small scrape to her palm, Amarie was unhurt. But her pride, well, that was another matter. “I’m so sorry,” she said quickly and got to her feet, brushing herself off. She was so embarrassed, all she wanted to do was to crawl under a rock and hide. “I don’t know what happened. I’m so clumsy,” she said and moved to pick up the plates again.

“Careful, dear,” Nenna said, a look of surprise on her face at Amarie’s fall. “You really must be mindful of where you step. Wouldn’t want to see you hurt. That would be awful.”

Abelas quickly surveyed the ground where she had fallen, thinking there must have been a loose stone that had caused her to fall, but there was nothing. The temple was no longer a ruin, but a fully restored building. All he could see was smooth stone. He shook his head and inspected the scrape on her hand and he gave her a small smile as he held it between his hands, summoning forth the small bit of healing magic that he knew. The glowing blue light lasted only a few moments and when he uncovered her palm, the scrape was gone. “Good as new,” he said fondly, before he leaned down and kissed it gently, “Do be more careful in the future, Amarie.”

Even though she was embarrassed beyond all belief, she felt her heart skip as for the second time that day he kissed her. “I will be,” she said softly, her eyes locked on him as everything else seemed to fade into a haze. She blinked herself out of it the next moment as she took the plates and headed off to the kitchen.

A smug little smirk crossed Evie’s lips as Abelas watched Amarie walk away. “Well, looks like someone finally found some time,” she teased, trying not to snicker. Abelas was probably going to kill her before this was all said and done.

Abelas felt a blush creep up on his face and he let his eyes narrow at the human seated at Fen’harel’s side. “I can tell there is going to be no living with you from this point forward,” he deadpanned, but his expression softened as he looked back at Amarie moving around the kitchens, “I digress. She is a remarkable woman, to have survived her slavery and still retain her spirit.”

Evie’s smirk turned into a genuine smile. “She seems like a sweetheart. I think this will be good for you, Abelas,” she said with an approving nod. Not that he needed her approval, but still. Maybe he’d stop rolling his eyes at her and Solas if he had his own romance to focus on.

Nenna had to stop herself from giving a snort. What Abelas saw in a clumsy mortal slave was beyond her. Then again, if he had been alone all these centuries just as she herself had, perhaps anything was looking good to him at this point. She cleared her throat and sat up straighter again. “Now that the temple is restored, we really must focus on the next step,” she said. “I am sure there are other sentinels who yet sleep. Should we consider waking them as well? There are many other temples that still remain.”

By mid-afternoon, Evelyn was exhausted. None of them could seem to agree on exactly what the next course of action should be and she found herself longing for the arguments of her advisors back at Skyhold, which paled by comparison. She could see a muscle working in Solas’ jaw and she finally stated that she thought it best if they all took a break.

Nenna watched as Evelyn tugged at Solas’ hand and led him away from the table. “Well,” she said, “that went well.” She looked at Abelas, who seemed to be in just as sour a mood as the rest of them. “Perhaps the shemlen has the right idea. A break might do us all well. Have you had the opportunity to relax in the hot spring? It is marvellous for aching muscles and a tired mind.”

Abelas inclined his head. “They are quite the experience,” he said as he remembered sharing the night in them with Amarie. “I would recommend them to anyone,” he said as he made to stand, “But we have missed lunch during our talks, I think I will go to the kitchens to see what is left.” His mind drifted towards a certain elf as he thought about what else he would enjoy from her, if for but a moment.

Nenna was more than aware of the dismissal, and a small frown pulled at her lips. “Of course,” she said as she turned to leave. “Do enjoy your meal. Perhaps we will find some free time together later this evening. I would very much enjoying talking with you some more.”

Amarie was disappointed when she’d served lunch and found their table empty. She’d sat by herself and ate a quick lunch, then returned to the kitchen to clean up. She scrubbed the dishes, listening as Brilanna sang a little song to herself, and Amarie recognized it as the poem she and Abelas had been working on. She lost herself in a daydream of him, remembering how it felt when he kissed her that morning, and how he’d healed her hand and kissed her palm. She was so lost in her thoughts as she turned with a handful of wet, clean dishes that she bumped right into him. “Oh! Abelas! I’m so sorry!” she cried.

He caught her in his arms, his fingers curling around her upper arms to steady her and he found himself smiling. “The fault was mine, I should not have approached you so quickly. I did not realize your hands were full. I missed you at lunch today. Or rather that we didn’t have it at all,” he said as he let go of her. He peered around her, “You do not have anything left, do you? Our talks were heated, we did not pause for our usual break.”

Amarie set the dishes aside, glancing over at Brilanna, who nodded at her. “There is some left, if you’re hungry,” she said and moved quickly to prepare him a plate. She offered it to him along with a glass of cold water. “Are things not going the way you hoped?” she asked, tipping her head at him.

He inclined his head back towards the tables and led them to a vacant seat. He placed his meal down in front of him and gestured that she should do the same. “Not at all,” he said as he took a bite and his eyes closed at the exquisite flavor. He swallowed before he spoke. “Did you cook this? It is divine,” he said as he helped himself to another bite and looked at her.

The corners of her mouth twitched in a smile. “I did,” she answered as she sat at the table. “When my master would hold a big dinner party, this was one of the dishes he always requested. It was a big hit with the nobles. And of course, it had to be perfect. I spent a long time learning how to make it.”

He smiled at that. “It is perfect,” he said sincerely as he ate. The bite seemed to melt in his mouth, hitting all of the flavor notes in his palate. “You have a gift for cooking,” he said seriously before he ate a bit more. He swallowed his current mouthful and looked at her. “I find myself not wanting to go back to meetings today. Would you be interested in disappearing for a while? Perhaps we could take a trip out of the temple. Practice your reading away from prying eyes?”

Her eyes lit up at that and she nodded. “That sounds like fun,” she said. “Brilanna was singing that poem you were teaching me to read. In elven, though. But still, I recognized enough of it to know what it was.” She got to her feet, feeling giddy and excited to spend more time with him, especially away from everyone else where they wouldn’t be interrupted. “Should I go get the book while you finish your lunch?”

He smiled at her and inclined his head. “Yes, please. I will clean up here while you get the book. You recall where it is, yes?” he asked as he ate. He was almost sad to finish the meal as quickly as he did. He figured that he could die happily after eating that meal and he only wished for more. “You must make this again. I fear I will go mad without it.”

She gave a little giggle. “I’ll cook anything you like,” she said before she turned and hurried towards his tent, remembering exactly where he’d placed it. She passed Nenna as she went, but didn’t pay much attention to the sentinel, until her foot caught and she stumbled again, just as she had that morning. Luckily she didn’t fall flat on her face this time and she turned quickly to apologize, but Nenna cut her off before she could speak.

“Clumsy, clumsy,” Nenna chastised, shaking her head. “You really should watch where you’re going.”

Amarie felt her face burn again, but closed her mouth as she saw the slightly odd stance of Nenna’s posture, her foot stuck out from her side. “You… did you trip me on purpose?” she asked, feeling an anger rise up in her chest.

“I assure you I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Nenna answered politely as she tossed her copper-colored hair over her shoulder and flashed Amarie a bright smile. “Watch your step.”

Amarie was left frozen in place as she watched the sentinel walk away. Furious tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she realized Nenna had purposely humiliated her that morning at breakfast. But she couldn’t figure out what in the world she’d done to deserve it.

With a huff, she ducked into Abelas’ tent and retrieved the book, taking a moment to calm herself before she returned to him. She wanted to enjoy the afternoon, and she certainly didn’t want to cause problems between the sentinels when they were supposed to be working together. No, she would figure out how to deal with Nenna on her own, to somehow make up to her however she had wronged her. She just had to figure out what she’d done first.

“Found it,” she said brightly when she returned to Abelas. She couldn’t stop the smile on her lips as she flashed the book at him. “Ready when you are.”

Abelas turned and smiled at her, almost pausing when he saw the redness around her eyes. He almost questioned what was wrong, but stopped himself. The smile on her face more than enough to distract him. “I am ready. I took the liberty of finding us a blanket and something to snack on,” he said as he lifted a cloth wrapped bundle of wine, cheese and bread to show her. The blanket was tucked under his arm. “I don’t plan for us to return any time soon,” he said.

“Are you sure?” she asked, surprised to see everything he had prepared. She was excited to go with him, but she had duties to attend to as well. “I’ll have to help Brilanna and the others prepare supper tonight. Will we be back in time?”

He nodded. “I will make certain of it,” he said as he offered an arm to her. “But for the moment, let us enjoy the afternoon off,” he insisted, “It has been a millennia since I have taken one off.”

She smiled and took his arm, letting him lead her away from the temple. How was it possible to feel so nervous, so excited, so happy, and so comfortable all at the same time? She didn’t know, but she liked it. The path he led her down was beautiful, overhung with trees on either side. She inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of the woods. “It’s so peaceful out here.”

“The scenery was part of the reason we chose this area when we found it. A natural beauty,” he explained as he led them to a small clearing that was surrounded with flowers and had a natural shade from the trees that overhung the area. He let go of her as he moved to spread out the blanket on the ground in the shade. He offered a hand to her as he set the bundle of food on the ground, “Milady.”

Amarie swooned again and took his hand as she moved to sit on the blanket, setting the book in her lap. “I don’t know that I’ve ever had an afternoon off. Well, not one I can remember anyway. Even here, I just keep finding work to do because I don’t know what else to do with my time,” she admitted with a shy laugh as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “So, ah, w-what do we do?”

“Enjoy ourselves,” he said as he settled down next to her. He smiled as he tapped on the book she carried, “Besides, it is not as if we are not working. We still have much work to do. You have been doing well, I suspect you will be proficient within a few more weeks.”

Even though she held the book in her hands, she’d nearly forgotten about it. “Oh! Right,” she said as she opened the book to the bookmarked page of the poem. She cleared her throat and focused on the words before her again, reading them aloud with more confidence than she had before, even though she still read a little slowly. “N-never fear, little one. Wh-wherever you shall go, f-f-follow my v-voice. I will call you home.” She beamed at him, having read through the whole poem finally. “I did it!”

“Ara ma’athlan vhenas, I will call you home,” Abelas said as he smiled at her, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, “You did very well. I knew you could do it.” He reached over to the bundle and withdrew the bottle of wine, uncorking it with an expert hand and he offered it to her, “A drink to celebrate?”

She smiled and nodded, accepting the bottle from him and tipping it to her lips. The wine was sweet and cold as she swallowed it down. “Mmm,” she hummed and handed the bottle back to him as she licked her lips. “That’s really good. No wonder people like to drink it so much.”

“If that was the only reason people would drink,” he said as he took a long drink from the bottle, “To appreciate something like this with good company… it is a pleasure that I have not been able to enjoy before.”

“I keep thinking this is all a dream,” she said as she wrapped her arms around her shins, looking around at the beautiful clearing, sprinkled with wildflowers. “I keep expecting to wake up, to find myself back in Tevinter.” She turned her face to look at him, resting her cheek on her knees. “I don’t want to wake up.”

“Neither do I,” Abelas said before he laid back on the blanket, lifting his arm to place it behind his head. He reached out for her, spreading his arms wide in a gesture of invitation. “Would you read to me again? The words are so much more inviting when you read them aloud. You have a lovely voice.”

Her heart skipped again, but she picked up the book and moved to lay next to him, resting the book on his chest. “Sun sets, little one. Time to dream, mind your journeys, but I will hold you here. Where will you go, little one, lost to me in sleep? Seek truth in a forgotten land deep within your heart. Never fear, little one, wherever you shall go. Follow my voice. I will call you home.” She paused, her voice softer as she turned to look at him, “I will call you home.”

She let the book slide to lay flat on his chest as she slowly leaned in, her pulse hammering in her ears as she pressed her lips to his. Her eyes fluttered shut at the feel of his warm, firm lips, and a soft moan of longing escaped her throat.

Abelas felt his heart beating quickly as she pressed her lips to his and he sighed against her. He reached up to cup her face, kissing back with enthusiasm. “I will call you home,” he echoed before he kissed he again, tugging her to lay on top of him. He smiled at her weight on top of him, it was wonderful. “I will call you home if you allow me.”

Amarie didn’t know whether to scream or cry or laugh from happiness, to feel so wanted by such an amazing man. So instead, she kissed him again, tipping her head slightly as their lips melded together. He tasted sweet like the wine, but with an underlying spiciness that was all him, and she couldn’t get enough. Her hand slid up to push the hood back from his head, then slipped her fingers into the silky pale strands of his hair. “Yes,” she breathed against his lips.

He smiled against her, holding her with both of his arms. He kissed her slowly, deeply, and with purpose. To think that he wouldn’t have to face the next coming years alone filled him with a joy he hadn’t previously known. It was rather exciting, the start of something new, something he didn’t think he would have the chance to ever experience. His life had been Mythal and his service to her and the protection of her temple. Her people. It almost felt wrong to indulge himself like this, but he could not bring himself to care in that moment.

She finally had to pull back to gasp for air, her lips feeling bruised and swollen from their kiss. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. She trembled in his arms as she lay on top of him, as if she expected to get caught at any moment. With effort, she managed to push those thoughts from her mind. There was only him, he was all that mattered, and he would keep her safe. She knew it.

He watched her as she panted for breath and he gently ran his hands up and down her arms. He was surprised at the wave of desire that passed through him and he closed his eyes, trying to reign himself in, it would not do well to behave as a boorish idiot in front of her. She was so much more than a quick tumble. He wanted her to be more.

“Abelas?” she asked as she watched him close his eyes, the way he swallowed and breathed steadily through his nose. She carefully threaded her fingers through his hair, brushing it back from his face, and her fingers trailed over the pointed tip of his ear. “Is everything okay?”

“Of course. More than okay,” he said as he opened his eyes again, unable to suppress the shiver that worked its way through his body as she caressed his ears. “You are perfect. I just do not want you to think that I enjoy your company for only one thing. You are so passionate about life, you have such a rare spirit with an eagerness to learn of the world around you. One I would not mind sharing knowledge with for years upon years and then fall asleep to listening to your voice reading poetry.”

His words melted her heart and she smiled brightly at him as she cupped his cheek, leaning her forehead against his. “That sounds wonderful,” she breathed as she stared into his eyes. It felt like falling, as if she would never be able to come back from this again. And by the gods, she didn’t want to. She pressed a gentle, lingering kiss on his lips, shivering again at the contact. “Now I know I’m dreaming.”


	14. Chapter 14

How Abelas had become so ingrained in Nenna’s thoughts, she wasn’t sure. Was it his stunningly handsome looks? His smooth as silk voice? The confidence with which he spoke and carried himself? Or was it because he was one of the few left in the world like her? Perhaps it was all of the above wrapped into one tall, sexy, enticing package. Whatever it was, she wanted him. And she was going to have him, one way or another.

She made her rounds, inspecting the repairs to the temple, and found them to her liking. But her thoughts were far from the temple itself and instead focused on a certain sentinel. She hadn’t seen him since their talks earlier that day and it was now nearing evening. Maybe he’d retreated to meditate on the matters discussed. Surely he’d turn up for dinner that evening. 

When she finally saw him returning to the temple, a smile split her face and she opened her mouth to greet him, but snapped it shut instantly when she saw the slave at his side. It was nothing but sheer jealousy that roared in her chest when Abelas turned and placed an affectionate kiss on Amarie’s lips. Magical fire erupted at her fingertips as she watched them. It vanished as she clenched her hands into fists, breathing hard through her nose as she calmed herself. 

This was far from over.

Abelas smiled down at Amarie, cupping her cheek in his hand, oblivious to the world around him. There was only her. “Ara ma’lathan vhenas,” he said so quietly only she could hear the words that were just for her, “Perhaps after reading lessons tonight, you would like to stay as well? I promise to get you up on time for breakfast.”

She leaned into his hand, smiling back at him. “I would like that,” she said, her tone just as hushed as his. She didn’t want to part from him, but she had obligations and she wasn’t about to go back on her word. “I’ll see you at dinner?” she asked hopefully.

He inclined his head to agree and he leaned in, stealing one last kiss on her lips, then another on her forehead before he pulled back and pulled the hood back over his head and he smiled warmly at her. “Do enjoy your afternoon, Amarie,” he said, although, reluctant to leave her side when all he wanted to do was explore the possibilities of this... start. 

“You too, Abelas,” she said. She loved the feel of his name on her lips. She reached up and adjusted his hood slightly, stalling their separation. It was strange to her how she already missed him and he hadn’t even left yet. She finally turned and headed towards the kitchen, looking over her shoulder to give him a little wave as she went.

He chuckled at her and waved her on, he shifted the items from their picnic under his arms and decided he would need to go to his tent to drop them off before he went on patrols for the afternoon and hear the reports from his scouts. Last he had heard, there was a Dalish clan not far from where they were that might be willing to hear them out. The keeper was to be sending their First to hear what they had to say. It was hopeful. He was nearing his tent, and would have missed Nenna, had she not stepped from behind another tent nearby. He schooled his expression to the professional one he had honed over the centuries. “Ah, Nenna. I trust you are well? Can I do something for you?”

She smiled pleasantly at him. “Must we always be so formal, Abelas?” she asked, tipping her head slightly. “I merely wanted to say hi. I know our talks didn’t go so well this morning. I hope there are no hard feelings between us. I rather enjoyed your company last night, our conversation.” She licked her lips slightly, her smile widening. “I would enjoy it again, if you think you might have time this evening.”

“Yes, the conversation was rather enlightening, bringing forth some realizations that I would not before have considered.” He lifted the flap of his tent up and tossed the blanket at other things inside, taking care to place the book on the ground instead of just throwing it. “As much as I enjoyed the conversation as well, I am afraid that I have already made plans this evening. Perhaps tomorrow morning after breakfast we can continue our debate.”

She didn’t let the frustration show on her face. “As you wish. It’s a date then,” she said, giving him a sweeping look. “I look forward to it.” She turned and walked away, swinging her hips as she went.

Abelas watched her go for a moment, not entirely certain that he liked the way she had spoken the words. As if she were upset with him. He narrowed his eyes for a moment as he thought about it, but perhaps it was just the conversation on the mind that was triggering her attitude.

Nenna spent the next couple of hours contemplating the best way to go about her plan. It was apparent that Abelas had taken an interest in the slave, but she knew that he could do better. And by better, she meant herself. Still, if she came across as bitchy or mean-spirited, that would win her no favor. She had been rather abrasive, she realized, and that would win her no favor either. She resolved to herself that she would have to make every effort to change that. Even if it meant befriending Amarie.

She made it a point to wait to go to dinner that evening. She flashed a smile to the table as she walked over to them. “May I join you?” she asked, and sat down in the extra chair when Evelyn nodded. “Forgive me for being late. My rounds took longer than usual. I’m starving.” She pulled her plate closer and took a bite, making a show of chewing slowly, a moan issuing from her throat. “This is delicious!” she smiled, looking at Amarie. “Did you make this?”

Amarie blinked several times, surprised that Nenna was complimenting her after their encounter that morning. “Ah, y-yes,” she stammered. 

“Well you’ve outdone yourself,” Nenna gushed. She let her eyes flutter shut as she took another bite. She smiled again as she swallowed. “You’ve been working so hard in that kitchen. There are so many people to feed. I could offer my assistance. It has been a long time since I have had the opportunity to cook.”

“I, ah, I’m sure Brilanna would appreciate the help,” Amarie said, silently praying that Nenna would not show up to help cook in the morning. Since she cooked there of her own free will, she rather enjoyed the kitchen. Brilanna let her make decisions about the meals and she was learning new things. She didn’t want Nenna to disrupt that.

Evelyn could feel the awkwardness in the air and decided to break the tension. “Yeah, maybe I should help too. I make awesome cookies,” she said, bumping Solas’ arm with her elbow. “Don’t I? Remember the cookies Sera and I made?”

Solas raised an eyebrow at her, opening his mouth to remind her that the cookies were less than pleasant, but he stopped at the look on her face. There was something there and he would have to ask her about it later. “Yes, of course,” he said stiffly. “They were remarkable,” he said with a smile tugging at his lips. He couldn’t help but notice the way Nenna was starting to warm up to their group more and more, but there was also something in her eyes that set him on edge. Though, he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“Really?” Nenna asked. “You must share your recipe with us.”

Evelyn tried to keep a straight face, to hold in her laugh, and ended up snorting painfully through her nose. “I’m kidding. He’s just too polite to correct me,” she said, patting Solas’ leg. “Seriously, you don’t want to eat my cookies. They nearly poisoned our poor commander.”

Amarie let out a little giggle at that and clapped a hand over her mouth. She couldn’t imagine cookies turning out that bad, much less serving them to someone. She ducked her head, not sure if she should laugh at the matter or not.

Nenna laughed as well, but tipped her head when Amarie shyly looked down. “Aw, you’re so shy,” she said affectionately and reached over to touch Amarie’s chin, tipping her face up. “There. See? You’re so much prettier when you smile,” she said. “Isn’t she pretty, Abelas?”

He wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t like the way Nenna touched Amarie. Briefly he wondered if the woman desired the other and a protectiveness welled up in him at the thought. He studied Amarie as he felt a blush creep along his cheeks before he coughed and reached out to put a hand onto her knee, giving a firm squeeze before he replied. “No. She is beautiful,” he said quietly.

“Aww, what a sweet-talker you are,” Nenna said as she watched Amarie’s face turn red. She fixed a strand of Amarie’s hair that was out of place before she pulled back and resumed eating. “Who would have thought that romance could blossom even in such pressing times? Hold onto that while you can, my dear. Such joys in life are rare. Though I suppose with you being mortal, you understand that better than some of the rest of us.”

Amarie was reminded of the conversation she’d had with Abelas, how Nenna had said that they should be given their immortality back, if such a thing were possible. She suddenly wondered if she wasn’t only going to cause Abelas more heartache in the end, when her life ended and his did not. She wasn’t quite sure how to respond to Nenna. “I… I suppose,” she said. She fiddled with her fork for a moment, biting her lips, before she looked around the table and saw that everyone was nearly finished with their dinner. “Should I get us some tea?” she asked, moving to stand up.

“Let me do it,” Nenna offered and got up. “Sit, sit. You’ve been working so hard on your feet all day over a hot fire. The least I can do is fetch everyone some tea.” She smiled sweetly and swished off towards the outdoor kitchen.

“The hell got into her?” Evie asked in a hushed tone, looking around at their table. “She wasn’t nearly that pleasant this morning when we had our talks. Did one of you slip her a potion or something?”

Abelas watched Nenna go towards the kitchens before he looked back to Amarie. “I apologize. She should not have brought such matters to attention. Such a display is rather tactless and somewhat childish on her part. She must have been asleep for some time to forget such basic manners,” he said. 

Solas snorted, “Quite. I am afraid I am going to skip the tea.” He made a face at even the thought of drinking it. Certainly not so close to the evening and especially since it hindered his ability to cross easily into the Fade and he looked to Evelyn, “I am not certain you should have any either. Then you will be up all night, doing who knows what.”

A mischievous smile spread slowly across Evie’s lips and she waggled her eyebrows at him. “Oh, I can think of all sorts of things to do,” she said, then giggled. She leaned over to nip at his ear before she moved to stand up. “Oh, alright. No tea tonight. Spoilsport. Come on.” She gave a nod to Amarie and Abelas, “Have a good night. And be careful around you-know-who,” she said, jerking her head towards Nenna. She gave Solas a playful shove towards their tent, slapped him on the rear, then ran for it, squealing like a child.

Nenna approached the table again with her eyebrow arched. “That is the leader of one of the most powerful forces in Thedas?” she asked. She shook her head and set down a cup of tea in front of Abelas, then set a second down in front of Amarie. “Don’t let it get cold,” she said, sipping her own.

“Thank you,” Amarie said and picked up her cup, taking a long swallow. It was sweet, but with a note of tanginess she wasn’t used to. But she liked it. “This is very good, Nenna.”

Nenna gave a dismissive wave of her hand. “All I did was pour it,” she said as she sat back in her chair. “It is a bit strong, though. I certainly hope it does not keep you up all night. Wouldn’t do to be tired in the kitchen tomorrow.”

Abelas took his tea and sipped at it. While tea was not a top choice of drink for him, he did not despise it as much as Fen’harel. As interesting as it was to travel the Fade, he was finding himself more and more wanting to explore the world. He had been toying with the idea of joining one of the scouting parties to find more Dalish clans, particularly the ones who had been lost deep within the woods. Though, he couldn’t get over the reason he wanted to stay in the temple and he smiled at Amarie. “It is very good,” he said, glancing at Nenna, “Thank you.”

Nenna downed her tea and smacked her lips. “You’re welcome,” she said as she stood again. She gave them a smile and a slight bow. “Enjoy your night,” she said and left.

Amarie finished off her cup and set it on the table. “I think that’s the nicest she’s been since I met her,” she commented. She mentally scolded herself the next moment. “I shouldn’t have said that. It’s not my place to judge,” she said. “Forgive me for speaking poorly of her.”

He finished his tea as well, standing before he offered his arm to her. “It is your right to do so. Everyone may have their opinion of another.” He looked off in the direction that Nenna had wandered off. “She was acting rather odd today. I believe she is trying to make up for the disagreement we had last night. It does puzzle me that she would draw such unneeded attention to us,” he said as he led them to his tent. 

“She’s… different,” Amarie commented as she ducked into his tent. A smile crossed her lips as the familiar comfort seemed to wrap around her. She slipped off her shoes and moved to sit on his bedroll, but had to catch herself with her hands. “Oh,” she said, raising a hand to her forehead and squeezing her eyes shut. “I feel dizzy.”

Abelas knelt next to her, placing a hand on her back. “Are you alright, ma lath?” he asked concerned. He looked her over, seeing the paleness that had started to sweep across her cheeks and a few beads of sweat along her forehead. “Perhaps you have been working too hard. We may skip the lesson for tonight,” he said as he helped to get her into a sitting position, “Are you in pain?”

Amarie shook her head, though that did nothing to help with her dizziness. She was too focused on his words. “Abelas,” she said breathlessly, her heart racing again. “You… you called me… ma lath,” she said as if she couldn’t believe the words from his mouth. She smiled and reached to cup his cheek, though the movement was sluggish and the world seemed to spin around her. “Oh, I don’t feel good,” she said, breathing heavily. “I need to lie down.”

The sentinel nodded, leaning into her hand and he was shocked at how heated her skin was. He had never seen something like this before and he quickly helped her lay down in his bed. “I should go get a healer,” he said. “You must rest,” he insisted, unsure of what else to do. He was a fighter, not a healer, even though he knew minor spells to heal some cuts and bruises, this was not something he was experienced with. Perhaps she had caught an illness or something from one of the others, but then he would know about more people getting sick like this. Food poisoning echoed in his mind, if someone didn’t prepare deep mushrooms correctly, but they hadn’t had any of those for a few days now. “Amarie, I will be gone only a moment. Do not be ashamed, whatever you need to do, do not hesitate,” he said, thinking if it was food poisoning, she might need to get sick before she could feel better. 

“Don’t leave me,” she whined, reaching out to grab his wrist. She didn’t know what was wrong, but she knew she didn’t want him to leave her side. “I’ll be fine. Really. Just… just please don’t leave me,” she said, her voice falling to a whisper as she let her eyes close. The ground seemed to tilt and spin, almost as if she might fall from it. She gave a groan as her stomach churned, and she rolled over, looking for a cool place on the pillow to lay her sweaty, fevered face.

He frowned, but nodded and he turned to reach for his water skin. He studied her for a moment. It must have been something she ate from dinner. “Come. Sit up. You need to sit your head outside of the tent,” he insisted, debating on if he should just grab the bedroll and pull her out or just to have her throw up in the tent. No. She would need to rest afterwards and the smell of the stomach contents would not be helpful. He stood up before he leaned over and picked her up, her light weight easy to do so. He nudged the tent flap open and moved away from his tent to a little patch of earth and trees before he set her down.

The movement only made her nausea worse, her head spinning, and he’d barely set her on the ground before she vomited. She groaned as her stomach cramped painfully and she moved to her hands and knees before she got sick again. Tears burned her eyes, her face felt tight and hot, and everything was still spinning. “I’m sorry,” she whispered before she spat on the ground, trying to get the awful taste out of her mouth. “I don’t know what’s happening.”

Wordlessly, he scooped her hair out of the way and held it behind her head as he used his other hand to rub her back. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say this looks like deathroot or deep mushroom poisoning,” he muttered quietly as he sat next to her. “Best to get it all out,” he said, “Whatever it is.” He held her hair off of her neck. “Can you make yourself sick again?” he asked, lifting his hand briefly off of her back to make sure his water skin was by his side, “It would be best if you emptied your stomach entirely. Hopefully not much was absorbed.” He wouldn’t panic. Panic would not help her right now. 

Amarie didn’t have to make herself sick. She retched again, and again, until she was dry-heaving. She shook all over, sweating but cold at the same time. A low groan escaped her as she sat back, wiping at her sweating face. A violent shiver shook her shoulders and she leaned against Abelas. “I’m so cold,” she murmured. “Ohhhh, and why won’t the ground stop spinning? I can’t see straight.”

He held her against him, rubbing her shoulders. “You did so well,” he murmured words of encouragement. Dizziness, cold chills. His eyes narrowed as he looked around, someone had sabotaged her food. Specifically her food as he was fairly certain that they had eaten and drank the same things. “Drink, ma sa’lath,” he said as he offered the water to her. “Spit out first, then drink,” he said as he rubbed her back and looked over his shoulder at the tent that Fen’Harel claimed as his own, wondering if they were sick as well, but the lack of movement told him otherwise. 

She carefully tipped the water to her lips and swished it around in her mouth before she turned and spat it out. Then she took a small sip, feeling the cool water ease her throat. But her stomach started to coil again and she handed it back to Abelas. “No more,” she gasped and leaned against his shoulder. “Ugh, I feel like I’m dying,” she groaned. It was an exaggeration, of course, but she was so miserable in that moment that she didn’t know how else to describe it.

“If you feel like moving, we should get you back into bed. I will find some elfroot to chew on. The root of the plant should help with your nausea and nullify whatever it was that you were given,” he said, “I will also speak with Brilanna in a little while, you will need to rest.” 

She nodded and leaned heavily against him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders as he helped her to stand. She felt so weak in that moment, like her legs wouldn’t even support her. She practically collapsed onto his bedroll when he laid her down. She shivered again and grabbed for his blankets without asking, pulling them up to her chin. “Please,” she said, though it sounded more like a whine. “Anything to make it stop.”

He nodded and turned to a little chest he had to the side and he opened it up. On the top were several herbs hanging from strings as he had been drying them. The elfroot he wanted was still fresh, picked just that morning and he took a small knife from his belt and cut a small piece off before he offered it to her, holding it to her lips. “Just keep chewing that until the nausea goes away,” he instructed and closed the chest again before he moved to sit at her side. He took a cloth he used for washing and wet it with water from the skin before he moved to wipe her face clean, “Just rest now.”

She shoved the pieces of root into her mouth and bit down on them, forcing herself to swallow down the juice. She felt her nausea to settle almost immediately and she nodded to him. “Thank you,” she managed to get out, even as she held the root in the side of her cheek. She let her head fall to the pillow again, her eyes heavy, but knowing she wouldn’t be able to sleep until she felt better. Still, she felt better with him looking after her. That was something she’d never had before - someone to take care of her when she was ill.

Abelas watched her lay there for a moment before he leaned over to where he had left the book and pulled it to him. “Would you like me to read to you while you rest? I will pick a new poem that we will work on when you are feeling better,” he said as he turned the pages to something new, though his eyes lingered on the one he had been teaching her fondly.

She nodded and scooted on the bedroll to lay her head in his lap, working the elfroot around in her cheek for a moment. She couldn’t figure out what had happened, what had gone wrong to make her this sick, but at the moment she was too tired and feeling too bad to try to figure it out. Her eyes drooped even more as Abelas began to read to her, his silky voice lulling her as she listened to the new poem.

He read quietly, speaking in a low tone in hopes that she would not become ill again. Something soothing, the reasoned as he spoke evenly to her, watching her eyes starting to droop as he continued on. It was one of the longer poems, but he didn’t mind. Even when he reached the end, he started over again without pause, seeing she was still awake. “Amarie,” he paused then, “Give me the elfroot you have been chewing on, in case you fall asleep. It would not do to have you choke.”

She pulled it from her mouth and gave it to him, letting her hand fall weakly back to his lap. “I’m sorry I’m so much trouble, Abelas,” she said softly as she curled up against him, pulling the blankets tighter around her. “I’ll be fine by morning, surely. I just had to get whatever that was out of my system.” She yawned, barely able to keep her eyes open anymore. “Don’t let me oversleep, okay? There’s… there’s too much work to do.”

“Hush, ma lath,” he said quietly, “You do not worry about the morning. You have taken care of us for a while now. Let me take care of you now.” He pushed some strands of hair off of her damp forehead. He went back to reading in a hushed tone, but his mind was already trying to piece together what could have happened. How had she gotten poisoned? Brilanna was too careful to let such a thing happen under her watch and there would not have been deathroot in the kitchen. He glanced down at Amarie, thinking over anything suspicious and the only thing that came to mind was when Nenna had gone to get them tea. The only question he had to ask was why.

“I can work when I’m sick,” Amarie murmured, her voice hushed and sleepy. “I’m used to it.” She was out of it, her brain foggy and she barely even realized she was speaking at that point. “I have to get up on time. I have to make breakfast and scrub the floor before the master gets up. I don’t want the whip again… Anything to avoid that. There are visitors coming tomorrow. He’ll be livid if I don’t get my work done on time…”

The sentinel’s eyes went up again before they narrowed, she was hallucinating about her life as a slave. “I would see him dead before he even thought about touching you again. You are free, remember? I swear to you that as long as you are under my protection, no harm shall come to you ever again,” he insisted firmly. His hatred for the shemlen who thought that they had some divine right to own another living being against their will flared up and he had to remember to stay calm. This was not about him. It was about her and he would see her well again. He glanced towards the opening of his tent, thinking again why Nenna would do such a thing. It was intolerable. He would have words with her. He would set wards after Amarie was asleep and then go have a few conversations, first with Brilanna and then with Nenna. He doubted she would confess to the crime, but he would make it painfully clear to her that if he found solid evidence against her she would pay dearly for harming the People.


	15. Chapter 15

Abelas waited until Amarie was sleeping peacefully before he left her side, drawing protective wards on his tent to make certain she would not be harmed or disturbed while he was out and about. His first stop had to go be with Brilanna and his feet quickly carried him to his fellow sentinel. He leaned in to the tent flap and called out for her. She was a light sleeper, always had been. He spoke with her quietly. “Amarie has fallen ill. She will not be working in the kitchens tomorrow.” He looked over his shoulder as he glanced around for any prying ears, “I have my suspicions that Nenna poisoned her tea this evening.”

Brilanna sat up, her eyes bright, but narrowed at his words. “What?” she asked, peering over his shoulder to see if anyone was listening. She gestured for him to enter the tent as she sat up a little straighter and pushed her hair back out of her face as her mind processed what he’d said. “If she is ill, then certainly, let her rest. I was managing the kitchen before she showed up, I can still do the same.” She tipped her head, her eyes narrowing a bit more. “What makes you think that one of the other sentinels would do such a thing?”

“She is suffering from nausea, vomiting, hallucinations. Sweating as if she is on fire but she is colder than anything.  It seems like deathroot poisoning or deep mushrooms that have been incorrectly prepared. I know with you watching the kitchens, you would never allow anyone to put such things in our meals. We all ate the same thing for dinner this night, but Nenna went alone back into the kitchens to get tea for her, Amarie and myself. Amarie was the only one who suffered for it. I am not sure why she would be singled out though.”

“That does sound like deathroot, for certain,” Brilanna said, her lips pressed to a hard line. “And you are right, I would never allow such a thing in the kitchen. When Nenna came to get the tea, I didn’t see her tamper with anything. She poured three cups from the same kettle and returned to your table. Are you certain there was nothing else Amarie might have had today that could have made her sick? Perhaps something while the two of you were out this afternoon?” she asked with a knowing look.

He shook his head. “Nothing that I did not partake in as well,” he said as he held his chin between his fingers, “What of the cups? Where did she get those from? Or perhaps she had some powder she added once her back was turned from you.” He hefted out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. “In any case, should you see her around the kitchens again, please be wary of her. I want to know if she does anything suspicious.”

Brilanna nodded. “Of course, my friend. I shall keep an eye on her. She won’t slip something past me twice,” she said firmly. It infuriated her to think that someone had done such a thing. She shook her head and cursed under her breath before she looked at him again. “You take care of Amarie, make sure she rests. And don’t let her push herself before she is ready. I have worked with her. She tries to do too much. It’s what she’s used to, I suppose. But she should not be so fearful.” She met his eyes with a firm gaze. “I think you are good for her. And I think she could be good for you. I am happy for you, Abelas.”

He felt a heat bloom across his cheeks and he inclined his head towards her. “Thank you, Brilanna. I have always valued your opinion on difficult matters. I can only hope that I have made her life easier. In many ways, we are both alike, once bound by duty and then no more.” He shook his head. “I will leave you be for the night. One more thing though, keep an eye on the other freed slaves. I want to hear about any of them who might fall ill as well. Keep it between our group. I need to know who I can trust before we inform the others,” he said as he bowed to her and turned to head towards Nenna’s tent. It was on the other side of camp, but he was suddenly grateful for that fact and he stood in front of her tent for a moment before he stood up straighter and made sure his hood was pulled securely over his head. “Nenna,” he said none too quietly.

Nenna was wide awake and a smile pulled at her lips as she heard Abelas’ voice outside her tent. She got up and stepped out, yawning widely as she closed the tent behind her. “Abelas,” she said in a surprised tone. “I wasn’t expecting you this evening. I was just about to go to bed. I thought you had plans this evening. Is something wrong?” she asked, tipping her head with an innocent look in her eyes.

“Yes,” he said coolly, “I am wondering why you would poison a freed slave, one who just worked hard all day to prepare your meal. I was hoping you would enlighten me as to your motivations.” His eyes sharply studied her features, watching her pupils, her breathing, her posture. 

She blinked her eyes rapidly. “Poison? I don’t know what you’re - oh!” she gasped, her eyes widening and her mouth falling open. She clapped both hands to her mouth as if a sudden realization had washed over her. “Oh, Abelas, I didn’t mean to! Did Amarie get my tea by mistake? I must have mixed the cups up on accident,” she said as she lowered her hands. “Sometimes I mix herbs into my tea, to help me reach a meditative trance. Of course, I’ve built up an immunity to them over the centuries, but if poor Amarie drank it… Please tell me she’s alright.”

Abelas considered himself a patient man, one who could stand firm in the face of adversity, but this was trying even his cool resolve. “Your feigned ignorance insults my intelligence as well as yours. I was certainly not aware that deathroot could be used as an ‘herb’ to reach a meditative state, so you will have to forgive me if I do not believe you,” he said as he crossed his arms, “But perhaps you could show me. Since you have missed your dose of deathroot, we can go see the healers and have them make you up some fresh tea with your herbs. I am certain you will have no ill effects since you have built up an immunity.”

“Deathroot causes disorientation and hallucinations,” she said simply. “If taken in a very small dose, yes, it can be beneficial. I assumed the herbs I had were old, had lost their potency. I truly did not realize that Amarie had received my cup. I would never have done such a thing to her on purpose, I swear to you,” she said. She hesitated for a moment. “I was planning on retiring for the night, but if you insist, we can wake the healer. I have no problem demonstrating its uses in proper measure. If you like, I will share with you. The Fade is even more fascinating this way.”

“Your lies make your company less desirable, if it were something to be desired in the first place,” he said. “Prolonged usage of deathroot in such a way, no matter the amount causes the poison to accumulate in the body. Eventually the buildup become so great, that the user suffers from hallucinations so severe, it leads to death,” he said in a cold voice, “You will stay out of the kitchens from now on and should my sentinels catch you in there, you will not like the outcome.”

“Abelas!” she said, a look of hurt filling her eyes. “I assure you, it was an accident. What motivation would I have to intentionally poison an innocent woman? I stand nothing to gain from it! Admittedly, there are risks with using deathroot, I will not deny that. I didn’t mean to make it sound as if I used it on a daily basis. Such a thing would be reckless, at least.” She shook her head, a sad frown crossing her lips. “If you wish me to stay away from the kitchen, I will honor your request. But I have not lied to you and I would not harm her or anyone else for that matter. We are working towards a common goal, to restore the People. Why would I intentionally poison one of them?”

He snorted, “Something I would hope that in time you would tell me honestly. If you or your fellow sentinels knowingly or unknowingly harm one of the People again, there will be consequences. Something I suggest you share with your fellow kin.” He turned on his heel, speaking over his shoulder, “When you decide to stop lying, you know where to find me.”

Nenna’s eyes narrowed as he walked away, her lips pressed to a hard line. So he was onto her. She would have to be more careful in the future. She crossed her arms over her chest, her mind already thinking up new ways to go about this. It was only a matter of time before he came around, realized that his life would be so much better with her as opposed to with Amarie. “Yes,” she said darkly, “yes I do.”

 

Abelas went back for his tent, dispelling the wards and slipping back inside before he reactivated them again. He let out a heavy sigh as he slipped his hood off of his head and looked towards Amarie. He would have to have a meeting with his sentinels tomorrow about the incident. He was certain some of the healers in the group would scoff as he had about the use of deathroot as a drug to enhance the Fade. Certainly Fen’harel would have some thoughts on the matter. He paused, something clicking in his mind about what the Dread Wolf had said. He didn’t partake of tea because it prevented him from crossing into the Fade. If that was the goal, then why would someone put a drug into their tea to help them enhance the experience in the Fade. The tea would prevent them in the first place. He narrowed his eyes as he mulled over the information. No, she had just revoked her trust. He would be watching Nenna carefully.

Amarie blinked awake the next morning, the light in the tent brighter than what she was used to. She sat bolt upright, knowing she was late to help with breakfast, and instantly regretted it. A migraine thrummed through her skull, her stomach lurched, and she still felt shivery and weak. “Ohhh,” she groaned and leaned back on one hand, the other pressed to her forehead. Abelas sat at her side, his head bowed as he slept. He must’ve fallen asleep watching over her. 

She drew a determined breath, trying to ignore the headache and the nausea as she moved to get her shoes, already thinking up apologies to give Brilanna for being late. She paused again, leaning over on her hands and knees, her whole body aching and beginning to sweat again. “Damn it,” she cursed.

Abelas started awake at the words spoken in his tent and he snapped his eyes up to see Amarie hunched over and trying to crawl her way out of bed. He groaned at his neck, the stiffness he felt there and he tilted his head side to side, listening to the bones and joints pop. “I should have known you would still try to go to work. You are to do no such thing. Your body is still trying to work the poison out of it. I will assist you to the bathrooms and then you are coming right back here for more rest.”

She shook her head. “No, I cannot do that,” she said. “I have work to do. Your people have given me my freedom and I have to pull my own weight around here. I will not let them down. I will not let Brilanna down.” She grabbed her shoes and sat back heavily, pulling them on, though the effort was exhausting. She wiped at her forehead with the back of her wrist, though she was freezing. “It’s cold this morning, isn’t it?” she commented.

He reached out and caught her wrist, fixing her with an intense stare. “I spoke with Brilanna last night. She is fine with you taking time to recover,” he said intently. “You were poisoned, Amarie. If you go and exert yourself today without letting it work out of your system, you will die. You are not letting anyone down save yourself. Now, would you like to go to the restrooms? Afterwards, we can see how your stomach is feeling and I will have Brilanna bring you some simple broth. Perhaps you may wish to chew on more elfroot as well,” he said as he reached for his water skin. He would refill it while they were out.

Amarie heaved a sigh, knowing that he spoke the truth. She was in no condition to work in the kitchen that day. She finally gave a nod and let him help her up, doing her best to support her own weight as he helped her to the restroom. “Just put me down like a sick dog,” she muttered. “I am useless. I hate being like this. What good am I now?”

“You are taking a day off, there is no shame in that. Especially since you have been working non-stop since the day that you came to us,” he said as he set her down and he turned away from her as she hobbled inside the building. It was restored from the spell of course and there was a stream of water that trailed inside through several cubicles that whisked away the bodily fluids. It wasn’t long before he heard her come back outside and he turned towards her. “I need to stop and refill my water skin on the way back,” he said as he considered her for a moment before he easily picked her up in his arms, “And I want you to stay away from Nenna. If she tries to offer you anything, anything at all be it food, objects, do not touch them and come find either myself or Brilanna.”

She blinked at him in confusion. “But she just started being nice to me. I didn’t think she liked me very much at first, but she was so nice last night. She complimented me. I think she’s okay,” she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his shoulder. His arms felt so warm and strong around her, his stride even as he walked. “I’ve never really had friends before. I like Evie and Solas. And Brilanna is wonderful. What if I could be friends with Nenna, too? That would be more than I’ve ever had in my life. Why do you want me to stay away from her?”

Abelas sighed as he stopped them by the drinking fountain, setting her on the edge before he dipped his skin into the cold water. “Because she poisoned you last night. With the tea,” he said honestly as he lifted the filled bag back up and took a long drink from it before he offered it to the elf, certain it hadn’t been tampered with. “I do not know why she sabotaged your tea, but I am going to find out why.” 

Amarie felt her heart sink, her migraine pounding at her head. “She… she did?” she asked in a tiny voice. “But why? What have I done to her? And why would she be so nice to me last night and then do something like that? That doesn’t make sense, Abelas. There must be some mistake. I must have undercooked something last night. It’s food poisoning, it has to be,” she said. She liked the idea of her own mistake making her sick far more than she liked the idea of being intentionally poisoned.

“Amarie,” he said as he cupped her cheek, “if it had been food poisoning, we all would have been ill and not just you. I do not know why she did this to you and I am sorry that she has used kindness against you. I would have you trust only my sentinels as well as Evelyn and Solas.” He refilled the skin once more before he picked the elf up, “Come on, time to get you back into bed. Perhaps some breakfast if you are feeling up for it. I asked Brilanna to make an elfroot soup. She can make it taste just like a hearty broth of meat and vegetables.”

“No,” Amarie said sadly as she rested her head on his shoulder and ducked slightly beneath his chin. “I’m not hungry.” She let him carry her back to his tent and once he’d set her down, she curled up on his bedroll and pulled the blanket over her shoulder. Her feelings were more hurt than she wanted to admit. And if it hadn’t been for the awful headache pounding in her brain, she might’ve cried. It didn’t make sense. What had she done to Nenna to make the sentinel dislike her so much? She chewed on her nails as she thought about it, feeling as though she might get sick again if she had anything left to come up.

Abelas watched her sadly for a moment, cursing at the other sentinel for putting that look upon her face. He moved to his chest and cut off another part of the root before he moved to settle next to her side, offering the piece over to her. “I do not know why she would do such a thing. Why she would lie to you only to bring you more harm. It makes no sense to me. Perhaps it is because she is jealous of you, that she sees a freedom in you that she cannot achieve at this moment in time. She is still bound to her duty to Dirthamen and serves him still.”

She accepted the piece of root from him, but didn’t put it in her mouth just yet. She spun it slowly between her fingers, staring at it, trying to understand. “That’s crazy,” she murmured. “No one’s ever been jealous of me before. There’s no reason to be jealous of me now.” She stuck the root in her mouth, moving it over to her cheek, and bit into it. “Maybe I can figure out a way to make her like me. She must think I’ve wronged her somehow.”

“Perhaps, though it might be that she has something against those of us who are not immortal. If that is the case, she would believe that the other slaves and perhaps even Evelyn is something to be worried about.” He sat next to her and placed a hand on her back, “Do not let it get you down. We will find out why she has targeted you so. That being said, make sure that you do not encounter her alone until I am certain she means you no harm again.” 

“Okay,” she said and rolled over to look at him. “I trust you, Abelas. If you say to stay away from her, I will try.” She managed a smile for him, catching his hand in hers. “Thank you for taking care of me. Again. Some day I’ll find a way to make it up to you somehow,” she said and gently tugged at his hand. “Will you lay down with me? Just for a minute?”

He smiled at her. “Of course,” he said as he let his fingers curl around her hand. He let her tug himself into the bedroll and he pulled her back into his arms before he covered them up. “I cannot recall the last time I took the morning off. Albeit, I am taking care of you, but that is hardly a punishment. Rest now, when we wake, we will see how you are feeling.”

Amarie shivered again and let him pull her into the warm comfort of his embrace. She tucked her head under his chin, letting out a sigh. Her eyes felt heavy again, her heart still hurting to know that someone had done this to her for no reason at all. But Abelas was still here, he was taking care of her, and that was all that mattered. She snuggled into him a little more, a tiny smile curling her lips. “Ara ma’athlan vhenas.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Back to steal more sweets, Inquisitor?” Brilanna asked, quirking her eyebrow, but she turned slightly away to hide the smile on her lips. It always made her happy to see that her hard work pleased others, that they appreciated what she did. 

“I can’t help it! These little cakes are even better than the ones in Val Royeaux! And besides, it’s all his fault,” Evie said, jerking her thumb over her shoulder at Solas. “He’s the one with the sweet tooth. This was all his idea.”

Solas gave Evelyn a mock glare. “I am hurt, Inquisitor. Throwing me under the druffalo? How childish,” he teased as he plucked a cake from her hands and popped it into his mouth, before he helped himself to a tray of the little decadent delights and inclined his head at Brilanna. “They are exceptionally good.”

Brilanna snickered. “So the Dread Wolf has a weakness for tiny cakes. Who would have thought?” she teased, making sure that there was no one else who would overhear. She turned to the counter, gathering up ingredients to start lunch for that day. “I hear the two of you are planning a journey soon. Should I box up some cakes to send with you?”

“I don’t know if they’d survive the trip. It will take us several days to get to Skyhold,” Evelyn answered. She paused and snickered. “That is assuming, of course, we don’t eat them all before we leave the temple. Hmm. Maybe you SHOULD send some with us.”

Solas chuckled. “If we took the eluvian, like I suggested, there might be one or two that survive the journey to Skyhold,” he reminded her, but she had insisted that they take the long way to the fortress. “I digress, it would be good to take the long way. We both could use the break. And spread the word of this temple to any Dalish clans that might be willing to listen.”

“You deserve a break,” Evie insisted. “With all the work you’ve done already, it’ll be good for you. You don’t have to constantly be on the go. Besides, I’m in no rush to see Josephine. My luck, she’s so irritated with me she’ll hack me up in to little pieces and feed me to the nugs.”

Brilanna didn’t mean to listen in on their conversation, even though they were having it right in front of her, but that caught her attention. “But nugs don’t eat-”

“Josie would force-feed them. Trust me,” Evie cut in. She shook her head at the tray of cakes Solas held. “Come on. Let’s get out of Brilanna’s way,” she said, turning him by his shoulders and steering him out of the outdoor kitchen.

Solas chuckled and waved a hand over his shoulder as he was pushed towards a table. “Vhenan, you are quite pushy when you wish to be,” he said as he sat down at their usual spot. He looked at the empty chairs and shook his head. “I hope Amarie is alright. It is fortunate Abelas has been teaching her how to read. If he had not been with her when she got sick, I do not even want to think of what would have happened.”

“I know,” she agreed, her expression turning serious again. “Poor thing. I don’t know what to think. I’d like to think Nenna didn’t poison her on purpose, but I really don’t know what to think about that sentinel. She’s something else, that’s for sure.” She considered the cakes on the platter before she found one she liked and popped it in her mouth. “Mmm, so good. I’m going to have to walk the whole way back to Skyhold just to work off these cakes. My ass is gonna get fat.”

Solas paused in what he was going to say about Nenna in favor of grinning widely at Evelyn as he reached behind her and gave the aforementioned part of her anatomy a generous squeeze. “Oh, I don’t know. I think I rather like this. Besides, wouldn’t you say our nightly activities are more than enough to burn off anything you think you might be gaining?”

“You’d think so,” she said with a giggle. “I dunno, if I keep eating these we might have to have more of those ‘nightly activities.’ Which, you know, isn’t necessarily a bad thing.” She thought about it for a moment and popped another in her mouth, then gave a curt nod. “You’re going to have to work these off of me,” she said and winked at him.

“We’re not going to want any lunch at this rate,” she said and stopped herself from taking any more just yet. “So when do you want to leave for Skyhold? Do you think Abelas will be able to handle all this on his own? I mean, with Nenna and all…”

Solas looked at her for a moment and then back down at the tray of sweets. “Yes, I will have to talk to him about the matter before we do go. It is obvious from what they have told us that the poisoning was intentional. I would have expected a better lie from another sentinel. Deathroot is never used as something to enhance the experiences in the Fade. It makes you forget yourself, makes you hallucinate. One cannot hallucinate in the Fade as demons would possess you in an instant once they found out that you were not in control of yourself completely. Not to mention the fact that she placed the herbs in tea. It is counterproductive for one wishing to enter the Fade.” He sighed and looked to Evie, entwining their fingers together, “I will speak with Abelas and his sentinels before we go and tell them to be wary.”

Evelyn chewed her lip for a moment, not wanting to argue with him, but wishing that somehow it had been an honest mistake. “Do you think that maybe she just wanted to hallucinate? Maybe the part about the Fade was a lie, or she was just talking out her ass…” She trailed off at the look he gave her. “I’m not defending her, I just… I hate to think that we have someone that evil here. This is supposed to be a safe place for the elves. How can we invite more to come stay here when we have someone like her running around?”

He gave her a sad smile. “That is the problem with any great race. Not all elves are inherently good. Just as humans or dwarves, even the qunari. Within each there are criminals, murderers. We will have to set up some sort of system to make certain that those who would intentionally harm another are dealt with. Though the thought saddens me as well. There are so few of us ancients that are left…” He trailed off and shook his head, “They must understand that we are not above those who are mortal. That such actions will not be tolerated. In truth, they still remember a time where slaves were as common as the magic in the air. They must learn that it is unacceptable.”

She squeezed his hand. “You’re right. I just thought of the sentinels as being, you know, the good guys, for lack of a better phrase. Like they were the protectors, the ones to look over the rest. Not ones to be feared,” she said. She picked up one of the cakes with her free hand and fed it to him, brushing away a crumb from his lip. “We’ll make sure everyone is safe before we go. Because if we come back and she’s screwed something up, I can’t promise that I will be able to hold my temper. You worked too hard already to restore this temple. Someone fucks that up and I’ll fuck them up.”

He smiled at her leaning into her hand. “Yes, if they harm the People in anyway, trying to kill those who they deem less worthy of life than themselves, then they will be killed in turn. Murder is never acceptable.” He sighed and picked up a little fruit tart, the slices of the colorful fruit arranged attractively on top and he offered it to her. “And sentinels are protectors, though some of their protection only extends as far as that of the elven god they served and his or her possessions. Or their worshipers. In time, they may come to accept that they no longer serve the gods, but the People. Hopefully.”

Evelyn let him feed the tart to her, capturing the tip of his fingers in her lips and giving him a seductive look as she gave his finger a playful nip. She jumped the next second when she heard Nenna’s voice.

“Oh, aren’t you two cute?” she said as she came to a stop by their table, a smile on her face. It fell the next second as her tone became somber. “Have either of you heard how poor Amarie is doing? I feel awful about what happened. I would go check on her, but I fear Abelas would not appreciate my concern at the moment. He’s so distressed over her, he actually thought I had done it on purpose!”

Solas felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he narrowed his eyes at the woman as she approached. He smoothly stood up and faced her, crossing his arms. “You did do it on purpose, though if it was to kill or make her sick I am not certain. Distrust and lying is a poor way to gain someone’s attention. I would know what problem you have with her, if she has wronged you in some way so that we might make things right. We are all one People now, Nenna. Do not single yourself out.”

Nenna’s eyes widened and she took a step back. “Don’t tell me you believe it, too!” she said, her tone shocked and hurt. She pressed her lips thin and shook her head. “I see how it’s going to be here. One mistake and I am cast out. My perceptions were wrong. I thought you all open minded and compassionate, especially after our talks. Obviously, I was mistaken.” She snorted. “I only wanted to check on her. Forgive me for being concerned,” she said scathingly.

Solas resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. He didn’t know why she was so committed to her obvious lie. “We are all open minded here, but it is you who has closed yourself off. If it were truly a mistake, you would have been forgiven for the error in judgement. However, based on what I have heard, you intentionally spiked a freed slave’s tea with deathroot under the ruse that it was for yourself in an attempt to make your dreams more exciting. Demons would possess you before you had barely been asleep for five minutes if that were the case and then we would have to kill you for becoming an abomination. You may yet be forgiven if you would only explain to us why you did it. Is it because you think former slaves undeserving? Or is it something more primal than that?” He narrowed his eyes at her, “Are you jealous of the attentions she has been giving Abelas? Or the attentions that Abelas has been giving to her and not you?”

“HA!” she laughed before she narrowed her eyes at him. “Don’t be ridiculous. First of all, what I do in the Fade and how I choose to do it is my business. Perhaps others may be at risk of possession, but if one has experience with such matters, there is nothing to fear. Second, if I intentionally wanted to poison the poor little slave, she’d be dead. And third, if he wishes to waste his time with a mortal, so be it. It will only end in heartache for him when her time is done and he is left here alone until the end of time, pining away over the death of his love.” She paused and gave Evelyn a smug look before she met Solas’ eyes again. “Of course, you know all about that, don’t you?” 

“While I am fairly sure you do not partake of deathroot before you enter the Fade, what you do in the Fade becomes everyone’s business if it threatens even a single innocent life here.” He bit his lip and shook his head. “Do watch yourself. It would pain me to no end to have to exile you for your actions taken against the People. They have been through enough over the years and they do not need to see their protectors bickering. They need to know that they are safe. From intentional or unintentional acts against them.”

Nenna’s expression really did darken then. “Exile me?” she hissed, her shoulders tensing as she took a step closer to him. “May I remind you that this temple belongs to the god  I  serve? You are in no position to exile me. It is by the grace of myself and fellow sentinels that you are allowed to stay here.” She stood nose-to-nose with him, matching him in height, her fingers curling into her palms. “You should watch yourself. My patience is wearing thin. Be careful what you say, or you may find yourself in search of another temple in which to build your glorious elven empire,” she threatened, her voice hushed but dripping with venom. She stared into his eyes, knowing that she had seen them before, but still could not place him. It infuriated her to no end. Abruptly, she turned and stormed away, muttering curses under her breath.

Mimicking something Sera had once said about Vivienne, Evie raised a fist to her mouth and coughed, “Whosabitch?”

He let out a deep breath he didn’t even know he was holding as he watched her leave before he turned back to Evie and let his fists uncurl. “Forgive me. I did not mean for that to get so heated. I had hoped that she would see reason, but she is as stubborn as the god she served.” He sighed and sat down again, leaning against the table as he thought, “This will be trouble.”

Evelyn frowned as she watched Nenna walk away, throwing aside a chair and shouting at an elf who looked at her wrong. “I hate to say it, but I think you’re right,” she said before she turned her attention to Solas, rubbing at his back. “Don’t let her get to you. She was trying to hurt you with her words. Don’t let her.” A sigh escaped her as she was once again reminded of her mortality. Now others were going to throw it in Solas’ face? That was above and beyond hurtful. “The other sentinels will be warned before we leave. We’ll make sure of it.”

* * *

 

It was evening before they saw anything out of Abelas. Evelyn gestured for him to join them quickly, before Nenna could show her face again. “We need to talk to you,” she said in a hushed tone as she leaned across the table towards him. She told him what had been said between Solas and Nenna. “Solas and I want to make our trip to Skyhold, but we don’t want to leave everyone here unprotected. I have to go back, to take care of a few things in the Inquisition.” She sat back with a sigh, a frown pulling on her lips. “Maybe I should just go by myself. It’d be safer for everyone else with Solas here.”

Abelas listened to their account with a grim face. “No, you both deserve this trip. I have already spoken with my fellow sentinels and they are aware of the situation.” He frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. “Though, it makes more sense now why she would act out against Amarie.” He sighed, “I did not mean for this to happen, Fen’harel. Your work here is important. All of my sentinels support you. We will back you whatever is to come. Just do not leave us alone for long. We cannot do this without you.”

“Our trip shouldn’t take more than a couple weeks,” Evelyn promised. She knew Abelas and his sentinels could handle themselves in a battle, she just worried about what Nenna might be able to sneak past them. Still, she’d been away from Skyhold for much longer than she’d originally intended and she had duties there to attend to. She silently prayed that things here at the temple would stay peaceful until she and Solas returned. “So tell me how Amarie is doing. I wanted to stop by and check on her today, but I didn’t want to wake her if she was sleeping. Sounds like she had a very rough night.”

Abelas smiled at her. “She is doing well, despite how badly she was poisoned,” he said as he sat next to them at the table, “She is strong and should make a full recovery by this evening. She has been restless though. I have been catching her trying to head to the kitchens to try and help with breakfast while she recovers.”

“Oh dear,” Evie said with a shake of her head. “She really doesn’t know what to do with herself if she isn’t working, does she? It’s a good thing she has you to take care of her. Is there anything I can do? I feel bad for her. She didn’t deserve that.” It made Evelyn’s blood boil to think that someone as sweet as Amarie had been harmed by a bitch like Nenna. 

He shook his head. “Not that I can think of in the moment. My sentinels and I will make certain that the People are safe here. Though, I am starting to wonder more and more, that we should restrain Dirthamen’s sentinels. It would not be good for morale for them to think that their protectors are wanting to hurt them.” He rubbed at his face. “You should go on this trip, Solas, but I would advise that you go as soon as possible and return just as quickly. We will do our part to make certain that the other sentinels will not cause trouble.”

“We could leave in the morning,” Evie said. “It wouldn’t take us long to pack. If things do escalate, hopefully it won’t be back until after we’ve returned.” She paused and licked her lips, thinking over what he’d said about Dirthamen’s sentinels. “We don’t know that all of the other sentinels feel the same as Nenna. We need as many of them on our side as possible. Restraining them won’t win us their favor. I think we should keep an eye on them, just as we plan to do with Nenna.”

Abelas nodded. “Agreed, we will be keeping everyone under increased surveillance. We will try to explain to them, again, the importance that all of the People are to us.” He paused and rubbed at the back of his head, “Though, might I make a suggestion. Once you have finished with your visit, do use the eluvians to make your way back?”

Evelyn’s heart fell a little bit. She’d been hoping to have the return trip with Solas as well. But she nodded her agreement, knowing that he was needed here with his people. “We can do that,” she said, hoping the disappointment didn’t show in her voice. She grabbed Solas’ hand, happy to at least get a few days with him. “That’ll cut the time we’re away from here in half. Good thinking, Abelas.”

The sentinel bowed his head at her. “My apologies to you both. It is my hope that the matter will be resolved before much longer. I shall send word ahead if you are not needed here sooner than that so that you may take the scenic route back here. That being said, if your leave is cut short, perhaps after all is said and done, you make take a few more days away from the temple.” He waved his hand in the air. “It is something that can be discussed later.”

Evelyn thought about it for a moment and realized her feelings were selfish. “No, you’re right. Our place is here. We’ll use the eluvian to return. We can’t leave you all for that long,” she said. She managed a cheeky smile for him the next moment. “Besides, you won’t know what to do with yourself if I’m not here to tease you. You know you’ll miss me,” she teased and shot him a wink.

“Immensely,” he deadpanned before he shook his head at them, though the corners of his lips twitched upward. “I will see you off tomorrow morning. Do try to get some rest before your journey.” 

Solas watched as the sentinel left and he gave a look at Evelyn as he glanced down at their hands. “Are you certain you do not wish to take him up on his offer, vhenan? I know you were hoping for a longer journey alone,” he said, feeling a little cheated as well from the fact that Nenna was being so selfish as to cause this much trouble. He wished he could trust others, but history had taught him otherwise.  

“Well of course I want to, but we really can’t. I feel bad for leaving at all right now. Abelas has a lot on his hands. I don’t want things to get out of control while we’re gone. I feel like Abelas could hold his own against Nenna if he had to, but I know you could stop her in a heartbeat if she did something really stupid,” she said. She got up from the table, tugging at his hand. “Come on, let’s go pack and get some sleep before we leave. If you’re planning on taking me for a ride, we should probably leave before the sun comes up. That way no one sees you.”

He chuckled and let her pull him up and he tugged her back against him, wrapping his arms around her waist as he leaned her over before kissing her firmly, sighing out as he slipped his tongue against hers. When he pulled back, they were both breathless. “A good idea, ma lath. We will make the time we have alone worthwhile,” he said as he slipped an arm around her waist to rest the palm of his hand on her hip. 

She shivered at that as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She smiled up at him, losing herself once again in his pale eyes. “Mmm, yes we will,” she purred and leaned up to kiss him again, catching his bottom lip in her teeth as she pulled back. “Besides, like I said earlier, you have to work all those cakes off of me,” she said and pinched his rear, giggling when he jumped.

He couldn’t help but feel a warmth grow inside of him at her playfulness. The mage marveled at how a simple human could make him feel younger, youthful. Made him want to be better than what he was and cherish every second with her. “Little minx,” he purred back at her, leaning down as if he would press another kiss to her lips, but instead pressed it to her cheek.

“Tease,” she shot back at him, narrowing her eyes at the expression on his face; he looked rather pleased with himself. She gave his ass a playful slap and moved toward their tent. “At this rate, it’ll take us a week just to get out of the temple.”

* * *

The next morning came far too early for Evelyn’s tastes and she rolled over with a whine as Solas shook her awake. “Nooo, it’s too early,” she moaned, draping an arm over her eyes, although it was still dark. “I’m starting to think Varric had the right idea all along. Mornings should not start until noon!”

Solas chuckled. “Shall we bring some straps and have Abelas secure you to my back so that you may sleep some more while we travel?” he teased, “I could throw some cold water on your head if that would help you wake, vhenan.” Solas reached for his water skin, already filled and ready for the journey ahead and he opened it, letting a few drops fall out and onto her cheeks.

“AGH!” she cried and pushed his hand away. “Dammit, Solas! I’m up!” She sat up, wiping the cold water from her cheek, and narrowed her eyes at him. She raised her fist as if to punch him, then shook her head and forced herself to get up. “I’mma have Abelas bring some straps so I can tie you down and pour water on you,” she grumbled under her breath as she moved around to get dressed. She grabbed up her bag and slung it over her shoulder as she turned to look at him. “You are lucky I love you.”

He laughed and pulled her to him to kiss her soundly. “Ar lath ma, vhenan,” he said against her lips before he pulled back and moved out of the tent, holding up the flap for her to step out. The sun had not risen, but it was starting to lighten around the area enough to see. “I am certain I will be punished thoroughly for my wake up method. Perhaps later,” he said to her, pausing to give a wave to Abelas who stood waiting for them. He held a bag of food, breads and fruits for them.

Abelas raised an eyebrow at them. “I am not certain I wish to know what that was about,” he said as he offered the bundle to Evelyn. “I trust that you both are ready for your journey? My sentinels and I will do our best to protect the People while you are away,” he said as he walked with them to the temple’s entrance. "Try to enjoy yourselves. You have earned the break.”

“Thank you, Abelas,” Evie said gratefully as she took the bundle from him and added it to her pack. She hesitated for only a moment before she gave him a quick hug. “Take care of yourself and Amarie while we’re gone. We’ll be back before you know it.” She turned to Solas, asking, “Are you ready-” She stopped when she saw the six-eyed white wolf standing there. “Well that answers that question,” she muttered and carefully climbed onto his back. She looked to Abelas again. “We’ll see you soon.”

Abelas watched as she climbed onto Fen’harel’s back. He was quite the sight to behold. He inclined his head at them both. “Dareth shiral,” he said reverently, watching as the Dread Wolf inclined his head at him before he turned and took a few steps, then went racing off into the trees. He chuckled at the playful way he ran and he shook his head before he turned and went back inside the temple grounds. 

Nenna watched from her place in the shadows as Abelas re-entered the temple and returned to his tent. A sense of betrayal lanced through her at what she’d seen. Now it all made sense, why they didn’t want to release the pantheon, why Solas had seemed familiar to her. It had been many centuries since she had seen him, and even then it had only been from a distance. But there was no mistaking who he was now. _Fen’Harel._


	17. Chapter 17

Amarie stirred as Abelas came into the tent. She still felt weak and tired, but she was no longer cold, shaking, or hurting. It was a vast improvement. She rolled over to face him as he laid down next to her and she scooted closer, searching for the comfort of his arms. “Did they leave already?” she asked softly, her voice heavy with sleep.

He smiled at her fondly as she turned into him and he pulled the covers up over them as he wrapped his arms around her, letting his head rest on the pillow as he rubbed at her back. She was doing her best to fight off the poison, she had surprised him with how resilient she was to the amount she had to have been given. “Yes. They wanted to get an early start. Hopefully, they will not be away for long. They are protectors of the People now, almost as much as I and my fellow sentinels.”

“I’ll miss them,” she said as she slid an arm around his waist, snuggling into his side. “Evie’s funny. And Solas is nice to me. He doesn’t treat me like I’m beneath him.” She tipped her face up to look at him, reaching up to cup his cheek. “I’m so lucky I had you to take care of me,” she whispered before she shifted closer and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Abelas sighed contentedly against her as he kissed her back. He pulled back only a moment to catch his breath and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. “Solas has always considered himself one with the People. That slaves should not exist in the first place and such.” He closed his eyes, wishing more than anything to tell her of Fen’harel. Of what he had done to protect them. His true identity, but no. It was not his secret to give and on top of that, she was still adjusting to this new life, taking in so much information. He did not wish to overwhelm her and cause her distress. “There are so many things I wish to tell you, ma lath.”  

She looked at him, her eyes innocent as they searched his, and a small smile spread across her lips. “Like what?” she asked, tipping her head. She reached out to trail her fingers through his hair, watching him for a moment when he didn’t answer her immediately. Her eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Whatever it is, you can tell me, Abelas. You can trust me. I promise. I won’t say anything to anyone if you want me to keep it a secret,” she said. Her hand went to his jaw, giving it an affectionate squeeze as she drew her thumb across his cheek. “You do trust me, don’t you?”

He leaned into her touch as he gazed into her eyes. “Of course I trust you. The only reason I hesitate is that I was entrusted with a few secrets by another and I would not betray their trust either. When the time is right and with their blessing, I will tell you all I know,” he said as he leaned his forehead closer to rest against hers, breathing in her scent. 

Although she was curious to know what secret he was keeping, she found it admirable that he would not tell her. Most people seemed all too eager to share gossip, to spill each other’s secrets. She’d seen it too many times with the nobles she used to serve. “You are a good friend to whomever trusted you with their secret. Their trust is well-placed,” she said. “I’m not trying to pry, but everything is okay, isn’t it? No one is hurt or in danger, are they?”

A smile tugged at his lips. “Know you this, if the secret I had sworn to protect endangered you or anyone else at this temple, I would not hesitate to let it be known. The secrets I carry, I do not wield them to hurt you in any way. I will keep nothing from you otherwise,” he said as he leaned down, pressing his lips to the tip of her nose as he raised a hand and slid his fingers through her hair, brushing the long strands behind her ear.

She shivered as his fingers trailed over the tip of her ear, setting her heart racing. “Okay,” she said softly and leaned into his touch. She bit her bottom lip, debating if she should say something or not. She knew it was very early and most likely everyone else was asleep, save for the sentinels who were keeping watch overnight. Still, she couldn’t ignore it for much longer, either. “Abelas,” she said shyly, pulling back to look at him a bit, “I’m hungry.”

The timid sound of her voice and the embarrassment he could see on her face had him smiling at her. Relief flooded his system at her request. “It is good that you are hungry. Perhaps the poison has worked its way out of your system,” he said as he cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb just under her eye, “What would you like to eat? There is some bread and fruit in the kitchens. Or I could make a stew or broth for you?”

“Maybe just some bread would be good,” she said thoughtfully. “I don’t want to push my luck. You don’t have to make anything for me. It’s too early for that. Besides, Brilanna might wake up and demand to know what you’re doing banging around her kitchen at this hour,” she added with a giggle. She moved to sit up, grateful to find that her stomach didn’t lurch at the movement. “I can go get it.”

“You are not wrong about Brilanna,” he chuckled and sat up with her, “Allow me, ma lath. Save your strength.” He grabbed his cloak from the side of the bedroll and tugged it on, pulling the hood over his head. It was out of habit more than anything. Something about being seen without it on in the public eye didn’t set right with him. He supposed it was an odd thing to do. “I will be but a moment,” he said as he kissed her sweetly, then quickly exited the tent.

Amarie sighed happily as he kissed her. She wasn’t used to someone doting on her, taking care of her, and it made her heart warm. She never would have believed that being sold in Tevinter would be the best turn of luck she’d ever had. She sat up a little straighter when he returned with a small loaf of bread and fresh water. “Never thought bread would look so good,” she said as she took it from him and tore off a piece. She chewed it carefully and swallowed, waiting a moment to see how her stomach would react. A relieved sigh slipped from her when she didn’t feel sick and she began to eat the bread in earnest, pausing every now and then to take a sip of water. “Maybe later I can get cleaned up, too. I feel all gross after sweating so much and getting sick.”

“Of course, we can go to the hot springs in a little while if you are up for it,” he agreed with her, “I will change out the sheets as well. Give us something fresh to sleep on.” He regarded her for a moment longer, a small smile tugging at his lips as he watched her eat with a healthy appetite. “You are still going to be on bed rest for at least another day,” he said as he observed her hands shaking, “to give your body the energy it needs to finish healing you.”

She knew there was no point in arguing with him. “Alright,” she agreed. The hot springs sounded wonderful at the moment. She finished off the bread and brushed the crumbs from her fingers, then took a long drink before she looked at him. “Can we really go to the hot springs right now? I don’t want to wake anyone. It’s still dark outside.”

He studied her for a moment before he nodded. “Of course,” he said before he turned to grab a few things of his own for bathing, as well as a fresh tunic and trousers. “We will stop past your tent and gather some of your things along our way,” he said as he picked up the water skin to take with them before he moved to help her stand, “Do you require me to carry you?”

“No, I think I can manage,” she said, though she took his arm to keep herself steady. And because she just wanted to feel him next to her. They stopped by her tent where she grabbed a simple plain white nightgown and her spare dress, the one she’d arrived in that first day at the temple. “It’s all I have,” she murmured, tucking the rough fabric under her arm. 

She let him lead her to the hot spring and it was only then that she realized he was intending to bathe as well. Apparently she was still more out of it than she had previously thought for this realization to have not sunk in when he’d gathered his belongings. She knew he didn’t have any qualms about bathing together, they’d already done it once, but there hadn’t been a romantic interest between them at the time. And she’d made sure to keep herself covered and to not look at him much. She suddenly felt very shy and insecure. 

She hesitated at the edge of the pool of hot water, hugging her fresh clothes to her chest. She watched as Abelas set aside the items he carried and began to undress, but quickly looked away from him. Her face burned hotly and her mouth went dry. Oh how she wanted to look at him, but she didn’t want to appear as if she were gawking either. She cleared her throat loudly, keeping her eyes averted, and scratched at the back of her neck.

Abelas finished undressing, setting his clothing aside in a neat pile before he turned back to Amarie and realized the other elf was standing there, a dark blush on her face with her eyes averted from him. He chuckled despite himself; he was far too used to bathing with other elves, men and women. He stepped closer to her, looking over her features before he carefully reached out and cupped her cheek, tilting her face to look at him. “My apologies, Amarie. I am unused to feeling embarrassment when bathing. You have nothing to be ashamed of. If you would prefer, I can go across the way while you undress.”

Oh, but she did have something to be ashamed of. _‘_ _ Don’t look down, don’t look down,’  _ she thought to herself over and over as she looked into his eyes. She loved the way his hair fell down over his rounded shoulders. Even while staring at his face, she could see the muscles of his chest and his arms. She’d never been this close to a naked man before. It thrilled her to be so close to him like this, yet she was far too worried about what he would see once she was nude, too. 

“Please,” she said softly and forced herself to take a step back from him, averting her eyes again. “I would feel more comfortable that way,” she said in a tiny voice. 

He inclined his head and turned back to the water without hesitation, moving to the other side of the hot springs. He sighed out as the water came up to his waist and he leaned his head back into the water, wetting his hair. He had to remember she was still adjusting and he briefly wondered if her previous owners had abused her in any way. The thought made his blood boil and he had to take a breath to calm himself. 

Amarie undressed quickly and set aside her things before she crept closer to the spring. Once she saw Abelas with his head tipped back, she slipped into the water and sank beneath it. A soft moan escaped her as the heat wrapped around her, easing away the last of the aches from her body. “I feel better already,” she said, crouching so low in the water that it covered her chin.

He turned and looked at her, a small smile tugging at his lips. “I would imagine so,” he said, before he looked at his items that he had left on the bank behind her. “Would you be so kind as to toss me my things?” he asked, picking up on her discomfort with being in the same area with him whilst nude, “Did they not have communal bathing?”

“Ah, no?” she answered. “At least, not that I ever saw. I never heard of it, if there were other places in Tevinter for it. But my master kept tight reins on us. There were strict rules in the house and I didn’t dare break them on purpose.” She glanced at the things he’d set on the ground. She wrapped her arms over her chest and moved to stand up a bit so she could reach them, turning her back to Abelas for only a moment as she grabbed them. She quickly sank back into the water, holding them up with one hand and reached across the pool to hand them to him.

He shouldn’t have looked, but he did and he wasn’t certain if he could keep the look of shock off of his face at what he saw. The long scars that marred her back from a whipping switch, crisscrossed her flesh forming a horrible pattern that told of the pain she had endured in her life. “Did your former masters do that to you?” he asked, his voice thick with an underlying anger at those who would dare harm an elf. He reached out and took his items from her, setting them on the bank beside him before he turned back to her, “May I see?”

Amarie’s heart stopped and she shrank back, her face burning again. She hadn’t meant for him to see the scars on her back. Her immediate reaction was to tell him no, that her master was kind, but she knew he would never believe the lie she’d been taught to tell. She pressed her lips thin and nodded. “They did,” she answered quietly. She chewed her lip before she looked up at him. “You don’t want to see them. They’re ugly and they remind me of all the mistakes I have made. They shame me. I didn’t mean for you to see them.”

“I think we have had this discussion before, but very well,” he said as he turned back to his things, “Ma nuvenin.” He went to pick up his soap and began scrubbing himself down, keeping his eyes averted, though all he wanted to do was to study her form. He wanted to become familiar with her in a way he had never known another person. “You are still so beautiful,” he said over his shoulder.

She blinked and looked at him, watching as he washed himself. Maybe she shouldn’t have, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away. She licked her lips, her mind racing. “Do you really mean that?” she asked quietly, uncertain if she could believe his words or not. “How… how can you still think that after seeing this?”

He carefully washed the soap over his arms as he thought about his answer before he turned and met her eyes, holding her gaze so that she knew he didn’t stray. “Because true beauty is deeper than what the skin holds. What I have seen within you is breathtaking. No scars, markings, or anything else could subtract from that. Ara ma’athan vhenas. And I would gladly do so.”

She stared down at the water for a long moment, warring with herself. There was no lie in his eyes or his voice, and part of her wanted to share with him. Why was this so hard? He didn’t judge, didn’t sneer at her the way she’d expected someone to when they saw the marks. Still not meeting his eyes, she swept her hair over the front of her shoulder and turned her back to him, then stood. She wrung her long hair with both hands as she waited to see what he would say, what he would do. 

He turned back to her, seeing her back bared to him and he cautiously stepped forward, the water swirling pleasantly around him. It was soothing almost, the silken feel of the water. He stopped within arms reach of her and his sharp eyes trailed over the scars there on her back. Some were deep, some were just pale lines. He wondered if the spell that they had been taught to remove vallaslin markings would work the same way. He shrugged his shoulders, it couldn’t hurt to try, could it? His hands glowed as he summoned the magic to them, the bluish green light filling the area, reflecting on their bodies. He carefully brushed the magic over her skin, feeling the heat coming off of her flesh. He smiled as a few of the deeper cuts faded to more shallow ones while the smaller ones disappeared altogether. 

Amarie didn’t know what he was doing, but she didn’t dare move. She could see the light of his magic glowing, reflecting off the water. And a soothing caress moved across her back, tingling on her skin. The numbness she was used to in her scars began to fade. She shivered at how pleasant it felt. “Abelas,” she breathed, surprised at the almost lustful sound of her own voice. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, breathing heavy through her nose. Oh, she didn’t know how to react, what to say. So she just stood as still as possible, letting him work.

He finished his spell and appraised his work. They were not all gone, a few were lingering, but they were no where near as obvious as they had been. Just pale, faint lines. He drew his fingers over one, tracing it up to her shoulder. “Ar lasa mala revas,” he said quietly, echoing what he had said when they had first met. He reached around to her front and took one of her hands, urging her to bring it behind her back and he placed her fingers over one of the remaining scars that was hardly more than a line now. “I hope you do not mind.”

Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt her back, the skin smoother than she could ever remember it being. A relief seemed to crash through her as her fingertips trailed over her skin. She couldn’t express how it made her feel, to have most of those marks erased forever. A sob escaped her and before she could think about it, she turned and flung her arms around him, hugging him for all she was worth. “Ma serannas,” she gasped as tears slid down her cheeks. “Ma serannas, Abelas.”

He was surprised at the reaction and for a moment he couldn’t react, but her voice shook him out of his thoughts and he chuckled as he hugged her back, bowing his head to rest he face against her hair. “You are welcome, Amarie,” he said quietly as he just held her, running his hands over the slick skin of her back for a moment before he pulled away and looked down at her. He reached up and brushed away her tears. “Now, would you like to finish washing up, ma lath?”

She nodded and moved back from him to grab up the soap, settling down in the water again as she scrubbed at her skin. She kept reaching back to touch her scars, a smile pulling at her lips every time she felt the smooth skin. She washed her hair, then ducked beneath the hot water, letting it rinse away the suds. It felt so much better to get cleaned up after being sick. She surfaced again, biting her lip as she looked at Abelas. Had she really just hugged him while they were both nude? She mentally kicked herself; she should’ve taken a moment to enjoy it when it happened, but she was so overwhelmed with emotion, she hadn’t even thought about it.

Abelas went to the other side and gathered his things. He thought about relaxing in the springs, but the cool sheets of his bed sounded much better. He waded back over to where she was, remembering to avert his eyes for her comfort. “Would you like to stay for a while longer? I was thinking about heading back to the tent,” he informed her as he moved to step out of the water and he reached for his towel, quickly drying himself off.  

She nodded and got out of the water, keeping her back to him as she dried off. She pulled on the long, off-white nightgown and picked up her other clothes, hugging them to her chest again. She turned and saw he was dressed again as well, and a smile pulled at her lips. “I sort of planned on it, if that’s okay with you,” she said. “Besides, I should probably help you change your sheets. It’s my fault they’re all… gross.”

He laughed at that. “It is not like you did not have reason,” he said and offered his hand to her, “Come. Let us go change the sheets and see about getting some more rest. Would you like something to eat before we do? It might be possible to grab some fruit or more bread on our way past the kitchens.” He let his fingers curl around her warm hand, relishing in the sensation.

“I’m still full from earlier,” she answered as they walked back to his tent. The first light was just starting to creep over the horizon and she knew Brilanna would be up soon. “I can wait for breakfast.” They ducked into his tent and she helped him strip away the old sheets and replace them with crisp new ones. She sighed as she laid down again, feeling so much better than she had the previous day. “There’s nothing better than fresh sheets,” she smiled at him.

“I would have to agree with you on that,” he said as he crawled into the bedroll next to her, drawing the covers up over them both. The bed felt wonderfully cool on his skin still hot from their bath and he turned to curl on his side, watching her for a moment. “Thank you for allowing me to see your scars. I am glad that I was able to help free you from their weight.

“You have no idea what that means to me,” she said, scooting a little closer to him. She reached out to brush back a piece of his damp hair, smiling softly as she looked into his eyes. For the first time since she’d been rescued, she truly felt free. She pressed a kiss to his lips, moving even closer to him. “Ar lath ma,” she whispered and kissed him again, tilting her head to deepen the kiss, a soft moan escaping her throat.

The soft moan from her coupled with the soft press of her body against his sent a jolt of pleasure down his spine and he exhaled a breath he didn’t even know he sucked in and he tipped his head to the side and parted his lips to allow her better access. He would let her decide what to do, but oh she was so sweet. He turned over on to his back and gently tugged her on top of him without breaking their kiss, his hands roaming upwards and over her back.

Amarie gasped as he pulled her on top of him and she kissed him more passionately, sliding her tongue along his as she cupped his face in her hands. A heat pooled low in her belly, surprising her, but making her bolder at the same time. She loved the feel of his hands on her, the solid strength of his body beneath her. She didn’t know what she was doing, but she wanted this. Whatever this was. She finally pulled back from him, feeling breathless, her lips throbbing and hot. “Abelas,” she breathed, still cupping his face as she searched his eyes, the uncertainty showing in her own. 

He studied her for a long moment, reaching up and letting his thumb brush over the markings on her face. “What do you want, ma lath? I will not take from you anything that you are not willing to give me,” he said as he leaned up and kissed along her jaw, to her ear, giving her a little nip before he kissed hotly at her neck, keeping his hands upon her shoulders, holding her securely, but not tightly that she couldn’t pull away if she wanted to.

What did she want? She knew what she wanted and it sent a shiver down her spine to think about. She cared for him, loved him in a way she’d never felt about anyone. The hot kisses he placed on her neck only strengthened her lust and she leaned into them, tilting her head to give him better access to her skin. She dipped her face to carefully suck at his ear, her heart racing, her every nerve alive with excitement and nervousness. Did she dare? 

“I want you,” she whispered in his ear.

He shivered at her admission and he felt himself throb with want for her. He kissed his way back to her lips as he gently pushed her up and reached for his tunic, pulling it up over his head and he tossed it away before he cupped her cheek, studying her face for a moment. “Ma lath, have you ever lain with a man before?” He thought he knew the answer, but he didn’t want to make assumptions. He wanted to make certain that she would enjoy herself. 

She blushed at his blunt question and shook her head. “No,” she answered, suddenly feeling very self conscious again. Her mouth went dry as her eyes traveled over his chest, his abs, and the prominent bulge she could now see between his legs. She swallowed harshly. “Is… is that a problem?” she asked nervously as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. 

Abelas smiled at her as he reached up and traced the tip of her ear with his finger before he trailed his hand down, brushing over her breast before he let his hand drop to her hip. “Not at all. I wanted to know how slow to take things. I want you to be completely comfortable and if you want to stop at any time, for any reason, you must tell me. You will not upset me if you decide that you do not wish to finish what we start. Do you understand me?” he asked, holding her gaze firmly, determined to not go any further until he heard that she understood, “If you tell me to stop, if you are in pain, I will stop. And I will not hold it against you, ma lath.”

“I understand,” she answered, feeling herself relax a bit at his words. She couldn’t deny that she was still nervous, she didn’t know what to expect, but she trusted him. Carefully, she moved to pull her nightgown over her head, baring herself to him again, though it felt different this time. Her hands shook as she set the gown aside and moved to lay down on the fresh sheets, cool against her fevered skin. She offered him a timid smile. Every part of her body seemed hyper-aware of the sensations around her, the cool sheets, the warm air of the tent, and she suddenly found herself longing for his touch. Her breast still tingled from where he’d brushed his hand over her, and in a moment of boldness, she reached for his wrist, pulling his hand towards her chest again.

He turned on his side, looking at her as she placed his hand over her breast. She was truly a vision to behold with her creamy skin and dusty red nipples that were beginning to harden before his eyes. He gently cupped the mound of flesh, drawing his thumb over the nub there and watched her reaction before he gave a firm squeeze and leaned over. He looked up at her, keeping his eyes locked with hers as he let his tongue dart out to taste her skin, drawing the tip over her breast before he sealed his lips around the hard skin.

Pleasure shot through her at the feel of his hot mouth on her tender flesh, making her gasp for air. Oh, she’d never felt something like that before. Her hand instinctively went to his hair, threading her fingers through the silky strands as she cupped his head to her breast. The ache in her belly seemed to spread, intensifying, making her hips shift ever so slightly as her chest lifted eagerly towards his face. “I will give you anything you ask of me,” she breathed, staring into his eyes as he watched her.

He smiled against her and lifted off of her before he switched to the neglected breast and paid it the same attention. He was immensely enjoying the soft sighs and moans that he was able to coax from her lips, the way she arched up into his touch. He was excited to share this with her, that she would offer her first time to him. He ached for her and couldn’t wait to be joined with her so closely, but first, he wanted to make certain that she was well and truly cared for. That she received as much pleasure as she could possibly stand. Then he would allow himself the same. 

She thought she might go dizzy with the pleasure, her breasts swelling, tingling, aching in the most incredible way possible. But other parts of her were demanding attention now and she wiggled a little more, feeling a wetness between her thighs. She bit her lip and whined, her free hand trailing down his spine, over the smooth skin that covered his muscles. She wanted him, every part of him, to give herself to this amazing man who cared for her in a way no one else ever had. She felt his hard length brush against her thigh, still covered by his trousers, and she gasped again.

Abelas pulled back, looking down at her and making certain she was alright. He was throbbing for her and he didn’t think he could last much longer with his pants on and he rolled over onto his back as his fingers fumbled with the ties and he freed himself by kicking the offending piece of clothing away. He turned back to her and saw the blush on her cheeks, the way her chest heaved and he smiled. He reached out and took her hand, going slow so that she could pull back if she so wished and drew her hand down to him. He just wanted her to be comfortable, to know that there was no shame in the pleasure that they shared. 

Amarie’s hand shook as he guided it to his length. She let her fingers curl gently around it, marvelling at how hot and hard it felt in her hand. Her face burned again and she couldn’t help but to stare at his body. Ever so carefully, she moved her hand, stroking him slowly. She looked at his face, trying to read his expression, to see if she was doing it right. “L-Like this?” she asked, wanting nothing but to please him.

He moaned deep in his throat as she stroked him so carefully it was almost like a tease. It was perfect. He nodded at her, not trusting his voice in that moment as he also reached over to her, stroking down over her hip as he headed for the apex of her thighs, stroking softly at the curls there. He drew his finger between the slickness between them, easily finding the hidden pearl there and he carefully circled it with his middle finger as he leisurely thrust into her grasp.

She cried out sharply as he touched her, a jolt of pleasure so strong shooting through her entire body. Oh, she loved that. She never knew something could feel so good. Her grip on his length tightened and she ducked under his chin to kiss and suck at his throat. She rocked her hips into his hand, searching for more friction, eager for his touch. She could barely breathe as the pad of his finger massaged the extremely sensitive flesh between her legs, and she moved her hand a little quicker over his cock, trying to return as much pleasure as he gave her. 

He smiled and pulled back from her. “Easy, Amarie. You don’t want this to be over too soon,” he purred as he urged her to lay back. He moved to situate himself between her legs and ran his hands over her smooth skin once more. “Let me know if it is too much,” he breathed as he leaned over her and kissed at the flat planes of her stomach before he started working his way down between her legs. He nuzzled at the moist curl there, breathing in her sweet scent.

“By the gods,” Amarie breathed as she felt the warm caress of his breath on her. Another cry escaped her as she felt the gentle brush of his tongue on her sex and she bit the back of her hand to keep from screaming out. Wave after wave of hot pleasure radiated through her as he licked and sucked at her body, making her writhe beneath him. Every moment seemed better than the last and she thought she might go out of her mind from it all. “Abelas,” she whimpered, trying to hold still and failing miserably. Oh, it was so good. “Abelas!”

The sentinel was loving every sound that came from Amarie’s lips, though with his blood pounding through his ears, he could barely hear her. Her nectar was coating his lips, his tongue and in a moment he could believe that he could drink from her the rest of his life. He skimmed his hands up her body to cup her breasts as he slid his tongue deeply inside of her, her silken head making him ache to bury himself inside of her. He would wait though, bring her to such bliss and then some. 

She gasped deeply, her eyes going wide and her back arching off the bedroll as his tongue slid into her. She cried his name again, her pleasure building towards something wonderful. She panted as his hands covered her breasts, his thumbs rapidly flicking over her nipples, driving her mad with desire. She could barely breathe, her body tensing, her pleasure winding tighter and tighter, and then… “Abelas!” she screamed out as something seemed to break, her pleasure washing over her in a way that satisfied and overwhelmed her at the same time. She was dizzy by the time it seemed to ease and she came back to herself, panting and shaking, trying to comprehend what he’d just done to her.

Abelas licked her clean while she came down from her orgasm, the rush of sweet fluid on his tongue more than enough to keep him happy before he kissed his way up her body and settled next to her. He rubbed at her stomach and kissed her forehead as she calmed herself. “Good?” he asked as he watched her eyes, the blush gracing her cheeks. 

It was all she could do to nod her head. “Yes,” she breathed, feeling dazed. “I… I’ve never… that was…” She couldn’t even form a coherent sentence as she stared up at the ceiling of his tent. “Wow.” She took a moment to calm herself before she looked at him, feeling his hard length pressing against her hip. She grabbed at his arm, urging him to lay on top of her. “I will not leave you wanting,” she said softly.

He chuckled. “Rest, ma vhenan. It will keep a little longer,” he said as he leaned down and kissed at her neck, her jaw before he pressed his lips to hers. He rubbed at her shoulders as he sat back and let his hand curled around his length, languidly stroking it as he watched her for a moment more. “You are so beautiful.”

It was entrancing to watch him stroke himself. She studied the way he did it, where his grip tightened on himself, how slowly he did it. A bead of his essence formed at the tip and she watched, fascinated, as it dripped down the side. She licked her lip, then worked her lip between her teeth, carefully reaching over to slip her hand beneath his, curling her fingers around the hard length. “Teach me,” she breathed in his ear.

He shivered under her grasp and he met her eyes with his own. He let out a long contented sigh. “Yes, ma lath,” he said as he tugged her to sit up and he adjusted her grip on him. “Squeeze here and on the way up, loosen your grip,” he said as he guided her hand over him, “You can twist your wrist a little.” His head threw back and he let out a low moan at the feeling. 

She did as he instructed, her confidence growing as he moaned and panted at her touch. She loved the feel of it in her hand, knowing that she could bring him pleasure like he’d done for her. More precum slipped from the tip and she brought her hand up to coat her palm, slicking it over his shaft. Even though he’d already brought her to climax once, she found herself longing for more as she touched him, watching a blush spread across his face, his chest. She shifted her hips, leaning in to kiss him briefly, before she repeated back to him words he’d asked her earlier. “What do you want, ma lath?”

He smiled at her, kissing her back passionately. He eased her back on the bedroll, pressing down against her. “Just you, Amarie. Only you, for an eternity,” he breathed, then moved back, reaching down to grasp at himself and he rubbed the tip of his cock against her before he looked back up at her, “Will you bear this small pain for me? It will only last a moment, I promise.”

Her breath caught in her throat, her nerves returning full force as she wondered how much it would hurt, but she nodded. She wanted him, wanted to feel him inside her, to make love to her. She carefully wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she spread her legs a little wider. Her eyes met his and she felt her nerves lessen a bit. She could do this for him, and she wanted it too. “Yes,” she breathed, “Ar lath ma, ma vhenan.”

He let her pull him down to her and he reached between them, letting his thumb circle around her clit while he sealed his lips over her own. When she moaned against him, he quickly slid into her tight heat. He winced as he felt her barrier break and with a rush he was seated inside of her to the hilt. He stilled inside of her, giving her a moment to adjust to his girth inside of her. He shuddered against her, her heat was exquisite and he breathed, “Ara ma’athlan vhenas.”

Stars burst in her vision as pain lanced through her and she cried out, her nails digging into the backs of his shoulders. She trembled beneath him, breathing steadily as she waited for the pain to fade. It wasn’t the worst she had endured and after a moment, it began to ease. She felt her muscles working around him, adjusting to his length inside her. There was a rush of emotion she felt in that moment that she couldn’t quite describe. To be joined so intimately with this man that she cared so deeply for, well, it was beyond words. 

He kissed her and experimentally rocked his hips into her, moaning out as he did so. She was so hot, so tight around him. He buried his face against her neck and murmured out a string of praises in elven. “Amarie,” he moaned as he worked his thumb over her clit, trying to bring her as much pleasure as she was bringing him.

A soft moan escaped her as the pain faded into pleasure. The way he rocked his hips, sliding his length deeply into her made her gasp and cry out again, lifting her hips to meet him. He was so gentle, so careful with her, and it made her heart feel as though it might burst. She clung to him, kissing at his shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around him. His thumb on her sent more shocks of pleasure through her, winding her up again. “You’re amazing,” she whispered in his ear.

“Not as much as you, ma lath,” he breathed as he thrust against her. He leaned back and lifted her legs over his arms as he began to pleasure her in earnest. He had not been with someone like this in ages, centuries. “You are so perfect. So good. I have been waiting for you for so long,” he moaned out, feeling tears prickling at his eyes, “What has taken you so long, ma vhenan?”

She’d never felt her heart so moved as she did when he spoke those words. She cupped his face with both hands, dragging her thumbs over his eyes to wipe away the tears, even as tears pricked at her own. “I’m here now,” she answered quietly and leaned up to kiss him. She’d never felt so cherished in all her life. Experimentally, she squeezed her walls around him, gasping against his lips at the sensation. “And I will never leave your side.”

His eyes widened as she squeezed him and he groaned as he leaned over her, cupping her cheek as he pressed his hips into hers, the sound of their skin slapping together, their soft moans and cries of passion filling the air around them. He could feel his cock throbbing, release so close to him. He bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood as each thrust took him higher and higher to that blissful plain. “Ma lath, I am so close! Please, come with me vhenan.”

His words sent a shiver down her spine, knowing that she gave him such pleasure. It strengthened her own, her body tensing and tightening around his as he thrust into her. “Don’t… don’t hold back,” she panted, wanting to see him as he climaxed, to feel it within her body. The very thought sent her over the edge and she cried out again as she hugged him tighter, the orgasm hitting her full-force.

Her body became a vice upon him, making her seem even tighter around him. Her cries of passion, more than anything, sent him over the edge and he let out a guttural moan as he came, his body spilling into hers. He cried out as he leaned his forehead against her neck as he finally stilled inside her. “Ara ma’athlan vhenas,” he repeated over and over to her.  

“Ara ma’athlan vhenas,” she choked out, feeling tears gathering in her eyes. She let her legs slip down to gently wrap around his. The connection she felt with him was so strong, so incredible, she’d never felt anything so powerful in her life. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him securely as they both tried to calm from their lovemaking. “I’m so glad I finally found you,” she whispered.

“As am I,” he said, resting his head against hers, his hair falling around them like a protective curtain. “Even if it is for a brief moment in time. I would not trade it for anything.” He kissed her forehead for a long moment. “I have been so lonely, I did not realize it until I met you, ma lath.”

“I feel the same,” she said. “I was so focused on my duties, I didn’t have time to think on it. But now, being here with you, I see what I was missing. I cannot picture my life without you now. I don’t want to even try to imagine it. You are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me.”

He smiled and took that moment to roll them over. He pulled her on top of him, his softening length slipping out of her body as he pulled the covers up over them. He ran a hand through her hair as he pressed a kiss on her lips. He loved how she looked in that moment. So thoroughly sated, her lips red and swollen from their fevered kisses. The way her hair was wild about her face. “So perfect you are.”

A slight blush crossed her nose and cheekbones as she smiled and tucked her head beneath his chin. It was incredible how safe, protected, and loved she felt. Her body ached, but it was an amazing sensation, knowing what she’d just given this man. “You are,” she murmured.


	18. Chapter 18

It was three days later before Abelas decided Amarie was recovered enough to return to her work in the kitchen, though she secretly suspected he was just enjoying their uninterrupted time together. Which was perfectly okay with her. She’d never felt more loved in all her life. Every time he had to go out on patrol, she couldn’t wait for him to return. They read books together and he brought their meals into his tent, making love whenever the mood struck them. She never knew she could be so happy.

“Nice to see you’re feeling well again,” Brilanna commented with a knowing smirk that morning as they cleaned up after breakfast. 

“Ah, yes, Abelas took very good care of me,” Amarie said, though she blushed all the way up to the pointed tips of her ears. She turned her back to Brilanna, wiping down the counter hurriedly. She cleared her throat and tossed aside the rag. “There’s laundry needs washing. I’ll be back to help with lunch.”

Brilanna shook her head and chuckled to herself. Poor girl was scared of her own shadow. Abelas was good for her. And Amarie was good for him, Brilanna was certain of it. He was in a better mood these days, more approachable; she hadn’t seen him like that for many centuries. While she had her concerns about what would come in the future for them, when Amarie’s short life was over, she trusted Abelas’ judgment. And if this made him happy for now, then she was happy for him.

Amarie gathered up a large basket laden with dirty clothing and walked to a large stream that ran through the temple. She didn’t mind doing this work, she could lose herself in daydreams of herself and Abelas, shaded by the large trees that grew overhead. The gentle sound of the stream soothed her as she waded into it. It was so peaceful here. 

Or at least it was until she heard someone behind her clear their throat.

She glanced over her shoulder and felt her stomach drop when she saw Nenna standing there, watching her. She turned her attention back to the laundry, determined to ignore the sentinel. 

A smirk curled the corner of Nenna’s lips as she watched the other elf work. “So you finally decided to crawl out of Abelas’ tent, hmm?” she asked as she stood on the bank. She wasn’t discouraged when Amarie didn’t answer. “I can’t say I blame you. He is quite attractive. What woman wouldn’t want to spend her days and nights under that man?”

Amarie gasped at Nenna’s crude words. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she protested, standing up straight in the stream, clenching a bar of laundry soap in her hand. “I wasn’t feeling well. He took care of me.”

“You know quite well what I’m talking about,” Nenna calmly replied. “Everyone heard you.” She took a moment to relish in the horrified look on Amarie’s face. “No one blames you, of course. As I said, he is rather attractive. And he has that whole mysterious, broody aura about him. I just wonder if he’s been completely honest with you?”

Amarie narrowed her eyes slightly. “Of course he has. He’s been honest with me since the moment we met. It’s you whose honesty is questionable,” she said. Her boldness surprised her, but she stood by her words. With a shake of her head, she turned back to her laundry again, kneeling in the cool water to scrub at the shirt in her hand. 

“Suit yourself,” Nenna said dismissively. “It’s just that if I were sleeping with a man, I’d want to know whose company he was keeping. Especially if those people were dangerous. Untrustworthy. Some might even call them evil.” She gave a little laugh and turned as if to leave. “But I’m sure he’s told you all about them, seeing as how he’s been  _ so honest  _ with you.”

Amarie knew Nenna was poison. She knew that the sentinel wanted to hurt her. And yet, the words sparked a nervous curiosity in her. She had to know what Nenna was going to say. She reasoned that if Nenna was spreading lies, Abelas deserved to hear it so he could put a stop to any rumors. “Wait,” she said, hesitating a moment before she dropped the laundry and the soap onto a large rock that jutted out of the water. “What are you talking about?”

Nenna smirked again, but arranged her expression to one of concern as she turned to look at Amarie. “You mean he hasn’t told you?” she asked in a surprised, almost scandalized tone. She stepped closer to Amarie and gestured for her to come up on the bank. When the younger elf did, she leaned in closer, speaking in a hushed tone as if she were afraid of being overheard. “He hasn’t told you about Solas?”

Amarie swallowed and shook her head. She didn’t trust her voice in that moment as the sinking feeling in her stomach grew stronger. She liked Solas and Evie. She didn’t want to hear anything bad about them, to learn that she couldn’t trust them. The very thought broke her heart.

“Solas isn’t who you think he is. He isn’t who any of us think he is. And Abelas knows it,” Nenna said, her tone even quieter. She met Amarie’s eyes, her own narrowing slightly. “Solas is Fen’Harel.”

Amarie pulled back as if Nenna had scorched her. “What?” she gasped. Her first inclination was to laugh at such a ludicrous accusation. But there was an intensity in Nenna’s eyes that sent a thrill of fear down Amarie’s spine. “That… that can’t be. That’s impossible! No! No, I don’t believe it.” She turned to go back to her laundry, but Nenna grabbed her arm and spun her around.

“I saw him,” she insisted. “Why do you think they left so early in the morning before everyone else was awake? I saw  Solas  transform into the six-eyed wolf. He’s a traitor to the People he so vehemently claims to protect. He’s a traitor to the gods. He betrayed them, tricked them, and it is because of him that Arlathan fell!”

“I know the story!” Amarie said and yanked her arm out of Nenna’s grip. Her mind spun as she listened to the sentinel’s accusation. She covered her face with her hands, trying to stay calm, to think rationally. “Okay, say I believe you, what makes you think Abelas knows this?”

“Because he was standing right there!” Nenna said. “He helped the shemlen onto the Dread Wolf’s back, sent them on their way. Surely you knew he saw them off that morning?”

Amarie chewed her lip. “No. No, I don’t believe you,” she said and took a step back, shaking her head again. “Solas and Evie… they’re good people. They’ve been kind to me. To everyone. They want to help us. He cannot be Fen’Harel.”

Nenna pressed her lips to a hard line. “Why do you think he is so adamant about not releasing the pantheon? He does not want to face them. He knows what he did, how he wronged them. Wronged us all. Condemned the elves of today into slavery and worse. It is his fault that you were a slave in Tevinter! If the gods were free, do you think your people would be in the state they are?” She snorted. “And why else would he choose a shemlen woman to share that with? Because no elf would touch him if she knew the truth.”

Amarie’s heart sank and tears burned the corners of her eyes. The things Nenna said made sense. And with everyone watching her so closely, it would be foolish for her to make up such an accusation. “Why tell me this?” she whispered.

Nenna drew herself up and gave a shrug. “If the man I was sleeping with was friends with a betrayer, I would want to know. Fen’Harel is dangerous. We all know that. It makes one wonder what other secrets they’re keeping. What their real plans are. And whatever it is, Abelas is in on it. I thought it only fair that you should know.” She could see the doubt still in Amarie’s eyes. “If you don’t believe me, ask him. You’re a bright girl. You should be able to tell if he’s lying to you. Which he will. You know I speak the truth. Either way, Abelas is a liar. If he denies that Solas is indeed Fen’Harel, then you have caught him in a lie. And if he admits it, then you will know he has been lying to you all along.”

Amarie looked down at her hands as the sentinel turned to leave. It broke her heart to think that Abelas was capable of keeping such a thing from her, or that he would lie to her. Still, she had to know the truth. “Nenna,” she said, then swallowed harshly, “thank you.”

Nenna gave a nod, then continued on her way, a haughty smirk on her lips. “Do be careful, dear,” she called over her shoulder as she went. “No telling what may come next.” She was rather proud of herself. Now all that was left was to sit back and wait.

Amarie waded back out into the stream, tears burning her eyes as she picked up the laundry. Could it really be true? She didn’t want to believe it. But she didn’t know if she had the strength to face Abelas. It would truly break her heart to learn he had kept a secret like that from her. Hadn’t he promised her that if anyone was in danger, he would not keep a secret like that? 

Her heart plummeted. It was as if she’d swallowed a block of ice, as if the weight of the entire world had crashed down upon her shoulders. The secret he was keeping, the one he’d mentioned that morning after Solas and Evie had left. This was it. 

Solas was Fen’Harel.

And Abelas had kept that from her.

Her knees gave out and she covered her face with her hands as she cried. Oh, she was so stupid. So stupid for having trusted him. Any of them. But what could she do now? She’d planned on staying here, on making a life here with Abelas. 

Her hands dropped to her lap as she looked up at the sky overhead, the warm sunlight cascading down upon her. She had to hear it from him. And she couldn’t let it stew in her mind all day like this. She had to know now.

Abandoning her laundry, she hauled herself out of the stream and stomped onto the shore, her only thought of confronting Abelas. She found him a short time later, making his rounds near the edge of the temple. Her heart sank again, dread filling her chest. She didn’t want to hear it, yet she couldn’t not say something to him. 

“Abelas,” she said, her voice firmer than she even knew she was capable of. “We need to talk.”

The sentinel paused in midstep, turning to the voice he had been getting to know better over the past couple of days and he smiled warmly at her. “Amarie,” he said, pausing when he saw the look in her eyes and he stood up straighter, “What is it? What’s wrong? Has something happened?”

She glanced around to make sure they were alone; she didn’t want to make a scene. “I want to know something and I need you to tell me the truth,” she said. She swallowed nervously and crossed her arms to try to stop the shaking of her hands. “Is Solas really Fen’Harel?”

Abelas felt his blood run cold at the question and he searched her face, seeing the conflicting emotions there. His first thought was that he should have been the one to tell her that, or Solas. “Where did you hear that?” he asked carefully, he couldn’t think of anyone knowing who Solas was that wouldn’t keep his secret. His fellow sentinels knew and he supposed Brilanna could have told her, but he highly doubted it. They knew how important that secret was to keep for the Dread Wolf.

The suspense seemed to build in her chest as he avoided the question. She struggled to control her breathing, her heart hammering against her ribs. “It doesn’t matter where I heard it,” she said, trying to keep her voice calm. “I need to know. Is it true?”

He nodded and folded his arms in front of his chest. “Yes, it is true. It was the secret that was not mine to tell, but his. He wanted to prove himself to the People by his actions instead of his words. Restoring this temple with Mythal’s help was the first step. The next is to work on freeing the slaves from all over Thedas.” He studied her reaction, feeling horrible for telling her this way, “It would have been better if you had heard this directly from him.”

Amarie was floored. Though she thought she knew the answer, hearing it from him was unimaginable. Fen’Harel, the Dread Wolf, who she had been taught to fear all her life, first by her clan and then the other slaves in Tevinter, was here. She’d spoken with him, ate at the same table as him. She shook her head, taking a step back from Abelas. “You lied to me,” she gasped out, feeling betrayed. “You told me that if the secret you kept put anyone in danger, you would tell me. But you didn’t! Abelas… he’s the Dread Wolf!”

He closed his eyes, thinking over his words carefully before he looked to her again. “You are in no danger from him. The stories of him being a monster are false. The gods were slaughtering the People in their petty war for power, uncaring who ended up sacrificed for the cause. Their slaves were the first to go, offered up by the nobles that owned them. Fen’harel and Mythal were the only ones who stood against the tide of the chaos, who fought for the people. All else thought themselves above and beyond justice. Fen’harel would often anger the other gods, going behind their backs and freeing their slaves before they could be sacrificed. In as such, he was given the title Dread Wolf. None of his fellow gods would talk kindly of him and spun stories about his wickedness.” 

He turned and looked back over the temple that they had reclaimed. “Then one of the gods had Mythal murdered and in his moment of rage for a lost friend, he sealed the gods away once and for all in an attempt to save the People but it was too late. Arlathan was already destroyed.”

It was almost too much for her to take in. “So you’re saying that the gods were, what? That they are the ones we should fear? That it’s their fault the elves are where we are today? But they…” She trailed off, her hand going to her face, touching the vallaslin that marked her features. She swallowed harshly again, her eyes burning once more. “That can’t be right. That’s not what we’ve been taught! All the Dalish clans honor the old gods. That’s why we wear the vallaslin. They can’t be all wrong!”

Abelas studied her carefully, reaching out a long finger to trace the lines on her face that he now knew well. “You uphold the ideals, more than the gods themselves, but yes. These were slave markings. Noble elves would mark their slaves with the symbol of the god they followed in an attempt to grant them favor. My own, I willingly gave myself to the service of Mythal and all that she stood for. Protection. The ideals are not something to be ashamed of, but the people they were given to… they deserve nothing as they were not worthy of it. Your markings, why did you choose to honor Sylaise?”

“Sylaise was the hearthkeeper,” Amarie answered, her voice hollow. “That was what I did, when I served my master. I felt a connection to her. I worked hard to earn the privilege to get these marks. I had to earn the favor of my masters. It meant so much to me.” She choked up and had to take a moment to calm herself. “And now you tell me they are nothing but slave markings,” she hissed, wrapping her arms around herself. She tried to stop the tears from slipping from her eyes, but failed. She couldn’t help but to wonder what else he had kept from her. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Because I know how important they are to you. You should not be ashamed of them if you took them for the ideals. It is a noble thought.” He closed his eyes and let his hand brush away the tears on her face. “We haven’t been there for the People like we should have. Instead we failed you and protected nothing but the lost and ruined remnants of all that was left because we simply did not know another way.” He traced over the lines again, “Hearthkeeper suits you very well, ma lath. Your devotion, your passion. You should not be ashamed.”

“Shouldn’t be ashamed?” she asked, pulling back from his hand. “How can I not be now? You just told me they were slave markings. I was just starting to feel free! After you took away most of the scars on my back, the knowledge that I help Brilanna in the kitchen of my own choosing and not because I have to, it made me feel like I truly was free. That I was getting rid of everything that marked me as a slave.” She wiped at the tears on her face. “This isn’t about me or the vallaslin. It’s about Fen’Harel and the fact that he’s here. I can’t believe you kept that from me. I trusted you, Abelas!”

“What would you have me do then, to make it right? I told you before, it was not my secret to tell,” he said as he let his hand drop to his side, “He gave me purpose again, showed me how much the People needed us. I could not betray his trust. If he was as dangerous as the others believe, I would have told you without hesitation. Do you think it did not pain me to not tell you? I wish I could have. That you could have found out any other way than this.”

Amarie’s lip trembled, not knowing what to think, what to believe. It made her head hurt, and her heart even more. “I don’t think you should’ve kept a secret like this,” she said softly as she stared at the ground. “I don’t know if I can trust you anymore.” The words broke her heart to say, but it was the truth. She needed time to think, to sort it all out in her head. And she couldn’t do that when he was this close to her. “I need time alone,” she muttered and turned away from him, fighting the tears in her eyes again.

His heart ached to see her so broken and he closed his eyes against the tears. “I didn’t lie to you about how I feel, ma lath. I never meant to hurt you. If you wish to talk later, yell at me, throw things. Whatever you wish. My tent is always open,” he said. It hurt, all those years of loneliness came crashing back down onto him. What had he done? He hadn’t expected to do this, to meet someone as rare as herself. A kindred spirit, “Ma lath.”

A sob slipped past her lips and she clapped a hand to her mouth. No, she couldn’t make up her mind with him so close, because her first instinct was to throw herself at him. It hurt, so much more than anything she’d ever felt, but she forced her feet to move, walking away from him. She didn’t speak a word; she didn’t trust her voice. She had to sort this out.

* * *

 

“I missed you at dinner,” Nenna said as she approached Abelas that evening. “And I didn’t see Amarie. She isn’t sick again, is she?” She paused at the expression on his face, the look in his eyes. “Abelas,” she said softly, making sure not to step too close to him, “What’s wrong? You look upset.”

“I am certain it is of no concern to you,” he said without taking a pause in his stride as he made his rounds. “You must have been terribly upset with no chance to accidentally spike someone else’s tea with poison, lethallan,” he said, harsher than he intended. Amarie had been avoiding him and he her. He wanted to give her time to think things over.  

Nenna chose not to comment about the tea. There was no use in arguing that again. She walked beside him, looking at him with concern. “Do you wish me to leave you alone?” she asked. “I know things have been… strained… between us. I understand if you do not appreciate my company. But I am concerned. I have never seen you look so downtrodden. I would offer my ear, if there is something bothering you.”

“It is nothing,” he said stiffly, wondering at why she was seemingly so approachable now. Women like her, it had been his experience, always wanted something. “Just secrets that were not ready to be brought to light too soon have.” He spared her a glance, “Like your own, have you come to confess to me?”

She paused in her steps and turned to him. “Is that what you want from me? You want me to say I did it intentionally?” she asked. She sighed, letting her shoulders drop slightly. “It would seem I am damned no matter what I do. If I maintain my innocence, you think me a liar. And if I were to say I did it, then you would have solid reasoning to hate me. Either way, it seems that a friendship between us is impossible,” she said, looking down at her hands with a slight frown on her lips. “And for that, I am sorry.”

“You think the only reason I want you to own up to what you did is for me to hate you, but you are wrong. Your reasoning for an accident are too flimsy for them to be true, which means you have done it intentionally. I would ask to know why so that I can better protect the People under my charge. Would you not do the same for one of your own? These people, however fumbling they are, are our People now. They are all we have left and we must take care of them as we have once taken care of our temples. They deserve no less. Do you think the elf you poisoned is undeserving of an apology from you?”

Nenna chewed her lip for a moment, weighing her options. “You are right. They deserve no less from us. It is hard for me to see them as equals, I will admit that. I know I am not perfect, Abelas, and my thinking is old-fashioned. And I am too quick to make judgments,” she said softly, shifting her weight and picking at her nails. She drew a long breath before she looked at him, her gaze soft and worried. “I did it. It was not my intention to kill her, only to make her sick. I beg your forgiveness for my actions,” she said as she bowed her head. “And I will beg hers as well, though I fear I deserve none from either of you.”

He stared at her for a moment, not believing his own ears. “Jealousy? It is unbecoming of you, but I will accept your apology on the grounds that you apologize to her and make certain that it does not happen again. You will be brought to justice and subjected to her whims, or death if she is unable to make a request.” He sighed and rubbed at his face as he thought about Amarie. He owed her more than what he could give her. He would offer to remove her vallaslin, but she had been through so much. Fought to even achieve that much after she had been kidnapped. It didn’t seem right.

She nodded. “I accept whatever judgment is deemed appropriate,” she said. She looked up at him, meeting his eyes again. “It was a horrible decision on my part. I should have known better. And yes,” she said softly, “it was jealousy that prompted my actions. I desired your attention. But this was not the way to go about seeking it.” She tipped her head at him. “But where is she? I have not seen either of you all day. You have still not said what troubles you.”

He eyed her, not certain if he wished to trust her, knowing now that she willfully tried to hurt another just to gain his attentions. “She is away. She needs time to think about the secret that came to light and the truth I told her about it.”

“A secret?” she asked, daring to step a little closer to him. She licked her lips, her expression uncertain. “I assume that whatever it was, she did not take it well?” She dared to reach out, to touch his chin to turn his gaze upon her. “I can see that you’re hurting. It saddens my heart to see you so, lethallin. Do you think she will return to you?”

“I am not certain. It will be up to her. It is my hope that she will, but I will not force her to do something that she is not willing to,” he said as he looked away from Nenna, “She deserves that much, at least.” He looked back at her, his gaze fierce, “And I would hope that you would not say anything to encourage or discourage her.”

“Of course not,” Nenna said sincerely, unwavering under his intense gaze. If anything, she was encouraged by it. “Though I wonder, if she does not, who will have your attentions then? Who will ease the ache in your heart?” 

He frowned, thinking about the fact that Amarie might never want to see him again. The thought left a gaping hole in his heart that he knew no one else would be able to fill. “No one. I have survived centuries on less. If she chooses to leave me, then I will live the rest of my days alone. Such is the duty of a sentinel. I will not be pleased, but it will be what I have to do. I would rather live a thousand lifetimes and only know her touch, than to share my bed with another now that I have known hers.”

“But don’t you see? It does not have to be that way, lethallin,” she said, her voice soft as her eyes searched his. “There is no need to spend your life alone, whether now or when her short life is over. You could have someone at your side until the end of time. All you have is but to ask and I would do it.” Before he could reply, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, her eyes fluttering shut at the warm, firm feel of him.

Amarie looked at the ground as she walked, still lost in her own thoughts. She’d spent the day doing laundry, thinking over everything that had been said between her and Abelas. Perhaps the old stories were wrong. How many times had she heard that so much of their history had been lost to time? Perhaps the truth of Fen’Harel had been lost as well. She decided to trust Abelas, though she still felt leery of Solas, Fen’Harel, whatever she was supposed to call him now. But Abelas had done nothing but protect her since she had arrived at the temple. And she didn’t want to lose him now.

Her feet carried her towards the edge of the temple, where she knew he was bound to be at some point that evening. She looked up again and stumbled to a stop, her heart absolutely shattering at the sight of him and Nenna sharing a kiss. “No,” she gasped, frozen to the spot.

Abelas only had a moment to realize what she was doing before he felt Nenna’s lips against his and he was floored that she would dare touch him in such a way that it took him a moment to reach up and shove her back from him. “How dare you!” he hissed. His lips felt as though they burned and then he felt that itch along his spine, his gaze drawn over to Amarie who looked horrified and he realized what she must be thinking in that moment. “Amarie! Wait! It is not what it looks like, ma lath!”

If she had felt betrayed before, it was nothing compared to what she felt now. She wanted to scream at him, she wanted to claw Nenna’s eyes out. She’d never felt such anger and hurt in all her life. And the coolness of her voice shocked even her when she replied. “Funny,” she said, “I once heard my master say the same thing when he was caught having an affair. It’s never what it looks like, is it?” She turned away from him, the tears burning her eyes as she made to leave, thinking of nothing but getting as far away from him and the temple as she could possibly go.

The sentinel shot a look of anger towards Nenna before he took off running after Amarie, reaching out to grasp her arm to stop her. “No, Amarie, please. Why would I betray you, the first woman I have wanted to share myself with in centuries, for someone whom I have protected you from. Whom I rightfully suspected poisoned you?” His voice dropped and he let go of her, “She disgusts me. I could never feel for her as she has used manipulation to try and gain my attentions. She means nothing to me, ma lath.”

“She means nothing or I mean nothing?” she spat, angry tears brimming in her eyes. “I gave you myself and now I see this? Why should I believe you? At least she was honest with me about Fen’Harel! You weren’t. I came here to tell you I trust you, that I would hear you out about the Dread Wolf. I was willing to go against everything I’ve been taught my whole life because I - trusted - you!” She pulled back and rubbed at her eyes, shaking her head. “I’m so stupid. How could I be so stupid?

“I gave myself to you as well, vhenan,” he pleaded, feeling desperate. He wanted to curse himself, to go back into uthenara and pretend this was all just part of some horrible nightmare. He should have known better than to stray from his duty. He should have stayed the same stoic sentinel he had been for centuries. “She was only honest with you because she wanted to hurt you. I suppose we are both at fault because I only lied to you to keep you safe.”

“You shouldn’t have lied to me at all,” she hissed before she looked over his shoulder at Nenna, who still stood there, watching them. “Are you happy with yourself? You should be! You win! You want him? You can have him!” Her eyes met Abelas’ again, glaring daggers at him. “I’m done with him,” she growled and before she could think twice, she lashed out and slapped him across the face. “I’ll be gone by morning.”

Abelas watched as Amarie left them, she might as well have yanked his heart from his chest and crushed it beneath her heel. He felt an anger, raw and uncontrollable raging within him, but he tapped it down and looked over his shoulder at Nenna, his voice cold, “I hope you are happy now. Do not touch me again. You will be finding yourself lacking that body part when you do.”

“Oh come now, Abelas, be reasonable,” she said, her voice irritatingly calm. “Don’t you see that it would have ended in heartache for you anyway? You were merely prolonging your own suffering. I have done you a kindness. She could never be what you needed her to be. She is mortal. You are not. Now you can move on with your life, find someone more like yourself. Someone better.”

“You do not decide my fate,” he hissed at her. “How dare you decide yourself more qualified than I to decide what will make me happiest? How DARE you?” he spat at her, “You think yourself better than her, that you can poison her and get away without punishment just because you are immortal. You think that because you are immortal, you are more qualified to warm my bed because she is not. She may be mortal, but she is a thousand times more qualified than you. She cherishes life because of her mortality. A lesson we would all do to learn.” 

Nenna rolled her eyes with a huff. “Don’t start that again. When will you see that this path is lathbora viran?” she asked, shaking her head in disapproval. “What you feel for her is an infatuation. Something about her mortality makes you desire her, because you know that her life is fleeting. But if you would listen to reason, you would see the folly in loving a mortal. She turned from you when she learned of your secret, that you are in league with the Dread Wolf. Yet I did not. I still desire your attentions. Why must you make this so difficult?”

“And you think me so shallow that I would easily jump from one warm bed to another,” he said coldly, “How did you learn of the Dread Wolf’s true identity? Were you the one who told her in the first place?” He growled, that was trouble if she did. It made sense. Clearly the how wasn’t important anymore, if she started talking to the other rescued slaves and tried to start a riot, there could be unneeded deaths and all too soon, this sanctuary would become a placed to be feared. “The knowledge you have is like a razor. You could bleed out this attempt at healing before we’ve even started.”

“Hmm, you’re right. I could,” she commented casually as she looked at her nails for a moment. “And I did tell her. Didn’t you catch that when she was shouting at you? I thought it only fair that she should know.” She looked up at him then, her tone conversational, almost bored. “I saw him transform the morning he left with the shemlen. I got up for a drink of water, I didn’t feel like going back to bed, and so I went for a walk. I knew I recognized him from somewhere. When I saw him as the six-eyed wolf, I knew.”

Abelas narrowed his eyes at her. “You are not a very good servant of Dirthamen. What would he think of you, spouting off secrets left and right?” he hissed, “So you are nothing but a spoilt child, stomping her foot unless she gets what she wants even at the cost of someone else’s happiness. What do you want in exchange to keep that information to yourself, if you have not already told your sentinels the truth as well.”

She fixed him with a predatory gaze. “You know what I want,” she said evenly. “Amarie is the only one I have told… so far. The real art of secrets is not keeping them, but knowing how to use them to one’s advantage.” She stopped and let a slow smile split her lips. “I always get what I want, Abelas. Now the question is, what do you want? What will you do to ensure Fen’Harel’s secret goes no further than this?”

The sentinel felt his lips curl in disgust at the thought. “You are no different than the gods that caused the fall of the People. Still putting yourself above them because you think you deserve more. Secrets only have power so long as they stay secrets.” He cursed himself but he could see no other way than to gather the elves that had joined them and tell them the truth openly. He would need his fellow sentinels to help him. They understood the gravity of the situation. He would have to get Brilanna and inform her of the problem. He couldn’t even think of betraying Amarie, even if it was to protect what they were working towards. He snorted at the thought, it seemed he was selfish as well. He turned on his heel and started walking back towards the center of the temple. 

It took her a moment to realize what he meant, what his intentions were. The last thing she needed was an entire temple full of elves to turn on her, or to think that allying with the Dread Wolf was a good idea. And now was the perfect time to strike - Fen’Harel was far from this place. With a shout, she released a wave of magic at Abelas, striking him in the back, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

She smirked as she walked towards him, staring down her nose at his form on the ground. “You made me do this,” she hissed.

“Nenna!” one of her sentinels cried, running over to join her. He looked shocked to see Abelas lying on the ground. “What have you done?”

“I am doing what needs to be done to protect our people and our way of life,” she answered. “Tell the others to prepare themselves. I have seen enough of these intruders, these fools who think they can restore the elves to their former glory without the help of the gods.” 

“Prepare for what?”

Another smile split her lips as she looked to the tents. “We’re releasing the pantheon.”


	19. Chapter 19

Evie stumbled out of Josephine’s office, looking rather frazzled, and leaned back against the door. “Maker’s breath,” she gasped as she pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead. She drew a sharp breath and looked up at the amused expression on Solas’ face. “Well, that went about as well as you would expect,” she said. “And here I thought Cullen was going to rein her in, but noooooo. Coward ran off not five minutes into the conversation. Who does he think he’s fooling? Trebuchets do not need to be calibrated that often!”

Solas chuckled at her look and stood from where he had been sitting in the Great Hall and he went to her, wrapping an arm around her. “I saw the Commander making a beeline for his office and I could hear most of the, ah, conversation. Though I was certain you needed to have two people discussing a topic of interest. Not just one shouting at another.” He shook his head, “In any case, does she believe that you are off the market, as they say?”

“Yes, and she’s fine with that. What she’s not fine with is all the letters she says she has to write, explaining why I am ‘off the market.’ I tried to tell her that it was her fault to begin with. If she hadn’t been trying to marry me off, she wouldn’t have to write those letters. That’s when the shouting started,” she said, looking rather like a child who’d just been given a stern lecture. “Anyway,” she said and slicked her hair back out of her face with a sigh, “How about a drink at the tavern? I need one to deal with this shit. And then you’re taking me by the commander’s office so I can give him a proper kick in the shin and tell him what a little shit he is for abandoning me in my time of need.”

He smiled at her, turning her so he could place a proper kiss on her lips, sighing out as he slipped his tongue in to dance alongside her own. He pulled back with a small smile on his lips. “Then perhaps, we could take a look at your quarters. For old time’s sake, of course,” he teased as he led them out the doors of the hall and down the steps. 

“Oooo, I like the sound of that,” she said, grinning at him. Her smile fell the next moment as they passed Varric’s old place by the fire. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked. “I miss them,” she said. It was the same as it had been before she’d left. Everywhere she looked, she could see the touch of her friends on Skyhold. Varric’s fireplace, Cassandra’s training dummies, the window to Sera’s room in the tavern. “It’s just not the same without them,” she said as she opened the tavern door.

“Empty table in the hall, missing the sound of steel in the courtyard, I miss the sounds of my friends, my family. But you don’t have to miss us, we’re all here now!”

Solas’ eyebrows shot up as suddenly their way was blocked by the spirit of compassion and he blinked at him. “Cole? I thought you had returned to Kirkwall after you delivered the message to Cullen?” His head processed the other words the spirit had said and he looked up, shocked to see a table in front of the fireplace.

“Chuckles! Inquisitor! About time you showed up!” 

Evie gasped, her face lighting up to see her friends gathered there. “We didn’t know you all were here!” she said and quickly hugged Cole before she grabbed Solas’ hand and practically dragged him over to the table. She beamed at them all, ridiculously happy to see them all again. “What are you doing here?”

“It has been a while since we visited our daughter,” Cassandra answered, thinking of the little grave in the courtyard they’d visited the previous day, bringing flowers for the one they lost. “And you know Dorian cannot be left unattended, so we brought him with us,” she said, trying to fight the smirk on her lips as she looked to the mage.

Bull laughed at the expression on Dorian’s face and reached over to pull out a chair. “Sit down! Have a drink! It’s on me,” he grinned.

Dorian rolled his eyes and tried to act offended, but he couldn’t keep the grin from spreading across his face as he watched the couple come over to the table and join their group. “Ugh, more like I didn’t want to spend a couple of weeks without Cassandra there to hold my hand and read me bedtime stories. That and I was promised something from the wine cellar. Why else would I suffer through that horrible ship ride over here?” He grimaced and held a hand to his chest as he just thought about the nauseating waves.

Varric laughed outloud. “He means Anthony got down on his hands and knees with those big watery eyes of his and begged Sparkler to come with us. It was quite the scene, actually,” he said as he took a drink from his cup, “He just crashed from his sugar high actually, he’s upstairs sleeping away in Sera’s old… uh… room.”  

“You certain it’s safe? She might have left behind Maker-only-knows what up there,” Evie teased. She accepted a drink from the barmaid when it was brought over and she downed half of it in one go. “I’m going to need a lot more of these if I have to face Josephine again.”

Cassandra snickered at that. “Yes, I imagine so. She demanded to know when you would be here the second we arrived, as if we knew such a thing. She also wanted to know why we did not stop you from running off,” she said and quirked her eyebrow. “I had to give her Lily just to distract Josephine long enough to get a word in edgewise.”

“We just need to steer her attention somewhere else,” Evie said, narrowing her eyes when the tavern door opened again and Cullen entered. “Like at him. Let her fuss over him for awhile,” she said and gestured for Cullen to join them. “I wasn’t aware you could calibrate trebuchets from the tavern, Commander.”

Cullen chuckled and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Ah, yes, well… you can’t blame me. She’s had nothing to fret over with you gone. And I fear she may very well set her sights on me next. I had to get out of there,” he said as he joined them at the table.

“Heart of a lion, this one,” Evie grumbled and finished off her drink. She eyed the one in front of Solas. “You better drink up or I’mma steal yours.”

Solas raised an eyebrow at her and pulled his drink closer to him. “You’ll do no such thing, vhenan. But do feel free to get another,” he teased, “We must think of a way to turn Josephine on to the Commander’s singular problem.”

Dorian snorted, “Or you could always try and convince Blackwall to finally make his move on the dear Ambassador. That’s another couple that have been dancing around. Honestly, they are worse than Varric and Cassandra! And they would make an adorable couple, you have to agree on that.” He looked over at Cassandra, giving her knee a squeeze, “Not that you and Varric do not make an adorable couple.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes, but shot a little smile at Varric. “Dorian the matchmaker,” she muttered and sipped her wine. She leaned a little closer to him and spoke quietly, “We do need to raid the wine cellar before we leave.” She sat up straight again and looked across the table at Solas. “The Inquisitor’s letter said that you were working to build a better place for the elves. How are your efforts coming along?”

Solas laughed as Varric gave Cassandra and Dorian a look before he drank from his cup and nodded at the warrior. “Indeed. It took a few weeks to cast one spell that restored the entire temple.” He glanced warmly at Evelyn, “If it had not been for the Inquisitor, I cannot be certain that I would still be alive in this moment. She provided a focus I could never have dreamed possible.”

Evie smiled affectionately at him, but muttered, “Flatterer,” as she took another drink from the barmaid. She smacked her lips and laid her head on his shoulder, relaxing considerably. It felt so good to be with all of them again. She quirked her eyebrow at the dwarf. “I know you got a pack of cards on you,” she said with a grin. “Anyone up for a game of Wicked Grace?”

Varric laughed, reaching into his pocket and drew out a pack of cards. “The lady knows me too well. Come on, it’ll be just like old times.” He shot a wink at Cullen. “Especially if you start resorting to betting off your clothes again. I’m sure the ladies wouldn’t mind if you stayed for a few rounds,” he teased.

“Maker, no,” Cullen whined and moved to get up, but was yanked back into his seat by Evie.

“Nope,” she said. “You’re staying. After abandoning me in Josephine’s office, this is your atonement. The game doesn’t end until Cullen is naked!” she declared, then threw her head back and laughed as he groaned and covered his face with his hands. “Serves you right,” she snickered.

Dorian grinned wickedly and held up his fist to Bull. “Oh, I think we can manage that, Inquisitor. Not to mention that I wouldn’t mind an extra show.” He laughed outloud at the look on Cullen’s face, “Yes, that blush is completely becoming on you, dear Commander.”

The Dread Wolf grinned, giving Evie a sideways look. “Are you certain you want me to play? I almost don’t think it fair to Cullen. I’m sure you recall what happened to Blackwall when he challenged me to a game of Diamondback?”

“Yes, yes, we know,” she answered, “I seem to recall you beating us all when we were staying with Varric, too. Just hush and play. Dorian demands a show. And what Dorian wants, Dorian gets.”

“I don’t know why I associate with any of you,” Cullen muttered, but picked up his cards and stared hard at them, determined to not lose his clothing this time.

“Because you love us,” Bull answered, casual as anything as he arranged the cards in his hand. He sat back in his chair, draping his arm over the back of it as he surveyed the table, looking for tells. Cassandra and Cullen we almost too easy to read. Varric was a little tougher, he could tell the dwarf wasn’t entirely happy with his hand. And Solas, well, he was impossible to read no matter what the situation. “Three silvers,” he said and reached into his pocket, then tossed the coins on the table.

* * *

 

They were several hands into the game, with Evie commenting that they would have to use Solas’ earnings to buy cakes, and Cullen sitting there shirtless, when the door to the tavern banged open.

“Fen’Harel!” the sentinel gasped, clinging to the doorknob to keep herself upright.

“Brilanna?” Evie asked, blinking in shock at the elf. 

The side of Brilanna’s face was bruised, blood trickling from her temple as she stumbled across the tavern to Solas. “Fen’Harel, you must come quick! Dirthamen’s sentinels… they turned on us! They’ve taken everyone captive. Nenna, she intends to release the pantheon with a blood ritual! I tried to stop them. I tried…”

Solas stood up so quickly, his chair toppled over with a clatter. “What?” he hissed as he went to her, taking in her state. “What of Abelas? Was he taken captive as well?” He cursed under his breath at her nod and he looked to Evie, “I must go back, I would not ask you to follow me into such danger, but I will need your help vhenan. Perhaps we may return once we get this all sorted out, but the People need me now!”

Evelyn nodded and got to her feet at once, her head feeling slightly dizzy, but she shook it, clearing away the buzz. “Brilanna, how did you get her so fast?” she asked. “Did you use the eluvian?” 

Brilanna nodded and let Evie help her into a chair. “Yes. You must go now,” she said as she winced, her body sore and battered from fighting to escape. “I barely managed to get away. But Abelas, he was the first to fall. They’re all being held in the temple.”

Cassandra rose to her feet immediately. “Shall we come with you? We can help,” she offered, not completely understanding what was going on, but she understood enough to know that her friends were facing danger. “We can be ready in just a few moments.”

Solas shook his head, watching as Dorian sprung to his feet and rushed over to the wounded sentinel and started pulling healing potions from his belt. “No thank you, Cassandra. I could not ask you to do this. You stay here and protect your family. Take care of Brilanna. If there is blood magic involved, I do not want to risk hurting more lives than are needed. We shall return,” he promised before he extended his hand to Evelyn, before he ran out of the tavern towards the eluvian. “We must hurry!”

Evie ran as hard as she could to keep up with Solas’ long stride, her feet carrying her through the well-known fortress. “Just our fucking luck,” she panted. “We never should have left them. I should have come here alone. You are too important. Nenna never would’ve gotten this far if you had been there. Solas, I’m sorry.” She skidded to a stop as they reached the mirror and she looked at him. She knew they didn’t have a moment to spare, but she pressed a hard kiss to his lips anyway. “I love you. We’ll stop them, I swear it.”

He kissed her back just as briefly, just as passionate before he turned from her and muttered the key under his breath and watched as the eluvian activated and he led her inside. The crossroads were as barren as ever and Solas wasted no time transforming into the wolf. He could smell the blood on the ground from Brilanna’s wounds and would have smirked if he could have. She had left him a trail back to the eluvian in the temple. He waited only a moment for Evelyn to climb onto his back before he was racing off, praying that he would not be late.

* * *

 

His head was throbbing, Abelas realized as he came around. Sunlight was streaming down on him, but in that moment, it felt cold. A few feet away was an altar and he gave a start as he saw the elf bound to it. “Amarie!” he cried and tried to move forward, but found himself bound, his feet shackled to the floor and he growled as he realized his hands were bound as well. “Release me!” he shouted, his gaze falling upon Nenna. It was then he noticed the eluvian that was just behind her. “No! Do not do this! If you release the pantheon, they will kill us all!”

Nenna turned, a smile on her face. “Oh good, you’re awake,” she said. “I was afraid you might miss this.” She let the tip of her dagger drag along the stone altar Amarie lay upon as she sauntered towards him. “The gods may kill you, Abelas, for your treachery. Casting your lot with the Dread Wolf will earn you no favor from them.” She paused for effect, looking around at the captives - sentinels, freed slaves, and Dalish alike. “Did you not know? The very ones who claim to care for you, who swear to protect you, are the betrayers. He has been working alongside Fen’Harel all this time! And he knew it.” 

Amarie looked to Abelas, her heart nearly jumping out of her chest with fear. Her hands were bound above her head, her mouth gagged to keep her from screaming out. How had this happened? She’d been in her tent when someone came up behind her and threw a bag over her head, and the next thing she knew she was dragged here. Had Abelas let this happen? The fear she could see in his eyes seemed real and whether or not he was a liar and a betrayer, she felt he truly was not part of this. She locked eyes with him, and once again her heart seemed to break, the pain lancing through the fear she felt.

Abelas gave a fresh attempt to break his bonds, to rush to Amarie’s side. The look of betrayal in her face was killing him. He grit his teeth and looked out over the elves. “Fen’harel is not your enemy, but your protector!” he cried out, “He is Solas and he is the one who has restored this temple so that you may be free and call it home! That you may once again reclaim all that you were! The only enemy here is them! Those who would harm you for their own selfish wants!” He turned his gaze to Nenna, glaring at her. “You are but a child, undeserving of your title as sentinel,” he hissed before he turned to look at Amarie, his eyes softening as he struggled. He couldn’t let her die. “Ara ma’athlan vhenas!”

Something happened when those words met her ears. It was as if the pain in Amarie’s heart vanished and she knew in that moment that he hadn’t betrayed her. How could she have thought for even a moment that he would care for someone like Nenna? She wanted to answer him, but the gag in her mouth prevented her from speaking. A tear trailed from her eye, wishing she could say so much to him in that moment. She locked eyes with him and nodded, trying to convey that she knew.

“Aw, you’re so cute when you’re angry,” Nenna purred as she cupped Abelas’ chin, squeezing his cheeks. She gave a small laugh as she slicked his hood back and ran her fingers through his pale hair. “Now see what you’ve done?” she asked as she leaned in close, her lips brushing his ear as she spoke softly. “You’ve condemned her to death. Well, an earlier one, anyway. If only you’d listened to me, given me what I wanted. But I’m afraid it’s too late for that now.”

He jerked back from her touch as though it burned him, but he could only go so far. “Never,” he said coldly, “I would rather die first than to give in to your childish whims. You only wish you were half the woman that Amarie is. She has lived a fuller life even in her mortality than you have in an eternity.” 

Nenna snorted at him. “It matters not now.” She turned from him and walked to the altar, her dagger gleaming in the sunlight. She faced the eluvian and held the dagger above Amarie as she began to speak in elven, a spell to release the gods from their prison. 

Amarie felt panicked and she struggled against her bonds, wishing desperately to get away. If only she had one more day, one more moment with Abelas. She was a fool to have wasted a second with him. She cried out, the sound muffled against the gag in her mouth, and she turned her head to look at him again. If she were going to die, she wanted the last thing she saw to be him.

Abelas felt his heart breaking as he heard the cry from Amarie and he locked his eyes with hers as he renewed his struggles, pulling at the bonds that held him. The sharp metal dug into his skin and pain lanced up his arms. Something warm and wet trickled down his wrists as he struggled, he would not give up. He couldn’t give up, but all hope was starting to leave him as he saw Nenna raise the dagger higher as she was about to plunge it down. But then out of the corner of his eye, the glass of the eluvian rippled.

Amarie flinched as a huge, white form burst forth from the eluvian and soared over her, knocking Nenna to the stone floor. She heard the sentinel curse angrily and for a moment, she wondered if the spell had gone wrong.

Evie slid from Solas’ back, horrified at what she saw. “Amarie!” she cried and ran to the altar, her fingers working quickly to free her from the gag in her mouth. “Don’t you worry. We’re going to get you out of here, okay? Just hang on. I’m not going to let them - AGH!” She cried out as someone grabbed her by her hair and yanked her back from the elf on the altar. She grit her teeth and slammed her elbow back, catching Dirthamen’s sentinel in the stomach, making him heave and release his grip on her hair.

Solas looked up from where he had pounced on Nenna, he had been furious when he saw her about to kill Amarie for the sake of releasing the pantheon. He growled low, but turned his head when he heard Evie cry out and with a roar, he leapt at the sentinels that were now trying to rush her. He sank his teeth into the leg of one and clawed out the throat of another. He would protect his people.

Abelas could not describe the sensation of relief that flooded through him as Solas bounded through the mirror and thwarted Nenna’s blood ritual. “FEN’HAREL!” he cried out in thanks, in surprise, in whatever he was feeling in that moment. He let his eyes fall back to Amarie, his heart bursting as he saw Evie working to free his love, “Hurry, Inquisitor!”

Evie worked as fast as she could to untie Amarie’s wrists, then pulled her to sit up. “Think you can untie your feet?” she asked hurriedly. “Good,” she said at Amarie’s nod and she ran over to Abelas, pulling the lockpicks from her belt. “Hold on, Abelas. I’m going to get you out of here,” she said as she got the first shackle unlocked from his wrist.

Amarie tugged at the thick, coarse rope that bound her ankles, a cry of relief escaping her as she finally freed herself. She rolled off the altar and crouched down, peering over the top of it to watch the fight. The Dread Wolf had saved her life. And taken Nenna out in the process. Amarie couldn’t help but to smirk to herself and she looked at the ground where Nenna had fallen, but her eyes went wide when she didn’t see the sentinel. She whipped her head around, looking for her, and gasped in horror when she saw Nenna creep up behind Evelyn, her dagger flashing in the light. “EVIE! LOOK OUT!”

Evie almost had the second cuff unlocked from Abelas’ wrist when she heard Amarie shout her name, but before she could turn her head, hot sharp pain lanced through her back, driving her to her knees. She screamed and fell, looking up to see Nenna standing there, her dagger dripping blood.

“Pathetic shemlen, interrupting something that was of no concern to you,” Nenna hissed.

Abelas roared out, trying to kick at Nenna, but she was just out of reach. A second later, an ear-shattering howl erupted around them, shaking the very ground they stood on and the sentinel’s eyes went wide as he looked over to the source. Fen’harel stood there, hunched over, blood matting his pristine white fur and dripping from his jaws as he growled at Nenna. Abelas dropped down to his knees, pressing a hand to the wound on Evelyn’s back, trying to stop the flow of blood. “Hang in there.”

Solas saw red. He heard his love’s cry and had turned to see Nenna pulling the dagger from her back, her arm raised to do it again. He did the only thing he could think of to get her attention and he growled low in his throat once he had it. Not Evelyn, not her. He had such precious little time with her already and to have it cut this short. He roared out as he launched himself at Nenna, barely feeling it as her dagger sank into his arm.

Amarie ran to Abelas’ side, moving his hand to press her skirt against the wound on Evelyn’s back, her eyes wide as she watched the sentinel trying to fight off the wolf. Nenna was putting up more of a fight than Amarie would have thought anyone capable of. 

The sentinel screamed as she was knocked back again, her dagger flashing through the air as she tried to fend off the Dread Wolf. She cursed and struggled beneath him, tasting her own blood in her mouth. She landed a second blow to his front leg, but the next second her blood turned to ice as he snarled at her, and the last thing Nenna ever saw was the Dread Wolf’s fangs as he sank them into her throat.

Solas tasted blood as he reverted back to his elf form with great effort, his chest heaving with every breath as he stumbled forward, lifting himself off of Nenna’s lifeless body. He didn’t even spare her a second look as he rushed over to Evelyn’s side, dropping to his knees. “Ma lath, vhenan,” he cried, touching her face, tears running down his own, “Please. Please don’t leave me now.” He cried out, not caring that Abelas and Amarie were watching him, “Please, stay with us!”

Abelas closed his eyes as he heard the heartache in the Dread Wolf’s voice. It was a horrible sound and he wished he had never heard it before. He looked up, sharing a look with Amarie. There were no words that he could speak in that moment to make it all better. He only hoped there would be time later to beg her forgiveness.

Evelyn choked on her own blood, weakly reaching out to grasp Solas’ hand. She felt the tears sting her eyes, not because she could feel her life draining away, but because she knew she was leaving him behind. “Solas,” she whispered, “Fen’Harel. Ma vhenan. I… will never… leave you. I’m always… with you.” She managed a small smile for him, even as the tears leaked from her eyes and her vision became blurry, darkening around the edges. It was hard to breathe, all she wanted was just one more minute with him. Just one more…

Amarie tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she felt the Inquisitor go still beneath her hand. She pulled her hand back, the hem of her skirt falling away from the wound, and a sob escaped her. She looked at Solas as the tears brimmed in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks, her voice a whisper as she spoke, “Fen’Harel, I’m so sorry.”

Solas was shaking, he couldn’t see because the tears in his eyes clouded his vision and he cried out, “NO!” He fell forward pulling Evie into his arms and cradling her lifeless body against his own. He cupped her face, trying to will life into it, but the dead weight was pulling at his fingers. “EVELYN!” he sobbed out and lowered his forehead to hers. His vhenan was gone. 


	20. Chapter 20

Evelyn gasped as she opened her eyes; the world around her was not familiar. In fact, it had no form at all, save for a soft green light that seemed to surround her. It took a moment for her to recall what had happened and she felt her heart break as it all came back to her. She’d been killed by Dirthamen’s sentinel. Of all the fights she’d been in, all the battles she’d won, just to be stabbed in the back while trying to free her friend. The thought left a sour taste in her mouth.

But the thought that she would never see Solas again quickly took precedence in her mind and she felt her eyes tear up. There was no waiting for him on the other side, because he would never cross over. He was immortal and would never have to know the pain of death. At least, not his own death.

“I’m so sorry, Solas,” she whispered as her tears began to fall. “I didn’t mean to leave you so soon.” She felt wretched, knowing that they would both be eternally separated. There would be no peace for her on this side without him. 

But where was here? This wasn’t what she’d pictured. She’d assumed that when she died, she would go to the Maker’s side. Isn’t that what Andrastians were taught to believe? Perhaps this was a part of the Fade that all the spirits had to pass through to move on. It was strange to think of herself as a spirit now and she vaguely wondered if she could find Cole if she thought on him hard enough. 

She turned, looking around for a path or a marker, something that would direct her where to go. But there was nothing. Just an endless spanse of space. She turned again, gasping when she saw a figure standing not far off, watching her. “Hello?” she called, not certain if she should approach or try to run away. “Can you tell me where I am?”

The figure was that of a woman, tall and slender, with long pointed ears. Evie thought she’d never seen anyone so beautiful in all her life and though she woman hadn’t spoken to her yet, she felt a warm comfort emanating from her. 

“Are you an elf?” she asked, taking a step towards the woman, entranced by her presence. She licked her lips, swallowing nervously. “I… I just died. I don’t know where to go.”

She chuckled, “Nor should you, it is not yet time for you to move on, dear child.” And she turned around to face the woman. “Well well Inquisitor. How the years have passed. You have certainly been busy, haven’t you? Stopping Corypheus, saving Kirkwall, surviving Josephine’s numerous attempts to try and marry you off and then, to top it all off, you sit for days on end at the side of my dear friend while he cast his spell. Just what sort of human do you think you are?”

“Ahhh,” Evie hesitated, not quite sure who this woman was or what sort of answer she wanted. “A busy one?” she offered, unable to think of anything else to say. She blinked curiously, tipping her head slightly. “What do you mean it’s not yet time for me to move on? I was killed by Dirthamen’s sentinel. There’s… not really much of an option left, is there?” she asked with a slight laugh, but it faltered the next minute. “I don’t even know if I made a difference. I was trying to free Abelas when she stabbed me.”

“Yes, I was watching. Quite the nobel appearance you made too, astride the Dread Wolf himself. He is quite fortunate to have someone like you,” she said as she walked closer to the human, “And I am rather insulted, girl, that you do not recognize me. Especially when you have been working so closely with my beloved sentinels for weeks now. Not too mention the part I played in helping you defeat Corypheus.” She laughed, “Though, I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, not many would want to listen to an old hag who talks too much. As for options, well, you are only limited if you let yourself be so. So tell me. Do you want to be limited?”

“Well, no,” Evie said, though her tone sounded uncertain, even to her. Her mind raced, trying to work it all out. This woman looked far from old, possibly even younger than herself.  Her  sentinels? “You… are you… Mythal?” she asked, her eyes going wide at the thought. “But I thought you, or your spirit, was part of Solas… Fen’Harel now? Sorry, it’s all still rather confusing to me.”

She chuckled. “And I still very much am, a dormant part at least. But we are within the Fade now, trying to decide your fate.” She sighed and closed her eyes, “My old friend has paid dearly for a crime that was not even his. He saved the People, but blamed himself for everything that had happened to him once he awoke. He was devastated after my death and now with yours… I fear that he will not recover from it. And after all the hard work you two did together. He would not have been able to restore this temple without your help and there still lies much work ahead for him to complete. It may take him centuries. A millenia. Who knows? What I do know is that no one should have to shoulder that burden alone.” She walked forward with the grace of a cat and lifted a hand to cup Evelyn’s chin so she could look her in the eyes, “Tell me, what would you do with eternal life?”

“Eternal life?” Evelyn echoed, floored by what she thought Mythal was offering. “I… I don’t know. I never really thought about it,” she answered honestly. What would she do with eternal life? “I’d spend it with Fen’Harel, of course,” she said with a slight laugh. “I’d do what I’ve always done. Protect people who need it. Help Fen’Harel and Abelas build a place for the elves to finally call home. Help anyone who needs me.”

She laughed. “No rise to power, no conquering those beneath you? Oh I like you girl. And you sound just like what that silly old wolf needs. And Abelas. I’ll take care of him in a little while. I think he and Amarie need to decide on what they both want first.” She held up her hand, a vibrant blue light glowing around it. “Tell me what you want girl, power is not forced upon the unwilling, it needs to be clear and without a doubt.”

“I want to be with Solas,” she said without hesitation. “He’s been alone for so long, beating himself up about the mistakes he thinks he’s made. I don’t mean to sound vain, but I know I make it easier on him. I want to be there for him, to support him. I love him. If you are offering me immortality, I would accept it.” She felt as though she could barely breathe, the thought of returning to Solas and spending eternity with him almost more than her heart could handle. “Please, Mythal, if it’s in your power to do so, let me return to him.”

She smiled at the human and placed her hand over her heart. “Good girl. Now, take a deep breath, because this is really going to hurt,” she said as she sent her power into the girl, wincing as the young one convulsed and faded from the dream, the world within worlds. “Make my old friend happy to live the life he has led.”

* * *

 

Evelyn gasped as her eyes flew open and she found herself in Solas’ embrace as he clung to her, sobbing. The pain she’d felt in her back just before her death was gone, though to be fair, her whole body ached just as Mythal had warned. “Solas,” she breathed, lifting her arm to wrap around him. “I’m here. Shhh. I’m not leaving you.”

Solas couldn’t believe his ears. They had to be playing tricks on him in his grief and he only held Evelyn closer to him as he sobbed, but he heard the heartbeat, felt her breathe against his fingertips a moment later. “Evie?” he cried out, nearly a whimper as he pulled back to look at her, her arm a solid weight around him and her eyes blinking up at his. “It’s impossible! You… You were dead! You were dead!” he cried before he crushed her to him, sobbing out in relief. “How? How is this possible, ma vhenan?!” He cried into her shoulder, breathing her in, feeling the life within her once more. 

“Mythal came to me in the Fade,” she answered, shifting so she could hug him back just as tightly. It broke her heart to see him so sad, but at the same time she was so incredibly happy to be with him again. “She wanted me to return to you. We’ll never be apart again, vhenan. She promised me immortality, just like you.” She nuzzled into his neck, clinging to him as if she might slip away again if she let go. “You never have to be alone again.”

Solas didn’t know what to think and he exchanged a shocked look with Abelas before he threw everything to the wind and hugged Evelyn to him as close as he possibly could. He had lost her for that one moment and it had been agony. He couldn’t imagine what it would have been like for an eternity. “Ma lath. Ma vhenan,” he whispered over and over again as he rocked her back and forth.

Abelas watched the couple, easing himself back on the ground, the chain around his one wrist jangling with the effort and he looked to Amarie. His eyes filled with unshed tears and he shook his head. “There is nothing I could possibly say to make up for all the wrongs that I have done to you, milady. But seeing you there on the altar and knowing it was my fault…” He shook his head, “I will understand if you never wish to see me again.”

“You silly,” she murmured and picked up the lockpicks dropped by Evelyn so she could free him. A smile pulled at her lips at the look he gave her. “I do know how to do more than bake bread, you know,” she said as she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I am the one who is sorry, Abelas. I shouldn’t have been so upset, so hateful with you. I hurt you and for that, I will never forgive myself. I should have listened to you.” She cupped his cheek, meeting his eyes. “Ara ma’athlan vhenas.”

Abelas nearly choked as she freed him and he drew her into his arms, holding her warmth close to him and he rested his forehead against hers. “Ara ma’athlan vhenas. No more secrets between us. I promise. You know everything that I do now. Well, aside from the knowledge living only a few hundred years can grant you,” he said, pressing a passionate kiss to her lips, “I have missed you, vhenan.”

A tiny laugh escaped her as happy tears brimmed in her eyes. “I never left you,” she said softly. She dragged her thumb across his cheek, unable to stop herself from smiling. “No more secrets. But I understand why you didn’t tell me. It was not your secret to share. I won’t hold it against you. Please forgive me for the way I reacted. I should not have listened to the things she said.”

“All is forgiven, ma lath,” he said as he kissed her forehead before he looked over at Solas and Evie who were still wrapped up in each other. “Come, I believe there is much we all must own up to. No more secrets to the People. They have seen the Dread Wolf protecting the People. Perhaps they will give us all a chance.”

Solas pulled back from Evelyn and he looked over at Amarie, “You seem to have become an emissary for the People, would you like to have an active role in recruiting them? While they may not believe us, they would believe one of their own, one who has shared in their hardships.” He looked down at the ground. “I have failed you, all of you. If I could have done more… but I let my pride and my grief blind me from the problems of this world. There is nothing that I could do to make what I have done right. I just have to keep trying.”

Amarie looked around at the others gathered there as Mythal’s sentinels began to free them from their bonds. “We all saw what you did for us today, Fen’Harel,” she said, her voice strong enough to be heard by all. “It is we who have failed you. We lost our history, clinging to bits and pieces retold over and over. The People needed someone to blame for their fall, and they wrongly chose you. We are the ones who should ask for your forgiveness.”

Solas felt his eyes go wide at her sudden boldness, the way she spoke with conviction. He almost protested that they didn’t owe him anything. He found himself shaking his head as he moved to stand up, pulling Evie with him, securing her at his side. “I do not need your forgiveness. I should have been there for you throughout the years, yet I was not. I have much to make up to you, if you will let me.”

Evie watched as the elves seemed to speak among themselves for a moment and she held her breath, silently praying that they would not turn on him. Surely they could see what he had done for them, how he’d protected all of them, saved them from a ritual that surely would have ended all their lives. 

Amarie didn’t know where her braveness came from, but she stepped forward and gave Solas’ elbow a comforting squeeze before she went to speak to the other elves. 

Abelas watched her with growing interest, a pride swelling in his chest before he leaned over to Solas and Evelyn, “Are we certain there was no ritual performed on her? I am surprised to see such a woman has taken her place. She is so… confident.” He let his lips curl upwards in a smile. “Perhaps we should promote her to an ambassador and give her training in self defense. She would be perfect to speak to other elves.” He meant that as a compliment, not as something to be used against her. She was perfect.

“Let’s not throw too much at her too soon,” Evie said. She reached over and rubbed at his back as they waited for Amarie to return. Her other arm wrapped around Solas’ waist, squeezing him tightly. “It’ll be up to her, if she wants to do that or not.”

Amarie came back to them a short while later. “They saw what you did, Fen’Harel. They know that you saved them. But the stories, the things we’ve been taught about you, those old legends run deep. They need time to discuss it amongst themselves. Time to think, to absorb what happened here,” she said, bowing her head respectfully. 

Solas nodded. “I can accept that. Though, I wish I had more time to prove to them that I am more than the legend depicts me as,” he said as he curled his arm around Evie and held her closely to her. “For now, I think we need to have a meal together.” He gestured to all of the elves, “All of us.”

Abelas nodded. “Allow me,” he said as he moved to speak with his loyal sentinels, and asked them to prepare a large feast for the elves and themselves included. “They will have a meal prepared within an hour or so. They are not so sure what to do without Brilanna.” He narrowed his eyes, “Is she alright?”

“She should be,” Evelyn answered. “Our friend Dorian was looking after her when we left. Don’t worry, he knows what he’s doing. She should be just fine.” She looked at the eluvian and shivered. What if Brilanna hadn’t been able to get to them, to tell them that everyone was in danger? She didn’t want to think about it. “I’m sure she’ll be back as soon as she’s healed up. As long as Varric doesn’t rope her into a game of Wicked Grace.”

Solas chuckled. “Well, we might have a few days then,” he said as he slipped his arm round Evie’s waist. “We should take a break. All of us. We need a moment when we are all without fear, without someone to worry about stabbing us in our backs,” he said, kissing at Evelyn’s neck as he looked at Amarie and Abelas, “You especially.”

Amarie slipped her hand into Abelas’ and let her fingers curl around his. “For what it’s worth, I know the truth now, Fen’Harel,” she said. “Even if the others decide not to stay, I will. I support you and what you’re trying to do here. And, if I can, I want to help.”

Abelas let his hand curl around Amarie’s. “We will see you at dinner tonight, Fen’harel,” he said as he watched the wolf nod and he turned to the freed slave, tugging her into his arms. “You are amazing. Just amazing,” he said as he kissed her forehead, “Let us go wash up and rest for a while. My sentinel’s will take care of things.”

Amarie nodded and walked beside him, her fingers twined with his, as he led them to the hot spring. “I should have known you would never betray me,” she said quietly. “Especially not with someone like Nenna. She just… I let her get in my head. The things she said, the way she said them, it didn’t matter how you answered me when I asked you about Fen’Harel. She set it up so you would be guilty either way.”

Abelas shuddered at the thought. “She was jealous of you and my obvious affections towards you. She was looking for a quick tumble, something physical that I was not willing to give because I had something much more precious with you,” he said as they came upon the hot springs and he pushed his hood back, taking it off along with the other parts of his armor. He wanted to wash away the feel of that woman’s touch up on him. The way her fingers had raked through his hair as if she owned him. No. Never again. “She said that I was setting myself up for heartbreak, but she is wrong. Was wrong. There could be no greater joy than knowing your love for even a moment in time. I know it will sustain me for an eternity.”

“Abelas, are you sure?” she asked as she stripped down, then stepped into the hot water, sighing as it wrapped around her. “I hate the thought of you being alone. I saw what it did to Solas today when he thought he lost Evie. I…” She paused and trailed her fingers through the water, watching the ripples she created. “I can’t help but to wonder if you will only hurt more in the long run.” She looked at him as he stepped into the water. “I don’t ever want to hurt you.”

He just smiled at her and drew her into his arms, his fingers going to her wrists to soothe away the marks the bindings had left on her skin. “You could never hurt me, ma lath. Yes, it would be beyond words how wonderful it would be to spend an eternity at your side, but I would not force immortality upon you,” he said as he leaned down and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. He was thinking over how it had felt when he saw the dagger raised over her, how close he had been to never being able to have a moment like this again with her.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hiding her face in his hair. She didn’t know if she would want an eternal life, even if he knew how to give one to her. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was that she was there now, and so was he, and they were together. “I love you,” she whispered and hugged him tighter, pressing kisses to his shoulder and the side of his neck.

He sighed softly against her, pressing his lips to her neck, sucking gently at the skin there, his length twitching to life against her thigh that slipped between his legs. “Ara ma’athlan vhenas,” he said quietly; those words had been a saving grace between them. His heart ached at the thought of being left alone by her when her time came. He didn’t know what to do. For the moment, he was going to enjoy her and every second of life that they had together.

A soft moan escaped her lips at the feel of his mouth on her neck and his hard length against her thigh. She placed her hands on his shoulders and guided him back to sit down. She didn’t know where her boldness had come from that day. Perhaps it was because she’d nearly lost her life, or maybe it was because she knew he was truly hers now. She smiled at him as she got to her knees, then ducked beneath the water to take him into her mouth.

Abelas’s eyes went wide as she vanished under the water, her hair swirling about above her head and he couldn’t stop the groan that escaped his lips as her impossibly hot mouth swallowed him down to the hilt. “Amarie,” he moaned out, letting his fingers thread through her hair as he gently held on as that wicked mouth and tongue swirled around him. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how much of a turn on this was. His cock throbbed and he felt her coax out a bit of precum from the tip. Her greedy mouth sucked harder on him, demanding more. He couldn’t stop himself as he bucked up into that heat. “Yes, ma lath. Oh yes,” he praised.

She couldn’t make out his words, but the sound of his voice was more than encouraging. Her lungs burned and she wrapped her hand around his shaft as she pulled away, turning her face to the surface for a gulp of air before she descended on him again. He tasted so sweet, she had to have more. She worked her tongue over him as she moved her hand to cup his sac, massaging the fullness of it, sucking harder at him. 

He shuddered in her grasp, letting his head fall back as he groaned. He could feel himself swelling under her ministrations and it was driving him absolutely insane. There was no way he was going to be able to hold back for much longer. He cupped her head between his hands, trying his best to not wrap his legs around her head and hold her to him. “So good,” he whined as he bucked again, “I’m going to come, vhenan.” He tapped her head, her shoulder, anything to let her know that he was on the brink.

She loved the way he squirmed. It made her proud to know she could bring him so much pleasure. The drops that spilled from his tip tasted divine and she was determined not to stop until she tasted him fully, until she pushed him past the point of no return. She swirled her tongue around the head, lapping up more that slipped out, then let him slide into her throat, her lips pressed to the base of his cock as she swallowed around him. She rolled his balls in her hand, feeling them draw up against his body. 

Abelas couldn’t stop the moans that poured forth from his throat as Amarie sucked him down. It was perfect, every point of contact sent shivers of pleasure pulsing through his body until it reached the plateau and he came with a shout, his hips jerking in her grasp as she held him down and feasted upon his flesh. Her name became a prayer upon his lips, “Amarie, ma lath. Ma lath.” His vision was swimming, coming back from the blinding white pleasure she had given him, his cock pulsing within her throat as he spent himself.

Amarie waited for his cock to stop pulsing before she rose up out of the water, met his eyes, and swallowed down the delicious essence offered up by his body. She was breathless, her eyes filled with lust as she gazed at him. The way he panted, leaned back against a smooth rock with that blush on his face made her swell with pride. She crawled up to lounge at his side, placing a hand over his racing heart. “You taste divine,” she whispered, letting her lips brush against his ear.

He shivered at her touch, the ghosting of her lips on his ear. He chuckled, turning to capture her lips with his own as he recovered. He moaned at the taste of himself on her tongue. He gave her a pleased hum as he tugged her to sit on his lap, holding her to him as he leisurely kissed her senseless. “Mmm, ma lath. You taste even better,” he breathed as he kissed his way down her neck.

She tilted her head back, letting him kiss and lick at her skin as he liked. Her arms wrapped around his neck, enjoying being held for the moment. A gasp escaped her as his head traveled lower, his mouth covering her breast, teasing her nipple with his tongue. “Ma vhenan,” she breathed, sliding her fingers into his hair. Her heart raced and she bit her lip. Always before, she’d let him take control in bed, but she wondered if he was enjoying how bold she was being that day. She dipped her head, nibbling on the tip of his ear. “Abelas,” she whispered, “May I be on top this time?”

He shivered against her, letting his tongue twirl around her pert nipple, working it between his teeth before he pulled back to look at her. “Please, ma lath,” he agreed readily before he leaned forward again, cupping her breasts before he sealed his lips around her again. Something about her skin with the droplets of water clinging to her was amazingly refreshing and addictive. He couldn’t get enough of her. “Conquer me,” he murmured against her.

Amarie gasped and reached down into the hot water, wrapping her fingers around him again, stroking him just the way she’d learned he liked. She loved this, both of them knowing each other so well that they knew just how to turn each other on, how to touch, kiss, tease. A whine of longing escaped her as she felt him firm in her hand. “I have to have you,” she breathed as she steadied his length and sank down on him. She threw her head back again with a small cry as her body stretched around him. She shivered and rocked her hips carefully, feeling his thick length shift within her. “So good,” she gasped. “Abelas, you feel amazing.”

Abelas’ vision went white for a moment as her incredible slick heat engulfed him with one thrust. “Oh ma lath,” he gasped as he rocked up into her, loving the way her muscles squeezed him tightly. Her confidence was amazing. “I love this boldness within you,” he said as he nipped the underside of her jaw, running his hands up and down her slick skin. He let his palms run down to grasp her hips where he lifted her in the water and pulled her down over his cock again and again. Every pass made stars burst in front of his eyes. “You are so good.”

She gave a shriek of delight as he pulled her down firmly over his hard cock, driving himself deeply into her. She leaned her face down to kiss him, lightly biting at his bottom lip. “You gave me my confidence,” she said. “You taught me to be strong. I don’t want to be afraid anymore, Abelas. I don’t want to take my life for granted. I almost lost it today. I don’t want any regrets.” She lifted herself then, moving her hands to hold his as she plunged down on his cock, crying out in pleasure again.

He groaned out as she took control and he reached up, sliding his fingers into her hair, massaging at her scalp, rubbing the soft spot behind her ears. “Oh ma lath, you are so wonderful.” He rocked against her, leaning his head back as he watched her use him for pleasure, her own pleasure. It warmed something inside of him, a curl of hope and excitement for the future. “What ever comes,” he gasped out, “I will gladly welcome the future at your side.”

She pressed down harder on him, a low moan rumbling in her throat as the head of his cock rubbed a sensitive spot deep within her. “Abelas,” she gasped, gyrating her hips in his lap, swirling his cock inside her. “I’m so close. I’m coming… I’m coming!” Her face screwed up as her body tensed, waves of pleasure crashing over her every nerve, and she screamed out the next moment.

Her orgasm was like a punch to him, the way her body squeezed him tighter than a vice. Abelas grasped her hips and thrust up into that tight heat over and over again, the friction driving him higher and higher until at last he cried out as he slipped over that edge. He buried his face against her neck, sucking hard as he spilled a torrent of hot cum deeply within her.

Amarie shivered as she felt him fill her. A contented sigh escaped her as she melted into his arms, laying her head on his shoulder. “Abelas,” she murmured as she slid her arms around his neck, “Ara ma’athlan vhenas.” She pressed a tender kiss to his jaw, inhaling his scent, hardly daring to believe that she could truly call this wonderful man hers. She’d finally found a home of her own.

The sentinel felt boneless as he relaxed against the side of the hot springs. Surrounded by the heat of the water and her silken body. He leaned his head forward, pressing a kiss to her brow before he just settled back in the water and let out a contented sigh, enjoying the feeling of their joining. “I am so glad we freed you, ma lath,” he murmured.

She smiled as she let her fingers play with his hair that trailed in the water. “So am I,” she answered. “And now we must do the same for others, help them as you have helped me. Teach them the truth about Fen’Harel and the lies they have been living. I want to help make this place something special.”

“You already make this place something special, ma lath. My entire life has been nothing but duty. A duty I was proud to fulfill, but you. You have shown me a freedom to be myself, to enjoy this life. Truly I have lived more in the past few weeks than I have in my entire existence.”

“Then we’ve helped each other,” she said, cupping his cheek to look in his eyes. There is was again, that happy falling breathless feeling that she always got when she looked at him. And somehow, she knew it would never go away. She pressed a warm, lingering kiss to his lips, then rested her forehead against his. “Come. We should finish washing up. They’ll be expecting us for dinner soon.”


	21. Chapter 21

It was a few weeks later that Abelas stood on the outskirts of one of the many courtyards that the temple housed. His scouts were doing wonders freeing more slaves and influencing Dalish camps to come and join their cause. They were started to have quite the community growing around them. Amarie was appointed to aid the new coming elves to be acclimated to the truth of elven history. Who the gods truly were and that the Dread Wolf was not to be feared. Thus she came up with an idea to help alleviate some of that fear with adults and children alike.   

He just couldn’t believe his own eyes. 

The Dread Wolf was actually letting others sit atop his back as he bounded around the temple. The elven children would shriek with delight as they clung to his thick fur,  their hair blowing in the wind. The adults were taken on guided tours of the temple and shown around. He was surprised that Solas had agreed to the suggestion made by Amarie. He wondered if Evelyn had anything to do with the persuasion.  

Evelyn smirked as she walked up beside Abelas, watching as Fen’Harel came running back. “Don’t let him fool you,” she said as the huge wolf laid down and rolled over, the children laughing and climbing all over him. “He enjoys it as much as they do.” It amused her, and warmed her heart to see him like that. 

The sentinel raised an eyebrow at her as he continued to observe the scene, watching as Solas gave a lick to a child that pounced on his belly. “I am not certain what to say to such a scene. I suppose it is good to see him so happy. These past few weeks have been good for us all.” He observed as the wolf leaned into one child as they scratched his ears. He looked to the human, “How are you faring? Have you noticed any changes since becoming immortal?”

“I feel less pressed for time,” she answered with a slight laugh. “Other than that, I feel pretty much just as I always have. Grateful to be alive.” She shuddered to think how dangerously close she had come to being separated from Solas forever. She shook her head at the wolf again and looked to the sentinel. “Amarie seems to be thriving. I think she’s getting through to the Dalish better than anyone else ever could.”

He felt his lips curl upward as his eyes immediately sought out his lath, standing with the group of Dalish and freed slaves together as she spoke to them with such passion. Some of them were glancing at the wolf playing with their children, but Amarie was quite good at addressing their concerns. Her boldness had only increased since that day she had almost been killed. It did help matters that Solas was acting just the part, happy and carefree. He heard the collective groan of children and saw the Dread Wolf stand up and shaking them off, bidding them farewell with a bow of his great head before he loped over to where they were standing. Abelas inclined his head to Fen’harel, only slightly laughing when the wolf turned to Evie and gave her cheek a long lick.

“Ughhh!” Evie groaned as she wiped her face on her arm. “Wolf slobber.” She snickered at the offended look he gave her. She sighed and reached out to run her fingers through the soft fur, a smile pulling at her lips. “You’re really good with those kids,” she said, looking over at them again as they returned to their parents. The little ones were excitedly telling their parents how much fun they had with the Dread Wolf. “You’ve started something now, though. They’re going to expect rides all the time.”

With a flick of his tail, Solas stood at Evelyn’s side, once again an elf and he smiled at her as he drew her into his arms. “It was Amarie’s idea, of course. Though, I must admit, it is not entirely unpleasant. It is rather good to not have them looking at me in fear as they once did.” He smiled at her, kissing her cheek. “Besides, it is good practice for when we decide to have one of our own. Someone should be responsible,” he teased.

She pulled back at him, her eyes wide as she blinked at him. “You want kids?” she asked, her tone surprised. She couldn’t hold the look much longer and she snickered. She slid her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. “Good. Because that might just happen sooner than you think.”

His eyebrows shot up into his hairline and he pulled back to look at her intently, exchanging a look with Abelas who just shrugged his shoulders. He felt a smile tugging at his lips. “Are you certain, ma vhenan?” he asked, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. He hadn’t expected this so soon. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it, if he could somehow have a life, a family with Evelyn before time would have taken her away from him. Now? He imagined, dreamed of building a life, a family with her together. He hadn’t had the opportunity to speak with her about it.

A smile spread across her lips as she nodded. She hadn’t planned on telling him like this, but when he mentioned one of their own, she figured why not? The excitement she heard in his voice now, the joy she saw in his eyes, made her heart skip. “Yes, I’m sure. I saw one of the healers a couple days ago. She confirmed it for me,” she said, her smile widening. “Are you really happy?” She was a little nervous to tell him, uncertain of what his reaction would be since they hadn’t discussed it before.

He laughed, rich and honest as he picked her up and twirled her around. “Ma lath! Nothing could make me happier!” he said as he pulled her down into a passionate kiss, cupping her face as if she was the most precious thing in the world to him. And she was. Beyond a doubt. He looked down at her, letting the palm of his hand skim down to her still flat stomach. He could feel the little energy growing within her, a mage already. He couldn’t stop smiling as he looked back up at her and kissed her soundly, “Ma vhenan. Ma serannas.”

She laughed then as happy tears brimmed in the corners of her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him as she pressed her lips to his. She felt as if she were melting into his arms. The whole world seemed to go hazy and all that existed in that moment was him and their shared happiness. “I’m so happy,” she breathed against his lips, pausing to press several more kisses there, “I just want to make you happy, to give you a life you deserve. I want to spend forever with you, Fen’Harel.”

He smiled against her, kissing her softly, marveling at her and that such a woman would choose him. “Forever and a day, ma lath,” he said before he kissed her soundly again, stopping only when he heard a polite cough come to the left and he looked to see Abelas standing there looking somewhat amused and somewhat mortified.

“I believe congratulations are in order, but perhaps you had best continue your celebrations in a more private location. There are children present,” he reminded them, feeling a heat blooming across his cheeks as he shook his head at their enthusiasm. Brilanna would be pleased. He knew the elven woman had a secret love for children and babies alike.

Evie smiled at Abelas as she hugged Solas again, resting her cheek against his chest. “Thank you, Abelas,” she said before she smirked and waggled her eyebrows at him. “What about you and Amarie? Aren’t you going to have any of your own? Better get busy,” she teased, then turned to hide her face in Solas’ chest. Oh how she loved to antagonize him. “And just think! I’m immortal now! I get to tease you until the end of time. Aren't you excited?!”

“Thrilled,” he deadpanned as he gave Solas a look before he inclined his head to both of them. “I bid you a good day,” he said before he beat a hasty retreat, making a beeline for Amarie and her group of elves. He could see she was directing them towards the kitchens for lunch and the crowd around her diminished greatly. He smiled at her and slipped up behind her before she could see him and playfully wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against him as he kissed at her neck.

Amarie jumped slightly, then melted into his arms. “Sneaky,” she murmured, tilting her head to allow him better access to her neck. She hummed pleasantly as his hot kisses sent chills down her spine. “You’re distracting me again,” she giggled. She watched as the group of Dalish headed towards the dining area, talking amongst themselves and she sighed. “I hope I got through to them. They seemed receptive to what I told them.”

“Between your words and the Dread Wolf behaving no better than a four month old pup, I think it is more effective than you could have dreamed,” he murmured before he continued kissing his way up to nibble at her ear. “Do you have time for a small break, ma lath?” he asked in a low voice against her ear, his body responding to hers as he pressed her back against him. She certainly made him feel younger.

She shivered as she felt him press against her. “Oh, I think I could slip away for awhile,” she purred, looking over her shoulder to give him a smile. She bit her lip and grabbed his hand, looking around quickly before she dragged him through the temple. After things settled, they’d chosen a room for themselves within the temple instead of staying in their tents. She closed the door behind them then grabbed at his armor, working quickly to unbuckle the straps. “I don’t have much time,” she said as she pressed eager kisses to his throat. “I just got word that our scouts are bringing in another group of freed slaves in a short while.”

He pulled her against him, helping her remove his armor, letting it fall down on the floor with a clatter until he was standing there in nothing but his simple tunic and breeches. He pressed her back against the door, his hands roaming over her impossibly soft skin. He skimmed his hands down to hike her skirt up and he pressed against her as he caught her lips, kissing her sensually. “Mmm, we will have to hurry then,” he purred as he rocked his hips against her own before he reached between them and freed himself from the confines of his trousers. He threw his head back as her hands curled around his rapidly hardening length.

Amarie stroked him quickly, loving the feel of the hard steel of his cock in her hand. She moaned wantonly as she kissed at his neck, sucking at the smooth skin there. They would have plenty of time for one another later that evening, but she loved these quick stolen moments with him too. She hooked her leg over his hip, pulling him closer as she guided his hard length to her entrance. “Please, Abelas,” she begged.

He smiled against her skin as he pushed into her quickly, making them both gasp out in pleasure as he filled her to the brim in one thrust. Oh, by Mythal’s grace, she was extraordinary. Never had he felt more complete than when he was seated safe and securely within her. “Ara ma’athlan vhenas,” he purred against her as he began to thrust into her earnestly, the slapping of their skin filling the room. He reached down between them and thumbed at her clit, pinching it and rolling the hard nub between his fingers. It wouldn’t take long for him to reach his peak and he wanted to feel her walls clamping down around him as he came.

She jumped and cried out at the sharp pleasure that shot through her, bucking her hips against his. “More,” she breathed, nibbling at his ear, pressing hot kisses to his jaw. She swallowed harshly, her breath short as he drove himself deeply into her. She could feel her orgasm fast approaching, her body tightening around him. “Harder,” she whined, clawing at his back as she squeezed around him. “Harder, Abelas!” She cried out the next moment as he complied, driving her over the edge, the pleasure making her whole world seem to shatter around her.

He gasped out against her neck as her body became like a vice around his own and he cried out as he came, pressing himself deeply within her as his cock jerked and filled her with his hot essence. He moaned softly against her as he rode out his orgasm, thrusting languidly into her. “Mmm,” He purred as he finally stilled, shuddering as her body occasionally convulsed around his softening length. “Ma lath,” he breathed into her ear as he pulled back to kiss her deeply, slipping his tongue into her mouth to taste her sweetness, “You always surprise me.”

She smiled and slid her fingers into his hair, resting her forehead against his. “I aim to please,” she said softly. She shivered in his arms, feeling his hot essence within her. She let her leg slip from his hip, feeling slightly hollow as his length slipped from her body. “I’ll make sure we have plenty of time for each other tonight,” she promised, wrapping her arms around him as she tucked her head under his chin. A happy sigh escaped her. “You are wonderful,” she murmured into his chest.

He chuckled as he kissed the top of her head, reaching down to tuck himself back into his trousers before he pulled her more securely against him. “As are you, ma lath.” He reached down and gave her backside a firm squeeze. “You had better go get ready for the new arrivals. I fear if you stay here, I may have no choice but to throw you on the bed and have my wicked way with you again,” he said contently as he looked down at her, smile tugging at his lips.

She giggled at that. “Don’t tempt me,” she said as she straightened her clothing and smoothed her hair back. She kissed him again, savoring the moment before she had to return to work. “I’ll see you at lunch,” she murmured in his ear before she left the room, pausing to look over her shoulder and shoot him a wink before she disappeared through the door. 

He shivered as he watched her go before he quickly slipped back into his armor, wincing as it was a little tight around his crotch. Lunch couldn’t come fast enough. 

He stepped out into the sunlight and looked around at the now flourishing temple. Gone were the ruins and overgrown plants. In its place were people from all walks of life. Dalish, city, and slaves now working together towards a bigger and brighter future for the elves. Shops were beginning to be set up, mages were being taught out in the open with sentinels keeping a close watch, but not interfering. He smiled despite himself.

The future was looking wonderful.


End file.
